Kelly's Journey Continues
by motown lady
Summary: Kelly Morgan Stetson has had a lot of changes in her young life and finds it more difficult to understand as her journey continues. Sequel to "Brand New Journey." It is set three years after. Some of this will be AU as details of Amanda and Joe's separation were not made all that clear in "The Wrong Way Home". A.N: Writer's block is clearing. Enjoy everyone!
1. Chapter 1

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 1

It was three years ago that Saturday that Kelly officially joined the King/Stetson household and the family was excited to spend the day with her celebrating.

But once again true to form, the Agency interrupted their plans!

As Lee and Amanda drove to the Agency that morning Lee grumbled, "C'mon! They still have single agents there, don't they? Why do they need us?"

Amanda tried soothing Lee's ruffled feathers by replying, "Sweetheart. Francine's still in Montreal, remember? Besides, they did give us two weeks off for our honeymoon finally after the Colonel had finished his rehab and recovery at the house two months later."

Lee smiled and nodded as he remembered the idyllic getaway to the Bahamas remarking, "Yeah, I know. It just seemed to take forever for the Colonel to be able to go back on his own to the base. What shocked me was the doctor actually talking the man into a recreational activity to lower his stress levels. And golf, no less. He actually took to it which amazed me because the man has no patience."

Amanda smiled responding, "And to think you two actually bonded over that first game."

Lee chuckled as he shook his head and commented, "Honey, I wouldn't call it bonding exactly. I was just doing it to humor the old man. It did help him, I guess."

Amanda asked, "Well, what about you? You needed something to unwind with, too. I mean, look. Here you were, a full-time agent. You had me as your partner and then new wife. Then you also had two new stepsons, a mother in-law, and your daughter who you at last had time to bond with. But I'd say golf helped you relax also, right?"

As they at last pulled into the Agency parking lot Lee parked and answered, "I had much better ways to relax if you know what I mean-"

Amanda blushed getting out of the car commenting, "Yes, I know what you mean. But it was important for the Colonel's recovery."

Lee getting out replied, "Oh, yeah. His stress levels were fine later but what about mine, Dear? You invite the man for dinner after he and I already spent twelve hours out on the course that first day!"

Amanda responded, "Oh, c'mon! It wasn't that bad. He did offer to babysit sometimes if we wanted to go out any evening, didn't he? It was very nice of him-"

Lee nodded replying, "Oh, yeah. It was. But just wait until he has Kelly go through room inspections-"

Amanda giggled stating, "Oh, no! I'm in charge of that. I already told him so. But he did give me tips on how to make the beds so you could bounce quarters off them."

Lee sighed as they walked to the Agency entrance. Holding the door open for his wife he responded, "Great. So you'll both be brainwashed. Can't wait."

Amanda went ahead of him as they entered laughing and she remarked, "Okay, so you needed a little break from him. I get it."

Lee answered drily, "Yeah. A beer break. Not a Barbie break with Kelly that night!"

Amanda smiled and replied, "Well, the boys had played with her all day and they had dinner plans with Joe that night. She just missed you, that's all."

They greeted Mrs. Marston and gave the password. Getting their badges and putting them on they headed for the elevator to go down to see Billy.

As they headed down Amanda stated, "Maybe we won't be here that long and we can go ahead with our plans for lunch and a movie with her after all. That'll be nice, right?"

Lee nodded and commented, "Sure. But on that note. I do not wish to go see "The Great Mouse Detective" after dealing with spies all day, you know?"

Amanda sighed as they exited the elevator and headed for Billy's office remarking testily, "Fine! Mother and I will rent "Cinderella" and you can go out and do whatever you want-"

Lee groaned and answered, "That's not what I meant-"

Billy saw them from inside his office and waved them in. As they entered he noticed the peturbed looks on both their faces and thought, Oh, no! I don't need any squabbling today! Hopefully, we can get this assignment over by lunch.

Billy cleared his throat and asked, "Everything all right?"

Lee and Amanda sat nodding and Billy remarked, "Fine. Well, we have to send you both to the Beacon. Scarecrow, you are to meet a Sam Young at the bar area who will slip you some vital information for the Pentagon that you will then hand off to Jeffreys and he will take it from there. Amanda, you will be a reviewer for the Times who is there to check out the brunch menu and recommend to the manager what works and what doesn't. Questions?"

Amanda shook her head and responded, "Francine would be better at this one but I'll do my best, Sir."

Billy nodded smiling and commented, "Fine. Lee?"

Lee shrugged answering, " As long as it doesn't interfere with our plans with Kelly today, I'm all for it."

Billy nodded and stated, "That's right. The anniversary."

Amanda smiled and nodded replied, "Yes, Sir. Three years ago today she was officially adopted. We're taking her to lunch and a movie and then having a family dinner later tonight."

Lee grinned at Billy remarking, "She's getting to be a big girl now. She has requested calamari and shrimp with linguini-"

Amanda answered quickly, "Oh no, Honey. That's changed."

Lee sighed and looked at her querying, "Oh? She changed her mind again? It's the third time this week. What does she want now?"

Amanda smirked and commented, "Subs and milkshakes. With the subs containing scrambled eggs and bacon-"

Lee screwed up his face and shook his head stating, "Ugh! Then she definitely is not my kid! Breakfast for dinner? She knows I don't eat-"

Amanda remarked quietly, "Then you order pizza because the rest of us are having subs! And when she asks why you aren't having them, you can be the party pooper and hurt her feelings!"

Getting up she asked Billy, "I'm Angela Keene for this?"

Billy nodded and Amanda headed for the door commenting to Lee, "I'm taking a cab to the Beacon. Don't be late getting there."

She left and Lee shook his head stating to Billy, "What is it with wives? Every little thing sets them off!"

Billy laughed and answered, "Get going, Scarecrow. And have fun."

Lee headed down alone in the elevator muttering, "Fun, he says. With my partner/wife not speaking to me? Oh, yeah. Should be a blast."

When Lee arrived he went to the bar and ordered a scotch. He noticed Amanda seated in the lounge area already in her cover mode so he began his mode and observed people coming and going from the place as he waited for this Sam Young person.

Looking at his watch he frowned as he noticed the patrons who hung around waiting for their drinks. It would've been nice if Billy had a description of the guy he was supposed to meet.

Suddenly a redheaded woman jostled him and he went to steady her as her purse went to the ground!

She apologized and as he bent down to help her she quietly queried, "Stetson? I'm Young. Here..."

She passed him the information and he nodded and helped her up asking, "You're sure you're okay?"

The woman nodded and as a guise kissed him on the cheek stating, "Thanks a lot."

She was instantly gone and Lee got to the hostess desk and managed to slip the information to Jeffreys who left immediately!

Lee sighed thinking, That was easy. Now to get Amanda so we can leave.

But as he went back to the bar area and looked around for her she was gone!

The bartender then asked, "Lee Stedman?"

Lee nodded and commented, "Yes?"

The bartender handed him an envelope stating softly, "There was a restaurant critic in here a few minutes ago who is highly recommending the food here and was sorry she missed you. The manager was giving free dinner for two vouchers and she didn't have a use for hers so she thought you'd care to have it for you and your date some evening."

Lee cleared his throat and nodded answering, "Yeah? Thank you. Oh, here..."

He gave him money for the drink as well as a tip and remarked, "Have a good afternoon. Bye now."

He left the Beacon and got into his car and opened the envelope. Inside was a voucher and a note. It said:

"I thought I knew about all your old girlfriends. Guess I was wrong. See you back at the office. Amanda."

Lee shook his head as he started the car. Great, he thought. Just great! She probably saw the woman giving me a kiss and of course, misunderstood!

Pulling away from the curb outside Beacon's he growled, " She wasn't an old girlfriend! Geez! Can this day get any better?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 2

Lee returned to the Agency and giving the password got his I.D. from Mrs. Marston and thanked her as he headed for the stairs leading up to the "Q" Bureau.

But Mrs. Marston stopped him by stating, "She isn't up there. Mr. Melrose requested that both of you see him in his office upon returning."

With a deep sigh Lee headed for the elevator answering her, "For the record, I didn't do anything! She totally misunderstood the whole thing, I swear!"

Mrs. Marston sighed and replied, "It's not me you have to convince now, is it?"

Lee went into the elevator and pressed the Down button as he grumbled, "I'll just talk to Billy about it. Seeing as he's been married longer, he's bound to understand what happened."

But as he entered Billy's office he saw Amanda sitting silently on the couch and Billy in a chair across from her.

Billy remarked, "Sit down, Scarecrow. Let's all have a chat, shall we?"

As Lee sat down next to Amanda he commented, "For the record. I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. If you'd been paying attention you would have realized that."

Looking at Billy then he asked, "And why didn't you tell me it was a woman that was going to hand me the info?"

Billy narrowed his eyes and firmly answered, "First of all, Jeffreys just gave a name because that's all the contact gave him. Second of all, you've been at this job long enough where I don't have to hold your hand and lead you through things unless it's a new procedure. You're a reasonably intelligent man who should have used his skills to figure out who it was and proceed accordingly."

Looking at Amanda next he remarked calmly, "And your behavior there was just as bad. You were acting more like a jealous wife than a partner. This is the concern Dr. Smyth had when you got married. He was afraid you couldn't keep your personal problems out of doing an assignment."

Lee gulped and queried, "He's not thinking of splitting us up, is he?"

Billy sighed as he eyed the two of them and commented softly, "No. At least not now. I told him I would talk to you both and assured him that it wouldn't happen again."

He asked, "Do I have to tell him otherwise or can you work out your problems at home instead of here? I'm not running a day care center. I have enough problems with the other agents I have and my paperwork alone!"

Amanda shook her head and replied, "No. I'm sorry, Sir. It was unprofessional of me and it won't happen again."

Lee felt like a kicked puppy as he sighed and answered, "Yeah. I'm sorry too, Billy."

Billy swallowed as he looked at the two. He rarely had problems with them as a team and he hoped this would be the last of it as he commented, "Look. As your superior, I can't play favorites. I have to be able to count on you out there with assignments. As your friend, all I can tell you is that marriage is an adjustment as are children. Amanda, you certainly know enough to help Lee with both. Lee, I've been married longer than Amanda but that doesn't mean I know all the answers. Now, go finish your reports from today and then go home and I'll see you tomorrow."

The two nodded and left and quietly went to the elevator.

Getting in Amanda sighed and replied, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed-"

Lee shook his head and stated, "No, no. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you about Kelly's request for dinner. It was stupid."

As they got off the elevator and went toward the stairs going up Amanda answered, "Tell you what. I'll just give you half of one if you will please try it for her? At least let me make it an omelet sub for you, okay?"

They got to the top of the stairs and went into the office where Lee locked the door and kissed her commenting, "You're on."

As their kissing turned passionate, the phone rang!

Lee broke away growling, "Damn that thing! That can't be Billy already, can it?"

As he went to answer his phone, hers was ringing then also.

Sighing she went to answer it stating, "Hello?"

Lee picked up his and remarked, "Stetson."

Dotty responded, "Hello, Lee. Is Amanda there with you?"

Lee nodded looking at Amanda who was engrossed in her call and looking at some file. He commented, "Yeah. She's in the middle of something, though. Can I help with anything?"

Dotty answered, "Well, you know the boys were spending the day with Joe and Carrie? I-I just got a call and I have bad news concerning Joe and I don't know how to tell Amanda."

Lee thought back to the time when Joe wanted to have lunch with Amanda and it was just after Lee and Amanda had decided to marry due to the custody issue with Kelly.

He and Amanda had discussed it on the way to work one day and Lee was convinced that Joe wanted her back.

Amanda pooh poohed it saying it was ridiculous and that Lee had nothing to worry about but Lee insisted that she tell Joe in no uncertain terms that she was taken.

As it turned out however, Joe met Amanda for lunch to announce his own engagement to Carrie therefore delaying Amanda's news.

She had told him later and he was happy for her the way she was for him.

Lee then heard Dotty ask, "Lee? Are you there?"

Lee shook his head bringing his mind back to the present. "I'm sorry, Dotty. What happened?"

Dotty sighed and gulped replying, "J-Joe had a heart attack. The boys were with him when it happened. They were at the park and-"

Lee put up a hand as he noticed Amanda had finished her call and was looking over at him puzzled at his sad expression. She thought, What's wrong?

Lee queried quickly, "Where are they and where's Kelly?"

Dotty swallowed and commented, "They're at Parker General. Kelly's with me right now. What do I do?"

Lee remarked calmly, "Take Kelly over to Lombardo's and Amanda and I will meet you at the hospital."

Dotty nodded and stated, "All right, Lee. See you soon."

They hung up and Amanda seeing Lee's face asked, "What's the matter, Sweetheart?"

Lee looked at his wife worriedly. Although she and Joe were divorced, this would be hard for her to hear!

Lee cleared his throat and going over to her desk slowly knelt down by her side as she sat in her chair.

Taking her hands he commented gently, "Honey, it's about Joe. He had a heart attack at the park near his home. The boys were with him when it happened. I don't know anything else but they're all at Parker General and we have to go now."

Lee got up slowly and helped Amanda up and she got her purse querying, "What about Kelly? Where is she?"

Lee remarked, "Dotty's taking her to Lombardo's. She's fine and Dotty will meet us at Parker. C'mon."

Getting downstairs the two handed their I.D.'s to Mrs. Marston and Lee responded, "Um, Amanda and I have a family emergency. Please tell Billy we'll call him later."

When Lee and Amanda arrived at the hospital they headed for the Cardiology wing and found Dotty in the waiting area.

Hugging Amanda she commented, "Joe's in the ICU and Carrie's with him. She'll be out soon to tell us what's going on."

Amanda then asked, "Where are the boys?"

Dotty sighed and answered, "Phillip is around somewhere. He wanted to be alone. And Jamie is... I don't know. This completely shattered them! I asked Carrie if she needed anything but I don't think she even heard me-"

Amanda shook her head at her mother querying, "Mother, what happened?"

Dotty swallowed hard and commented, "Carrie told me that J-Joe wanted to play basketball with the boys after his run. She had to wait for a package to be delivered. You see, Joe was gone a bit too long for Carrie's liking so she sent the boys on ahead telling them where the jogging trail was so they could meet up with him. A little while later a neighbor of theirs phoned telling Carrie that he'd seen Joe collapse on the trail and he'd called an ambulance at a pay phone near the park. The boys stayed with Joe and went with him to the hospital and here we all are."

Amanda was stunned! When did he take up jogging, she wondered? She didn't recall him ever doing that when they were married. He'd been too busy with his law practice and then with the EAO.

Amanda then stated, "I'm gonna go look for the boys-"

Lee stopped her and responded gently, "Honey. Let me do that, huh? You go see how Joe is and I'll scout around for them, okay?'

Amanda shrugged as tears came to her eyes and whispered, "I don't understand this at all. He's always been in good health. Why now, for God's sake? He just married Carrie. They're so happy and-"

Lee cupped her cheek and replied, "Sweetie, he's gonna be fine. You hold onto that, all right?"

Amanda swallowed and nodded as Lee kissed her temple and left.

Dotty then folded Amanda into her arms and added, "Lee's right, Darling. You go on and see Joe and I'll stay here in case the boys come back this way, hmm?"

Amanda nodded suddenly feeling numb inside and then asked, "Where's Kelly?"

Dotty sighed and answered, " Lee told me to take her to the Lombardo's. Didn't he tell you?"

Amanda shook her head and remarked, "Yes, he did. I'm sorry. I forgot. I'll be back."

As she headed to the ICU Dotty looking up suddenly stated, "Lord, please help our family. They need your strength and guidance more than ever."

Meanwhile Lee was searching everywhere for his stepsons. He couldn't begin to imagine the pain they were in seeing their father that way but hoped they were at least together right now...

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 3

Amanda sat in the ICU still shaken at seeing Joe, this once healthy strong man lying in a grave condition!

As the machines beeped continuously Joe's eyes fluttered open and he saw Amanda and stated raggedly, "I-I'm sorry, Babe. Sorry for all of it. You and the boys deserved better than me!"

Amanda gulped back tears as she took his hand and shook her head remarking softly, "Shh, Sweetheart. Just don't try to talk. Save your strength, huh? Lee's out right now looking for Phillip and Jamie. I know they want to see you."

Joe nodded and commented slowly, "I-I gotta tell you something. I set up a trust for them. Other than their college fund that you and I add to every month. Carrie will tell you about it. I-I know it's not enough to make up for the pain I caused-"

Amanda patted his hand gently and swallowed answering, "Joe, it's all right. The boys love you and always will. We weren't right for each other after all but we made two beautiful children despite the hard times and we should be grateful for that, all right?"

Joe nodded as his eyes filled with tears and he gasped responding, "Th-Thanks, Amanda. Can I see the boys now?"

Amanda sighed and nodded realizing how bad it was getting for him to hang on! She whispered getting up, "I'll go get them. I love you, Joe."

Joe nodded and panted remarking, "I-I love you, too."

Amanda left the room quickly commenting to Carrie, "Joe wants to see the boys. I'm gonna go find them."

Carrie hugged her and answered sadly, "They were his whole world, you know?"

Amanda nodded and as she walked away she thought for a moment bitterly, If they really were his whole world, he wouldn't have left them!

Shaking her head then as she walked out to the hospital grounds she chastised herself for her initial reaction to Carrie's statement!

But it was true. He did think the world of his sons but Amanda realized that if they hadn't had the boys, they probably wouldn't have stayed together.

But it didn't matter now. They had the lives they were meant to have and Amanda never regretted finding a man like Lee.

Meanwhile, Lee had found the boys by Carrie's car in the parking lot and slowly stated, "How are you guys holding up? Listen, I-I know it's been a shock. But you have to believe he'll pull through. We all want that-"

Phillip scoffed and sneered at his stepfather, "Yeah, right."

Lee was dazed as he asked, "What do you mean by that, Phillip?"

He knew the boys were upset about Joe, but other than that he couldn't figure out what Phillip was bothered by.

Phillip sniffed as he wiped away tears and replied angrily, "You never liked him! What do you care?"

Lee was taken aback as he answered, "H-Hold on there, Chief. That's not true."

Phillip glared and yelled, "Oh, yeah? Then how come Dad was always saying that you guys didn't get along?"

Jamie cut in, "Geez, Phillip! It wasn't all Lee's fault. Mom and Dad weren't together any more. Dad could've tried being a little nicer-"

Phillip growled at his younger brother responding, "What do you know about it? You're nothing but Mom's little baby!"

With that, Jamie lunged at his brother and it almost came to blows until Lee got between them pulling them off each other!

He stated harshly, "Hey, knock it off! This isn't the time or place for that!"

Amanda seeing this exchange came forward and answered, "Lee's right, Fellas. Besides, your dad wants to see you... to say goodbye."

The boys were stunned and went to Amanda's arms commenting, "No, Mom!"

Amanda held her sons tightly to her and kissed them answering softly, "He's asking for you both. Go on now."

Phillip and Jamie ran back to the hospital entrance and as Amanda watched them she sobbed in Lee's arms!

Lee rubbed her back gently as he held her remarking softly, "I'm so sorry, Baby. I'm so sorry..."

When Amanda was at last spent she and Lee went back into the hospital to join Carrie and Dotty in the waiting room.

Lee suddenly felt like odd man out and asked, "Does anyone want coffee or anything?"

The three women shook their heads and Lee stated to Amanda, "I'm gonna go get some air. Maybe get Kelly and take her home."

Amanda nodded and replied, "Let me go with you to the car."

As they got to Lee's car Amanda commented, "Honey, Phillip was upset. He didn't mean anything by it. He loves you. Both of them do."

Lee sighed and shrugged answering, "Yeah? Well, maybe it's a long time in coming."

He kissed her soundly and remarked, "Tell Carrie I'm sorry and give her a hug for me, okay? I love you."

Amanda responded, "I love you, too. Tell Kelly we'll all be home soon."

Blowing him a kiss as he drove away Amanda went back into the hospital and as she got to the waiting area a nurse commented, "Mrs. Stetson, your boys are still in the room and Mr. King is gone now. We're deeply sorry for your loss but we'd like to turn off the machines and-"

Amanda nodded and remarked slowly, "It's all right. I'll get them. Thank you."

As the nurse left Amanda sighed and stated to Carrie, "Why don't you go home with Mother and you can spend the night? We really don't want you to be alone, all right?"

Carrie numbly answered, "I-I have my car here."

Amanda swallowed hating the obvious pain Carrie was in and commented, "Tell you what. Why don't I take your car since I have to get the boys anyway? Lee went to bring Kelly home so we'll be right behind you, okay?"

Carrie hugged Amanda and replied, "Thank you. You meant the world to Joe. You all did."

Amanda returned the hug remarking, "So did you. You were everything and more to him."

As Carrie handed Amanda her car keys Dotty hugged her daughter and commented, "See you back at the house."

They left and Amanda went back to the ICU to find Phillip and Jamie not moving from Joe's bedside.

She came up to them and responded, "Fellas, I know how difficult this is to say goodbye. But your daddy's gone and you have to let him go. He loved you and knew how much you loved him. He will always be with you in your hearts. So, c'mon, we have to go now. It's time to go home."

Amanda then held out both hands for the boys to hold as they got up tearfully and walked out with her to Carrie's car.

Once they were all in the car and Amanda started it Phillip responded, "Mom? Can we just sit a minute? We don't wanna go yet. Please?"

Amanda nodded and replied, "Of course, Sweetheart. It's gonna take time to get through this but we will. I love you both very much. "

They hugged her stating, "We love you too, Mom."

As the three sat remembering Joe King, it seemed too surreal that he was suddenly gone from their lives...

Lee meanwhile had driven around for a while before getting Kelly at the Lombardo's.

Seeing his face Kelly asked, "Daddy, why are you sad?"

Lee cleared his throat and replied, "We gotta get home, Sweetie. Thank Mrs. Lombardo for everything, okay?"

Kelly commented, "Thank you."

Mrs. Lombardo remarked, "You're welcome, Kelly."

As Lee and Kelly went to the car Mrs. Lombardo answered, "Lee, tell Amanda to call if she or the boys need anything."

Lee smiled and stated, "I will. Thank you."

When Lee and Kelly returned home Dotty was shutting the den door.

Kelly asked, "Grandma, can we eat? I'm hungry."

Dotty kissed the top of Kelly's head and sighed remarking, "As soon as Mommy and your brothers get home we will, Darling. But now, why don't you go up and play for a while? We'll let you know when dinner's ready. Oh, get yourself a granola bar to hold you until dinner, all right?"

Kelly queried, "Is it a chocolate chip one?"

Dotty shrugged and answered, "I don't know, Dear. Go check it out."

Kelly found them and smiled at Lee stating, "Yea! I got a chocolate one!"

Lee pointed to her as she was going to get more and shook his head commenting, "Uh-uh! Just one, Young Lady. You don't want to spoil your dinner, okay?"

Kelly sighed but nodded as she did what Lee told her and then seeing the den door closed asked, "What's in there?"

Dotty smiled and responded softly, "Not what, Dear. Who. And it's your Aunt Carrie. She's very tired and is taking a nap so please be quiet when you go upstairs, all right?"

Kelly nodded and stated, "Okay."

She headed up the stairs and Dotty commented to Lee, "Amanda invited her to spend the night. It's all right, isn't it?"

Lee sighed and answered abruptly, " It's not really my house so you shouldn't feel the need to ask me anything here."

Dotty shot him a concerned look as he put up a hand and remarked quietly, "I-I'm sorry. I'm gonna get outta here for a while."

As Lee was leaving Maplewood Amanda was returning with the boys and noticing him she commented to the boys, "I wonder where Lee's off to? Grandma's probably fixing dinner soon."

She pulled into the driveway and parked. The boys got out immediately telling her they weren't hungry and went into the house.

Amanda sighed and got out going into the house herself thinking, This will take time. I wonder how Carrie's doing. I'll have to check on her...

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 4

Amanda came into the house after the boys, who had gone upstairs.

She found Dotty in the kitchen and asked, "How's Carrie?"

Dotty answered, "She's taking a nap, poor thing. I wanted to talk to the boys to see how they were but-"

Amanda nodded and replied, "Yeah. They need some space right now. I'll check on them later. I saw Lee leaving as we were coming in. Did he have an errand to run?"

Dotty sighed and shaking her head commented, "No, Dear. I explained to him about Carrie staying over tonight and asked if it was all right with him. He then got short with me saying that it wasn't his house so why ask him. Then he left. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset him-"

Amanda shook her head and countered with, "No, Mother. He wasn't upset with you. Phillip got upset at the hospital earlier and took it out on him, that's all."

Dotty nodded going to the fridge and getting eggs and bacon out asking, "Do you still want the special subs tonight?"

Amanda puzzled queried, "What subs?"

Then she remembered what that day was also about and remarked, "Ohh, of course! Kelly! Shoot. With everything that happened at the hospital, I'd almost forgotten! Where is she?"

Dotty gestured towards the stairs as she commented, "Upstairs playing in her room. I told her we'd get her when it was ready. Milkshakes, too?"

Amanda giggled and answered, "Yes, those, too. I know it's a strange combination, but that's what she wanted."

Dotty smiled and replied, "Speaking of strange I'm thinking of when you were pregnant with Jamie and you asked for the most repulsive drink. Do you remember what Joe wound up making you?"

Amanda had a worried look on her face as she shook her head at Dotty and responded, "N-No, Mother. What was it?"

Dotty made a face as she described it replying, "It was pickle and orange juice with hot fudge sauce and raspberries! Ugh!"

They giggled and Amanda shook her head commenting, "Oh, I can't believe it was that disgusting!"

Dotty nodded as they both shook their heads in horror and Amanda stated, "Maybe that's why he doesn't like raspberries!"

Dotty sighed remarking, "I still remember when you at the time turned your nose up at my world famous pot roast and succutash! I was absolutely crushed!"

Amanda was shocked and queried, "Really? But that's my absolute favorite meal."

Dotty nodded and patted her daughter's cheek commenting, "It's all right, Darling. It was the pregnancy that threw you out of whack. After Jamie was born, you couldn't wait to have it again."

The two women chuckled and Amanda responded, "Well, thank goodness for that. Um, I'm gonna go see to our little one and then I'll call Lee and see where he might be."

Amanda went up to Kelly's room and seeing the door open went in to find her at her little table with her animals having tea!

She smiled and asked, "Hi, Sweetie. Can I have a hug? I missed you."

Kelly looked around her table at the group and stated in all seriousness, "Excuse me. I have to go now. Carry on."

Getting up she ran to Amanda and hugging her commented, "Hi, Mommy! Is Daddy home, too? He looked sad before."

Amanda sighed and took Kelly's hand responding softly, " I have to tell you something, all right? Let's sit down for a minute here."

She led Kelly to the bed and they sat down with Amanda answering, "Sweetheart, Daddy and the rest of us are sad because Uncle Joe went to heaven today. He wasn't supposed to yet because he had a lot left to do with Aunt Carrie and your brothers and his work."

Kelly replied querying, "Can I make you all better?"

Amanda holding her close kissed her forehead and responded softly, "You already are, Honey. Just by being you and we are so happy that you're with us."

Clearing her throat she then commented, "Now. Grandma is getting your requested dinner ready. Is there anything else you'd like with this special meal?"

Kelly thought for a moment and brightened stating, "Pop Tarts with sprinkles!"

Amanda shook her head and remarked, "I'm sorry, Sweetie. We don't have those now. You finished those the other morning with breakfast but I'll put it on the list, okay?"

Kelly nodded and there was a tap at the doorway with Carrie answering, "How about banana muffins? I made them to have today but then.."

Amanda got up slowly and went to hug her and commented, "Thank you! How are you doing?"

Carrie swallowed and responded sadly shrugging, "Oh, not great. I'd fall asleep, wake up to tell Joe something, then remember he isn't here..."

Amanda squeezed her hands nodding as she responded, "I-I understand. Listen, would you mind taking Kelly downstairs with you and I'll check on the boys and find out where Lee is and then we can have dinner? Unless you're not hungry?"

Carrie wiped her eyes and nodded stating, "Considering I didn't eat lunch, that sounds great."

Looking down at Kelly Carrie asked, "So we're having subs with what again? Turkey?"

Kelly giggled as she and Carrie were going downstairs and Kelly was remarking, "No, Aunt Carrie! Scrambled eggs and bacon!"

Carrie looked back at Amanda and rolled her eyes and Amanda laughed and nodded enjoying the scene!

Amanda then went to her room and called Lee's car phone. No answer. Hanging up she thought, I hope he's all right.

She wouldn't worry about him as she knew he needed a break and that he'd be home eventually.

Going to the attic bedroom she knocked and queried, "Fellas? Can I come in, please?"

Jamie let her in and gave her a hug asking, "How are you, Mom? Do you need anything?"

Kissing Jamie she responded softly, "I was just gonna ask you guys the same thing. Are you hungry yet? Carrie has muffins to go with Kelly's meal tonight."

Jamie sighed and answered, "I'm sorta hungry but I don't know about Phillip."

The two looked over at Phillip on his bed laying down, his back to them.

Amanda cleared her throat and stated to Jamie, "Sweetie, I want to talk to Phillip for a minute. Would you mind going down to join the others, please? I couldn't reach Lee, but I'm sure he'll be home at some point."

Jamie nodded and commented, "Sure, Mom."

Amanda remarked, "Thanks, Honey."

Jamie left and Amanda went to sit at the edge of Phillip's bed and began stroking his back gently whispering, "Sweetheart, I'm here. You know you can talk to me anytime about anything. You know that, don't you?"

Phillip shrugged and sniffing answered, "E-Everything's all messed up, Mom. What'll we do?"

Amanda swallowed hard and replied, "We stick together like always and thank God we still have each other to lean on, okay?"

Phillip nodded and sat up to go to his mother's arms and she rocked him as he sobbed!

Once he calmed down Amanda remarked gently, "Sweetheart, believe me. Lee does love you guys. But he and your dad saw things differently when it came to this family. Your dad loved both of you very much but after a while, his heart just wasn't into being a nine to five person and even being a full-time father. When the EAO job came along, he couldn't wait to start it. He even wanted us to travel with him, but you both were just too young to be doing that so we tried living apart for a while because I knew it was important to him even though I wanted him to be home. But after some time had passed, I saw what it was doing to you two to have him gone so much. Oh, he'd write and come home to visit as often as he could, but it wasn't the same. He was missing out on your childhood and it wasn't right so finally, we ended it. Now, he wasn't crazy about Lee because of the job he and I have. He was worried about you boys if something happened to me. Lee and I do our best to make sure this family's safe. He'll never replace your dad, but he'd like to be there if you and Jamie ever really need him. Do you understand, Honey?"

Phillip processing everything Amanda had told him slowly nodded and answered, "Y-Yeah, I think so."

Amanda hugged him and commented, "Good. I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Feel like trying to eat something?"

Phillip half smiled and responded, "Yeah, sure. Thanks, Mom."

Amanda kissed his cheek and got up with him stating, "You're welcome, Sweetie."

As they went down to join the rest of the family for dinner Lee was at that moment having dinner with Billy at Randy's.

He told Billy what had happened to Joe King and Billy shook his head stating, "Damn. Anything I can do? How are the boys?"

Lee sighed and replied, "Devastated, of course. And Phillip took his anger out on me when I tried to be there for them. And when Jamie tried to diffuse the situation, it ticked Phillip off even more."

Billy queried, "But how is what happened your fault?"

Lee sipped his scotch and swallowed answering, "Ah. Well, Phillip thinks I didn't like Joe to begin with. Not true! I hated how he treated the family by walking away from them. But when he came back and got a place and met Carrie, he seemed to want that kind of life again."

Billy shook his head in confusion and asked, "But when you and Amanda were helping him with the Estoccia case, didn't you think then that he wanted her back after all?"

Lee nodded as he ate and swallowing responded, "At first, I thought it was a real possibility. But she later told me that he'd broached the subject of a reconciliation and that she had turned him down. She didn't want to go back, only forward."

Billy smiled and raised his glass to Lee's stating, "And you now have the family life you never thought you would."

Lee returned the smile and clinked his glass with Billy's responding, "And I wouldn't trade it for the world."

Billy nodded and replied, "Okay, so don't worry about either one of those boys. They're in pain right now and it's only natural that they'd act out at times. It'll get easier, believe me. They have you and Amanda and Dotty to lean on through this, all right?"

Lee sighed and nodded remarking, "I guess so."

Billy noticed the hesitation and commented, "Okay. Out with it. What else is bugging you?"

Lee took in a deep breath and letting it out slowly answered, "Well. Amanda invited Carrie to spend the night and Dotty asked me if I minded. I guess I was still upset by the Phillip situation and told her that it wasn't my house anyway so why ask me."

Billy groaned and responded, "Oh, boy."

Lee winced and nodded commenting, "I know. Dumb thing to say, right?"

Billy shook his head and answered, "You and Amanda better talk this out before Dotty thinks there's another divorce happening."

Lee sighed and replied, "I know. But my head has been all over the place about this."

Billy looked at his watch and commented, "And I know a good cure for it before we call it a night."

They looked at each other and smiled as they chimed together, "Another round of drinks!"

They laughed and as Billy signaled the waiter Lee put a hand on his arm and stated, "Thanks for hanging out with me tonight, Pal."

Billy nodded and remarked, "Any time, Son."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 5

It was late when Lee came in the front door that night. Seeing the faint glow of the TV from the family room, he thought the boys were still up.

But to his surprise as he entered the room he found Amanda asleep on the couch and Kelly coloring in her book on the floor!

Shaking his head he came over and whispered, "Kelly! What are you doing up, Young Lady? You go up to bed this minute."

Kelly got up and hugged Lee stating, "Daddy, everybody's sad about Uncle Joe. Can you make it better?"

Lee nodded and replied holding her, "I'm gonna try, Honey. Now go to bed."

Amanda then stirred and seeing Kelly commented, "Kelly Evelyn! What are you doing up? Go to bed, please."

Kelly forlorned answered, "But I wanna make you happy again."

Amanda sighed as she looked at Lee and responded, "Well. Daddy's home so I feel much better, all right? Now, go."

Kelly pouted retorting, "But Daddy didn't have my sub and he didn't tell me a story."

Amanda sighed and was ready to protest when Lee put up a hand and answered, "It's okay. You go on up. I've got this."

Amanda asked, "Are you sure? I think you can tell her a story tomorrow-"

But Lee shook his head replying, "Go on. It'll be a quick one right, Kelly?"

Kelly nodded slowly and Lee remarked to Amanda, "There, you see? I've got it covered."

Amanda kissed him and stated to Kelly, "You get a free pass for today but tomorrow night you go to bed early, understand?"

Kelly hugged Amanda commenting, "Thanks, Mommy. I love you."

Amanda returned the hug responding, "I love you too. Hmph. You certainly know your way around your daddy already, don't you?"

Kelly giggled when Amanda shook her head at Lee before heading upstairs.

Lee then took Kelly's hand leading her to the kitchen and stated as they arrived at the fridge, "Okay, where's the sub?"

Kelly opened the fridge pointing to the wrapped sandwich that was labeled, "Daddy."

Lee grabbed it nodding as he also got the milk out to wash it down with. He thought about a beer, but it didn't seem to go with a bacon and egg sub.

He stated as he poured a glass of milk, "All right. I will sit at the table and have a bite of this and then it's off to bed, Honey."

But Kelly shook her head at Lee commenting, "No, Daddy. You have to heat it up and then tell me a story."

Sighing Lee got a plate from the cabinet and putting the sandwich on it put it in the micro and started it asking, "What story?"

Kelly remarked, "No, Daddy. Grandma had ours in the oven-"

Lee bent down to her and answered in a whisper, "Daddy's doing it quicker because he's tired, like I wish you were! Now, what story do you want?"

Kelly responded, "I wanna know about my mommy. Please?"

Lee's mouth twitched as he waited for the micro to finish and thought, Eva?

He knew the day would come when she'd naturally ask about her mother, but why now?

When the sandwich was done heating he took it out and brought it along with the milk to the table joining Kelly there.

As he sat there and took a bite of the sandwich and chewed, he thought about what to tell her and how.

Swallowing his bite he drank some of the milk and got up to head over to the bookcase and pulled out Kelly's photo album and searched the pages until he found the right photo.

Pulling one out he closed the book putting it away thinking, Here goes nothing.

Joining Kelly once more at the table he showed her the photo stating, "This was your mom and me in a place called Milan, Italy. It's a city in a country far from here. I met her there when I was doing film work for my job. She showed me the area, telling me about the history and the people and the food. Well as I stayed for a while there working, she and I got to know one another pretty well and grew close. I even thought about marrying her. The day I was going to ask her though, she told me she was going to marry someone else so I missed my chance. She became Mrs. Angelo Spinelli."

Kelly began yawning and asked, "Was I coming then?"

Lee smiled as he saw that she was fading fast and commented, "I'm not sure when she was expecting you because she didn't tell me or her new husband anything."

Kelly sadly queried, "Didn't she want you to know me?"

Lee nodded and stroked her cheek answering, "I'm sure she did but I didn't know where she was at the time and she couldn't find me so according to your Grandma Rose after you were born, she brought you to live with her. See, your mommy had some trouble and didn't think I could help even if she could find me."

Kelly then asked, "Didn't she want to stay with Grandma Rose and me?"

Lee nodded and responded, "Sure, Sweetheart. But she couldn't. Because she was still having problems and trying to fix them. She thought the only thing to do was to leave you with Grandma Rose because she knew you'd be loved and well taken care of even though it made her sad to be apart from you, okay?"

Kelly nodded and yawning again asked, "Can you bring me up to bed now?"

Lee nodded and remarked gently, "Sure, Baby. But let me clean up my stuff here."

He got up taking the plate and glass with him and putting the sandwich back in the fridge, rinsed the other items and put them in the dishwasher and went back to the table to find Kelly already asleep!

Scooping her up he went toward the stairs and turning out the kitchen light, headed upstairs to Kelly's room.

Going to her nightstand he turned on her lamp and proceded to pull back the covers and carefully tuck her into bed kissing her cheek as he did so.

He whispered, "Night, Honey. I love you."

Kelly stirred a bit as she mumbled, "Love you, Daddy..."

As Lee returned to his and Amanda's room for the night he quietly got his pajamas and went into the bathroom to change and brush his teeth.

Coming out he got into bed beside Amanda and she stirred a moment sleepily asking, "Everything okay?"

Lee kissed her temple and pulling her closer nodded and replied, "Yeah. I told her about Eva-"

Amanda suddenly shot straight up wide-eyed and gulped stating," Lee, you didn't! You said you wouldn't-"

Lee chuckled and commented, "Stop, okay? Calm down. I only told her some of the truth like how she wound up with Rose. None of the bad stuff."

Amanda lightly slapped his arm and remarked, "Don't scare me like that! What if she has more questions later on?"

Lee kissed her and responded, "Then we'll tell her when she's older. Trust me. She's fine. And by the way in case you wondered, I was having dinner with Billy. And I'm sorry for not talking to you when I was feeling less than adequate in dealing with the boys today."

Amanda settled into his arms once more and softly commented, "Sweetheart, Phillip and Jamie know deep down you love them. It's just gonna take time to get through this, all right? Now. Let's try and get some sleep, huh?"

Lee nodded and whispered, "Okay. I love you."

Amanda answered, "I love you, too."

But as Lee laid there holding his wife he shook his head thinking, Hopefully we'll all be okay soon...

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 6

Joe's funeral was the following week and Amanda had been helping Carrie pack up Joe's things the last few days.

Carrie didn't want to have to deal with it in the coming days and she knew the boys may want some things of their father's. Clothes and collectibles through the years.

Amanda asked her, "If you don't mind, I think Joe wanted Phillip to have his watch. The one his father Jack gave him?"

Carrie nodded and answered, "Of course. Joe mentioned that Phillip admired it at one time. Let me get it."

As she went to the dresser to retrieve it she remarked, "I was going to give his clothes to Goodwill, but I thought if they wanted some ties or whatever they're more than welcome to have them."

Amanda nodded and commented, "Thank you. There was a tie Joe had that was dark blue with stripes? I was thinking Jamie could have that one."

Carrie nodded welling up and nodded responding, "His favorite one, yeah. I know the one you mean."

Going to the closet she found it hung up near the front by the suits and handing it to Amanda gulped answering, "He called it his lucky tie. He wore it when Phillip and Jamie were born, when he got the EAO job, and when he met me."

Amanda smiled gently remarking, "All good things. Thank you."

Carrie hesitated and stated slowly, "I was going to include your wedding day but I forgot. He wore a tux then, right?"

Amanda swallowed and nodded commenting, "Yeah. We were going to have a small wedding to save money, but Mother gave us the wedding as Daddy's gift. She told me Daddy insisted that I have the best when and if I married and he had already put money aside in the bank for me in a separate account before he died. We found out when Mother and I went through his bank statements."

Carrie replied asking, "Did Joe ever meet him?"

Amanda shook her head answering, "No. Unfortunately, he died before I knew Joe. Before we started dating."

Carrie sighed remarking, "That's too bad. I'm sure he would've liked Joe."

Amanda nodded and commented, "Yes. And he would've loved the ch-chance to be a grandfather, too."

Carrie swallowed replying, "You have the best boys. Joe was so proud of them. Do you think Phillip will come to the funeral? I know this whole thing has been hard on him, though."

Amanda sighed and answered quietly, "I'm really not sure. He hasn't talked to anyone lately. He shuts down when we mention Joe at all. I'm pretty worried about him. He hasn't cried since that day."

Carrie responded, "Please tell him for me that if he ever wants to talk, I'm here as well. I may not have the memories you all had with Joe, but-"

Amanda shook her head and squeezed Carrie's hands gently stating firmly, "Listen. You are and always will be a part of this family. Joe was very lucky to have found you."

Carrie hugged her and responded tearfully, "Th-Thank you so much! I think you and Lee are very lucky as well..."

The day of the funeral arrived and to everyone's surprise, Phillip was getting ready with them!

Kelly had come to the boys room and seeing Jamie in his suit asked, "Are we going to a party? What do I wear?"

Jamie was fixing his tie and answered patiently, "You don't have to dress up. You're gonna be at the Lombardo's while we're gone. Remember when Grandma told you that?"

Kelly thought for a moment and then commented, "Oh, yeah. So you can say goodbye to Uncle Joe who went to heaven, right?"

Phillip overhearing this snapped at her, "That's right! Because he's gone and he's never coming back! Just like Grandpa West and your Grandma Rose! So stop asking such stupid questions already!"

Jamie retorted to him, "Hey, leave her alone! She's just a kid!"

With that Phillip charged out of the room pushing Kelly aside and nearly knocking Lee down who had come in to check on them! He queried angrily, "What the hell-"

Jamie then saw Kelly sink to the floor in a puddle of tears!

Shaking his head he stated to Lee, "I'll go find Phillip. Geez! "

Lee picking up Kelly answered, "Thanks, Jamie. And tell your mom to go on ahead to church. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Jamie nodded and left and Lee kissed Kelly's temple and replied softly, "C'mon, Sweetheart. Let's go down to your room for a minute, okay?"

Lee bringing Kelly to her room settled her with Chester on his lap in the rocker and stated gently, "It's all right, Honey. Phillip still loves you. But the thing is, he's mad at everyone because he misses Uncle Joe a whole lot and doesn't think anyone understands or cares how he feels. I know you don't really get this because you were so young when Grandma Rose went to heaven. Phillip's feeling pretty lost right now but I know he didn't mean to take his sadness and anger out on you. He has a whole houseful of people including Aunt Carrie who will talk to him about it but I guess he's not ready yet, you know?"

Kelly sniffed and queried, "Can I give him Chester to say I'm sorry?"

Lee held her close and shook his head remarking softly, "No, Honey. You keep Chester. Phillip knows deep down that you're sad for him and that you love him. He'll be better soon. I promise, okay?"

Kelly nodded and Lee got a tissue from her night stand and wiping her face commented, "Here. Blow your nose."

Kelly did and Lee threw away the tissue and kissing her cheek responded, "That's my girl. All right. Why don't I take you over to the Lombardo's now where they have lunch and cookies, huh?"

Kelly asked, "Can I take Chester and my color book?"

Lee smiled at her and answered, "Absolutely. Let's go."

Helping her off the rocker he helped Kelly get her things and headed for the stairs with her and seeing Phillip in Dotty's room dressed he stated tersely, "Stay right there, Young Man! I'll be back!"

Taking Kelly to the Lombardo's place quickly he thanked the couple remarking, "Thanks for watching her. We'll be home in a while."

Giving Kelly a hug he commented, "Be good, okay? I love you."

Kelly hugged him back answering, "Tell Phillip I hope he's better soon, Daddy."

Lee chuckled and touseled her head stating, "You bet, Sweetheart..."

When Lee came back to the house he headed upstairs where he found Phillip on Dotty's bed fumbling with his tie and crying, "I-I can't get this stupid tie to work! Damn it!"

Lee sighed seeing that the dam had burst finally and gently pulling Phillip up held the boy as he wept!

Lee swallowed hard and remarked softly, "I really wanna yell at you but you're already in about as much pain as you can stand so let's table this for later okay, Chief?"

Phillip nodded and calming down after a bit asked, "Wh-What now?"

Lee answered gently, "You go wash your face and I'll fix your tie and we'll go, all right?"

They made it to church as the funeral was underway. They found Amanda and Jamie and sat down with them.

Phillip whispered to Amanda, "I'm-I'm really sorry, Mom."

Amanda hugged him and kissed his cheek remarked softly, "It's all right, Sweetheart. You're here now and that's all that matters."

As Phillip leaned on Amanda she looked over at Lee and mouthed her thanks.

Lee nodded and winked at her.

He then sighed thinking about the talk he'd have with his stepson tomorrow and then concentrated on the funeral as it continued...

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 7

The day of reckoning came in the King/Stetson household as Lee woke early the next morning wondering what he was going to say to Phillip about the previous day's behavior.

He understood the grief the boy was going through, but to lash out at everyone including his sister was too much. They were all feeling the loss as it was.

Quietly getting out of bed he went to shower and shave and dress for work. He wanted to let Amanda sleep in as she'd been more tired then usual lately.

A while later he came out and going to her he gently kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

Going downstairs he decided to get the kids off to school giving Amanda and Dotty a break.

But as he came down he smelled coffee and assumed Dotty was up but to his surprise, it was Phillip!

He saw everything they needed laid out on the table and asked him, " Um, Morning. What's all this?"

Phillip swallowed hard and shrugged stating, "Morning. Well, I want to apologize for being such a pain lately and make things right here. I know it's not much, but it's a start. I've decided to ground myself to begin with and that means I'll just do chores and stuff around here for as long as you and Mom say, all right? It's only fair. And I'll apologize to Kelly as well. Is it a deal, Lee?"

Lee sighed and gestured to the kitchen table commented, "Sit down, Phillip."

Lee got his coffee and adding cream stirred it before coming over. When he came over he sat across from his eldest stepson and answered sternly, "You are officially ungrounded, Young Man! But that doesn't mean that you are out of the woods with me. And yes, you are going to apologize to your sister."

Sighing once more he continued replying, "Look. I know what you and your brother have been through lately, but that doesn't give you the right to stomp over the people here that love you. Furthermore, Kelly is only seven years old and doesn't quite get what's happened here lately. Yes, she has a lot of questions but it's called inquisitiveness. I'm sure you drove your parents and grandmother equally nuts with your own brand of questions at her age. Your mom and I will tell her about your dad later but for right now, how about you telling me what you intend to say to Kelly?"

Phillip shrugged uneasily and commented, "I-I don't know exactly. I'm sorry. Really. I guess I wasn't thinking when I was yelling like that."

Lee nodding realizing how contrite Phillip was about the situation and answered swallowing, "Yeah. I totally get how upset you were at the moment because I went through the same thing when my folks died. I was four and moved around relatives until I moved in with the Colonel when I was Kelly's age. That's when I I learned pretty quick that he wouldn't put up with nonsense from me as hard as my situation was. Anyway, I want you to remember something. We're all here to help each other so if you want to talk more about your dad or anything, you gotta let us know so we can work it out together, all right?"

Phillip nodded wiping tears from his eyes remarking, "Th-Thanks, Lee. And again, I'm sorry."

They both stood then and hugged and Lee responded, "Okay, Pal. Why don't you get your cereal and eat and I'll see if-"

Just then Jamie and Kelly dressed came in while Phillip went to get his cereal and Kelly went to Lee whimpering, "Daddy! I can't get this brush out! Can you help me? I wanna look pretty for school!"

Phillip bringing over his bowl put it down and stated, "C'mere, Kelly. I'll help you."

Kelly came over to Phillip and she turned around so he could get the brush untangled from the knot in her hair in the back.

He commented slowly, "Kelly? I want to say I'm sorry about being mean yesterday. It wasn't your fault. I was sad about my dad-Uncle Joe. He's not here any more to talk to and I was pretty mad about the way he left because we still need him here. Anyway, I don't want to hurt your feelings like that again. So, are we still friends?"

Kelly looked at Lee and he smiled and winked and she answered, "Okay. But you can talk to my daddy any time. He's the best!"

Phillip chuckled and replied, "Y-Yeah, I guess I know that now. You're all set. But sorry, I don't know how to do braids."

Lee brought Kelly to him and remarked lightly, "It's okay, Honey. We'll do a ponytail today."

Finishing Kelly's hair he turned her around and remarked, "All right. Now you and Jamie get your cereal and-"

Just then Amanda and Dotty came in dressed and Amanda commented, "You guys don't have to go today if you don't want to. I told Mrs. Dennis you may not be there."

Phillip shook his head and answered softly, "It's okay, Mom. We have to, eventually. Right, Jamie?"

Jamie went to hug his mother and nodded stating, "Yeah. We're okay, Mom."

Just then the bus honked and it was a mad rush to the door with books and lunches and kisses from Amanda who yelled, "Wait! They didn't get their breakfast!"

Lee thinking quickly grabbed two apples for the boys and a banana for Kelly and whisked them out the door and shutting it asked Dotty, "How did you do it all these years with the boys?"

As Dotty chuckled Amanda replied crisply, "Well, if you hadn't let me sleep in they would've all had a good breakfast."

Lee groaned and commented, "For what? Eggs, bacon, toast and milk? Not everyone eats like that any more! They don't have time!"

Amanda retorted angrily, "Oh, sure! Like they really wanted just fruit for breakfast? C'mon, Lee! They'll be starved before lunch."

Lee threw up his hands in disgust responding, "Okay, so I blew it! Can we go, now?"

Amanda shook her head stating, "No. I haven't eaten yet or had my coffee. You go right ahead and have your stale doughnuts and coffee at work."

Lee grabbing his keys remarked, "Fine. But do you really want another lecture about being late from Billy?"

Amanda shook her head and grabbing her purse answered, "Fine! Let's go, then!"

But as they were leaving Dotty commented, "Amanda? What about your doctor appointment this morning?"

Amanda following Lee responded, "I canceled it, Mother. See you tonight."

As they left Dotty dialed Dr. Goodman's office and when the receptionist answered Dotty replied, "This is Dotty West. My daughter Amanda Stetson had an appointment this morning. What time was that exactly? All right. Well, you can expect her then with me."

Listening a moment she commented, "Yes, well this time she will be in if I have to drag her kicking and screaming. Uh, I'm sorry. It was a joke. However, you don't know how stubborn she can be. We will be there. Please don't cancel her. Thank you. Goodbye."

Hanging up she thought, I'll get you there, Amanda. One way or another. Canceling three times in a month is ridiculous!

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 8

At nine thirty that morning as Lee and Amanda were going over some case files with Billy in his office, the phone rang.

He picked up stating, "Melrose...Who? Oh, just a minute."

Giving the phone to Amanda he remarked, "A neighbor of yours. Mrs. Lombardo? Says it's important."

Amanda looked puzzledly at Lee commenting, "Gee, I hope everything's all right."

She answered, "Hello, Mrs. Lombardo. What's wrong?"

Listening a few moments she nodded and replied, "I see. No, no. Just tell her I'll meet her there and I'll be there soon, all right?"

Amanda sighed and thanking her hung up.

Lee asked, "What is it, Honey?"

Amanda responded, "Well, Mother got one of her migraines. It started with seeing spots. It frightened her, so Mrs. Lombardo drove her to her doctor. Only he's not available today so she went to Dr. Goodman. I'm sorry, I'm gonna have to go."

Billy waved it away commenting, "It's all right, Amanda. Tell her I hope she's better soon. I'll have Lee catch you up with this later."

Amanda got up and remarked, "Thank you, Sir."

Kissing Lee's cheek she answered, "See you later."

She hurried up to their office to get her purse and call a cab since Lee drove her in that morning.

Heading downstairs she handed her badge to Mrs. Marston and seeing the cab pull up, went outside to get in and headed for the doctor's office in Arlington.

Arriving at the office at five minutes to ten Amanda found Dotty in the waiting room and sat down next to her querying, "Mother, are you all right? How bad is the pain?"

Just then a nurse came out and stated, "Mrs. Stetson? The doctor will see you now."

Amanda had just realized her mother got her there under false pretenses and stated angrily, "Mother! That was sneaky and underhanded! How could you?!"

Dotty got up from the chair and pulling Amanda with her to the exam room commented to the nurse as Dotty rolled her eyes sarcastically, "Remind me to tell the doctor that you need a raise."

Once in the room Dotty went to sit across from Amanda, who sat on the exam table fuming at Dotty's deception.

Dotty sighed and queried, "Oh, for heaven's sake! Stop acting like a child. How else was I going to find out what was wrong with you? What was I supposed to do here? Wait until you fell flat on your face from exhaustion? You know I'm only concerned because I love you and worry about you. I know when you don't sleep and you don't eat, Dear."

Amanda groaned and retorted back nodding, "Yes, I know and I understand your worry. But other than not having my breakfast today, I'm fine. I'm also busy at work so if you don't mind, I have to go. I'll just reschedule."

But getting off the exam table Amanda felt lightheaded and swayed as a wave of dizziness overcame her!

Dotty and the nurse got her back on the table this time laying her down.

Amanda shook her head commenting slowly, "I'm all right. I told you, I just didn't eat this morning."

The nurse stated, "I'll go get the doctor. Just relax."

She left the room and Dotty patted her hand answering, "Shh, Darling. You'll be fine."

Amanda sighed and shrugged replying, "I know I'm just a little tired, that's all. Look, why don't you wait outside, please? If you think I'll be fine then there's nothing to worry about, is there?"

Dr. Goodman came in and greeted both women asking, "What's this I hear about you being dizzy, Amanda?"

Dotty began to speak but Amanda put up a hand stating, "I didn't eat this morning, that's all."

Looking at Dotty she asked, "Could you please wait out there for me? I'm sure I'm okay."

Dotty sighed and reluctantly nodded responding, "All right, Dear. See you soon."

She left and Dr. Goodman stated to Amanda, "Well, according to this file you're due for a full checkup. Let's see what's up with you, all right? I'll need a blood and urine sample today. And you will give me those since you canceled your last three appointment times. What if you came down with something other than the flu that's been going around lately, hmm? You've got to take care of yourself too, Amanda. Not just your family."

Amanda answered sheepishly, "Okay, okay. I get the message. Can we please get going with this? I've gotta get back to work."

Dr. Goodman stated sternly, "Young Lady, it will take as long as it takes until I'm sure you're fine, all right?"

Amanda nodded and mumbled, "Fine..."

When Amanda came out almost an hour later Dotty commented, "You're all right, then? What did the doctor say exactly?"

Amanda covered by replying, "It will take a few days for the results but I'm probably just run down, that's all. Let's go home, Mother."

They caught a cab and when they arrived home Amanda grabbed her car keys and Dotty asked, "You're not going back into work, are you?"

Amanda sighed and nodded commenting, "Yes, Mother. I am. But I'm working in the office and I will take it easy, all right. See you later."

Kissing her before she headed out the door she remarked, "Thank you for being there with me. I love you."

Dotty watched her go to her car and pull out of the driveway thinking, You stubborn girl! I hope you're all right...

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 9

As Amanda drove to the Agency she was filled with doubts and worry as she thought about the doctor's exam and questioned herself, Pregnant? Of course I could be but Lee and I never really discussed even having children because of the three we have now.

Shaking her head as she got on the beltway leading to D.C. she then thought, We've always been careful. And what if Lee doesn't want another child? Where would we put it? Well, there's always the den. There's a bathroom in there now and maybe Mother wouldn't mind switching to that room.

Sitting at a red light she stated aloud, "Oh. C'mon, Amanda. Don't get ahead of yourself. You don't even know the results yet."

The car behind her beeped and she realized the light turned green and she mumbled moving again, "Sorry, but if you had the morning I did..."

She arrived at the Agency and parked in her spot next to Lee. Getting out she felt dizzy again and leaned against her door until the feeling passed.

Finally she felt once again normal as she made her way inside the foyer and gave Mrs. Marston the password and got her badge and headed for the elevator.

Getting inside she pressed the appropriate button to go down and thought, Okay. Since I won't know anything for a few days at least, I won't say anything yet. No sense worrying my family.

But as she exited the elevator she couldn't help but continue to worry.

As she reached the bullpen Francine greeted her asking, "How's your mom?"

Amanda remarked carefully remembering that they knew she supposedly took Dotty to the doctor, "Uh well, it was just her medication that had to be adjusted. She's fine now and home resting. Where's Lee? Still in Billy's office?"

Francine shook her head and answered, "No. He and Billy are with Dr. Smyth right now. Something to do with the Embassy."

Amanda nodded and stated, "Well, I'm going up to the Q office and work on some files. Are the ones Lee worked on up there?"

Francine nodded and commented, "There's only a few left that he put on your desk. The rest are done. He and Billy will be a while if you want to take your time with them. No rush to get them back to Billy's office today."

Amanda sighed and responded, "Good. Any sandwiches left from the delivery?"

Francine remarked, "Lee pulled a turkey and swiss for you and put it in your fridge upstairs."

Amanda nodded and answered, "Thanks, Francine. See you later."

Amanda got up to the Q office a while later and got her sandwich and some iced tea out of the fridge.

Sitting at her desk she began eating and thought back to ten years ago before she became pregnant. After Jamie, that is.

She had gotten a call from Joe who was returning home from his latest trip to Estoccia, saying he wanted to talk.

Amanda happily assumed that this would be his last go-round with the EAO and he would finally go back to the firm and stay home with his family.

They decided to get away that weekend to Rehoboth Beach. Her mother would of course watch Phillip and Jamie, knowing the two were having a rough patch and needing time alone to work things out.

Joe's old college friend had a house there and gladly lent it to Joe to use that weekend as he would be away himself on a business trip.

When Joe and Amanda first arrived, they unpacked, changed and went for a long walk on the beach.

Talking and laughing like they used to, Amanda hoped that this would be just the thing they needed to get back into sync with one another.

Amanda had even collected some shells to take home. She couldn't have dreamed of a better day.

Getting back to the house later that afternoon they planned to have dinner on the deck. Joe got the grill ready while Amanda fixed their salad and brought it out with the steaks and wine.

They had their salad while the steaks were on the grill and Amanda stated, "So, Sweetheart. You wanted to talk? The boys and I have missed you terribly."

Joe clinked his wine glass with Amanda's answering as he sipped, "I missed you too, Babe. It seems like the boys grew too fast, though. I've missed a lot with them, huh?"

Amanda shrugged replying, "You'll have time to catch up. At least I hope you will."

Joe checked on the steaks which were done by now and as they sat enjoying the meal Amanda sighed and commented, "Gee, Joe. You were gone longer this time around. Are things really that bad now in Estoccia?"

Joe finished a bite swallowing and nodded responding, "Yeah. But we're doing our best to get food and supplies to them as quickly as possible. And it's not just there. Anywhere in that part of the world is rough."

Taking Amanda's hand he squeezed it tenderly and remarked, "Honey, I'm glad you brought up Estoccia. I wanted to talk to you about it because when I go back, I want you and the boys with me. Now. I know you said that the boys are too young to travel like that, but there are children there the same ages and the people there go out of their way to help one another with their families. The boys would learn so much about the different cultures. It would be a whole new world for us, Amanda."

Amanda was stunned and slowly pulling her hand away from Joe she queried bewilderedly, "So this whole thing of you coming home wasn't permanent? You planned all along to just visit?"

Joe began protesting as he commented, "Amanda, listen to me-"

But Amanda got up from the table and angrily responded, "I don't believe you, Joe King! You knew how I felt about this EAO thing. My God, I never expected to have to raise those boys myself as it is. But I'm glad now that I asked Mother to move in while you were gone or she may not have seen her grandchildren ever again."

Joe perplexed shook his head and commented, "What are you talking about? She was over all the time, anyway."

Amanda stepped away as if Joe had hit her and answered quietly, "She's my mother. Why are you suddenly finding fault with her?"

Joe put up a hand remarking, "I'm not. I do care about her. But sometimes I think that if she wasn't around so much, that you'd be able to make up your own mind about things that only involve us."

Amanda shook her head swallowing and replied, "I don't believe this. Here I was hoping to have this nice romantic getaway to get us back on track. I was also under the assumption that you'd leave the EAO and work at the firm again, be home with your family."

Joe retorted angrily, "You mean, have a nice nine to five racket at that place? Babe, I wouldn't be true to myself if I did that! It's just not who I am any more. I love you and the boys, but those people need me."

Amanda crisply stated, "We need you, Joe! Your real family!"

Sighing she shrugged seeing the expression on her husband's face and responded, "Far be it from me to stop you now, but when do you leave again?"

Joe answered tiredly, "Monday. I have a six A.M. flight from Dulles."

Amanda gulped back tears as she shook her head once more and remarked sadly, "Fine. Why don't you clean up everything here? I'm going for a walk. When I get back, why don't we just go home then? There's really no point in staying if you're just going to cut it short."

As Amanda walked away Joe got up and called after her, "Amanda, wait!"

But Amanda kept walking and didn't turn around as she headed for the boardwalk area down at the end of the beach.

Joe shook his head and sighed as he turned off the grill and cleaned up the table bringing everything inside thinking, Why can't she look at this thing from my perspective? I'm doing this for all of us. Why is she so afraid of change?

But as he came out to clean the grill he saw the sky had gotten rather dark and hoped Amanda would be back soon as it looked like a storm was coming.

Meanwhile Amanda took her time walking as she had to calm down and thought, Damn you, Joe. The dreams I thought we both shared were just a big lie on your part. It was as if the vows they spoke to one another four years earlier meant nothing at all.

She then felt the raindrops come breaking her out of her musings and as the sky opened up yelled, "Omigosh!" and ran for cover near one of the shops on the boardwalk which had an awning where several other people were as the thunder clapped loudly and the lightning began!

It lasted about twenty minutes but then let up as Amanda made her way slowly back to the house.

Coming inside she saw Joe lighting a fire and as he turned around he saw she looked rather wet and got her a blanket bringing her to the couch and stated, "I'm sorry, Babe. I didn't want us to argue."

Amanda shook her head answering, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left like that."

As Joe held her on the couch Amanda sighed and commented, "We could stay tonight, anyway. I don't feel like going home just yet. Do you?"

Joe kissed her and replied, "I'll get the wine..."

They spent the rest of the night getting reaquainted and by morning as they got ready to leave, things were better if not solved between them.

As they drove back to Arlington Joe responded, "I meant what I said before, Honey. I really want you and the boys with me, but maybe you're right. When they get older it would be better for them. And Amanda, I'm not quitting law entirely. I'd just like to keep my options open, you know?"

Amanda remarked quietly nodding, "Sure, Sweetheart. I understand."

Monday morning came too soon however as Joe was finished his packing.

He stated to Amanda, "You don't have to drive me to Dulles, Babe. I can catch a cab-"

Amanda then felt as if her marriage was slipping away as she replied, "That's expensive, Honey. I don't mind."

Joe smiled and nodded answering, "Okay, thanks."

Joe felt then that maybe Amanda had changed her mind after all about her and the boys moving with him. That he was worried for nothing.

As they arrived at Dulles and pulled up to the curb where Joe's gate was, they got out and he gave luggage to the clerk there to be checked.

Joe hugged and kissed Amanda one last time and stated, "I'll call soon to let you know when I'll be back. It might not be for a while, though."

Amanda sighed and nodded responding, "It's all right. We'll be fine, Sweetheart. I'll send lots of pictures of the boys, okay? I love you."

Joe answered as his flight was being called for boarding, "I love you, too."

So as Joe headed to his plane, Amanda went home to Arlington.

What would their future hold? She had a lot to think about as she faced life without Joe for a while...

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 10

After lunch, Amanda was finishing up the files in the office when her phone rang.

It was Janice Taylor, the nurse at Kelly's school.

She asked, "Mrs. Stetson, is there any way you could pick up your daughter now? She has a slight fever and chills. I'm afraid the flu may be going around."

Amanda sighed answering, "Oh, gosh. Poor thing. Okay. Please tell her I'll be there soon, all right? Thank you for calling. Bye, bye."

Hanging up she then dialed Francine's extension asking, "Francine, is Lee back yet?"

Francine shook her head replying, "No and I don't know when they'll return. Is something wrong?"

Amanda responded, "I have to get Kelly from school. Looks like the flu. Could you let Lee know when he gets back that I'm gonna be home?"

Francine nodded and remarked, "Sure. Tell her I hope she's better soon."

Thanking her, Amanda hung up and got her purse and went downstairs.

She handed in her badge to Mrs. Marston and left for Kelly's school.

Arriving a little while later she got to the nurse's office and finding Kelly curled up on the cot went to her and touched her forehead kissing it and commented, "Ooh, you're warm. Okay, Sweetheart. Let's get you home to bed, all right?"

But as Amanda helped Kelly get up she swayed a bit and Ms. Taylor the nurse who came in behind her grabbed her querying, "Are you all right, Mrs. Stetson? Do you need to rest a while?"

Amanda shook her head and covered by stating, "N-No. I'm fine. I just had a lot to do today. Could you get some water for me though, please?"

She nodded as she helped Amanda to sit down and left quickly. Kelly then asked, "Mommy? Are you sick, too? Daddy won't like that."

Amanda shushed her as the nurse came back with the water stating, "Here you are. Take your time."

Amanda thanked her commenting, "Thanks. I just needed to catch my breath. That's all."

Feeling better a few minutes later she got up slowly and responded, "Okay, Kelly. We've gotta go home. Put your coat on, Sweetie."

When they arrived home Dotty took Kelly's coat off answering, "Janice called me. Now. While I put this little one to bed you go lay down on the couch, Missy."

Amanda groaned and took off her coat thinking, Why didn't you tell her not to call? Now she'll just fuss over me.

Going to the couch to lay down her mind once again returned to the time ten years before when Joe had gone back to Estoccia after their Rehoboth weekend.

Amanda learned she was pregnant a few weeks later. Joe had written saying he was off to Haiti but would call soon. How was she to handle this?

As she and Dotty came home from the doctor Dotty was thrilled and stated, "Oh, Darling! He'll be so excited. I know he will. What if you had a girl this time. Wouldn't that be wonderful?'

Amanda sat on the couch querying, "Mother, the boys weren't enough to keep him here. What makes you think another child will change his mind?"

Dotty joined her on the couch responding, "Listen. I wasn't thrilled when he joined the EAO either, but he has to be told-"

But Amanda shook her head stating frankly, "I'm sorry, but he lost that right when he decided to go back."

Dotty was shocked and commented, "Amanda Jean, you can't be serious!"

Amanda then put up her hand and remarked, "Okay. I'll tell him. But not until my third month. Just in case."

Dotty hugged her answering, "Darling, you'll be fine. I know you will. The doctor said so, didn't he? Stop fretting so."

Amanda shrugged replying, "But I'm not sure about this one. I don't feel the way I did with either of the boys when I was carrying them. My appetite's the same and I haven't had mood swings, except about Joe. No, this time is different somehow."

Dotty sighed and commented, "Please, Darling. Relax. I'll be here to look after all of you like I've been doing, all right?"

But one night into her second month, Amanda woke with what she thought was indigestion. Going to the bathroom she discovered some spotting.

Immediately getting Dotty up they called a neighbor over to watch the boys while they went to the hospital.

After an ultrasound it was confirmed that Amanda had a miscarriage!

Dotty did her best to console her daughter but there were no real words of comfort good enough for Amanda to stop blaming herself.

Coming home early the next morning she stated to Dotty, "That's it. I have my two boys and that's all I need."

Dotty was astounded by this and answered, "Honey, the doctor did say you and Joe could try again. You'll be fine to have more-"

But Amanda shook her head and replied sadly, "No, Mother. I'm done. Considering what he and I have been through already, I'm not doing this again. It hurts too much and my heart just isn't in it any more. I've also decided that he doesn't need to know what's happened here."

Dotty was incredulous as she remarked, "I-I don't believe what I'm hearing from you."

Amanda was insistent then and asked, "Do I have your word, Mother? Please? Promise me you won't tell Joe anything about this?"

Dotty slowly nodded and commented, "All right, Dear. Even though I don't happen to agree with you at all on this, I won't say a thing."

Amanda sighed as she hugged her mother stating, "Thank you..."

And now as Amanda laid on her couch in the present day with possibly the same problem, she thought of the three that she and Lee now had. Phillip was sixteen, Jamie was fourteen, and Kelly was now seven.

She wasn't at all sure how Lee would feel about a new addition. After all, he was still trying to get used to being a relatively new father to Kelly after being on his own for so long. And although he was great with the boys, it would still be an adjustment.

Dotty came down and seeing Amanda on the couch went to her and touched her forehead stating, "Well, you don't have a fever like Kelly so you must be pregnant."

Amanda sat up slowly and retorted, "Mother! I haven't heard from the doctor yet. Don't put the cart before the horse, all right?"

Dotty giggled as she sat next to Amanda and replied, "Oh, my. You sounded just like your grandmother then. But you're right. Let's wait until you get confirmation. By the way, what are you going to tell Lee?"

Amanda rose going to the kitchen to make tea and responded, "Gosh, Mother. I'm probably getting the flu, too. You can get dizzy from that as well."

Dotty followed her daughter remarking, "Yes, you can. However, I have some news about Carrie that fits into this conversation."

Amanda sighed commenting, "Gosh, is she getting the flu as well?"

Dotty sighed and answered, "You know perfectly well I did not mean the flu, Young Lady."

Amanda shrugged as the kettle whistled and Amanda took it off the burner remarking, "What else is there then?"

Dotty got cups and saucers and two tea bags out. Amanda poured the water into the cups as Dotty put in the bags and stated, "Carrie's pregnant and she only confided in me about it yesterday when she found out. She doesn't know how the boys will feel about it seeing as Joe is gone and they're still feeling the loss."

Amanda carried her cup into the family room responding, "Ah, I understand now. Well, I'll talk to them about it later. She's moved in with her parents until she figures out what she wants to do."

Dotty nodded following her and answered, "Did she mention Seattle? She has a college friend there that is starting a business and wants her to be a partner in a consignment shop. Sounds interesting."

They sat on the couch and Dotty remarked finally, "All right. We'll discuss Carrie later, but right now I'd like to know what has gotten you so worried about the doctor visit this morning?"

Amanda sighed and put her cup down. Looking at Dotty earnestly she replied, "Okay. If I am pregnant, why would Lee be happy about it? I mean, look. He was a bachelor for a long time before he even knew about Kelly and once he did it took a while for them to bond as it was. And don't get me wrong, he's crazy about the boys too. But that was also an adjustment period. With Jamie, in particular. Now, I don't think it's fair to spring this on him when we never really got a chance to talk about having a child of our own. And what about our jobs?"

Just then Lee himself came in the door and seeing the two women on the couch asked, "How's Kelly? I got the message earlier but I couldn't get home until now."

Amanda getting up went to his side and kissed him stating, "She's got the flu, unfortunately. She's in bed and I was just going to go check on her."

Lee shook his head and commented, "I'll do that. But when I come back down we're gonna talk, okay? Stay put."

He headed upstairs and Amanda looked to Dotty questioningly and Dotty got up answering, "I never said a thing, Dear. It's up to you to fill in the blanks here."

Dotty then went to put her cup and saucer in the sink and headed upstairs thinking, You and Lee need to figure this out all on your own...

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 11

Amanda sat on the couch wondering what Lee wanted to talk about. But she didn't know how she was going to bring up the doctor visit she had this morning that was supposed to be for her mother.

But Mother tricked me into getting that checkup, she thought. Shaking her head then she muttered aloud, "Don't be like that. It was only because you canceled the last three appointments and she was worried about you."

The boys came home from school just as Lee was coming downstairs. He stated softly, "Hey, Guys. Kelly's upstairs with the flu and she's resting so let's keep it down, okay? How did it go today?"

Phillip smiled and remarked, "Totally awsome! For me at least."

Jamie shook his head commenting to Lee, "He thinks he's gonna be real cool now because-"

Phillip shot him a look and retorted, "C'mon! I haven't even showed Mom yet, Doofus!"

Amanda answered, "Phillip, that's enough! Now, what do you want to show me?"

Phillip went in and kissing Amanda gave her a form and responded, "Just this."

As Amanda saw, it was a form for Driver's Ed classes beginning soon.

She looked it over and then glanced at Phillip who was naturally excited.

Lee came in the room with Jamie and asked, "What is it?"

Amanda sighed passing the form to Lee remarking, "I knew this day was coming but I didn't think it would be this soon, you know?"

As Lee looked at the form he nodded thinking, Ah, yes. A young boy's rite of passage. He remembered his when the Colonel took him out. After the first day, the Colonel handed him off to someone else. The two were like oil and water even worse at the time so it naturally didn't go well.

But Lee thought, This is Phillip. It should be fine.

He smiled and patted Phillip's shoulder commenting, "Okay. If you want, when the time comes I'll be glad to take you out."

Phillip pumped his fist remarking excitedly, "All right! You and me in the 'Vette! I can't wait!"

But Lee and Amanda looked at him and then each other and burst out laughing!

Phillip bewilderedly queried, "What? I'm serious. I can do this."

Recovering slightly Lee wiped his eyes and answered, "Oh, we know you can. But not with my car. That's off-limits to you guys and Kelly when she reaches that age."

Jamie came over and poked Phillip's shoulder stating jokingly, "Y-Yeah. Can you see Lee in old age and he's in a home and he's trying to get in and out of that car?"

As the boys laughed together Lee nodded and narrowing his eyes responded, "Oh yeah, Ace? Well then, I don't have to take you either."

Amanda chimed in with, "Sure. He won't have to because I'll take you in my car."

The room became strangely silent and then Lee clearing his throat stated, "Um. Sweetie, that's great that you wanna help him but-"

Amanda shrugged and asked, "Why shouldn't I? I've been there through all of his first moments. His first tooth, his first word, his first bike. Even his potty training-"

Phillip groaned diving his head into the back of the couch commenting anguishedly, "Aww, Mom! Stop, please?"

Lee watching the lad be embarrassed chuckled and shaking his head responded, "O-Okay. But that's your thing with him. But this driving. It's a dad's role and-"

He stopped himself as they all stared at him suddenly and he mentally kicked himself thinking, Boy. I sure know how to say the wrong thing here!

Lee swallowed and answered contritely, "I'm sorry, Guys. What I meant was-"

Phillip then got up slowly from the couch and went to Lee's side remarking, "It-It's okay, Lee. I get it. And even though it was weird with you and Dad at times, I don't think he would've minded if you did this with me or Jamie. We think it'd be great."

Lee saw the sincerity from both boys and nodded finally commenting, "Okay then, Pal. I'd be honored."

They hugged and Amanda feeling tears come to her eyes replied softly, "That's beautiful, Sweetheart. I know your dad would be real proud of you. Now, about using my car-"

Phillip went to sit by her and stated slowly, "Well, Mom. It's a great car. For kids Kelly's age. But for Jamie and me, it's not...um-"

Amanda realized what he was trying to get across to her and nodded responding, "Ahh, I see. It's not a cool car, right?"

Phillip kissed her and commented, "I knew you'd understand."

Looking at Lee he queried, "So what kind of car can I get?"

Lee put up his hand and answered, "Whoa, Chief. You can't afford one and we're not buying you one, either. However, I think your mom would agree with me on this idea. How about you get yourself a summer job save some money including your allowance, and when the time comes we'll go halves with you on a used car, okay?"

Phillip shook his head replying, "But that'll take forever, Lee."

Lee stated, "No. Not if you do that and other odd jobs here in the neighborhood, too."

Amanda commented, "Lee's right, Honey. I didn't get my first one until I was going to college. I know it won't be easy but we know you can do it, all right? Just be patient."

Phillip sighed and nodded responding, "Okay."

Lee answered, "All right. If that's all why don't you guys get started on your homework, huh?"

The boys grumbled but went upstairs.

Joining Amanda on the couch finally Lee replied, "Now that the boys are gone, how about you telling me what's going on with you? Something's different here and I just wanna make sure everything's okay, hmm?"

Amanda sighed thinking, The moment of truth.

She answered slowly, "Okay. The appointment with Mother this morning-"

The phone rang and Amanda put up a finger stating, "Just a second."

She answered it with, "Hello?"

Continuing she responded, "Oh, hi. Yes. Uh-huh."

As she listened she got up and went to the French doors to look out and nodded commenting, "I see. And you're absolutely sure on this? Okay. Well, no. I thought about it, but it's been a long time and I wasn't having the usual symptoms. I actually thought it was just stress and all, you know?"

She then sighed and nodded answering, "Okay, then. Thanks for getting back to me. All right, I will. I'll call to set up another appointment soon. Bye, bye."

Hanging up she saw Lee's face as she came back to the couch and sitting down replied, "For starters, I'm okay. The appointment for Mother this morning was actually for me because Mother tricked me into going. I had canceled the last three times I was supposed to go, and-"

Lee responded concernedly, "Well, you should've gone to at least one of them. I don't want anything to happen to you, okay?"

Amanda kissed him and commented softly, "Thank you, Sweetheart. Now. Before I tell you what's going on, I want to share something with you that happened when Joe and I were first having our problems."

Lee nodded stating, "Okay. Did he do some other work besides the EAO stuff?"

Amanda shook her head and answered, "No, but when he was first offered the job we discussed it and he wanted us to travel with him. You already know that we didn't go with him but when he came back from Estoccia the first time he said he wanted to talk. I just thought he was ready to leave that and go back to the firm that he worked for."

Amanda swallowed as she continued, "We took a weekend trip to Rehoboth Beach. I guess I was full of romantic notions at the time thinking he'd stay home and we'd get past this. Instead, what he wanted to talk about was us going back with him. We argued and I went for a walk to cool off. Well, I got caught in a shower and had to wait it out down the beach with other people. When I got back Joe made a fire and we apologized to one another and finished the bottle of wine we started at dinner. We went home Sunday and he left the next day."

Lee nodded and she went on by replying, "So, a few weeks later Joe wrote to us saying he was on his way to Haiti but he'd call soon to let us know when he'd be coming home to visit. That's when I learned I was pregnant again. Mother wanted me to tell Joe but I didn't think it would matter since he already had two terrific sons that he wasn't home for-"

Lee was surprised and answered, "You mean you- you didn't tell him at all? Why not? He had a right to know, didn't he?"

Amanda shook her head at the memory and remarked cooly, "Look. He said he loved us but then he walks away from a good job and a good family? I told you a while back that the boys needed a stable place and I provided that, okay? Who's side are you on, anyway?"

Lee put up a hand and answered gently, "Hey. I'm always with you, all right? However, even with the poor judgement he used concerning his family, he still should have been told this. And I'm just wondering why you never brought this up with me before."

Amanda sighed and commented, " I wasn't trying to hide anything from you. It was just a painful part of my life that I didn't want to talk about. I-I had a miscarriage so the whole point is moot. Besides, in all the background checks you and the Agency did on me I'm surprised it never showed up."

Lee shrugged and responded, "The Agency isn't always perfect. Things have fallen through the cracks sometimes. Anyway Honey, I'm sorry you went through all that. I really am. Now, what were you going to tell me?"

Amanda swallowed hard and remarked, "Well, that phone call that came a little while ago? That was Dr. Goodman's office. I'm-I'm pregnant and I didn't know how to tell you because we never talked about having any children, with the three we already have. Mother told me earlier that Carrie is also pregnant and I don't know how the boys will take it."

Sighing finally she replied, "Okay. I've talked long enough. I'd like to know what you're thinking. Good or bad, we should get everything out. Don't you agree?"

Lee got up slowly and walked around looking at different things and then going to the kitchen leaned against the sink and stated matter-of-factly as he nodded, " Sure. All right. It's a surprise. It's great but it'll take time to get used to. What I'm also thinking is that we should sell the house."

Amanda responded querying, "Sell? Why don't we just add on? I love this house."

Lee answered sighing, "I-I know you do. But it's not really big enough for our now growing family. You've changed everything already. There's nothing left to remodel. What's next, the garage?"

Amanda stood up and went to him commenting, "If I want to, sure. What do you have against this house?"

Lee remarked, "It's fine, Sweetie. But it's yours with Joe. The house, the kids, the memories."

Seeing Amanda's face cloud over he took her hands and kissed them answering softly, "I love you and the boys, but I've gotta be honest here. We need something new that's ours, okay? And I'm not trying to hurt you but I can see that I have. All right. Let's table this for now. I'm gonna check on Kelly and then go for a drive. I know you want time with the boys to tell them about Carrie anyway. Would you like me to pick up anything for dinner on the way back?"

Amanda shook her head replying, "No thank you. Mother has lasagna made already."

Lee nodded and went upstairs trying to wrap his head around Amanda's news, while Amanda wondered if Lee was really all right with things after all...

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 12

After Lee left, Amanda went upstairs to check on Kelly and talk to Phillip and Jamie.

When she reached Kelly's room she found Dotty changing the bed sheets stating to Kelly, "It's all right, Love. You couldn't help it."

Amanda going to Kelly's side asked, "Mother, what happened?"

Dotty finishing the bed making answered with a sigh, "Lee had just given her some juice and she finished it all, but then..."

Amanda winced slightly getting a mental picture and nodded remarking, "I-I get it."

Seeing Kelly's sad face Amanda kissed her forehead commenting, "It's okay, Sweetheart. Let's get you some clean pajamas."

Kelly responded, "I feel yucky."

Amanda helped her change and nodded replied, "I know. It's probably time for more medicine. Let's get you back in bed now."

Settled in at last Kelly queried, "Can Daddy tell me a story?"

Amanda giving her the baby aspirin and water stated, "Here, Honey. Take these. I'm sorry, but Daddy went out for a bit. He'll be home for dinner, I think."

When Kelly finished taking her medicine Amanda tucked her in and asked, "Do you need anything else right now, Sweetie?"

Kelly pointed to Chester who was up on her bookcase shelf.

Getting him down and handing him to Kelly Amanda commented, "I thought he'd been with you this whole time."

Kelly shook her head stating, "I didn't want him to get sick."

Amanda smiled as she kissed Kelly's cheek responding, "Oh, I think he'll be okay because he misses you. Now, I'm gonna go talk to the boys. You stay in bed and rest, all right? I love you. Let us know if you need anything, huh?"

Closing the door part way Amanda went up to the boys bedroom and knocked asking, "Fellas? Can I come in?"

They yelled, "Yeah, Mom!"

As Amanda entered, she heard the radio blasting the Madonna song, "Like A Prayer" and went to turn it off.

Jamie protested, "Aw, man. That's a good one!"

Amanda smiled and answered, "Yeah, it is. But I need to talk to you both and besides that you shouldn't be playing it so loud when you're studying, all right?"

They nodded and Phillip queried, "What's up, Mom?"

She sat next to Jamie on his bed facing Phillip and replied, "Well, Carrie shared some news with Grandma and wanted to tell you two but she didn't know how you'd feel. Carrie found out that she's pregnant... and... um, just a minute."

Amanda went to the door and called out, "Mother? Could you come up here for a moment, please?"

Dotty came up and entered stating, "Yes, Dear. What is it?"

Amanda sighed and answered, "I told the boys about Carrie, but I didn't tell you about my phone call earlier. It was from Dr. Goodman's office and-"

Dotty asked hopefully, "You mean, you and Lee as well?"

Amanda nodded and shrugged replying, "Yeah, I guess we are."

The boys were surprised as Dotty hugged her daughter and Phillip commented slowly, "Whoa..."

Jamie shaking his head answered, "Yeah. Totally freaky. That means you'll have it on the same day probably, right?"

Phillip shook his head groaning as he remarked, "No. I don't think it works that way."

Amanda shook her head and responded, "No. Phillip's right, Honey."

Just then, the phone rang downstairs. Dotty commented, "I'll get it."

As she left the room Amanda sat on Jamie's bed next to him and responded to both boys, "So, how do you feel about Carrie's news? I mean, I know it's a shock but-"

Jamie shrugged and replied, "Well, I don't know about Phillip, but at least some part of Dad will still be with us."

Amanda nodded and commented, "That's right, Sweetie. Phillip, are you okay about it?"

Phillip shrugged and answered, " Yeah, I guess. But what if she names him Joe Jr? That would be weird."

Jamie protested, "But I already have his name as my middle one so it's already taken."

Amanda smiled and touched his cheek remarking softly, "Hey. We don't even know what she's going to have yet, but I know it's going to be as special as the two of you were, okay?"

Phillip nodded and shaking his head stated, "Here comes the mushy stuff."

Amanda pulled them close and answered, "You got that right. C'mere."

As they hugged Dotty called from down below, "Fellas? Carrie's on the phone. She wants to talk to you."

They all rose from the beds as Amanda responded, "They'll be down, Mother."

As they got to the door Jamie queried, "Mom? Are you happy about yours coming?"

Amanda nodded and replied, "Of course I am. Now, go on. Don't keep Carrie waiting, hmm?"

They all headed down and Amanda peeked in Kelly's room and saw her in bed talking to Chester commenting," I think we have enough here. We don't need any more, do we?"

Amanda tapped at the door and smiled querying, "Kelly? What are you asking Chester about?"

Kelly sighed and remarked, "I heard Grandma on the phone with Aunt Carrie. She said you were gonna have a baby. You already have me. You don't need another one."

Amanda came in and sat down on the edge of Kelly's bed and stated gently, "Sweetie, Just because Daddy and I are having another baby does not mean we don't have enough love for you and your brothers. We have more than enough. Now, I just found out so we have quite a while before it gets here anyway. But I don't want you to worry about anything here, all right? Daddy and I love you as much as we ever did, okay?"

Getting up she kissed Kelly's temple and tucked her back into bed answering, "You get some rest and I'll check on you before dinner, all right?"

Going downstairs she thought, I've got to find out where Lee went off to. He has to reassure her as well.

She found Dotty in the kitchen making meatballs and queried, "I thought you were going to have the roast tonight?"

Dotty shrugged and replied, "I forgot to take it out of the freezer before so we're having spaghetti and meatballs."

The boys came down just then and Phillip asked, "Mom, Carrie asked us to come over to her folks house for dinner. Is that okay? She'll pick us up and bring us home, all right?"

Amanda nodded answering, "Sure. But you guys should change and I want you on your best behavior, huh?"

Jamie nodded as he picked up the phone and remarked, "Carrie? Yeah. It's okay with Mom. See you soon. Bye."

He hung up and as the boys headed back upstairs to change Amanda commented, "Hang up my phone while you're up there, please? Thank you."

Amanda then went to the couch and sat down sighing.

Dotty noticing her mood queried, "Sweetheart, what is it?

Amanda shrugged and responded, "What's what, Mother?"

Dotty began to cook the meatballs gesturing to her stating, "You're worried about the boys, aren't you? Darling, they'll be fine."

Amanda remarked, "I know. It's just a lot has gone on around here and I'm trying to figure it all out, you know?"

Dotty replied, "Then call Lee. I'm sure he'll be home soon anyway but to put your mind at ease-"

Amanda got up and got to the phone dialing his car number and answering, "You're right, Mother."

Dotty smiled as she finished cooking the meatballs and added them to the sauce putting the pan to low commented, "I know I am. Everything will work out if you just relax, okay?"

But Amanda not hearing an answer from the car phone hung up and then dialed the Agency. Lee didn't say where he'd be but Amanda knew she threw a curveball at him and hoped he was okay anyway.

She asked the switchboard for Lee and then got Francine a moment later. "Oh, Francine. I was looking for Lee. He's not there, huh?"

Francine sighed and stated, "Nice to hear from you, too. No, he and Billy went out a while ago.. um, wait. Here's Billy now."

Billy got on and responded, "Amanda? Lee's all right. But he went home already a half hour ago."

Amanda got up to look out in the back yard all around including the gazebo and commented, "But he's not here at the house. What do you mean?"

Billy smiled answering, "I'm sorry. I meant his other home. Goodnight, Amanda."

Amanda realized then that Billy meant the apartment and stated, "Goodnight, Sir."

Hanging up Amanda went to get her jacket and keys remarking to Dotty, "I've gotta go out for a bit. I'll be back for dinner though, okay?"

Dotty nodded querying, "To find your wayward husband, hmm?"

Amanda shrugged answering, "Look, he's fine. But I just want to make sure, all right?"

The boys came down and hugged Amanda stating, "Carrie's here. We gotta go. Bye."

Amanda hugged them back commenting, "Have a good time, Guys. You look nice by the way."

They left yelling, "Bye, Grandma!"

Amanda and Dotty shook their heads as they slammed the door.

Dotty sighed responding, "They're going to break that door someday, I swear!"

Amanda nodded agreeing and remarked, "I'll talk to them again about that, Mother. Well, now I'm going to go. Tell Kelly I'll be back soon, all right?"

Dotty hugged her and answered, "Yes, Dear. And remember, into each life a little rain must fall. But since you and Lee have had your fill of it, it's time for a lttle sunshine, hmm? Remind him that this is a happy occasion?"

Amanda nodded and commented, "Yes, Mother. I will."

But as Amanda left the driveway she thought, I'd better remind myself of that as well...

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 13

Amanda arrived at the apartment within twenty minutes and letting herself in, saw her husband on the living room couch with the TV on nursing a scotch and stated, "Hi. So, what are you doing here?"

Lee sighed and turning off the TV shrugged and replied, " Just needed a little breather. What are you doing here? How's Kelly?"

Amanda sat down joining Lee on the couch and commented, "Still has a slight fever and she's been asking for you. By the way, the boys are having dinner with Carrie. I told them about her news and ours. Kelly overheard Mother on the phone with Carrie earlier and told me since she was our baby that we didn't need any more."

Lee chuckled as he got up to refresh his drink and queried, "Do you want a drink?"

Amanda shook her head not believing the question and answered, "No, thank you. Now, do you want to tell me why you came here instead of coming home? What's wrong?"

Lee coming back to the couch with his drink sat down again and shaking his head remarked, "Nothing...Everything."

Amanda gave him a quizzical look and responded, "Care to clarify that for me?"

Lee shrugged and sighing stated, "Well. One minute Phillip's talking about driving and the next, we're talking about a baby coming. A baby. Do you know how much it costs to raise a kid these days?"

Amanda swallowed and giggled commenting, "N-No, haven't the slightest clue. Why don't you tell me?"

Lee responded counting on his hands, "First, diapers. Then formula. Then preschool. then middle school. Then high school. God, what if the kid needs braces? I know how expensive it is with Jamie's. It'll set us back years-"

Amanda was in full blown laughter now and taking Lee's drink from his hand set it away from him on the coffee table putting it down and wiping her eyes remarked, "P-Please stop!"

Lee stared at her not believing his wife's attitude and asked, "What's so funny? I'm serious here! Why are you laughing?"

Amanda calming down at last sighed and wiped her eyes remarked, "I'm- I'm sorry. You're right. It is serious."

Amanda clearing her throat stated gently, "Sweetheart, the baby is right now probably the size of a pea. You are overblowing this way out of proportion. I understand you're nervous and I don't blame you. I am, too. But Honey, trust me. We both work which helps a lot but let's take this one step at a time, all right? We don't have to do everything at once here."

Lee sighed and nodded responding, "Yeah, I'm sorry. To be honest, I-I don't know if I'm ready for a baby. I mean, how did you and Joe do it?"

Amanda shook her head and commented quietly, "Wow. First of all, Joe was going to school and then working so we could afford to get the house. Don't get me wrong. It was expensive even back then but we managed."

Amanda then took Lee's hands in her own and remarked softly, "Second of all, I know that a baby sounds frightening. We were scared to death when Phillip arrived. But we just did things by instinct or reading the books we had handy to help us. And of course we had my mother too, like you and I have now."

Lee swallowed queried, "You-You're nervous?"

Amanda sighed and nodded answering, "Of course I am. It's been fourteen years since I had Jamie, okay? So stop thinking that I'm some supermom that makes everything look so easy. Believe me, I made my share of mistakes with them. And Kelly? She didn't come into our lives as an infant. But I was still worried about it. I was a stranger to her. I mean, I knew how to raise boys but not girls. Some say girls are harder to raise. Who knows? We'll find out though, right?"

Continuing Amanda asked, "Now, are you feeling better about this whole thing yet or do I go home by myself?"

Lee looked at her and shrugged stating, "I'm sorry. I just don't know. I need time, I guess."

Amanda then got up thinking this was a bad dream somehow and commented swallowing hard, "Okay. I've said everything I can at this point. And if you want to discuss getting a new place we can do that. But please don't shut the door on us. You may not be ready for another child, but I'm sure not ready for another divorce. I didn't go through all this just to l-lose y-you. And it will be on you if you break those children's hearts. Remember, the boys went through this when Joe left and Kelly lost her grandmother when she came to us. Think about that before deciding anything."

She got her coat on and left without another word leaving Lee feeling like the bottom was falling out.

Swallowing hard he got on the phone dialing a number then and when the party answered he responded, "Colonel, I need to see you. Okay if I come by?"

The Colonel heard something different from his nephew that he hadn't before. He replied, "Sure. Come on ahead. Is the family all right?"

Lee nodded and commented, "Yeah, they're fine. But I'm not. I'll see you soon."

Hanging up, Lee grabbed his keys and jacket and left hoping the Colonel would give him some perspective, some insight into why he was feeling this way.

He'd already talked to Billy about things but it was time for a new point of view he thought as he left his complex's parking lot to head to the Colonel's base.

Meanwhile Amanda had come home and saw Dotty in the kitchen who was getting Kelly her dinner.

Amanda went to Kelly seated at the table and kissed her cheek responding, "You're feeling better, I see. That's terrific, Sweetie."

Kelly asked, "Did Daddy come home, too?"

Amanda shook her head and commented, "No, Honey. He had some work to do but I told him you were missing him."

Dotty queried, "Would you like to join us?"

Amanda shook her head answering, "No thank you, Mother. Maybe later. I'm gonna go upstairs for a while."

Watching her daughter go up Dotty thought, Lee Stetson, what on earth is wrong with you?

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 14

Colonel Clayton greeted his nephew as Lee entered the quarters that he grew up in and went to sit down.

He asked Lee, "You want a drink, Son?"

Lee shook his head and stated, "No thank you, Sir. How's your golf coming along? Still enjoying it?"

The Colonel nodded and responded, "It's fine, Skip. You say the family's well?"

Lee nodded and commented, "Yeah, they're great. The boys and Kelly are growing like weeds and Phillip's gonna start Driver's Ed class soon."

Colonel Clayton chuckled replying, "Oh, boy. You remember when I took you driving, don't you? Is he gonna use your car?"

Lee sighed and shaking his head answered, "No way! But Amanda and I got him to agree to get a summer job and save his money so he could get himself a used one someday."

Colonel Clayton nodded and noticing Lee had gotten up queried, "Something's eating at you, Skip. What is it?"

Lee had begun to pace around the room slowly and shrugged remarking, "Well, nothing specific. I mean I know people go through this every day of their lives but I've never done this and I don't know if I'm even up to it, Sir."

Colonel Clayton grew impatient watching him pace like a caged animal and answered sharply, "Ten -hut!"

Lee stopped in his tracks as he'd done as a young boy and stood at attention suddenly wondering what was wrong!

The Colonel sighed and then commented, "At ease. Now park yourself here and tell me what the hell is wrong with you?"

Lee sat slowly and answered, "Amanda's pregnant. She just found out and was afraid to tell me because we hadn't really discussed having kids of our own because of the three we already have. Colonel, it is wonderful but scary as hell at the same time. I told her I thought we should sell the house and she thought we should add on to the place. Then I told her I needed to take a drive. I talked to Billy first, since he had kids and knew what to expect. He just told me it's natural to feel this way and that it would pass and I'd get used to being a father since I was already great with Kelly and the boys. Anyway, I went back to the apartment to mull things over and Amanda showed up and we talked. I asked how she and Joe handled it when the boys came. She said they had Dotty but mainly they did things by instinct and books."

Sighing Lee then asked, "What if I screw up? What if the kid hates me and wants nothing to do with me? They supposedly learn by example of the parents raising them. I've never had a baby. I wouldn't know where to start."

Colonel Clayton shook his head and commented, "Son, Amanda's right. You have to go with your gut a lot of times. That's basically what I did with you."

Lee shrugged and stated, "But I wasn't a baby, then."

Colonel Clayton retorted, "No, but you were a handful at seven which was bad enough. I didn't coddle you much. I didn't have time to. But you turned out all right and this child will, too. You just have to do the best you can and don't be afraid to ask for help, okay? I'm sure Amanda's a little scared too, right?"

Lee nodded swallowing hard and queried, "I'll bet Dad was great at this stuff, huh?"

The Colonel chuckled and shook his head remarking, "Well, not at first really. See, back then they never had fathers in the delivery rooms and doctors did stop by houses sometimes to check on families if needed. Your dad was something else one time after you were born. I'd heard this story from one of the relatives after your parent's funeral. You were hollering something fierce one night and your dad was going a little nuts which was making your mother nervous. So the doctor came and looked you over and told him that you just had colic which would pass but he had to be patient. Lasted about a month on and off."

As Lee shook his head he replied, "I guess what you're trying to tell me here is to man up?"

Colonel Clayton smiled and remarked nodding, "You got it. But Son, you're not alone. You have Amanda to lean on and Dotty, too. It'll be hard, but you'll get through it."

Lee stood up finally and shook his uncle's hand stating, "Thank you, Sir. You and Billy have given me a lot to think about. Besides, Amanda said pretty much the same things to me. I should learn to listen to her after all these years."

The Colonel stood and patted Lee's back responding, "It's all right, Skip. Oh, one more thing..."

Lee replied, "Yeah?"

The Colonel commented, "Lose the apartment. It's one thing to go for a drive, but it's another to run away from your wife instead of telling her how you feel. I imagine that right now she's hurting because you pushed her away, hmm?"

Lee swallowed and nodding responded, "Yes, Sir. But I just didn't think she'd get it. She'd been through it with Phillip and Jamie already and-"

The Colonel commented, "Son, from what I hear every child is different. Just because she already had the two doesn't mean she won't be nervous about this one. Hell, I'd never been around children when you moved in. I needed advice here and there when I couldn't figure you out. But you did fine with the boys and Kelly even though they're older. No reason to doubt yourself, all right?"

Lee nodded and left feeling slightly better about things as he drove back to Arlington.

Back at the house Dotty had finished the dinner dishes as the boys came home.

They kissed Dotty and Phillip asked, "Where's Mom?"

Dotty answered, "Upstairs resting. Listen, would you two mind staying with Kelly for a bit while I check on your mother?"

Jamie remarked, "Sure, Grandma. As long as she doesn't wanna play house."

Dotty smiled and shook her head commenting, "I have the Candy Land game out. She's feeling better so why don't you play that with her and I'll get her ready for bed later, okay?"

Phillip grinned and responded, "All right. I'm excellent at that one."

Jamie asided to Dotty, "He cheats, Grandma-"

Phillip nudged him angrily, "I do not, Doofus!"

Dotty sighed and stated firmly, "Stop it, both of you! Now go play and no more arguing."

She went upstairs shaking her head thinking, Why do they act so immature sometimes?

As she got to Amanda's room she knocked and remarked, "Honey? Are you awake? Just wanted to see if you'd like something to eat yet."

Amanda answered, "Come in, Mother."

Dotty came in as Amanda was blowing her nose.

She sighed and looked at her daughter's sad face and commented, "Oh, dear. Tell me what happened with you and Lee."

Amanda shrugged and remarked, "I don't really know. He thinks he won't make a good enough father, but look how he is with Kelly and the boys. They love him. It's not like I trapped him with this baby since we're already married but-"

Dotty shook her head and sat on the bed answering, "Listen to me. He will come home after he's had time to think about how foolish he's been about this whole thing. With everything that went on with Kelly and then Joe, of course you didn't plan on this. If he's acting like a child, that's his problem. Right now, you should be concerned with this baby and taking care of yourself. Now, would you like some dinner? I really think you should eat something, Darling."

Amanda nodded and hugging her mother stated, "You're right, Mother. I'm glad you're here although it's de'ja vu."

Dotty cupped Amanda's chin and kissed her replying, "This new addition is not a hindrance but a blessing like the two handsome grandsons and granddaughter I have downstairs and I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Pulling Amanda off the bed with her she stated, "Let's go down and get you fed, Missy. C'mon."

As they went down Dotty thought, I really ought to give that son in-law a piece of my mind when he finally shows himself. And I will after everyone goes upstairs...

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 15

The house was quiet as Lee came in later that evening. Everyone must be upstairs , he thought as he went into the kitchen placing a bouquet of flowers on the table.

There was a mixture of Amanda's and Dotty's favorites in the bouquet. He knew it wouldn't begin to make up for his assinine behavior of late but it was a start.

Just then he heard, "Daddy? Are you back now?"

Lee looked at his watch and shaking his head as he turned to look at his daughter he replied softly, "Yes, I'm home. What are you doing up? You should be in bed, Honey."

Kelly ran to him giving her father a hug and stated, "I missed you and I'm all better. See?"

Lee placed a hand on her forehead and nodded giving her a kiss commenting, "Yeah, you are. I'm real glad, Sweetheart. Now, up to bed and I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

Kelly remarked, "I want a story first. Please?"

Lee sighed as he also realized who else he'd been neglecting. Picking her up he brought her to the couch and sitting down put her in his lap and asked, "Okay. One story and then up you go, Miss. Now. Once upon a time in a faraway land, there was a princess who told her prince that she was going to have a baby and-"

Kelly frowned and answered shaking her head, "Daddy! That's not how Cinderella goes."

Lee cleared his throat replying, "Tonight, Daddy has his own story. Quiet, please. Now. The prince already had many things to do in the kingdom and he also had a full house and wasn't sure he could handle any more people much as he loved everyone in the castle already. The kingdom dwellers tried to help with their own advice but the prince felt very confused and needed to go off on his own for a while. The princess even tried her own words of wisdom but the prince wouldn't budge. Finally he went to see his uncle, The Earl. The man also gave his thoughts on the matter at hand telling the prince he should go home and talk to the princess and that everything would work out soon-"

There was a tap on his shoulder. It was Dotty who gave him a reproachful look and whispered, "I think she fell asleep when you talked about going off on your own."

Lee looked down at Kelly who was definitely out. He nodded to Dotty and picking his daughter up went towards the stairs and Dotty stated quietly, "When you put her to bed, I'd like a word with you. Amanda's asleep already but she made up the den earlier."

Swallowing hard Lee nodded and commented softly, "I'll be right back."

Getting to Kelly's room he pulled back the covers on her bed and tucked her in kissing her cheek and crept out of the room quietly.

Before going downstairs however, he went to check on Amanda in their room. Shaking his head he bent down and kissed her forehead stating softly, "I'm sorry, Sweetie. We'll talk tomorrow. I promise."

He left the room closing the door quietly as Amanda rolled over to the other side murmuring, "You bet we will, Buster."

Lee entered the kitchen as Dotty was getting a glass of milk and a splash of her wine and she stated, "The flowers are lovely, Lee."

Lee remarked, "Yeah. I know it can't make up for what I put your daughter through, but-"

Dotty sighed commenting, "Sit down, Lee."

Lee nodded and went to sit on the couch and Dotty sat next to him answering, "As a single man you had your own way of doing things, your own life and didn't need to worry about anyone but yourself. I can accept that. But years ago, I watched my only daughter marry a man who promised her the moon. And then he proceeded to let their life unravel by attending to his own selfish needs and abandoning his own children telling her it was for the whole family he was doing this. All it did was make my daughter miserable and her children thinking that they did something wrong. History is repeating itself here Lee Stetson, and I will not have you making a mockery of the institute of marriage or family! Do you understand me, Young Man? Your daughter thinks you don't like her any more and your wife-my daughter-is considering not going through with this pregnancy after all! No one asked you to put an end to all the world's problems, or build a rocket ship or run a country for heaven's sakes! It's a baby. Most men in the universe have gone through this at least once in their lifetime, my late husband included. It's hard being a parent, but not a sin. It's a blessing. Now, are you really going to walk away like Phillip and Jamie's father did or are you going to stay and try to be the best father possible to your children?"

Lee sat stunned by Dotty's announcement about Amanda and the baby! Would she really have gone through with it? Shaking his head he knew Dotty was telling the truth. Amanda had told him earlier that she wasn't ready for a divorce and although the boys cared for him, he knew it wouldn't be long before they wouldn't want him there either upsetting their mother.

Lee sighed deeply and pulling his mother in-law close he kissed her temple and responded gently, "I'm staying because I love you all and I have to learn to talk instead of run. I'm truly sorry. Thank you for kicking some sense into me as others tried to do also tonight, your daughter included."

Dotty hugged him and stated, "Good answer."

Getting up she queried, "Can you lock up for me, please?"

Lee nodded and replied, "Sure. Goodnight, Dotty."

Dotty faintly smiled and remarked, "Goodnight, Lee."

As she headed upstairs Lee went around checking all the doors and then saw the trash in the kitchen.

He went to take it out to the street along with the other trash in the garage and coming back in he saw Phillip on the couch.

Locking the door he asked, "Hey, Chief. What are you doing up?"

Phillip shrugged and responded, "I couldn't sleep. You okay?"

Lee sighed and commented, "I guess. When you act like a jerk the way I've been lately, you tend to find more people that avoid you."

Phillip chuckled and answered, "I get it."

Lee stated, "What do you mean?"

Phillip sighed and replied,"Well, I went around bragging about getting to drive someday so much that my friends got sick of it and now they don't wanna hang around as much. Mom and Grandma told me I should cool it and just wait until I actually do get my permit and stuff. That they'd be happy then."

Lee smiled and remarked, "Good advice. Now, why don't you head up? It's been a long day."

Phillip nodded and getting up from the couch went by the den and looking at it and Lee queried, "Are you in the doghouse with Mom?"

Lee nodded slowly and sighed answering, "Oh, yeah. Big time."

Phillip touched his shoulder and stated, "Been there. If you wanna talk some more, you know where to find me."

Lee chuckled touseling his head and nudging him toward the stairs responding, "Night, Smart Aleck."

Phillip chuckled and answered, "Hey, I'm the good son."

Lee growled softly, "Goodnight, already!"

Phillip headed up and Lee shook his head as he turned off the lights and headed into the den where he found the night clothes and toiletries that Amanda had left.

After changing and brushing his teeth Lee got into bed thinking, Hopefully, this won't be a long siege...

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 16

Lee woke up as the sun was streaming in the room and he grumbled, "All right, I'm up. Does it have to be this bright in here?"

Sighing, he got out of bed and looking around he remembered he was in the den. Shaking his head he made a mental note that he and Amanda were due for a talk and that he had a lot of making up to do with her.

He hoped that she would forgive him but for now as he looked at his watch, he was going to be late for work if he didn't move it.

Taking a quick shower he came out of the den dressed after shaving and noticed the house was empty.

Looking around he stated, "Well. Good morning to you all, too. Have a good day."

He then went to the cupboard to see if there was a thermos he could put his coffee in and checking several shelves, found one and commented, "Thank you!"

Getting it down he filled it and putting in his cream, found a note from Dotty.

Lee:

I've taken the kids to school. Amanda left just before we did saying she had a meeting but that she'd see you later. Please check on her. She didn't eat this morning as I imagine she's still upset about things, which isn't good for the baby. See you tonight, Dotty.

Great, Lee fumed as he finished preparing his coffee. He thought, Better do this right, Stetson. And flowers aren't going to cut it apparently.

He looked around for his keys and remembering where they were, went into the bathroom to retrieve them also finding his watch on the counter.

Shaking his head he thought, Amanda's right. One of these days I will lose them by not having them in the right place.

He locked the front door as he left the house and getting into his car heard his phone ringing,

It was Billy. "Where are you? Smyth is fit to be tied! We're supposed to be at that Congressional hearing right now!"

Lee had forgotten and shaking his head remarked, "You go ahead. I'll meet you there. I'm running a bit late."

Billy sighed and answered, "No kidding! See you soon."

Hanging up Lee sighed and pulling away from the curb noticed his tank was low thinking, Okay, I'll stop to fill up and then head to the meeting.

But fate was laughing at him as he approached the beltway. Traffic was backed up heavily due to an accident. There was no getting around this!

Lee groaned and getting on his phone dialed the Agency and Billy's extension.

His phone picked up but the voice stated, "Good morning. This is Julie. May I help you?"

Lee commented, "Yeah, Julie. This is Mr. Stetson. Has Mr. Melrose left already?"

Julie nodded and remarked, "Yes, Sir. He and Dr. Smyth had a meeting and-"

Lee sighed and responded, "I know. Could you perhaps get a message to them and tell them I'll be later than I thought. It's a traffic jam here."

Julie nodded and answered, "Of course, Sir. I'll see that he gets it. Bye."

Hanging up Lee groaned thinking, Why didn't I get up earlier?

About an hour and a half later he showed up where the hearing was but Billy and Smyth weren't there!

He questioned an aide there stating, "I was looking for Austin Smyth and William Melrose. Have they been here?"

The aide replied, "They've already left, Sir. The hearing ended a half hour ago. They said to tell you to head back to IFF immediately."

Lee sighed and commented, "Thanks."

Getting into his car after leaving the building he once again dialed the Agency and Billy's extension.

Billy picked up stating brusquely, "Melrose."

Lee answered, "Hey, Billy. It's me. I'm on my way back. Listen, I'm sorry I was late but at least you got the message from Julie in Steno-"

Billy shook his head and asked, "What message? We never received any message."

Lee swallowed hard knowing that he should have told Mrs. Marston instead and responded, "Never mind. I'll tell you when I get there."

Hanging up Lee shook his head remarking, "Can't anyone take a simple message any more?"

By the time he went to get gas and got back to the Agency he was done with the day already and it had only just started!

Going up to the Q Bureau he found Amanda at her desk working on a file and commented, "Hi."

Amanda barely looked up as she answered, "Oh, hi. Where have you been?"

Lee scoffed and sat down at his desk stating, "Enjoying the beltway mostly."

Amanda looked at him quizzically and responded, "Oh? Why? What happened?"

Lee then put his thumb and index fingers against the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes queried, "Do you have an aspirin? I could use one about now."

Just then his desk phone rang and he picked up. "Stetson."

Dr. Smyth stated, "Ah, Scarecrow. Nice of you to drop in today. Come to Billy's office toot sweet will you?"

As Lee was about to answer, Smyth had hung up!

Lee shook his head and slammed the phone down commenting furiously, "Oh, that's it! I've had it!"

Getting up he ranted, "Not only are you upset with me, but Billy and Smyth are too. I can't catch a break today."

Amanda swallowed and putting up her hands remarked, "Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I know we need to talk. Maybe we should do it now, huh?"

Lee waved her away and grabbing his keys and jacket answered, "Ah, forget it. We'll talk at home later. If anyone asks, tell them I left and that you don't know where I've gone."

He left the office leaving Amanda stymied. What happened between this morning and now to get him so upset?

She dialed Billy's extension and when he answered she asked, "Sir, is Lee all right? I haven't seen him all day until now and then Dr. Smyth called. Lee said to tell him and everyone else that he's left and I don't know where he's off to now. Should I worry?"

Billy sighed as he eyed Dr. Smyth and Julie, from the steno pool in his office who was visibly upset and shook his head stating, "No, Amanda. Just a simple misunderstanding here. He probably just went to cool off. If I hear from him I'll let you know, all right?"

Hanging up he then stated to Dr. Smyth, "You see Sir? He was on the way except for the traffic pile up. Not his fault. Let it go."

Dr. Smyth took a drag from his cigarette and commented tiredly, "Fine. But I trust that you will have your people properly trained to man the phones from now on?"

Looking at Julie he stated, "You can go back to work now on filing, but take no calls for us. I'll have Desmond run through procedure with you and the rest of your group."

Julie nodded and commented to both men, "Excuse me."

She left shaking her head and Billy queried to Smyth, "My people are trained. If they weren't, they wouldn't be in this building at all. Now if you're through picking apart my unit, you may leave, Sir."

Dr. Smyth shrugged and remarked, "Very well. Hopefully, Stetson is waiting to see me. Toodles."

He left and Billy sighed thinking, Just once, I'd like a normal day around here.

Just then Francine came in and asked, "Safe to enter? I can't believe Dr. Smyth wants me to retrain them for phones. What a jerk!"

Billy nodded answering, " Forget that. What do you need?"

Francine responded, "Lee gave me a message for you. Said he's gone to the Reflecting Pool and not to worry but to tell Amanda he'd see her at home later. As for Smyth..."

Billy put up a hand stating, "I know what message he'd give to Smyth. I'll handle it. Thanks."

Francine nodded and left.

Billy dialed the Q Bureau extension and when Amanda answered he commented, "You'll find your husband at the Reflecting Pool. Go see if you can work things out finally and then the two of you go home."

Amanda faintly smiled and shaking her head responded, "Thank you, Sir. How you've put up with us this long-"

Billy smiled and remarked, "I do it because you're my best team. Don't make me regret saying that."

Amanda then queried, "What about Lee and Dr. Smyth?"

Billy sighed and stated, "I'll handle it. Just go find Lee."

Hanging up Amanda got her purse and left the office. Hopefully, Lee would be calmer when she got there...


	17. Chapter 17

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 17

Amanda took a cab to the Reflecting Pool because she didn't feel up to driving. Her appetite had been off too, lately.

Remembering Dotty's words, "I know when you're upset, Dear. You don't eat, you don't sleep, and you bite your nails."

Amanda smiled as she looked at her nails. Fine, so far. As for the rest of her, well... She didn't want to worry Lee.

She'd just tell him she didn't want to deal with the traffic as he had done today.

There were a few people milling about but she spotted him straight away on the other side.

Going to him she tapped his shoulder and he reacted asking, "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be going home by now."

Amanda shook her head stating, "I was worried about you. Are you okay?"

Lee shrugged and answered, "Define okay? I was low on gas this morning so I was gonna fill up and then go to the hearing. But then there was a pileup on the beltway due to an accident so I couldn't go anywhere. I was late for the hearing, came back to the Agency where Smyth was oh so understanding, so I came here. That answer your initial question?"

Amanda nodded and replied, "It explains a lot. But don't worry about it. I'm sure he's had his share of days also. I know I have. So, do you wanna talk now?"

Lee chuckled lightly remarking, "I thought we just were-"

Amanda sighed and commented, "Lee..."

Lee squeezed her hand and shaking his head responded, "Okay, okay. So, the topic at hand-"

Amanda answered, "The baby."

Lee stated, "The baby."

Amanda cleared her throat and asked, "So, how do you feel about it? I know it was totally unexpected but I was at one point a while back open to a discussion about having a child of our own and I was hoping you thought the same way. Did you ever think about it? No pressure here, I'm just curious."

Lee sighed as he stared at the pool in front of them. Swallowing hard he nodded and commented, "To tell you the truth, I did think about it once. But then I thought, would it be fair to do that to you when we had the boys and Kelly to contend with as it is? I mean, look. You've finally gotten your full-time status as an agent. But then you'd have to pull back again for a while. But I also thought what if the child had your cute nose or your smile or your laugh? How could I even think of passing that up?"

Amanda went to his arms and nodded stating, "Well, he or she could have your eyes or your dimples or your persuasive charm-"

Lee questioned looking down at her, "Is that what drew you to me?"

Amanda blushed slightly and moving away from Lee remarked, "Among other things, yes. But back to what we were talking about. Are you absolutely sure about this? I mean, it's nine months of who knows what will happen in that house and-"

She stopped mid sentence and swayed a bit. Lee went to grab her and queried urgently, "Hey. Are you all right?"

Amanda tried to put it off by commented lightly, "Well, I didn't eat this morning so I've been a little off today."

Lee shook his head and stated, "All right. That's it. We're going to Goodman's office right now-"

Amanda shook her head responding, "Lee, please stop. I'm fine. I just need to eat something, that's all."

But Lee wasn't convinced and insisted by stating, "You're pale right now which tells me it's a lot more than food you need. Let's go."

So he drove them to Dr. Goodman's office remarking to the receptionist, "She needs to see him now."

So at Lee's urging, the doctor checked Amanda over and at the end of the examination called Lee into the room and barked, "Have you been keeping her too busy at work to eat and rest? What's the matter with you? It's a critical time now. She needs rest and nourishment so the baby can grow strong and healthy-"

Lee was confused until Amanda spoke up commenting, "Doctor, I'm afraid I'm the one doing the damage. See, Lee and I have three kids at home already and when this happened we were surprised because we hadn't discussed adding another child. But that's changed now because we're both on board with this addition so I'll do what I can to keep it safe, all right? Please don't blame Lee. I'll do whatever you say and rest and all that."

Dr. Goodman sighed and putting a hand on Amanda's shoulder answered concernedly, "I've been with you since your boys were little. You're one of my favorite patients, so I'm going to give it to you straight. You're suffering from a bit of dehydration plus not getting enough rest. Now. If you can rest for at least a week and eat properly from then on there's no reason you can't deliver a healthy baby when the time comes, all right? But I want you to promise me you'll follow my orders-"

Lee nodded and commented, "She'll do it. I'll make sure and so will Dotty. Don't worry, Doc."

Amanda cut in stating, "Wait! Don't I have a say in this? What about the kids we have now? They can't fend for themselves for too long, especially Kelly-"

Lee squeezed her hands and responded, "Relax, will ya? I'll have everything under control at the house-"

Amanda shook her head commenting, "Lee, the boys have baseball practice and Kelly's got that dental appointment next week. She always gets nervous when she has to go. I always take her-"

But Lee shook his head and replied, "I will take the boys to practice and Dotty or I can take Kelly to the dentist. If it's the same day, we'll alternate."

Dr. Goodman nodded and answered, "Well, that settles it. I'll schedule you for an appointment two weeks from today, Young Lady. Get some rest."

On the way home Amanda remarked, "I know you're trying to help but there's a lot to running a house then just making a lunch here and there. What if the boys get sick next? Or Mother?"

Lee sighed as he drove toward their neighborhood and commented impatiently, "Sweetheart. Give it and yourself a rest, all right? Stop worrying so much. If it will make you feel better we'll have a family meeting when we get home to go over everything, okay?"

When they arrived home the boys had just gotten home from school and were tossing the baseball around in the living room.

Lee caught one of their throws and whistled to them and responded, "That's enough, Guys. Your mom and I want to have a meeting in the other room. Let's go."

Dotty was coming downstairs and greeted Amanda and Lee querying, "What's wrong?"

Lee cleared his throat as Kelly came bounding in from the back yard asking, "Mommy, can you come for Show and Tell tomorrow? I told the teacher you have a baby and she wants to see it."

Amanda giggled slightly and shook her head answering, "H-Honey, the baby isn't even here yet. You'll have to tell your teacher that it won't be for a while, okay?'

Kelly looked upset as she replied, "But you told me never to fib!"

Amanda bent down to her responding gently, "Sweetie, you're not fibbing. I do have a baby in my tummy but it's not something you can show to your class yet, okay?"

Kelly stomped out of the room toward the stairs and answered hotly, "Now I'll have nothing for tomorrow!"

As she headed up Dotty called to her, "Uh, I can show the tomatoes I grew in the garden? That'll be fun."

Kelly answered by slamming her bedroom door!

Amanda called up to her quickly, "Kelly Evelyn, you do that again and you'll be punished! Just stay there, then."

Amanda then went to sit down and Dotty asked looking at her, "Dear, you don't look well. What is it?"

Amanda sighed and commented to Lee, "You sure you want to run things for a week here? It's not always a picnic, trust me."

Dotty asked impatiently, "Will one of you please tell us what's going on?"

Lee put up a hand remarking, "Okay. We went to see Dr. Goodman because Amanda hadn't been feeling well today, and-"

The boys went to her and Phillip asked, "Are you okay, Mom? What happened?"

Amanda shrugged and stated calmly, "I'm okay, Fellas. But the doctor wants me to take it easy for a week. I'm a bit dehydrated and need some rest but it's only for a week, all right? Lee and your grandmother are gonna take care of things for now until I'm back on my feet."

Jamie went to hug her answering, "Do you need anything right now, Mom?"

Amanda held him and kissed his cheek commenting softly, "Just this for now. Thank you, Sweetheart."

Phillip cleared his throat remarking, "Well, I have that dinner I'm supposed to make here for Home Ec. tonight. Should I cancel that?"

Amanda shook her head and answered, "Of course not. It's part of your grade. I can't wait to try it, Honey."

Lee asked, "What is it you're making, Phillip?"

Phillip smiled and responded, "Beef Stroganoff."

Lee nodded and stated, "Okay, how do we proceed here?"

Amanda shook her head at Lee answering, "Uh-uh. No help at all from us, okay? It teaches the class about responsibility and self reliance. After we eat we grade him on it and he brings the rest of it to school tomorrow for the class to try. The whole class is doing it."

Dotty remarked, "Sounds good, Phillip. Now I'll take your mother upstairs so she can begin her rest-"

Amanda groaned and shaking her head asked, "Oh, c'mon. I can eat while I'm on the couch here, can't I?"

Lee and Dotty looked at one another and Lee narrowed his eyes at her querying, "And you'll stay put the whole time?"

Amanda nodded and put up her hand answering, "I swear, you can carry me up afterwards. I promise. Please?'

Lee sighed and stated, "Okay. Let me go get Kelly, then."

He went to the stairs and called up, "Kelly. Come on down here, Honey. Okay?'

Kelly replied stubbornly, "I'm not eating with fibbers!"

Amanda swallowed hard and Dotty commented, "Oh, my. We have to try to explain. But she's barely eight years of age. How much do you want her to know?"

Amanda had an idea and asked Jamie, "Sweetie. Go get the frozen peas out of the freezer will you, please?"

Phillip shook his head and replied, "Mom, what are you doing? I've already got the menu set-"

Lee shook his head at Phillip and smiling answered, "No, it's not for that."

Lee then went upstairs to get Kelly, who was looking out her bedroom window when Lee came in.

He commented, "Kelly, it's not time to eat yet but Mommy and I want to talk to you. Let's go down now."

But Kelly didn't answer or turn to look at him which made Lee a little hot under the collar.

Clearing his throat he remarked firmly, "Kelly Evelyn, please turn around and look at me when I'm talking to you. It isn't polite to ignore someone when they are speaking to you."

Kelly turned around and commented, "And it isn't nice to fib either. You and Mommy always tell me that and she did!"

Lee sighed knowing Kelly didn't understand about the size of the baby at this point and responded gently, "Kell, we didn't fib at all. The baby really isn't big enough to show yet. But soon enough Mommy will have what they call an ultrasound. It's taking a picture of the baby to see how it's growing and the best part is we will hear the baby's heartbeat. Now if you want, I can ask the doctor to give me an extra copy to show you. Would you like that?"

Kelly nodded slowly and asked, " Can Mommy come to school anyway?"

Lee shook his head remarking, "No. Not right now, Honey. She needs rest and food to keep up her strength and I just know one of your hugs would also make her feel better, too. What do you think?"

Kelly slowly smiled and nodded stating, "Okay. When do we eat?"

Lee chuckled and replied, "As soon as Phillip finishes cooking for his school project. Let's go down. Mommy has something to show you."

As they came down Amanda from the couch commented, "Kelly? C'mere, Honey. I wanna show you something."

Kelly came into the family room slowly and got next to Amanda who responded, "Kelly. First of all, you hurt Daddy's and my feelings when you didn't believe us about the baby."

Showing Kelly the box of frozen peas she answered, " Now. Look at the size of the pea. You see that? That's how big the baby is right this minute."

Kelly stared in awe and replied, "That's tiny, Mommy."

Amanda nodded and remarked, "I know. But when it gets bigger-"

Kelly nodded and commented, "Daddy told me about the sound you're getting."

It took Amanda a minute to understand what Kelly meant and then answered, "Oh, right. The ultrasound. Yeah. Well, it won't hurt, Sweetie. I promise. So. Do you understand it a little better?"

Kelly nodded and Lee came over and remarked, "All right. So I guess you have something you want to say to Mommy, huh?"

Kelly responded facing Amanda, "I'm sorry I thought you fibbed, Mommy. I was wrong."

Amanda gulped as tears came to her eyes and she stated softly, "Well. You give me a hug and your apology is accepted, Sweetheart. C'mere."

As they hugged Dotty sighed and taking the box of frozen peas back to the freezer answered, "I'm glad that's straightened out. Phillip, how is dinner coming?"

Phillip remarked, "The noodles are almost done, Grandma. I just have to heat up everything else. Jamie, is the table ready?"

Jamie commented, "Yeah. Oh, I have to set Mom up by the couch."

Lee smiled and replied, "Let me, Ace. You go get washed up, okay?"

Before Kelly went with Jamie she stated to Lee, "Daddy, I'm sorry I was mean to you. It wasn't nice."

Lee shook his head as he gave her a hug and commented, " No, it wasn't. But you made up for it by apologizing to Mommy. That made me real happy, Honey. Now go wash up."

As Kelly and Jamie went upstairs Lee sat down in the wing chair with a strange look on his face and Dotty queried, "Are you all right, Lee?"

Lee shrugged and calmly remarked, "Sure. Never better."

Dotty and Amanda then shared a look knowing that this was the first of many situations Lee would have to face with or without them being present!

Lee noticing the look passing between them asked, "What?"

The two women shook their heads and answered together, "Nothing."

The evening continued with Lee feeling like he had missed something and he thought, I'm going to figure those two out eventually...

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 18

Lee woke early that Saturday and looking over at Amanda saw she was still asleep. Carefully getting out of bed he went to grab his robe and slippers and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Seeing the boys at the table he stated, "Morning, Guys. What are you doing awake this early?"

Phillip chewing on his toast swallowed and answered, "We got soccer practice."

Lee nodded as he went to get his coffee and asked, "Do you need a lift?"

Jamie drinking his juice put down the glass and shook his head remarking, "No. Billy's dad is getting us and bringing us home. Thanks, anyway."

Phillip responded, "Yeah, George is cool that way."

Lee was puzzled and queried, "You call Billy's dad by his first name?"

Phillip shrugged and commented, "Sure. He said we could."

As Dotty entered a few moments later he smiled and replied, "Morning, Dotty."

There was total silence in the kitchen as Dotty then stared at her oldest grandchild and asked, "What was that, Young Man?"

Phillip groaned and pointing to Lee remarked, "What's the big deal? We call him Lee. Nothing wrong with it."

Jamie shook his head and mumbled to Phillip, "Cool it, will ya? Do you wanna get grounded? Sheesh!"

Dotty came over to the table clearing her throat and answered Phillip firmly, "There's a big difference. It's called being respectful to your elders Young Man, and I won't stand for you to ignore proper etiquette! You will keep calling me Grandma. I don't care what your coach says. I didn't give you permission to call me by my first name, so don't do it again. Do you understand me?"

Phillip got up from the table and shook his head responding sullenly, "I'm waiting outside. C'mon, Jamie. Just leave your stuff. We'll do it later-"

As Jamie got up Lee stated, "Hold it right there!"

The boys stopped in their tracks and Lee answered firmly, "Now, I'm going to go up and change because I will be driving you after all. While I'm getting ready Phillip, you will clean up the breakfast dishes including the fry pan you used and Jamie you will go tell Billy's dad when he gets here that you're sorry you didn't call sooner but that I'll be driving you from now on. Is that clear?"

The boys were surprised at Lee's stance but nodded and did what they were told.

Lee got to the stairs and commented, "Oh. And Phillip, apologize to your grandmother because we will be discussing your rude behavior on the way to the practice. Don't ever let me or your mother hear you be disrespectful to her or anyone again. Do you understand me?"

Phillip groaned and shrugged disdainfully replying, "Yeah, whatever. Geez!"

Lee sighed and shaking his head went upstairs. Teenagers...

Coming into the bedroom he saw Amanda was in the bathroom and greeted her with a kiss and stated, "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

Amanda noticed his distracted expression and answered, "Fine. So, what's with the face?"

Lee sighed and commented, "Ahh. Phillip I think is testing the boundaries here a little. He just called your mother by her first name-"

Amanda was surprised and replied, "Wonder what started that all of a sudden? I'll have to have a talk with him."

Lee shook his head remarking, "Already done. I told him we would talk in the car on the way to practice today. I just came up to change now."

Just then Dotty knocked and Amanda stated, "Come in."

Dotty came in shaking her head and Lee asked, "What is it, Dotty?"

Dotty sighed and responded, "The boys just left with Mr. Barton. He said something about them being late already but to thank you for wanting to drive them and he would get them next week as well."

Lee sighed querying, "And I take it the dishes are still in the sink?"

Dotty shrugged and commented, "Yes, but I'll-"

Amanda shook her head and remarked, "No, Mother. You will not do them. Phillip can and will do them when he gets home. Well. I guess we do have a problem, then."

Lee scoffed answering, "Yeah. But if we conquer this now we won't have to worry about the other two pulling this nonsense later. You notice that Jamie kind of wants to emulate his older brother in certain ways, right?"

Amanda sighed and replied, "They're all good kids, Lee. My feeling is that Phillip's just trying to imitate his friends."

Lee shrugged stating, "So what? You're saying we shouldn't lay down the law?"

Amanda shook her head commenting, "No, Sweetheart. I'm not saying that, but I think we shouldn't treat him like a delinquent all of a sudden. He knows right from wrong. He's just seeing how far he can go and how much we'll put up with as his parents. You'll see. He'll calm down and realize that he has to be mature to get respect from us and anyone else he's around on a day-to-day basis."

Lee responded, "Okay, if you say so."

The phone rang just then and Lee picked it up. "Hello?"

It was Billy. "Can you come in today? Something came over the wire that I need your imput on. Francine's on her way in as well."

Lee shook his head and remarked, "I don't think I can. The boys are at practice and-"

Dotty tapped his shoulder stating, "It's all right. I'll pick them up when they're finished. Go do whatever you need to do today."

Lee looked at Dotty and shrugged answering, "Okay, I'll be there as soon as I get changed. Bye."

Hanging up he queried, "Are you sure? You must have better things to do. Aren't you meeting Captain Curt later?"

Kelly came in and asked, "Daddy? Can we go to the park, please?"

Amanda answered, "No, Honey. Daddy has to go to work, but you and I can-"

Lee shook his head and commented, "Amanda. The doctor wanted you to rest, remember?"

Amanda retorted, "It's just down the street here. Besides, she'll be on the swings. I'll bring a book with me. It'll be fine, all right?"

Lee sighed and remarked, "Okay. Have fun."

Amanda and Kelly then chimed together, "Thanks, Daddy!"

Lee rolled his eyes as he went to get his suit out of the closet and headed into the bathroom to shower and change.

As Amanda and Kelly were getting ready to leave a little bit later Lee came down grabbing his keys and responded to Amanda, "I shouldn't be too long. Maybe we can all have lunch later."

They kissed and Amanda commented, "That'll be nice but I know how they are when they call you in on a day off. Don't worry. We'll be fine."

Giving Kelly a hug and kiss he replied, "Be good, okay?"

Kelly smiled and remarked, " I will. Bye, Daddy."

Amanda stated to Dotty, "We'll be back in a while, Mother."

The three left the house together and as Lee pulled out of the driveway the phone rang. Dotty answered it responding, "Hello?"

The voice on the other end stated, "Hello. I need to speak to either Lee or Amanda Stetson, please."

Dotty answered, "I'm sorry, but they've just left. May I take a message?"

The voice commented, "Well, this is Officer Craig of the Arlington police. We have three young boys here at the station. One Phillip King and his brother, James King and one William Barton. There was a traffic accident involving-"

Dotty asked, "Oh my gosh! Are they hurt, Officer? What happened? I thought they were at practice?"

Officer Craig put up a hand stating, "Ma'am, are you related to any of them?"

Dotty sighed answering, "I am Dotty West, the King boys grandmother. Tell me what happened, please?"

The officer commented, "I'll need you to come down, Ma'am. I'll fill you in when you get here. Thank you."

Dotty swallowed and nodded replying, "Yes. I'll be there soon. Thank you, Officer."

Hanging up she then dialed Lee's car phone. No answer. She shrugged thinking, Wonder why he doesn't pick up.

Trying again she dialed the IFF number getting the switchboard and left a message for Lee. Hanging up she went to change deciding not to worry Amanda about anything until she knew the full story...

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 19

Dotty came into the Arlington police station and stated to the officer behind the desk, "I'm Dotty West, the grandmother of Phillip and Jamie King. Where are they?"

The officer pointed to the far end of the area answering, "Over there, Ma'am."

Dotty thanking him went over to the group standing which included George and Billy Barton and Officer Sam Craig.

Dotty asked going to the boys, "Are you all right? What in the world are you doing here?"

Jamie hugged her commenting, "I know we're in trouble but I'm glad you're here, Grandma."

Dotty briefly returned the hug and then remarked to the police captain, "All right. Is there some sort of fine they have to pay before they can leave because I can give you a check right now-"

Police Captain Archer shook his head and queried at her, "Who are you again?"

Dotty sighed responding, "I'm Dotty West short for Dorothy or Dorothea, Phillip and Jamie King's grandmother. Doesn't anyone listen in this place?"

Captain Archer commented irritatedly, "Ma'am, if you'll just pipe down I was trying to get to the bottom of this whole thing-"

Dotty retorted, "Captain, I will not "pipe down" as you put it! I have every right to be here and-"

Just then Lee entered the police station with another man and looking around saw his family and bringing him over with him stated to Captain Archer, "Captain? I'm Lee Stetson and this is my IFF lawyer, Mark Tyler. The King boys are my stepsons, Sir. What are the charges?"

Captain Archer shook his head and looking at the officer with them remarked, " We're getting to that, Mr. Stetson. Sam, why don't we get started here. Tell us. What occurred at the scene?"

Officer Sam Craig nodded and commented, "Yes, Captain. Well, my partner and I were called to the street near the park where Mr. Barton and his team were practicing soccer. Apparently when we arrived, Barton's son and the King boys were in his vehicle where they had just hit a parked vehicle down at the end of the block."

Dotty put a hand over her mouth and shook her head murmuring, "Oh, my gosh!"

Captain Archer sighed and answered, "I see. Was there anyone in the vehicle?"

Officer Craig shook his head remarking, "No, Sir. Totally empty."

Dotty answered gratefully, "Oh, thank goodness-"

Captain Archer looked at the boys and replied, "Yes, what a relief that no one was hurt. However, none of these boys have a license to drive. Is that correct?"

Officer Craig shook his head and commented, "No, Sir."

Captain Archer cleared his throat and answered, "I see. Well, the next thing I have to know is who was the instigator of this little escapade?"

When none of the boys spoke up Captain Archer sternly announced, "If you want a night in jail Boys, stay silent. But it will go a lot easier if you speak up now. Is that clear?"

Finally, George Barton nudged Billy firmly making the lad jump!

Billy cleared his throat and stated, "It-It was me, Sir."

Captain Archer nodded and crooked his finger at him responding, "Come up here, Young Man."

Billy slowly approached the desk and swallowing hard remarked, "Yes, Sir?"

Captain Archer sighed and commented, "Why don't you tell me how this happened. And I'd advise you not to leave anything out."

Billy answered slowly, "Well, my dad and I had a beef at the park during practice so I took his car keys out of the duffel bag he brought with our stuff and I left. Phillip came with me but we didn't know Jamie was gonna come, too."

Phillip spoke up replying, "I told him to stay there but as usual, he doesn't listen!"

Jamie shoved him retorting, "I was trying to stop you, Idiot!"

Captain Archer then blew his whistle silencing the room!

He cleared his throat commenting, "No more interrupting! Go on, Billy."

Billy sighed and remarked, "Yes, Sir. Well. I was just gonna go cool off, that's all. Just around the block and then come back, I swear."

Captain Archer nodded and then queried, "Mr. Barton, did you have any knowledge that your son was going to do this at all?"

George Barton shook his head vehemently stating, "No, Sir. It's true we had an argument but I had to stay behind with the others and didn't realize what had happened until he was already gone. I thought he was just going for a walk."

Captain Archer shook his head and looking at the King boys answered, "All right. You and your son sit down. Phillip and Jamie King, your turn."

Phillip and Jamie came up to the desk and Captain Archer asked, "And which one of you was behind the wheel next? I know Billy started this joyride but I want to know who was there last?"

Phillip cleared his throat and stated, "I was, Sir. Jamie had nothing to do with it. Please don't punish him for this."

Jamie added, "I was trying to stop them, Sir. Honest. But they wouldn't listen to me. I went with them to make sure they'd be okay."

Captain Archer scoffed hearing the boys statements and bewilderedly remarked, "Punish him? Young Man, do you realize that you could have seriously hurt or killed these boys including yourself or someone else on the road? You're extremely lucky that no one was in that parked vehicle or we'd be discussing far worse consequences. As it is already, you're in enough trouble. Now, go sit down while I work out the fines for both you and Billy."

Phillip and Jamie went to sit down at the other end of the room with Dotty while Lee and Mark Tyler and George were up with Captain Archer.

Phillip swallowing hard remarked to Dotty, "I'm really sorry, Grandma. I won't do this ever again. You have to believe me."

Dotty looked at both grandsons and shaken responded disheartenedly, "No, I don't have to believe anything because I'm too ashamed of you right now! Jamie, you weren't driving but you being there anyway was just as awful to hear. It's good to know that you wanted to look out for him but that still doesn't help you in this case."

Dotty then noticed that the men were coming toward them and Lee queried to Phillip, "Hey. You have something you want to say to Mr. Barton?"

Phillip visably shaken by his grandmother's coolness toward him remarked nodding, "I'm sorry, Mr. Barton and I'll help pay for any damages to your car and it won't happen again."

George Barton nodded and answered, "Thank you. But you and Billy are now off the team and it will be a long time before I'll allow you to see each other outside of school. Is that clear?"

Phillip commented nodding, "Yes, Sir. Again, I apologize. See ya, Billy."

Billy sadly replied, "Yeah, see you later."

They left and Phillip looked at Lee and asked, "What happens now?"

Lee sighed and remarked to Mark Tyler shaking his hand, "Thanks for your help today, Mark. Appreciate it."

Mark returned the handshake and looking at the boys stated, "Any time. Boys. Stay out of trouble now, you hear?"

He left and Lee sat down putting his hands in his hair and frustratedly sighed again.

Dotty asked, "Lee, is everything taken care of here? Can we bring the boys home now?"

Lee nodded finally getting up and responded, "Yeah. But no more riding shot gun in the car. Adults in the front. Kids in the back."

Looking at Phillip he commented curtly, "Like it or not Phillip, you are still a kid. And will be treated as such until you can prove to us that you can be trusted again. But in light of your antics today, it only proved that you have a lot more growing up to do. Let's go home."

There was silence on the way home as each family member was trying to sort out their feelings from the experience.

Coming in the door a while later they found Amanda in the kitchen with her arms across her chest and a serious look on her face. She queried, "Anyone want to tell me why I wasn't called down to the police station? Mrs. Barton is now hearing the story and I had no clue what was going on! She asked if Phillip was home yet and I said no and asked why and she told me she'd heard from another parent of a soccer player where everyone had gone. Mother? Lee? Why didn't you call me?"

Lee put up a hand and stated gently, "Honey, take it easy. Where's Kelly?"

Amanda sighed and commented, "Where she usually is when we have a serious discussion that she's too young to hear about. Mrs. Lombardo is watching her. In fact, she's gone to the store with her. Now, I want to know just what in the Sam Hill is going on around here!"

Dotty went to her and answered, "Sweetheart, let's sit down on the couch and we will explain..."

As they all went to sit down Jamie thought, Boy, Mom is gonna totally freak on this one!

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 20

Amanda sat on the couch aghast as Lee and Dotty explained everything that happened that morning at the police station!

She was hurt that they didn't even consider letting her know and looking at her mother asked, "Since you were still home when we left, how is it you didn't even come to tell me? I was just down the street at the park!"

Dotty sighed and patting her hand remarked gently, "Because Darling, I didn't know what the situation was then and I didn't want to worry you-"

Amanda shook her head and lashed out, "The very fact that the boys were even brought down there should have told you to come get me! What in God's name were you even doing there? I'm their mother! Not you!"

Dotty answered bitterly, "Yes. But frankly Dear, I'm around more truth be told and I resent the fact that you feel I shouldn't be down there to begin with. How dare you sit there and lord your standing in this house when you and Lee are gone so much of the time! If you had a regular nine to five schedule and weekends off, it would be different-"

Amanda sighed and swallowed hard not believing this whole conversation and commented, "Well, we don't but let's put that aside for right now because I want to talk to the boys."

But as Amanda looked around she saw they were gone!

Dotty gasped and responded, "They were right here a minute ago!"

Lee sighed and called out, "Fellas? Where are you?"

No response. Lee tried again and remarked loudly, "Boys! Get down here now, or your punishment is gonna get a lot worse!"

Then Jamie called from up above, "Lee? Could you come here, please?"

Amanda got up but Lee put up his hand and stated, "Don't worry. I'm sure they're fine."

Going to the landing he looked up and saw Jamie sitting on the top step and clearing his throat queried calmly, "What's up, Ace?"

Jamie swallowed hard commenting, "We know we're in a bunch of trouble already, but can you tell Grandma and Mom to stop fighting? It's bad enough when you and Mom fight. It's kinda like when she and Dad used to do it. It hurts Lee and we don't wanna hear it any more, okay? Please?"

Lee swallowed hard listening to his stepson. To think that the boys remembered Joe and Amanda argue when they were so young cut him to the quick.

He nodded and sighed stating gently, "Yeah, Pal. I'll try to get them calm. Don't worry. Listen, why don't you guys just stay up there for now and later Mom and I will come up and talk to you, all right?"

Jamie nodded and gave him a half smile responding, "Thanks, Lee. And we are sorry for everything."

Getting up from the step, Jamie went back to the attic bedroom closing the door.

Lee shook his head and went back to the family room where Amanda queried, "What did they try to con you into this time? Whatever it is, it won't work. I'm going to talk to them-"

Lee stopped her midway to the stairs as he answered carefully, "Hey. I know you want to hear their side but first I think you and Dotty should cool down a little-"

Amanda tersely remarked, "And I think you should just stay out of this now. Thank you for being at the police station to help them with the lawyer but I'll take care of their punishment-"

Suddenly they heard Kelly crying, "Stop it! Why are you so mean?!"

Dotty got up to follow her but she ran upstairs to her room!

The three adults saw Mrs. Lombardo standing there and Amanda gulped asking woodenly, "H-How long have you both been here?"

Mrs. Lombardo sighed and stated, "Long enough for her to hear you get upset with Lee just now. I'm sorry to bring her back so soon but I saw that you all were home and-"

Amanda felt awful as did Dotty and Lee. She swallowed hard and commented, "No, it's-it's okay. Um, thank you for watching her and we apologize for our behavior. We're just lashing out because of the situation."

Mrs. Lombardo nodded and responded, "I completely understand, but Kelly doesn't. Well, I should be going now. Call if you need anything else, hmm?"

She left and Dotty sat down on the couch and answered sadly, "She's right, you know. We shouldn't have been arguing so much that the kids were upset by it. I'm sorry, Amanda."

Amanda shook her head and went to hug her remarking, "I'm sorry too, Mother. Gosh, this whole thing is just unreal."

Looking at Lee she gulped and stated, "I'm sorry I yelled, Sweetheart. But the boys have never been in this kind of trouble before and it scared me, you know?"

Lee sighed and nodded commenting cooly, "I-I know. I'm gonna go up and see Kelly. She is after all my kid."

As he headed toward the stairs he then uttered sadly, "By the way, we didn't want you upset due to the baby. At least try to understand that, all right?

Amanda and Dotty were stunned by his statement about Kelly as he went upstairs...

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 21

Lee came into Kelly's room and saw his daughter laying on her bed hugging Chester tightly and swallowed hard thinking, Damn. This should be a happy time for all of us with the new baby coming. We gotta fix this, Amanda!

Coming over to Kelly he sat down next to her and rubbed her back gently and remarked softly, "I'm sorry we were upset, Sweet Pea. But it wasn't about you, trust me."

Kelly sniffed and wiped her eyes asking sadly, "Why were you and Mommy mad? "

Lee sighed and answered carefully, "Well, we were upset because the boys got into some trouble today and they had to talk to a policeman."

Kelly looked frightened and queried, "Do they have to go away? I don't want them to go away, Daddy."

Lee shook his head and gently pulled her into his arms and as he held her he kissed her and stated quietly, "No Honey, they're not going anywhere. I talked to the policeman and we worked out some things. You see they broke a law. It is never okay to break one. But because they never got into trouble like that before there's a fine to pay, meaning giving money to those people involved. And some other stuff which you don't need to worry about, all right? But again, I'm so sorry we scared you, Sweetie. We'll try not to do that any more, okay?"

Kelly then saw Amanda at the door and got down from Lee's lap going to her and replied, "Please don't be mad at Daddy. He's nice and he loves all of us, right?"

Amanda gulped and bent down to hug her answering softly, "I know, Sweetheart. But I was worried about your brothers and you're right. I shouldn't be mad at him for trying to help but I was scared. You'll understand this better when you have kids of your own someday. And I'm sorry too that I frightened you by getting upset with Daddy. We love you and that's not gonna change, okay?"

Kelly smiled as she hugged Amanda back and replied, " Okay. I love you guys, too."

Lee cleared his throat and getting up winked at Amanda and commented lightly, "Ahem. Now that that's settled, didn't Dotty say something about brownies that had to be made with a special helper?"

Kelly beamed and asked, "Really? She said that?"

Amanda nodded and called down to her mother, "Um, Mother? Do you still have the brownie mix we got the other day? I was thinking we could have them for dessert tonight?"

Dotty answered, "Well, I need my special helper for that. Kelly? Would you like to help Grandma with this project? They won't taste the same without you!"

Kelly remarked gleefully, "I'll be right down!"

Jumping up and down she stated excitedly, "Oh, boy! I get to lick the bowl when we're done! Bye!"

She ran from the room and Amanda called after her, "Don't forget to wash your hands, Young Lady!"

As she left, Lee and Amanda chuckled.

Amanda sighed and going to Lee she remarked softly, "I am sorry about getting upset with you, but did you really mean what you said about Kelly being just your kid? I-I thought she was ours finally?"

Lee held her and swallowed hard responding, "No, I didn't mean it really. I was just put off by you saying that you would handle the rest of the boys punishment and-"

Amanda shrugged and commented, "Only because you and Mother didn't tell me about the police station-"

Lee sighed replying, "We didn't want you under any more stress."

Amanda protested, "But I wouldn't have been if you had just-"

Shaking his head he answered quickly, " Okay, okay. I get it. Um, now. Before we go talk to the boys, I'd like to bring up a subject that I'd been thinking about since you told me about the baby."

Amanda pulled away from Lee and sat on Kelly's bed asking, "Am I gonna like this? I mean I know you want to get a new house and I'm on board with that since we do need the room, but what else?"

Lee swallowed hard and going to her knelt down in front of her and stated carefully, "I want to adopt the boys."

As Amanda sat there absorbing that Lee went on commenting, "I know Joe hasn't been gone that long so it may be a long shot, but I wanted to check with you first. Honey, when I was at the police station and I heard myself say that I was their stepfather... I dunno. Something hit me. Hard. I didn't expect to feel like I did at that moment. But I do love them, and-"

Then he saw Amanda's face as tears welled up in her eyes and he squeezed her hands and continued remarking gently, "Sweetheart, I know it's a big step. And believe me, I've handled a lot of big steps since we started on this journey of ours. But I want it to continue for the rest of our lives. Together. What do you say?"

Amanda gulped as she grabbed a tissue from Kelly's nightstand and wiping her eyes she cleared her throat and responded, "Well, I think we should try to reassure them first and then talk to them about their punishment. But I want you to know that I've never loved you more than I do right now and I'm more than happy to have you adopt them."

Lee slowly smiled as he caressed her cheek and answered, "Whew. All right. Now that I've gotten through that hurdle, what do you say we go handle this next one?"

Amanda kissed him and getting up remarked, "I'm with you."

They went up to the attic door and knocked with Amanda querying, "Boys? All right if we come in?"

Jamie opened the door and nodded but responded in a low voice, "Yeah, but Phillip's kind of upset now and I don't know what to do."

She and Lee saw Phillip sitting on his bed, his back facing them as he was hunched over and crying!

Lee clearing his throat commented to Jamie, "Uh, let's have a seat over here on your bed while your mom tries to make him feel better, huh?"

Amanda nodded to Lee and stated to Jamie softly, "It's okay, Honey. He'll be all right."

She then went around the side of Phillip's bed and sitting down beside him put her arms around him remarking, "Honey, I promise you we'll work everything out. It'll be all right. C'mere..."

Phillip sobbed in his mother's arms responding, "I-I hate him! Why did he leave like that? I guess it doesn't matter since he wouldn't have given a damn about what happened!"

Amanda still holding her son looked back at Lee thunderstruck! He wasn't making sense unless... Of course. Phillip was talking about Joe!

She realized how much Phillip missed him at that moment and pulled back from him for a moment asking, "Phillip, is that why you did that crazy thing with the car? Because you thought your dad wouldn't have cared?"

Phillip gulped and shrugged commenting quietly, "I dunno. Maybe."

Lee shook his head answering, "Phillip, if your dad was here he most certainly would've cared! It was a senseless move that could've gotten you jail time, particularly if someone had been in the parked car and had gotten hurt or killed. Not only that, but you could've hurt yourself, Billy, and your brother. But we went through all that at the police station. Now, tell your mom why else you think your dad wouldn't have cared at all."

Phillip shrugged as he wiped his eyes and replied, "Well, think about it. He dumped us, went on his merry way, and only came back to town when he felt like it. He didn't care-"

Amanda sighed and motioned Jamie over commenting, "C'mere Sweetheart." Holding both her sons she stated firmly, "Phillip Thomas and James Joseph King. I want you to listen to me very carefully. What your father chose to do with his life after he left us was on him! Not on you two or me. It was his choice to go therefore his consequence to live with! Everyone in this world has choices good or bad that we make! But we also have to live with the consequences of our own actions. We didn't want to divorce but we just couldn't go on with things the way they were. Your father right or wrong, loved you unconditionally. Yes it's true that he didn't do right by you but your behavior certainly wouldn't have made him proud! It certainly didn't make me proud. I always want to be proud of the two finest boys we had. And as I've said numerous times I'm here for whatever you need me for and I love you both as much as I ever did, okay?"

Nodding they hugged her answering, "We love you too, Mom."

Looking at Lee she nodded to him to begin.

Lee asked, "Now?"

Amanda shrugged and commented, "No time like the present."

Lee sighed and stated, "Uh, okay. Fellas, your mom and I were just talking in Kelly's room about today and other things."

Noticing his hesitancy Amanda remarked gently, "It's all right, Honey. Just tell them."

Jamie queried, "What is it, Lee?"

Lee cleared his throat and answered, " Let me start by saying that today was a mistake that we will get through but like your mom just said it's nothing to be proud of, but you already know that. Now, ever since I found out about the baby I've been feeling all sorts of things. Kind of confusing things. Anyway. Like I told her, there was a moment at the police station that I wasn't comfortable with."

Phillip nodded and stated, "I know. That captain was tough, right?"

Lee shook his head responding, "No, no. I meant when I first got there and I told the captain who I was."

Phillip asked, "But you said you're Lee Stetson. That's your name, isn't it?"

Jamie rolled his eyes and commented, "No, Doofus. He meant what he is to us. Right, Lee?"

Lee nodded but remarked, "Don't call him that, Jamie. It's not nice. And yes. I meant where I fit in with the family."

Phillip shrugged and stated, "But you're our stepdad. What's wrong with that?"

Lee swallowed hard and responded carefully, "Nothing. Except I'd like to be more. If you'll let me. Look, just think about it. You don't have to decide right now but tell me what you think when you both are absolutely sure, okay? I know how much Joe meant to you and I would never try to take his place, but you guys mean the world to me just like your mom does. I'm gonna screw up plenty here but if you help me along the way, I'm sure we'll make it, all right?"

The boys nodded silently and Lee looked at Amanda for approval.

Amanda smiled and nodded remarking, "Okay. Now Phillip, let's talk about the fine. You got a twenty five hundred dollar fine and suspended sentence with probation. That means that you will have to get a job after school to help pay it off and you won't be going for your license any time soon, Mister-"

Phillip retorted," What about Jamie?! He was in the car-"

Lee answered, "Yes, he will be grounded as well for even going along with you and Billy. However, he was not behind the wheel. You were, which is why he doesn't have the fine to pay back. Don't worry. He'll have plenty to do here while you're out there."

Phillip sighed and commented, "Fine! What job am I getting?"

Lee looked at Amanda and queried to her, "What about Rhonda's place? He likes being around cars and she could probably use the help and as an added bonus, keep an eye on him."

Amanda skeptically responded, "The gas station? Mmm... I don't know about that. Isn't he too young?"

Phillip asked, "Who's she? An old girlfriend?"

Lee commented, "She works at IFF. Has a gas station on the side."

Answering Amanda he responded, " No. If he was supposed to be going for his license, he's old enough now."

Jamie sighed and asked, "How long are we grounded for?"

Amanda and Lee shared a look and nodding Lee replied, "A month-"

Phillip shook his head grimacing, " A whole month?! Oh, c'mon! I didn't hurt anyone-"

Amanda answered sharply, "No, but you damaged the parked car and Mr. Barton's car."

Lee added firmly, "And don't think Billy's getting off that easy. He's in plenty of hot water for taking the keys in the first place and letting you drive. I'm sure he's getting a grounding just like you are, Pal."

Phillip shrugged commenting, "Well, at least it's just during the week."

Lee chuckled as he looked at his wife and then answered, "No. It's total weekends, too. Sorry."

Phillip grumbled annoyed at the news, "This totally bites!"

Lee sighed and remarked as he and Amanda got up to leave the room, "Don't worry. The month will fly by as you will be kept very busy with school and work. We'll call you when dinner's ready. Get started on some homework if you've got any, please."

They left and Jamie responded to Phillip, "It won't be bad. At least you'll be paid for working."

But Phillip growled at his younger brother as he went to get his history book, "Just shut up already..."

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 22

The second weekend of the boys grounding arrived and as Lee took Phillip to Rhonda's gas station to work Jamie was in the middle of cleaning out the garage, where Kelly was watching him and sitting on the grass.

She asked, "Where did Phillip and Daddy go?"

Jamie was sweeping out the dirt from the garage after clearing out the bikes and mower and other boxed items and answered, "Phillip has to pay back Mr. Barton for wrecking his car so he's got a job now."

Kelly remarked shaking her head, "He's gone a lot. Will I have to work someday?"

Jamie nodded stating, "Sure. But not for a while yet. You're still too young."

With that Kelly stood up and defiantly replied, "No, I'm not! I can do anything I want!"

She turned and stomped off into the house and yelled, "Mommy!" leaving Jamie to shake his head thinking, Girls... They're all nuts!

Just then, Amanda came out through the front door and remarked, "Jamie? Come here, please."

Jamie groaned and commented going toward his mother, "Mom, I didn't do anything. Kelly asked me a question and I answered her truthfully. Why is she so bent out of shape? She's just a kid. She should be glad she's not working yet. It's hard when you get older."

Amanda smirked and responded gently with a nod, "Oh I know, Sweetie. What I think she wants though is to be included in her big brother's activities. So for now, would you let her help you with the garage?"

Jamie shrugged and remarked, "Yeah, but I'm almost done and she can't lift the big boxes anyway."

Amanda sighed and answered, "I know. But she can help you with putting the bikes away, including her own and that way she can get an allowance that much sooner, okay?"

Jamie nodded and commented, "All right. Um, what about the cellar?"

Amanda smiled and responded, "You two can take a break after this is done and have some lunch and then go do the cellar, all right? And leave the big boxes here and in the cellar for Lee and I'll have him take care of them later, okay?"

Jamie smiled and stated, "Thanks, Mom."

So after Amanda sent Kelly out the two finished the garage and went inside as Lee was pulling the car in the driveway.

Coming into the house and seeing Jamie and Kelly eating he remarked, "Nice job on the garage, Jamie-"

Kelly sighed and replied, "I helped, Daddy. Didn't you see the bikes?"

Lee chuckling as he saw Jamie's expression kissed the top of her head and murmured, "Yes I did, Princess. Excellent job. Thank you for helping your brother out. So Jamie, what's next?"

Amanda came over giving her husband a chaste kiss and commented, "The cellar. But I need you to put away the bigger boxes in the garage first, please. Once they're done with the cellar then you can get those as well, okay?"

Kelly asked Amanda, "Does Daddy get an allowance, too?"

Jamie shook his head guffawing and Amanda remarked, "Well. He gets his paycheck at work and then he gets a little something at home, too."

Kelly looked up at Lee remarking, "You have a piggy bank too, Daddy?"

Lee cleared his throat and stated, "Yeah, in a way. But... Mommy's in charge of it."

Changing the subject he queried, "What's for lunch?"

A few hours later the cellar was spic and span so Lee worked on putting the boxes away where Amanda wanted them and then looking at his watch commented, "I've gotta pick up Phillip. Should I get something for dinner as well?"

Just then the phone rang and Lee picked up. He answered, "Hello?"

It was Rhonda who replied, "Yes, Sir. I have your car ready for pick up. Any more detailing you need done with it?"

Lee recognized the SOS code and remarked, "That's great. No. Sounds good. I'll be right there."

Hanging up he pulled Amanda aside and whispered, "Trouble at Rhonda's. I'll be back..."

Amanda went out to the driveway with him and stated, "If Phillip's in trouble, Lee-"

Lee kissed her and answered, "It'll be all right. I promise, huh? See you soon."

He left with Amanda thinking, I hope Phillip's not going to get mixed up in anything. I should've gone with you, Lee.

But Amanda trusted Lee and knew he'd look out for him. Sighing she went back into the house where Kelly asked, "Mommy. I wanted to go with Daddy. Why didn't he take me?"

Kissing her cheek Amanda replied, "Because he knew you were helping Jamie today and that's an important job too, you know?"

Twenty minutes later, Lee arrived at the gas station and he pulled in around the side of the building and got out checking his gun. It was ready.

He went around to the front prepared for battle when he just saw Rhonda under a hood and cleared his throat asking, "Hey. What's up?"

Rhonda straightened and queried, "Um, are you sure Phillip's not really your kid?"

Lee shook his head querying, "I'm not following. What-"

Rhonda shrugged and blushed slightly answering, "It's okay. It happens once in a while. I just had to set him straight. I let him down gently, but I'm sure he's really embarrassed about it."

Lee got the message and chuckled uncomfortably stating, "Ohh... Um, yeah. Are you all right?"

Rhonda smiled and nodded replying, "Yeah, trust me. I'm fine. It was basically harmless, but if I were you I'd have a talk with him about things, you know?"

Lee sighed and nodded realizing how Phillip must be feeling at this moment and wondered if Joe had discussed this stage with both him and Jamie.

Remembering his own period of adjustment as a teen he then asked swallowing hard, "Where is he now, Rhonda?"

Rhonda gestured to the restroom and responded, "He'll be right out. Um. You know, it doesn't have to be uncomfortable here. Just tell him again that I'm absolutely flattered but that I'm seeing someone. I don't want to make this a big thing because he's doing gangbusters here..."

Just then Phillip came out and seeing Lee he suddenly acted nonchalant stating, "Oh. Hey, Lee. Time to go already?"

Lee nodded and giving Rhonda a steady wink replied, "Yeah, Pal. Ready to go?"

Phillip nodded and went toward the car remarking, "See ya later, Rhonda. Thanks."

Rhonda smiled and responded, "Sure. Oh, and don't forget. Don't come Monday. I've got a job out of town so I'm closing the shop that day, all right?"

He looked back at her and barely nodded acknowledgement as he got into Lee's car and shut the door.

Seeing the look of concern cross Rhonda's face Lee shook his head and remarked, "Don't worry. I'll have a talk with him. It'll be all right. See ya later."

Lee got into the car and as they pulled out he wondered how to approach this delicate subject...

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 23

When Lee and Phillip came home Lee found Dotty in the den and asked, "Where's Jamie?"

Dotty answered, "Upstairs reading. Amanda and Kelly went to the store but they should be home soon and then we can have dinner-"

Lee cleared his throat and remarked, "Um actually, the boys and I have something to do ourselves. Let's hold dinner until we get back, please?"

Dotty was puzzled and then shrugged stating, "Oh. All right. I'll let Amanda know when she gets home."

Lee smiled and commented, "Thanks."

Going to the stairs he called out, "Hey, Jamie? Come on down here. I need you and your brother to go on a little errand with me."

Jamie came down and queried, "Do I need my camera?"

Phillip responded, "Do you have to take that everywhere with you? I mean school's one thing, but-"

Lee stopped Phillip's comment and answered thoughtfully, "Hey, no. It's a good idea, actually. Go ahead and get it, Ace."

Jamie ran back up excitedly as Phillip groaned and remarked, "Lee, his pictures are good but don't you get tired of him having us pose all the time?"

Lee sighed and asked, "You mean the way you talk about cars and girls all the time? Look. The more he uses that camera the better he'll get, all right? Let him enjoy it, please?"

Phillip nodded and stated, "Okay. But no weird poses. I hate those."

Lee commented, "Those can actually be fun at times and I think what you mean are candid poses. Spontaneous."

Jamie came down quickly as Lee was calling a cab.

Phillip responded to Jamie, "All right. Now, don't be a total dweeb here. I don't know where we're going but try to act mature, like me. Got it?"

Jamie in reply made a disgusting look to Phillip and Phillip jabbed his arm!

Jamie was about to return the jab when Dotty came out of the den and answered firmly, "Boys! Stop it now. I want you to behave, all right?"

Lee hung up the phone and commented, "Ok, troops. Let's head out."

As they got outside to wait for the cab Jamie asked, "Lee, why don't we just take your car?"

Phillip sighed and replied, "Because it's only a two-seater and Mom has the Jeep, remember?"

Jamie nodded stating, "Oh, yeah."

Phillip looked at Lee and answered, "Kids..."

Lee chuckled and when the cab arrived at the curb they saw Amanda and Kelly coming.

He asked the driver to wait a moment as he remarked to the boys, "I'll be back. Climb in, Guys."

They did and Lee headed over to Amanda's car as she pulled into the driveway and she queried, "Where are you boys off to?"

Lee kissed her and replied, "Tell you later. But when we get back, we'll have dinner, okay?"

Amanda nodded and Kelly unbuckled her belt and came bounding out stating to Lee, "I wanna come, Daddy. Can I?"

Lee knelt down to Kelly and tweaking her nose commented, "I'm sorry, Honey, but it's a boy's outing right now. I promise we'll do something special just you and me another day, all right?"

Kelly petulantly replied, "Fine! Mommy and Grandma and I will have our own fun without you! See if I care!"

Stomping off toward the house she went in and Amanda looked at Lee answering, "You're gonna have a problem with her later if she isn't included more on your outings-"

Lee asided to her, "I know Joe had a talk with the boys about certain things but Phillip tried something today with Rhonda and she had to let him down gently. You get it now?"

Amanda sighed and nodded in understanding stating, "Okay. Should I talk to him as well?"

Lee cut her off softly responding with a kiss, "No. He's embarrassed enough, okay? He'll be fine, though. Trust me. See you later."

Amanda shrugged replying, "Okay, if you're sure."

Lee gave her a wink as he got in the cab and they were off.

Amanda parked the car and getting out saw Kelly moping in the garage and went over to her querying, "What's the matter, Sweetheart? They'll be back soon and they'll play with you a little after dinner before you have to go to bed, all right?"

Kelly sighed and plopped down on the now clean garage floor and stated sadly, "Who cares? They don't like me 'cause I'm a girl."

Amanda bent down to take her hand remarking gently, "You know that isn't true, Young Lady. Do you remember how hard Daddy and I worked to keep you with us?"

Kelly nodded slowly and Amanda commented helping her up, "I know it's hard watching the boys do things with Lee sometimes because they're older but there are things that you and Grandma and I do that they don't like. Let's see. Shopping, cooking, playing dress up. See Honey, it's not that they don't love you. It's just that they have other interests. Besides, when you get to be their age you'll have friends that wanna do things that they're not gonna like. But who knows? You may go out for a sport that they can help you with."

Kelly asked, "Like what?"

Amanda walked with her back to the car to get the groceries handing her a light bag and stating, "Uh, well. Tennis, Soccer, Basketball, Baseball-"

Kelly looked amazedly at her mother and queried, "I can do that?"

Amanda cupped Kelly's chin and responded, "Yes, you can. And don't you let anyone tell you different, all right?"

Kelly smiled and answered, "I like the balance beam at school!"

Amanda nodded and returned the smile replying, "Perfect. Gymnastics are terrific for girls. Okay, Sweetie. Let's get this stuff inside so we can get ready for dinner."

As they walked in Dotty commented, "Let me help you with the rest of those."

So while the ladies were putting the groceries away Lee had taken the boys who were hungry for a snack, to Milo's for chili dogs and a talk.

Phillip and Jamie sat at the outdoor table while Lee ordered the food and brought it over.

As he sat down he remarked slowly, "I um, guess you're wondering why I brought you guys here."

Phillip sighed and putting his head down answered, "Rhonda told you, didn't she? Aw, man-"

Lee put his hand on Phillip's shoulder and commented gently, "It-It's okay, Sport. I'm just here to tell you that yes, she's a bit old for you. But don't be upset. It happens to everyone so don't be embarrassed, all right?"

Phillip sheepishly replied, "I-I just thought it'd be cool to take her to my prom, that's all."

Jamie swallowed and commented, "Wow. You wanted to take your boss to Prom Night? That's weird."

Lee admonished Jamie and stated firmly, "Jamie. Cool it, will ya? Now, you're both here because of that and also if you're not sure of things concerning girls that your dad may not have covered. I'll try to answer any questions you may have, all right?"

Jamie asked, "I have one."

Lee nodded and responded, "Shoot."

Jamie commented, "Why do girls ask you if you like their outfit and when you tell them the truth, then they get mad? Shelly Connor asked me that at a pep rally."

Lee queried, "So, what happened? What did you tell her?"

Jamie scoffed and answered, "I told her her skirt was ugly and she slugged me, telling me she made that in Home Ec and I don't know anything about fashion. Sheesh!"

Lee choked on his drink and chuckled remarking, "W-Well, Ace. On that kind of thing, the best thing to do is to fib slightly-"

Phillip asked, "Really? How?"

Lee nodded and responded, "You tell them what they wanna hear but put some of the truth in there."

Jamie queried, "Do you do that with Mom?"

Lee paused and then commented, "Once. We were at a premiere for an IFF documentary and your mom has excellent taste in clothes usually. But one time at this event she wore this headband that although was the right color, didn't really go with the outfit. In my opinion, anyway."

Phillip snorted and responded, "Right. What did she say when you told her?"

Lee cleared his throat and stated, "Well, I thought it was okay to tell her when she asked because we weren't dating then. I was so wrong."

Jamie laughed and asked, "What did she do?"

Lee shrugged and remarked, "It was pretty quiet the rest of the evening but she just told me I didn't have to worry about being asked about her outfits any more."

Jamie nodded commenting, "She was mad, right?"

Lee sighed and answered, "Royally. Now, any other questions?"

Phillip commented, "How long did it take until you knew Mom was the one?"

Lee thought carefully and replied, "A while. See, I wasn't looking for anyone in particular and didn't think I wanted a commitment. Neither did she at that point-"

Phillip responded somberly, "She was dating that drip Dean. Thank God she didn't marry him."

Lee answered, "Well, you know she wouldn't do anything like that without your approval anyway. And she also wasn't in love with the man."

Jamie asked, "So did you love Mom first or the other way around?"

Lee commented, "Since your mom was divorced she was being cautious and because I had been close with Kelly's mom and that didn't work out I guess I was, too. But I never regretted choosing your mom, okay?"

Jamie nodded responding, "We know. She seems a lot happier since she's been with you. We're glad about that."

Lee smiled at them and stated swallowing, "Well, I'm glad you guys are okay with me being here."

Phillip responded, "I've got one for you. Is it all right to pay for a lady's dinner even though she says she'll pay?"

Lee chuckled and answered, "Ahh, Woman's Lib. When the Colonel talked to me about dating he said, "Skip, no matter what they say it's the gentleman's manners that count in order to impress a lady. You hold a door for her, pull out a chair to seat her and the number one rule is that a man always treats a lady when taking her to dinner. No ifs, ands, or buts. If she doesn't take you on your terms, then she's not the lady for you."

Phillip remarked, "Phew.. you don't really buy that, do you?"

Lee shook his head and answered, "He's from the old school where it was unheard of until recently that a woman can make her own way and can treat a man to dinner. I basically let a lady decide for herself before I was with your mom. Now I wouldn't think of not spoiling someone as terrific as her."

Looking at his stepsons he stated, "I would hope that your parents taught you both to respect ladies and do whatever you could to please them. Speaking of that Phillip, are you going to call Suzanne after all and ask her to the prom?"

Phillip shrugged and replied, "I dunno. I've been a real jerk lately. She probably won't want to talk to me now."

Lee shook his head and commented, "Hey, c'mon. That's a defeatist attitude and you know it. When we get home, why don't you call her after dinner and feel her out about it. But start with an apology, okay? If she says no, then try another girl in your class. You won't get anywhere if you don't try."

Phillip smiled and responded, "Thanks, Lee. I will."

Lee cleared up their plates and came back to the table answering, "I have another thing I want to discuss with you guys. Jamie, I'm including you here because it may happen to you when the time comes, all right?"

Jamie nodded and Lee remarked, "Good. Now, Phillip thought it would be okay to ask Rhonda for a date because she liked him. She does like him but not that certain way. See, it has to come from both people. You-you get a certain sense about each other when you send enough time together. So then it becomes consensual. Meaning you both feel the same way. Boys, there is a certain way to treat girls. You can't assume they're going to go along with what you're feeling at the moment. If they aren't in tune to what you're asking, then they're not ready for that big step and they will tell you, believe me."

Lee asked, "Phillip, did you ask Rhonda first if she was seeing anyone before asking her for a date?"

Phillip shook his head replying, "I swear, Lee. I thought it was okay to ask because I didn't see any ring on her finger."

Lee nodded answering, "Yeah, I get it. But that's definitely when you should ask. Particularly when it's someone you're just getting to know, okay? You can get into serious trouble if you don't."

Lee looked at his watch stating, "Oh, boy, we're going to be in Dutch with your mom if we don't get home soon. Let's get a cab and book it, Fellas."

Jamie asked as they were getting up from the table, "Lee? Is it okay if Milo takes our picture here? I think Mom would like it."

Lee smiled and remarked warmly, "Sure, Sport."

Turning from the boys he went to talk to Milo...

When they arrived home they found Amanda in the kitchen and Lee swallowed commenting, "I'm sorry, Sweetheart. I know I should've called but I was in a moment with the boys and-"

Amanda shrugged cooly and answered, "It's fine. Mother and I ate with Kelly earlier and they're upstairs. Your dinners are on warm in the oven. I assume you can clean up after yourselves?"

The three men nodded silently as Amanda sighed and headed for the stairs remarking, "Good. And if you're too full from your chili dogs, just wrap up everything and you can have what's in there tomorrow. Good night..."

Lee swallowed hard as he watched her go and turned to look at Phillip and Jamie stating, "What do you say, Guys? Can you eat a little of whatever's in there?"

Phillip sighed and commented to Jamie, "I don't know how Mom found out but I guess we have to give it the old college try, right?"

Jamie queried confusedly, "What?"

Phillip groaned and shaking his head replied, "Forget it. Are you hungry at all?"

Jamie remarked, "Maybe for dessert-"

Lee responded, "No, no. It has to be this or nothing."

So in the end it was decided that they weren't that hungry and Lee turned off the oven and the boys put away the food in the containers, and they all went upstairs for the night each learning another valuable lesson that Lee forgot to mention. That they shouldn't take the women in this house for granted and to call if you're going to be late...

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 24

Lee came into the bedroom after seeing that the boys got settled and getting ready for bed saw that Amanda had sat up in bed suddenly and asked her carefully, "Are you all right?"

Amanda shook her head stating tiredly, "Not really. You told me you had an errand to run with Phillip and Jamie and said we'd have dinner when you got back. Did you honestly just forget to call to say you'd be late, or did it even cross your mind as I'm sure you were having one hell of a good time?"

Lee sighed as he finished brushing his teeth and came out of the bathroom and getting into bed beside her answered, "It did cross my mind but I felt that the boys needed to talk about some stuff since Joe isn't here any more-"

Amanda queried, "What am I, chopped liver? I'm their mother. They can come to me also, you know."

Lee commented shaking his head, "Not about the Rhonda stuff, Honey. Let me put it this way. Did you go to your dad when you first got your period?"

Amanda scoffed at him answering, "Don't be ridiculous! He wouldn't have felt comfortable about it and neither would I-"

Lee pointed his finger at her and nodded remarking, "I knew it! So, now you get why Phillip wasn't going to talk to you about it anyway since Rhonda is older and the situation is touchy at best."

Amanda responded, "But I told them a long time ago they could talk to me anytime about anything and that there was nothing to be embarrassed about."

Lee nodded slowly and commented, "Well, that was okay when it was just you and them but now I'm here so-"

Then Lee saw her hurt expression and patting her hand gently stating, "Sweetheart. I just mean that I know you love them and want to help them any way you can so they don't get hurt, but-"

Amanda pulling her hand away laid down with her back facing him remarking tersely, "Good night, Lee."

Lee growled as he laid down away from her answering, "You gotta stop being so damn sensitive about this-"

Amanda briskly responded, "I said good night."

Just then there was a knock on the door and Lee asked, "Who is it?"

Phillip replied, "It's me, Lee. Can I come in?"

Lee looked at Amanda who looked up at him sneering,, "Don't start, Buster!"

Sitting up she responded, "Yes, Honey. What is it?"

Phillip came in and answered, " I don't know if you're arguing or not but if you are, could you kinda cool it? Kelly can hear you and she's upset now."

Lee shook his head and commented, "Thanks, Phillip. We'll take care of it. Goodnight."

Phillip nodded answering, "Goodnight. And Lee? Thanks for talking to us earlier. It helped. And Mom?"

Amanda responded, "Yes, Sweetie?"

Phillip sighed and remarked, "You're a great mom and we love you but sometimes it's just easier to talk to another guy when stuff comes up, you know?"

Amanda swallowed hard and stated, "C'mere, Honey."

He went to her and she asked, "Is it still okay to give your old mom a hug once in a while? I mean, we're not outside in public so-"

Phillip sighed and called out, "Jamie? She needs a hug from us."

Jamie came in soon after and as the three hugged Lee got up to go to Kelly's room. Somehow it seemed easier dealing with the boys today.

Lee sat on the edge of Kelly's bed and noticing her tear stained face gently stroked it and whispered quietly,"What's the matter, Baby?"

Kelly gulped and commented, "Y-You like them better than me! I wish I was a boy, too!"

Lee shook his head and pulled her up into his lap and rocked her replying, "No, Honey. That's not true. I love all of you equally and I'm sorry that your feelings got hurt but Sweetheart, sometimes the boys need to talk to me about special things because it's grown up stuff, okay? And you can talk to me any time but you know what? There are gonna be times that you'll want to just talk to Mommy or Grandma and not me for the same reason. But I promise you I won't be mad and I'll still love you the same, okay?"

Kelly nodded and snuggling in Lee's arms yawned asking, " Okay. Can you read me a story? Please?"

Lee kissed her forehead and picking her up settled them both in the rocker and holding her queried, "Any short one you want but no voices, all right? It's kinda late for that."

Kelly yawned again and stated, "The caterpillar one..."

Lee looked down at her and saw she was already at half mast and whispered softly, "You got it, Sweetie."

By the time Lee had gotten the second page started, Kelly was fast asleep.

Carefully getting up with her in his arms he tucked her back into bed kissing her cheek and made sure her night light was on, quietly leaving the room closing the door.

Going back into the bedroom he noticed the lamp was on over on his side and saw Amanda curled up with her lamp off.

He went to her and kissing her temple stated, "I love you. Good night, Amanda."

As Lee got into bed once more beside her he got settled and before he knew what was happening he was crying!

Amanda got up immediately to comfort him and asked, "Sweetheart, what is it? I'm sorry things got a little tense but-"

Lee shook his head answering, "I missed this time with her and I never got it with your boys. It just feels like I've been cheated somehow, you know?"

Then he saw her worried face and waved it away wiping his face and then sighed answering, "For-forget it. I'm okay. I know that I'll be all right about it eventually since we're having one of our own soon, but I can't believe I'm feeling this way. It's stupid, isn't it?"

Amanda moved closer to hold him and gently shook her head commenting, "No, it's not. Sweetheart. You missed it with the boys because you didn't know me then and with Eva... well, I think she blew it big time with Kelly. She should've given you the chance to find out what it's like to bond with your own child from birth. But now you will have that chance with our little one coming and I think you're gonna do great because you're already wonderful with our three right now. And I'm sorry I've been upset about the boys thing. I guess I felt that I was losing them somehow by you stepping in the way you did about Phillip. I know I'd never lose them really but it hurt just the same, you know?"

Lee sighed and nodded wrapping his arms around her responding softly, "Tell you what. The next time they have a pow wow with me, I'll clear it with them about sharing it with you, all right? Not everything we talk about is secret of course but I'll let them know that their mom can be included, okay?'

Amanda kissed him remarking, "Fine. And when Kelly gets to that age, I'll tell her the same thing. Are we good now?"

Lee kissed her and he reached to turn off his lamp and laid down at last to sleep and stated, "Good night, Honey."

Amanda answered, "Good night..."

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 25

Dotty greeted Kelly as she got off the school bus a few days later and asked, "Would you like some milk and cookies after your hard day at school?"

Kelly beamed, "You bet! Are Mommy and Daddy home yet?"

As they came into the house Dotty shook her head and stated, "No. They were going to come home early but then had an errand to run. But don't worry, Darling. They'll be home soon, all right? Now, we'll have milk and cookies and then you can start on your homework-"

Kelly sighed commenting, "The boys fibbed to me again."

Dotty was puzzled and remarked, "About what, Dear?"

Kelly responded, "They said you never make them do homework."

Dotty sighed and answered quickly, "That's not true, Honey. You must do your homework so that the teacher knows you've been paying attention in class, okay?"

Satisfied, Kelly got a plate out and grabbed cookies out of the jar.

Dotty saw how many she had and replied taking some back, "Oh, no. You can't spoil your dinner. Let's save a few for tomorrow, hmm?"

Kelly groaned and went to pour her milk querying, "Grandma, how come you let us have all the milk we want but not cookies?"

Dotty chuckled answering, "Well Sweetie, milk is good for you because it helps you grow up strong. Cookies are all right once in a while but they're really just a treat in moderation. Do you know what that means?"

Kelly shook her head and Dotty remarked, "Moderation with anything is small doses."

Kelly then nodded and shrugged stating, "Oh, so cookies are junk food like chips are?"

Dotty nodded and replied, "Exactly. You're getting to be a very smart young lady. Now, how about tackling that homework so you can have some down time before bed, hmm?"

Kelly commented, "Okay."

Phillip and Jamie came into the house just then and were passing a basketball back and forth to each other and greeted Dotty and Kelly.

Just as Jamie was about to pass the ball back to Phillip Dotty grabbed it and shook her head answering, "Uh-uh! Not in the house. Do your homework and then take this ball outside, please."

Phillip grabbed it from Dotty responding as he took a cookie from the jar and passed one to Jamie, "We did ours on the bus, Grandma. We're gonna head to the park, okay?"

Kelly jumped up replying, "I wanna go!"

Phillip shook his head and commented, "Sorry, Squirt. Our friends are waiting. We'll see you at dinner, all right?"

The boys kissed Dotty and left leaving Kelly to retort, "Boy! I can't wait to be older!"

She got her books and stomped out of the room and pouted, "Boys are dumb and I don't wanna eat with them!"

She ran upstairs just as Lee and Amanda came in the front door.

As they heard a bedroom door slam Amanda sighed and stated to Dotty, "We just saw the boys going down the street with some friends. What's going on?"

Dotty put her hand up in greeting and responded, "That was Kelly who was shut out of joining her brothers at playing basketball with them."

Amanda looked to her husband and remarked crisply, "Oh, really? Something you taught them no doubt?"

Lee shook his head and commented, "Oh, c'mon! I never told them she couldn't play with them! But she is a bit young right now and-"

Amanda huffed angrily, " Wrong answer! Ooh! Men!"

She marched upstairs and knocked on Kelly's door stating, "C'mon, Kelly! You and me are going to the park!"

Kelly sighed responding, "No. You're just teasing, Mommy."

Amanda shook her head and came in taking her by the hand and replied, "I'll help you with your homework later. Right now, we're going to join your brothers at the park and we're going to play basketball."

Kelly looked at her mother wide eyed and remarked, "We are?"

Amanda nodded happily at her commenting, "We certainly are. And what's more, we're going to wipe the floor with them."

Kelly jumped up and down excitedly answering, "Oh, boy! I can't wait!"

They giggled together as they came down the stairs and Amanda put Kelly's jacket on.

Lee crooked a finger at Amanda and clearing his throat queried, "May I see you in the kitchen, please?"

Amanda shook her head stating, "No, sorry. We have a basketball date. Mother, we will be home in time for dinner because it won't take long to clean their clocks."

Lee looked at Dotty when the girls left and he responded, "What just happened here?"

Dotty chuckled and remarked, "I believe she just gave you what for. Now, are you going to take that lying down or are you going after her while I get dinner ready?"

Lee half smiled and swallowed hard answering, "I think you know me well enough by now in that I never back away from a challenge, Dotty. See you at dinner."

Dotty giggled as Lee kissed her cheek and left.

Dotty went back to the kitchen thinking, One of these days I will be done raising children...

When Lee arrived at the park and pulled in Jamie ran over to him stating, "Quick, Lee. You gotta stop Mom. She's acting really weird around our friends."

But Lee got out of the car and shaking his head responded, "Really? That's interesting. But I'm just here to play basketball with my daughter."

He left Jamie's side and yelled, "Hi, Kelly. Let's play some ball. Do you know how to play Horse?"

Kelly shook her head and Lee came over to hug her gently and shrugged commenting, "It's okay. Daddy will teach you..."

As Lee was showing Kelly how to play Phillip's and Jamie's friends came over to them and one remarked to Phillip, "What's the big idea? It was just supposed to be us playing. Did you ask your whole family to invade our space?"

Lee overhearing this came over stating, "You're Jake Scott, aren't you? You're in Phillip's biology class?"

The boy gulped and answered slowly, "Yes, Sir."

Lee lightly asked, "How's your homework coming?"

Jake shrugged and sheepishly commented, "Okay, I guess. I was gonna do it later after our game here. Why?"

Lee narrowed his eyes at Phillip and Jamie answering, "Well. These two know that homework comes before anything else when they get home. Right, Guys?"

Phillip and Jamie guiltily eyed one another and sighed knowing they were finished here before they even started!

They nodded and remarked, "Yes, Sir. We're going home now."

Amanda shook her head and commented, "Good answer. And from now on, I'm going to have Grandma check your books when you get home from school. Do you understand me?"

Jamie groaned and responded, "Yeah, we get it. Man!"

Lee stated firmly, "Watch the tone, Ace. Get going."

As all the boys plus their two left the park Kelly whispered to Amanda, "Mommy, what about mine?"

Amanda bent down to her and asided, "It's just spelling. You're fine and I'm helping you when we're through here."

Lee eyed the two suspiciously and asked, "Now what are you two whispering about?"

Amanda winked at her and clearing her throat remarked, "Nothing, Sweetheart. You were going to show Kelly how to play Horse?"

Lee nodded slowly as he eyed his wife warily and stated, "Uh, yeah. C'mere, Sweetie."

Kelly came over and Lee continued, "Now. You know how to dribble, right?"

Kelly scoffed and giggled responding, "Sure, Daddy."

Taking the ball she dribbled around Lee and threw the ball up toward the net where it bounced off the baseboard instead!

Amanda went to get the ball and began dribbling answering, "Good try, Honey. But let me show you some moves here."

As Amanda dribbled around Lee and Kelly she was about to jump up with the ball when Lee grabbed her, making her lose the ball!

Amanda queried bewilderedly looking at Lee as he held her, "What was that for?"

Lee growled, "Did you forget you have a baby in there?"

Amanda sighed and responded, "The doctor said exercise is good for the baby-"

Lee shook his head and retorted, "Not this kind, Kareem! I think we're done here-"

Kelly yelled making her parents jump slightly asking, "Hey! What about me? You were gonna play Horse! Let's do it already!"

Lee sighed and looking at Amanda brought her over to the bench nearby and remarked, "I'd feel a lot better if you would just stay put here. Please?"

Amanda shrugged realizing Lee wouldn't let up until she gave in and commented, "Fine. You win."

Lee made it a short lesson and the three headed home where Kelly announced as she greeted Dotty and the boys, "I made two baskets with Horse!"

The three congratulated her on her accomplishment and then Lee answered, "All right. Why don't you get washed up for dinner and then afterwards, you can do your homework-"

The boys immediately pounced and stated to Lee, "Hey! No fair! You said-"

Amanda sighed and asked Dotty, "Are they done with their homework now?"

Dotty smiled and nodded commenting, "Just before you three got home."

Amanda responded to the boys, "Kelly only has spelling tonight. You two had a lot more because you're in higher grades and Lee and Kelly had some father daughter time to catch up on, all right?"

The boys nodded and Lee cleared his throat answering, "Okay... Since apparently I was bamboozled by your mother Kelly I'm gonna let this slide but from now on everyone with homework does it when they get home from school, capice'?"

Everyone nodded and Kelly hugged Lee stating as she smiled, "I don't care, Daddy. We had fun today, right?"

Lee kissed the top of her head remarking, "We sure did, Sweetheart."

Later as the family enjoyed their dinner and talked about their day Amanda looked around the table and realized how truly blessed they were to have one another and that it could only get better from here.

The errand she and Lee were on earlier was to find a new home and they were set on one in Rockville finally but they had yet to tell the family, unsure of what their reaction would be...

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 26

Lee was discussing the house with Billy and Francine the next morning at the Agency after their initial meeting for another case.

Lee beamed as he stated, "It's a beautiful English Tudor in Rockville. Six bedrooms, four baths. And get this, Billy. It's already pre wired so I was thinking of putting in a security system before we move in."

Francine asked, "Did you sign papers on it yet?"

Lee shook his head answering, "No, but we go with our realtor for two more walk-throughs and I have to check with the bank on the mortgage process and then we're in. No one else has a bite on it."

Billy smiled and remarked, "Sounds like you've both found the perfect house. Do you want our people to check it out?"

Lee nodded and commented, "Yeah, that would be great. Thanks, Billy."

The phone rang and Billy picked up. He responded, "Melrose."

He stated, "Just a moment, Mrs. West."

Giving the phone to Lee he remarked, "For you."

Lee answered, "Hi, Dotty. What's up?"

After listening a few minutes he sighed and nodded commenting lightly, "Oh, okay. No, no. That's fine. Tell her to relax. I'll be out there in a little while. Huh?"

Lee then smiled and chuckled responding, "I know, right? It's a terrific place. I'm sure the kids will love it. What?"

He listened and then sighed answering, "Okay, put her on. It's okay, Dotty. Put her on."

Waiting he then heard Amanda's voice and queried, "Honey, what's the matter?"

Amanda was blubbering and not making much sense to Lee at all and finally he remarked sharply, "A-man-da! It's okay, Sweetheart. Everything will be all right because you and I picked this house out and we love it, right?"

As Amanda went on Lee shook his head and covering the receiver responded to Billy, "What-what do I do with her? She cries now at the drop of a hat. She thinks she hates the house and that the kids will hate her for making them leave the only home they've ever known. I can't win here. Do I give up the deal? She and Dotty are looking at the place right now. Dotty loves it and knows the kids will, too."

Billy shook his head and answered, "No. Make her think you have but just keep on working with the bank and settle on the down payment. When Jeannie was pregnant with our girls, she was the same way. All I did was anything she wanted, within reason of course. It's just the pregnancy throwing her hormones all over the place. Oh, and watch out for the cravings. You'll be making trips at odd hours for the strangest things and when you come home with what she's asked for, she'll have changed her mind and get angry with you."

Lee shook his head and sighing stated, "Oh, great."

Getting back on the phone with his wife he commented, "Sweetie, sweetie. C'mon. Relax. Okay, okay. I'll be there soon. What?"

He made a face at Billy and Francine as he responded, "Tuna fish on a bagel with what? Peanut butter and molasses?"

Lee scrunched up his face disgustedly as well as Billy and Francine did and answered, "Okay, Honey. I'll bring it. See you soon, Sweetheart. What? Of course I know where the house is... No, I will not get lost. All right, I'll have someone here get the directions. Right. Anyone but Francine because you think she doesn't like you. Bye."

Lee moaned as he got off the phone and remarked to Francine, "Forget that last part. Amanda's definitely off the rails here."

Francine gave a dismissive shrug and stated curtly, "It's fine, Scarecrow. I have better things to do here anyway..."

Billy gave a look to Lee and shook his head remarking, "Throw your friend here a bone and we'll both tag along. She may have some helpful decorating ideas."

Lee sighed at having to unruffle her feathers as well as his wife's. He asked, "Francine, would you like to come look at the house? I know it may not seem like it now, but Amanda will appreciate the kind gesture. Believe me. Someday."

Billy shook his head as Francine agreed. He was still amazed at what it took to make a woman happy, especially in this environment.

He got on the phone and dialed a number.

When the party answered he stated, "It's Melrose. I'll need Tompkins and Jefferys to do a pre- sweep of Stetson's new place tonight. No, not the Arlington home. The one in Rockville that he's planning on purchasing soon. Right. Scarecrow, Desmond and I will be heading out there now. I'll call back to give directions when we arrive there shortly. Thanks."

Hanging up he got up to retrieve his jacket and gestured, "Let's roll, people."

As they got in Billy's car his phone rang. He stated, "Melrose. Oh, just a moment."

He gave the phone to Lee remarking, "The switchboard has a message for you."

Lee got on commenting, "Stetson."

He got a piece of paper out of his jacket and a pen and scribbled quickly responding with a nod, "Okay. thanks. Anything else?"

He groaned and wrote down another thing on his to-do list. Finishing he commented, "All right. Got it. Thank you."

Hanging up he groaned covering his face with a hand answering, "I have at least five more months. Get a load of this."

He showed the list to Billy who smirked and shrugged responding, "Anything she wants, Scarecrow."

Giving the list to Francine Billy started the car and as they were pulling out Francine yelped, "She wants all this plus her bagel? Ugh!"

Lee shook his head and remarked, "No. Instead of her bagel and for an added bonus, a drink which I didn't write down because the ingredients are too sickening."

Billy chuckled querying, "How bad could it be?"

Lee half smiled and responded, "A smoothie with sardines, liverwurst, and hot sauce. Oh, and I can't forget the jalepeno with whipped cream."

Francine swallowed commented thickly, "You've got to be kidding!"

Lee shook his head and answered, "Oh, how I wish I were, Francine. Billy. We need to make a stop on the way, please..."

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 27

Having to make a special stop to order Amanda's "drink", Lee came back to the car chagrined and Billy asked impatiently, "What's wrong now?"

Lee shrugged stating, "No matter what money I was willing to pay, no one would even attempt it. It-it is a disgusting combo, I know."

Francine took the bag of ingredients and huffed, "Oh, let me do it!"

She got out of the car commenting, "We'll be back!"

She and Lee went back into the shop where the manager shook his head and remarked, "I told you already, Sir. We don't make those kind of smoothies-"

Francine cut him off going behind the counter where the machines were and answered, "I have them once in a while after a gym day. Now, let's see here..."

As she bustled about putting the ingredients in the blender she found and ran it for a few seconds until the mixture was ready she queried to the girl nearby, "Honey, get me a Grande cup? Oh, and some whipped cream."

Nodding her thanks to the girl she finished topping it off and responded, "Okay. Now a straw and a lid, please."

After finishing she remarked to Lee, "Pay them for a Grande, please and let's see how this turned out."

As she put her mouth on the straw the manager was horrified and pulled the cup away from her stating, "You-You actually drink that slop?"

Francine with a game face nodded responding, "Yeah. It's got vitamins from the fish. Okay, the jalepeno is a bit hot but it wakes you up the same as caffeine."

Taking the cup she took a healthy sip and smacked her lips answering, "Ahh! Refreshing. Thanks. We'll be back again sometime. Bye."

Francine and Lee left with Lee commenting, "Wow. The way you charged in and just showed them how to do it-"

A moment later he realized she was gone and called out, "Francine? Where are you?"

A man walked by him gesturing to the alley way and asided, "At the dumpster. Poor kid. Wonder what she poisoned herself with."

The man walked away and Lee went running for the area where he found Francine vomiting!

Rubbing her back in sympathy he remarked gently, "I'm sorry. But I didn't think you were actually going to try it-"

Francine moaned as she sat down beside the dumpster when she finished and asked, "How else would they have believed it, huh? God, give me a minute. Got any water?"

Lee patted her shoulder and nodded stating, "I'm sure there's some in the limo. C'mon, let me help you up. Sure you're okay?"

Francine got up slowly with Lee's help and nodded weakly commenting, "I'll live I guess. But it'll be a long time before I can even look at fish again. Bleah!"

Lee walking with her back to the limo kissed her temple responding, "Well, I appreciate your valiant efforts on my behalf. You're a great friend."

As they got in Francine remarked weakly getting a water bottle out of the limo fridge, "Oh, you will owe me. And it will be big, Scarecrow. You got it?"

Lee swallowed and nodded answering, "Yes, Ma'am. Drink slowly, all right?"

Billy looked at Francine's ashen look as she sipped her water and Lee's concerned face and asked, "What was going on?"

Lee cleared his throat stating, "Well. Sometimes we agents have to do things that just aren't in the rulebook."

Lee gesturing to Francine responded, "Our girl here took one for the mother team."

Billy sighed and commented, "Do I want to know?"

Lee shook his head remarking, "Not if you want to eat lunch later. No, Sir."

They arrived at the Rockville place a half hour later with the realtor greeting them outside.

Lee stated, "Mrs. Walters, how are you?"

The woman shook her head and shrugged remarking, "Between your wife's mood and your poor mother in-law trying to appease her, it's a wonder-"

Just then Amanda and Dotty came out and Amanda replied, "It's about time, Buster! Where have you been?"

Grabbing the drink from Lee she took the drink out of the bag and answered, "Just what is this?"

Lee commented calmly, "The sardine drink you wanted."

Amanda with a horrified face tersely queried, "Are you trying to kill our child?"

Lee looked to Dotty who sighed and replied, "Darling, you specifically asked for that on the phone. Don't you remember?"

Amanda shook her head and commented sadly, "How can you take his side? He screwed it up."

Shrugging it off she then answered, "Mother, there's a smoothie place down the street with pineapple and mango and banana drinks. I'm heading that way. Care to join me?"

She took off and Dotty replied going after her, "Wait, Dear. I have my purse inside-"

Lee grabbed Dotty quickly and handed her a twenty and stated, "Go. Have fun, and I'm sorry."

Dotty waved at him and responded following her daughter, "Thank you. Ooh, that girl!"

Lee looked back at the group and shrugged meekly commenting, "I don't know if I can keep doing this..."

Francine shook her head and replied, "Hey! If I can drink that disgusting concoction, then you can and will keep doing this!"

As the agents and realtor went inside Billy realized what happened to Francine and busted out laughing with Francine answering, "Shut up, Billy!"

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 28

As Amanda approached her second trimester the family was busy getting the Arlington home packed up for good for their move to Rockville.

She found Jamie and Phillip in the back yard by their treehouse and stated, "Hi, Fellas. You okay?"

Phillip and Jamie nodded and Phillip answered, "Yeah. We're just thinking about when Dad built us this treehouse. All the times we slept up here to camp out. Do you think the new family will like it?"

Amanda shrugged remarking, "Well, they have two little girls. I don't see why not."

Dotty came out to the patio and queried, "Have any of you seen Kelly?"

Jamie responded, "She was upstairs the last time we saw her which was an hour ago-"

Mrs. Lombardo came into the back yard commenting, "I saw her heading for her old home. There are people moving in again. She seems a bit unhappy."

Amanda sighed and thanking her stated, "Let's go see if we can cheer her up, all right?"

So Dotty, Amanda and the boys all went over to the old Morgan place finding Kelly on the front steps as movers had to go around her.

One worker commented, "Look, Kid. You're in our way."

Kelly stood up and yelled, "But you're in my house and I want you to leave!"

The worker shook his head and passed her heading back into the house.

The couple who were moving in came out with the woman addressing her gently answering, "I'm sorry. But from what we've heard, you haven't lived here since you were a little girl. But if you'd like, you can come in to look around?"

Kelly replied sullenly, "I told you, this is my house and no one's living here but me!"

Amanda shook her head and commented, "Phillip, please go get Lee. He was upstairs in our closet getting boxes filled."

As Phillip left nodding Dotty asked, "Why is she being like this? She liked the house and her room especially. I don't understand-"

Jamie replied, "Grandma, Phillip and I feel weird about new people living in our house too. It's hard to get used to when you lived someplace for so long."

Looking at Amanda he then stated, "But we're okay, Mom. Really. Part of it also is that Dad's gone but we remember the good and not so good times that we all had. I don't know what Kelly remembers but I guess she's feeling weird too, you know? Maybe not so much about the house, but the fact that she and Rose were here at one time?"

Amanda swallowed and giving Jamie a hug commented, "I have such a smart boy here, Mother."

Dotty shook her head responding, "You have two smart ones, Dear. And a mother and husband who should have known this might happen."

Just then Lee and Phillip approached with Lee carrying a photo.

Amanda realized what it was. The photo of Rose and Kelly when she was an infant!

Amanda queried, "Lee, can it help at all? If Kelly's this upset, then-"

Lee came toward her and giving her a light kiss answered, "You-You all go back to the house. Let me try to get through to her, okay?"

Amanda shrugged and responded, "Okay. Tell her we all love her, all right?"

Lee nodded as the family slowly went back to the house. This would be tough.

Approaching the couple who were moving in he shook their hands stating, "I'm Lee Stetson and this is my daughter Kelly. I just need a bit of time with her, all right? We'll go as soon as we're done here. I promise."

The woman spoke responding with a nod, "I'm Clare Vernon and this is my husband, Bill. We absolutely love the neighborhood and this house. I told her she was welcome to look around again if she wanted but-"

Lee shook his head and put up a hand commenting, " Thanks, but our family is moving to Rockville soon, anyway. Um look, you folks go ahead and do whatever you need to do. It's okay. Please."

The husband Bill spoke remarking, "Thank you."

Bill looked at Kelly who had tears in her eyes and answered, "You know, moving can be a scary time. It's not always fun but it's a chance to meet new people and make new friends. I'm sure you'll settle in just fine. It was nice meeting you and your dad."

But there was no response from Kelly and the man shrugged to Lee responding, "I tried."

Bill and Clare went back into the house and Lee joined Kelly on the steps and commented gently, "All right, Sweet Pea. What's going on? You haven't lived here in a long time. People have come and gone from this house since you moved in with Mommy and me and-"

Kelly was sobbing now and shook her head at Lee answering, "But Grandma was here with me and I don't wanna leave without her!"

Lee swallowed hard as he pulled Kelly to him and rocked her remarked softly, "I-I know, Sweetheart. It hurts when you have to leave some of your past behind. I think I know what's going on here now. You love the new place but you're afraid you'll forget Grandma Rose when we go, right? "

Kelly nodded sniffing and gulping as she pouted asking him, "She was a good grandma and I'm just gonna leave her here?"

Lee sighed and pulled out the photo shaking his head as he showed it to her stating, "No. No, Baby. Here. See? As long as you have pictures and some memories of her you're never gonna forget her, okay? Mommy and I wouldn't let that happen because we know how much you loved her. And I'm real sorry that I didn't think you'd remember that much. You were only three at the time and there was a lot going on then. But I'll tell you what. Let's take the picture you like best of Grandma Rose with you and we'll have it enlarged to an eight by ten that you can keep on your dresser in the new place, okay?"

Kelly wiped her eyes and nodded slowly answering, "Okay, Daddy. Thanks."

Lee kissed her cheek and responded as they got up, "You bet, Honey. Let's go home and we'll-"

But Kelly queried, "Wait. Can we do what the lady said we could?"

Lee looked around and shrugged uneasily and remarked, "Uh, you mean go in and look around?"

Kelly nodded and commented, "Yeah, please?"

Lee sighed and responded taking her hand as they walked up the steps to the inside, "Okay. But just for a minute."

The couple saw them and let them in and Kelly showed the house to Lee pointing out the rooms, talking about what she remembered.

When they were ready to leave Kelly stated, "Oh, I almost forgot!"

She ran to the family room and looked out the window and excitedly commented, "It's still there!"

She then ran out to the back yard with Lee following, where there was a swing set!

Kelly smiled and asked, "I can't believe it's still here! Daddy! Can we take this with us, please?"

Lee looked at it uncertainly and shrugged replying, "Oh. It was yours? I dunno, Sweetie. Maybe these nice people would like it-"

But Clare spoke up as she came outside shaking her head answering, "It's perfectly all right if she wants it, Mr. Stetson. We were thinking of putting in a pool back here anyway, eventually."

Lee nodded commenting, "Okay. Looks like your swing set is going with us, Kelly."

Kelly jumped up and down excitedly and remarked, "Yes! Thank you, Daddy!"

Lee hugged her responding, "You're welcome, Baby."

Turning back to the couple he answered, "Thanks for letting us hang out here for a bit. We hope you'll be very happy here right, Kelly?"

Kelly nodded and commented, "I'm sorry I was rude before. I just miss my grandma and all."

Just then Jamie appeared with his camera and remarked, "Excuse me. Lee? Maybe Kelly would like a picture of herself on her swing in her old back yard before we go?"

Lee chuckled and stated to the couple, "Folks. My stepson Jamie, who's a whiz with a camera."

Lee gestured to him and replied, "Take it away, Jamie."

So Jamie got some action shots of Kelly who wowed them with her poses!

As the three walked home afterwards Lee with his arm around Kelly asked, "So, Honey. Are you feeling better about things now?"

Kelly sighed and shrugged commenting, "Yeah. Grandma's gonna be with me forever wherever I go, right?"

Jamie chimed in, "Sure. Just like our dad's always gonna be with us, Kell. And any time you wanna talk Phillip and I will hang out with you, okay?"

Kelly nodded and answered, "Thanks. You guys are great big brothers."

Jamie chuckled embarrassingly and shrugged stating, "It's okay, Kell. Don't get all Mom on me."

Kelly queried to Lee, "What does that mean, Daddy?"

Lee chuckled and remarked, "He just means mushy, Honey. Which you don't. You're just showing affection that's all. And it's fine for girls to do that, Jamie."

As they got in the house again Jamie shrugged to Lee stating, "Whatever."

Lee watched Kelly and Jamie head upstairs and Amanda went towards him gesturing to Kelly asking, "Is she gonna be okay now?"

Lee smiled and responded, "Yeah. I'll tell you about it at dinner. Any calls?"

Amanda smiled and commented, "Just one. We're all set for the ultrasound tomorrow. You ready for it?"

Lee cleared his throat shyly and remarked lightly, "Sure... Well, I'd better get back to that closet I started to pack earlier."

As he went upstairs after kissing her Amanda scoffed and queried, "What is wrong with him? It's just a test."

Dotty chuckled and commented, "Well, to you it's a test. To your husband and father-to-be, it's so much more..."

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 29

Lee met Amanda at the gynecologist's office the next morning just as they were setting up for the ultrasound.

He'd had a meeting with Billy and Dr. Smyth beforehand and Amanda was cool towards him stating, "They knew you had to be here. Couldn't Francine have gone in your place?"

Lee cleared his throat as Dr. Lisa Field glanced their way, sensing some tension.

Dr. Field thought, Oh, no. Not another couple arguing. This was supposed to be a joyous time for parents. Why bring stress into the room?

She remarked, "Well, Amanda. He's here now and he hasn't missed anything so let's try to relax, hmm?"

Amanda was taken aback by the doctor's attitude. She shook her head thinking, Excuse me? You've never been married and I doubt you really understand what I'm feeling right now! Okay, I'm a bit nervous and excited. But you don't know this man or how he's acted since we first talked about this upcoming ultrasound. He's acted like it was one of his car wash days or getting a new suit altered. He isn't excited at all from the look of it and he actually looks like he'd rather be anywhere but here!

Lee broke her out of her reverie by commenting, "Sweetie. Francine was in New York, remember? I had to go. But I told them I wouldn't be back until later, all right? Take it easy."

Amanda fumed responding, "I would've had Mother here, but she was going on that field trip with Kelly's class today. You know. If you'd like to leave, there's the door-"

Dr. Field interrupted the couple by answering, "Excuse me for cutting in, but I believe there's someone here you should meet..."

Amanda then realized that while she and Lee had been talking that Dr. Field had put the gel on her abdomen and began the ultrasound!

She gripped Lee's hand nervously as they looked at the monitor and while Dr. Field went over the areas she discussed with them she replied, "I understand you'd like two copies of this and would you like to know the sex?"

Amanda looking at Lee then couldn't read his expression and asked, "Honey? What do you think?"

Lee was feeling indescribable things at that moment as he saw the head, hands, and feet and answered slowly, "I-I dunno. I've never been through this before. It's incredible! Um. There aren't any problems that you see are there, Doc?"

Dr. Field shook her head knowing anxiety when she saw it in a new father and remarked, "Not a one. It's perfectly fine to wait if you don't want to know the sex yet."

Lee looked at Amanda and shrugged responding nervously, "Up to you, Sweetheart. I don't mind waiting if you don't. Of course if you do wanna know, I'm all for that too. But then, your mom might wanna know. Oh, and Kelly asked for this picture for Show And Tell anyway-"

Amanda shook her head at him and looked at Dr. Field and giggled stating to her, "Uh, I think we should finish this soon or my husband's liable to pass out."

The two women laughed as Lee's face turned red and he felt like he wanted to die from embarrassment. He shook his head and gulped commenting, "Whew! Sorry. Didn't know I'd go on like that. It's just-"

Amanda lovingly stroked his hand remarking soothingly, "It's all right, Sweetheart. You did fine here."

Looking at Dr. Field she sighed and nodded stating, "Yes. I think we wanna know because no matter what it is we just want a strong healthy baby and now that we know it's healthy, we can both relax and start planning for it's arrival."

As they left the office Lee shook his head while they walked out to the parking lot and took a deep breath and let it out slowly answering, "My God. That's- that's our kid!"

Amanda nodded and smiled chuckling, "Yeah, it is."

Lee grinning from ear to ear responded, "I did it!"

Amanda gave her husband a sidelong glance and queried, "You-You did it? Hmm. Funny, I thought there was someone else in the room at the time of conception."

Lee caught her glance and went to hold her kicking himself as he replied, "Sorry. Of course you-you were there, too. God, what is wrong with me anyway?"

Amanda pulled back and commented, "Honey, it's okay. you're brand new to this and you're feeling a lot of things Joe and I felt when we were going to have Phillip. It's natural and wonderful and-"

She stopped as Lee looked at her make a face and asked her, "What is it, Amanda? Are you in pain?"

Amanda shook her head and grabbing his hand remarked, "It wants to say hello."

She placed his hand on her belly and Lee gasped as he was taken aback. The baby kicked for the first time!

They kissed and Amanda stated, "This part is also wonderful and perfectly normal."

Lee groaned answering, "There's that word again. I'll never get used to it."

Amanda laughed knowing what word he meant and queried, "Are you going back to the Agency now?"

Lee shrugged and responded, "I could but maybe I can drive you home?"

Amanda stroked his cheek and remarked, "I have the Jeep. It's okay for me to drive a little while longer, but thank you. And I'm sorry I was upset earlier. I just thought-"

Lee kissed her hand commenting, "Yes. You thought I wouldn't make it after all. I don't blame you. I was a little nervous about the whole thing as it was."

Amanda shrugged and offhandedly answered, "Really? I hadn't noticed."

Lee sighed recognizing his wife's ribbing and growled, "Okay, okay. Stop, all right? Now, do you need anything else this morning or-"

Amanda kissed him soundly and shook her head responding, "No. You were terrific in there. I'll be fine. Oh. But about this Show And Tell for Kelly-"

Lee nodded and commented, "Yeah, I agree. We won't give it to her just yet. I think she's a bit too young for that information to be telling her class, hmm?"

Amanda nodded stating, "Exactly. Maybe Mother's garden vegetables would be good there."

Lee chuckled and remarked, "Agreed."

They kissed and parted going to their cars with Lee replying, "So long, Mom."

Amanda smiling answered, "So long, Dad."

They each left with broad smiles on their faces...


	30. Chapter 30

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 30

Lee and Amanda told the family after dinner that night about the ultrasound and showed the first picture of the new baby.

As the others asked questions and talked all at once, Lee noticed Dotty had been mostly quiet all evening and wondered if she was all right.

She didn't immediately jump into conversation which was her M.O. usually and he decided to ask her later about it, hoping everything was all right.

She didn't show signs of having a migraine so that put Lee at ease, but something was up. He was even surprised that Amanda hadn't picked up on it.

But Amanda didn't need to worry about anything else right now. They both had work as well as the new house and preparations for the new baby to attend to.

As they all talked at once Kelly yelled, "Hey! What about me?"

Lee touseled his daughter's head asking, "What do you mean, Kell?"

Kelly queried, "Am I getting kicked out of my room the way Phillip and Jamie did after I moved in?"

Lee shook his head and put her in his lap on the couch stating as he kissed her temple, "No, Angel Puss. Mommy and I told you. There's our room and Grandma's room and the boys get their own rooms and then you have one and then the baby gets one. That makes six bedrooms, see?"

Kelly shrugged and commented, "But it's not walking yet. Why have another room?"

Amanda sighed and remarked, " Sweetie, all babies start out in the parent's room to start. It's part of the bonding process. Then after a time, it will be in it's own room when the sleeping schedule gets more normal."

Kelly sighed and remarked, "Okay. But don't put it near my room because I need my beauty sleep."

The three adults there laughed suddenly and Amanda clearing her throat asked, "Kelly, where did that ever come from?"

Dotty shook her head commenting, "I'm afraid that was when I was talking to Curt last night on the phone."

Looking at Kelly she answered, "It isn't polite to eavesdrop, Young Lady. I've told you about that, hmm?"

Kelly nodded and sighed responding, "I'm sorry, Grandma."

Lee sighed putting Kelly down to stand on the floor and stated, "On that note Kelly, why don't you head up for your bath now? It's getting late."

Kelly whined, "Aw, man!"

Amanda shook her head and answered, "None of that, Miss. Go on. Do what Daddy asks, all right?"

Kelly sighed and went upstairs slowly mumbling about when she gets older.

Phillip chuckled as he commented, "Boy, she's not even a teen yet. You're sure gonna have your hands full with that one!"

Amanda bewilderedly asked, "Oh? Like we don't with you two? Why don't the two of you-"

She stopped in mid sentence as she suddenly grabbed both sons hands and placed them on her belly replying, "Wait..."

Phillip and Jamie both reacted when the baby kicked!

Phillip stated nervously, "Whoa!"

Jamie gulped and nodded answering, "It's weird! But it's cool, too!"

Amanda stroked their hands and clasping them responded softly, "Yeah, I know. Back when you both were coming I thought the same thing. But then you'd wake me up in the middle of the night kicking to get fed."

Phillip shrugged and queried, "Like for what, Mom?"

Amanda sighed and commented, "With you, it was cheeseburgers. Your dad would have to go to Marvin's sometimes for them."

Phillip then asked, "With everything?"

Amanda shook her head responding, "No, but it had to be medium rare all the way."

Jamie queried, "What about me, Mom?"

Amanda shrugged answering, "It was either hot fudge sundaes or cottage cheese."

Jamie asked looking at Dotty, "What about you for Mom, Grandma?"

Dotty thought carefully and replied, "I believe it was waffles. Your grandpa usually burned them so either your great grandmother would make them or we'd eat out."

Amanda giggled remarking, "Poor Daddy! Bet he got sick of them, huh?"

Dotty shrugged and answered, "Oh, he didn't mind the burned ones but he'd have bacon and eggs which I didn't care for at the time."

Amanda winced querying, "Morning sickness, huh?"

Dotty shuddered remembering, "It was all I could do to keep it down."

Amanda patted Dotty's shoulder in sympathy responding, "I'm sorry, Mother."

Dotty took Amanda's hand and remarked, "It's all worth it in the end, you know?"

Amanda nodded and sighed as she gazed at her sons and swallowed hard commenting, "I know."

Phillip nudged Jamie and asided, "Let's go. Looks like Mom's gonna get weepy again."

They got up and kissing their mother and grandmother said their goodnights but as they got to the stairs Amanda responded, "Wait."

Getting up carefully she went over to them and had them in a huddle whispering something and Lee saw the boys nodding and then they went up.

As Amanda came back to the couch Lee asked, "Anything you want to tell me?"

Amanda shrugged and commented, "No. Everything is fine. Don't worry."

Lee sighed shaking his head as he answered, "When you say don't worry, I generally have to think something's wrong. So what is it?"

Amanda and Dotty shared a look that Lee couldn't decipher as Amanda nonchalantly remarked with a sigh, "Well, Kelly has this play thing that she tried out for and she got it. She's gonna be a butterfly. Anyway, the boys have a field trip in D.C that day too, and-"

Lee put up a hand and stated, "Sweetheart, what day are we talking about?"

Amanda shook her head replying, "Your birthday. But I had made early reservations at Spencer's for a family dinner. It's just a matter of timing everything so we could all make it that night."

Lee shrugged and stated, "Honey, it's fine. I told you I didn't want a fuss, okay? Thank you. But if it's too tight on the schedule, we'll just go to Kelly's play and have dinner when the boys get back here. I don't mind doing steaks on the grill."

Amanda sighed and commented, "Okay. Well, they have a present for you and it's upstairs and since we're so busy these days they wanna give it to you now."

Lee got up from the couch replying, "Okay. But you're sure they can't wait until that day to-"

Amanda shook her head and answered, "No, they insisted. Go on now."

Lee feeling uncertain of what was to come shrugged and responded as he went upstairs, "Okay."

What was it that they couldn't wait for, Lee wondered as he headed up to the boys room...

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 31

Lee knocked on the boys bedroom door and stated, "Hey, Guys? Okay if I come in? Your mom said you wanted to see me about something."

There was quick movements he could hear but then Phillip replied, "C'mon in, Lee."

As Lee came in he saw the school books the boys had on their beds and asked, "I thought you finished your homework earlier?"

Phillip cleared his throat and nodded commenting, "Yeah, but Jamie had one more project..."

He then gave a nod to his younger brother who had Lee sit in the desk chair.

Jamie remarked, "Lee, I know you told us a while back about yours and Mom's jobs. How stuff has to stay quiet for the most part but I'd like to ask a favor?"

Lee nodded answering, "Sure, Ace. If it's something manageable. What can I do for you?"

Jamie thought excitedly, Man, this is gonna blow his mind! He'll never know what hit him!

Lee cleared his throat and queried carefully, "Jamie? What's up, Pal?"

Jamie shook his head distractedly as Phillip glared at him to get on with it!

He responded as he nodded to Phillip, "Yeah, sorry. It's about families. Particularly this one..."

Phillip then presented Lee with a card remarking, "We've received many gifts over the years since you met our family and married Mom, but now it's time to give back to the one person that made our lives whole again. Happy Birthday."

Jamie clearing his throat replied slowly, "This project is about families and how each one is unique in their own way. I'm videotaping this for class so we'd like you to please read your card aloud. Happy Birthday, Lee."

Lee nodded slowly and opened the envelope not aware that his wife and mother in-law had already come quietly into the room to stand behind the boys to watch this wonderful moment!

The card front showed a family on a beach with the father and boys tossing a Frisbee and the words, "For Your Birthday" drawn in the sand.

As Lee opened the card he began by commenting,

"Dear Lee,

You may not be our father by birth, but over the years you never left us.

You never gave up on us and have been a great dad to us.

Thanks for being there when we needed you the most and even when we didn't.

Thank you for being someone that we can always count on and always turn to.

We know we haven't always made it easy for you, but you never let us down or leave.

You have always been encouraging, accepting and generous with your time and your knowledge.

You have made our mom the happiest she has ever been!

You have given us a little sister in Kelly and we love her as much as we love you and the new baby that will be here soon.

We are completely grateful for everything you've given us!

We definitely feel honored to have you as our dad! No more stepsons, but your real sons!

We know our birth dad won't mind and will be happy for us.

Happy Birthday and Adoption Day, DAD!

We love you!

Phillip and Jamie King (soon-to-be Stetson)"

There wasn't a dry eye in the entire room when Lee finished!

He pulled the boys to him for a hug and Amanda and Dotty also joined in!

When they pulled back Lee wiped his eyes and cleared his throat asking, "Are you really sure about this?"

The boys groaned and they all collectively yelled, "Yes!"

Lee winced playfully and chuckled responding, "Okay, okay! You don't have to yell."

The boys then chimed, "Speech, Speech!"

Lee clearing his throat again as he was completely overwhelmed by his birthday surprise answered, "Um. Thanks, Fellas. For someone who didn't really have a sense of what family means, I've been given a truly great gift that I shouldn't ever take for granted. Some men haven't been as fortunate as I've been in finding the right people to share their life with. You opened your hearts and welcomed me into your wonderful fold with some trepidation at first on both sides but with time, patience, and love, we made it through to this moment. And... I love you guys, too."

As the boys hugged him Lee kissed both of their foreheads with Amanda commenting as she swallowed hard teasing, "And you say you don't like to do speeches! That was beautiful, Sweetheart..."

Jamie then gathered everyone around for a final shot as they faced the camera together and he answered, "This has been a Jamie King Stetson Production!"

They all clapped as Jamie turned off the camera and Dotty responded, "I'd better see to our little mermaid Kelly, now. She may be pruned."

Dotty left the room as Lee directed his attention towards Jamie.

Lee asked him, "School project, huh? I suspect it was just for my birthday, right?"

Jamie shrugged sighing as he responded, "Yes and no. Yes, for the birthday. But not for the class, really. It was extra credit and it may help me get into a good film school someday."

Lee smiled and remarked proudly, "Well, you did a fantastic job and I'd have no problem making calls for you when it's time, all right?"

Jamie shook his head and commented, "Thanks, Lee. But I'd like to try to do it on my own."

Lee clapped his shoulder lightly replying, "I know you'll be fine but you can ask for help any time, okay?"

Jamie nodded responding, "Sure."

Phillip stated, "Oh, Lee? Mom called a lawyer friend of Dad's to handle our adoption so you and Mom have to meet with him first. Chris Parker."

Amanda nodded and commented, "He went to law school with Joe. We've known him for years. You don't mind, do you?"

Lee shook his head and answered, "Not at all. Anything to make this easy for everyone."

Kelly then came in clad in her pajamas and asked, "Daddy, Grandma said Phillip and Jamie were getting adopted. By who?"

Lee grinned as he held his daughter and answered, "Me, Silly! That's who. Just like when Mommy adopted you. We're gonna be one family now, get it?"

Kelly sighed and queried, "So what about the baby? Is that getting adopted, too?"

Amanda giggled as she stroked her head and commented, "No, Honey. Because the baby is Daddy's and mine. Phillip and Jamie were Uncle Joe's sons, so their names would change from King to Stetson. Just like yours did from Morgan to Stetson. Do you understand, Sweetheart?"

Kelly sighed and stated, "I guess. Can I go watch TV for a while?"

Lee and Amanda shook their heads at one another and then Lee replied, "Okay. But just for another half hour and then it's bedtime, all right?"

Kelly nodded and left the room with Dotty entering as she responded, "She used the last of my bubble bath with some of it getting on the floor. But I took care of it."

Amanda nodded and replied, " Thank you. I'll put it on the list, Mother. Apricot Cinnamon still your favorite?"

Dotty shrugged answering, "No. I found a new one. Edna Gilstrap gave me hers. It's called Jasmine Coconut...mmm. Smells heavenly."

Looking at her watch she sighed and commented, "Well, time for me to get my splash of milk and go back to my book. Good night, All..."

Phillip stated, "We'll go down with you, Grandma. And Mom? We'll put Kelly to bed. Don't worry."

Lee asided to her asking, "Is it allowance negotiation time already?'

Amanda smiled remarking, "No. They just like to volunteer when they're in a good mood-"

The boys protested as they left the room, "Mom!"

Amanda mimed their "Mom" gently and yawned.

Lee looked at her concerned and asked, "You okay, Sweetie?"

Amanda shrugged stating, "Yeah. I'm just pregnant, that's all."

Lee teased softly, "Oh, that."

Amanda chided him back answering, "Oh, that. I'm gonna go lie down, too. See you in a while, Mister."

Lee kissed her softly querying, "Anything from Room Service tonight, Madame?"

Amanda shook her head yawning again and replying, "No, thank you. Too tired to eat right now."

She left and Lee heading downstairs remembered that he wanted to talk to Dotty specifically to find out what was up with her...

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 32

Lee came downstairs and saw Kelly arguing with her brothers about a movie she wanted to see.

Phillip shook his head and stated, "Kelly, Mom wouldn't even approve of us watching that movie and we're older than you."

Lee came over and asked concernedly, "What movie, Fellas?"

Jamie answered, "Fatal Attraction."

Lee shook his head vehemently and responded to his daughter, "Uh-uh! No way, Sweetheart. I'm old enough and I don't even want to watch that one."

Grabbing the TV Guide he looked at the listings and queried, "How about the "Brady Bunch"? You like that show, don't you?"

Kelly pouted and commented sullenly, "I wasn't asking you, Daddy."

The boys mumbled, "Whoa."

Dotty sighed as she was putting the milk away and adding a splash of her wine to her glass and replied quietly, "Oh, dear."

Clearing his throat Lee went over to the TV shutting it off and commented, "Okay, Kelly Evelyn. You have a choice. You either watch that show, or you go straight to bed. What's it going to be, Young Lady?"

Kelly took the remote and turned the TV back on answering, "You said I could watch TV so I'm watching what I want."

Lee shook his head at Dotty as if to ask, What happened to my sweet little girl?

Calmly he took the remote from Kelly and turning the TV off again looked at her firmly and announced, "All right. TV time is over. You're going right to bed, Miss. No arguments. Do you understand me? Now, go."

Kelly grumbled, "Fine!"

She grabbed Chester and flounced out of the family room and stomped up the stairs to her room with Lee calling to her, "And don't slam your door. Your mother's asleep."

They all listened and heard a door shut but without a slam.

Sighing Lee looked at the boys answering, "Well, that was fun. You guys heading up, too?"

Phillip could tell that Lee was intimating that he needed to talk to Dotty alone and nudged Jamie saying with a shrug, "Yeah. We got school tomorrow anyway. Night."

Dotty called after them, "Goodnight, Boys."

She then asked Lee with concern, "Is there something on your mind? Is it Amanda?"

Lee went to get a beer out of the fridge and gestured to the table stating, "Yeah, there is. But it's about you. See, I've had this feeling all day that you have something you want to tell us but you're kind of afraid to."

As they sat down Lee queried, "Is it your health? I mean, if it's serious then I should go get Amanda up and-"

Dotty shook her head and patted his hand remarking quickly, "No, no. It's nothing like that. Relax, okay?"

Lee sighed and nodded asking, "Okay. So then, what is it? I mean we're a family and we should be able to talk about anything, right?"

Dotty squeezed his hand affectionately and smiled at him, giving in.

She sighed and answered, "You're concern is wonderful and it only proves how well you've adapted to being a family man. All right, here it is. Captain Curt has asked me to marry him and I told him I needed to think about it-"

Lee giving her a hug and kiss replied excitedly, "That's great! Why didn't you say something to us sooner? Unless..."

Dotty puzzled commented, "Unless what?"

Lee shrugged querying, "You don't think Amanda would like it? I happen to think she'd be over the moon about it. She likes the guy, right?"

Dotty waved it away stating, "Oh, of course she does. And the boys and Kelly do as well."

Lee narrowed his eyes at his mother in-law and remarked gently, "Ah. You'd like me to check something out on him, huh?"

Dotty giggled and commented, "Oh, you and that suspicious nature of yours! Of course I don't. Besides, haven't you done enough background checks on this family over the years? And don't lie because I know when you and Amanda do that now."

Lee shrugged and responded, "Okay, okay. So, out with it. What else is it?"

Dotty sighed as she took a sip of her drink and answered slowly, "Curt wants to open a flight training school in Rhode Island. I'd like to go with him anyway, whether we marry or not."

Lee swallowed and nodded in understanding and stated, "Now I see your problem... Well, Amanda loves you and wants the best for you. I-I think she'll be all right with your decision. And we'll be fine here, believe me."

Dotty kissed his cheek responding, "Thank you, Darling. But it's just that Amanda's been emotional lately and with the baby coming, I don't think I should leave just yet. I mean, what with the moving and getting settled and all-"

Lee sighed and remarked shrugging, "Yeah, I get it. But I really think we'll be all right, you know?"

Just then, the phone rang and Lee getting up from his chair asked, "At this time of night? Maybe it's work."

He commented, "Hello?"

After listening a few moments he smiled and stated, "Really? Oh, that's great! Yeah, we'll meet you there. Thanks for calling. Bye."

Hanging up he replied to Dotty, "That was Carrie's father. They're at the hospital because Carrie went into labor."

Dotty excitedly got up and queried, "Oh! Wait. Kelly. I can't leave, but Amanda should go with you and the boys, huh?"

Lee hugged her and answered, "Yeah. Let me get them ready..."

Lee went up and woke Amanda commenting, "Carrie's gone to the hospital in labor. I thought maybe you and the boys should head over there. I'll drive you."

Amanda got up and nodded stating, "Of course we will. Let's go."

Opening the bedroom door she called out to them, "Boys! It's time for Carrie's baby! We gotta go!"

The boys came down from their room excitedly and Phillip remarked, "This'll be awsome! Jamie, take your camera."

Jamie ran back to the room replying, "Oh, yeah. I forgot."

Lee responded, "We'll meet you in the car."

As they all rushed out finally Kelly went downstairs and asked Dotty, "Where did Mommy and Daddy go?"

Dotty answered, "Well, Aunt Carrie is at the hospital to have her baby. That's why Mommy and Daddy and the boys went there."

Kelly was confused and asked, "Is it gonna be my sister or brother?"

Dotty shook her head and sighed commenting, "No, Honey. It's Aunt Carrie's and Uncle Joe's baby, so that makes Phillip and Jamie half brothers to the new baby."

Kelly sighed and answered, "So I'm no one to anybody. Gee whiz..."

Dotty pulled the girl to her lap and kissed her cheek replying, "Of course you're someone to us. You're Kelly Evelyn Morgan Stetson. You're Daddy's girl as well as Mommy's and you have two brothers and me because Mommy adopted you, all right?"

Tweaking her chin Dotty continued, "We all love you and want you here with us, okay? Now since the parents are gone, maybe I could spoil you a bit with some ice cream to cheer you up? With a cherry on top and whipped cream as well?"

Kelly smiled finally as she gave Dotty a hug and asked, "Hot fudge, too? I saw Mommy have it before."

Dotty smiled and nodded responding, "Yes, but not too much with your ice cream. And then you go to bed right after, okay?"

Kelly nodded and commented, "I love you, Grandma."

Dotty swallowed as she held Kelly close to her and answered, "I love you too, Sweetheart."

Dotty fixed her a small bowl and while Kelly ate, she thought again about her proposal from Curt and decided she would take the proverbial plunge as it were!

She loved Amanda and the rest of the family dearly, but decided it was indeed time to move on.

Lee was right, she thought to herself. She needed to take this step.

She would talk it over with Amanda tomorrow...

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 33

Lee, Amanda, and the boys arrived at Galilee General in time and went to the waiting room where they met up with Carrie's parents, Mark and Julie.

They all sat and Phillip asked Amanda, "So we just sit here and wait?"

Amanda smiled as she put an arm around her eldest and answered, "Yes, Sweetheart. We could be waiting anywhere from a little while to all night."

Jamie then queried, "What takes so long?"

Amanda hugged Jamie remarking, "Well, some babies are timid and just aren't ready to come. They take their time. Much like you did."

Phillip asked, "Was I late?"

Amanda shook her head and sighed responding, "Oh, no! Your dad and I woulda had you in the grocery store if one of our neighbors hadn't been there to take me to the hospital."

Jamie queried, "Where was Dad?"

Amanda smiled remembering, "He was coming back from Baltimore after consulting on a case and he nearly missed your brother's arrival. But he showed up in the delivery room just before Phillip came."

Phillip shook his head and commented, "You were mad, huh?"

Amanda hesitated on what to tell the boys and Lee seeing her face chuckled at her and quipped, "You swore like a sailor, didn't you?"

Amanda swatted him stating, "Lee Stetson, I did not! At least... not the whole time."

Everyone laughed and Julie replied, "Well, I can tell you that Carrie's done her best not to lose control. Her best friend Patsy from college is in there with her now so any swearing that girl does, her friend is going to hear!"

As the others laughed Jamie swallowed and whispered to Amanda, "I bet Carrie's mad that Dad's not here, huh?"

Amanda holding him kissed his temple and softly answered, "No, Sweetie. I think now she's just sad. But you know what? He's here in spirit. He's in that room and he's supporting her and sending his love down to her. Now, she'll always miss your dad but a part of him will be with her in the new baby. Just like you were saying when I told you boys about Carrie expecting, remember?"

Jamie nodded slowly and a smile crept across his face as he leaned against Amanda commenting, "Oh, yeah. Right."

It was almost dawn of the next day when finally Patsy came out and she tapped Phillip and Jamie's shoulders and whispered, "Hey. Carrie wants you to see your new brother!"

The boys got up quickly and then looked back at Amanda who had tears in her eyes but nodded and waved them on.

They nodded and left with Patsy.

Lee and Amanda congratulated the new grandparents and saw them walk away with Patsy and finally Lee asked, "How about I take you home to rest? It's been a long night. I'll just tell the nurse to let Carrie know that we'll be by later to see her, okay?"

So Lee left word and he and Amanda arrived home in time to see Kelly having her cereal.

She and Dotty were both dressed and Amanda inquired, "It's a little early for school, isn't it?"

Dotty remarked, "Today is Kelly's class trip to Roanoke. Don't worry, you already signed a permission slip last month but I'll be with her today."

Amanda shook her head and knelt down to Kelly commenting, "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry I forgot about this. Tell you what. I'll just go get changed and-"

Dotty sighed and stated sharply, "Amanda, I said I'll go with her. It's fine. I want to, all right?"

Amanda sensed something was upsetting her mother but Lee reassured her answering, "Honey, it's okay. You need to go get some sleep, huh?"

Amanda got up and shrugged replying, "Okay. Can I at least hug my girl before she goes anywhere today?"

Kelly hugged her close and responded, "We're going to the zoo to learn about animals."

Lee commented, "Lions and tigers and bears-"

Amanda smiled remarking, "Oh, my!"

Dotty giggled and asked, "So, what did Carrie have?"

Lee smiled answering, "A boy. Phillip and Jamie are with Carrie still-"

The phone rang and Dotty answered, "Hello?"

She nodded and commented, "I'll let you ask her."

Giving the phone to Amanda she stated, "Phillip."

Amanda yawning responded, "Hi, Sweetheart. Want Lee to come get you now?"

As she listened she nodded and remarked, "All right. No, it's fine. I'll let the school know. You guys need your sleep, too. Just call here when you need Lee to come get you, all right?"

She then listened and shrugged commenting, "Okay. We don't want to put them out."

She smiled then and responded, "Hi! Congratulations, Carrie! How are you?"

Carrie sounded exhausted but stated, "Better now that this little guy is out. Listen, you don't mind if the boys stay a while longer do you? My folks said they'd bring them home when they're ready, okay?"

Amanda shook her head responding, "No, it's fine. I told them they were gonna stay home and catch up on sleep. But it's fine if you'd rather have Lee pick them up-"

Mark then got on the phone and asked, "Is Lee right there?"

Amanda commented, "Sure, just a second."

Amanda handed Lee the phone stating, "Mark."

Lee answered, "Mark?"

He nodded as he listened and then replied, "Yeah, okay. That's fine. They'll pay you back though, all right?"

A few minutes later he nodded and laughed remarking, "Oh? They did, huh? Okay, thanks. Talk to you later and congratulations to you as well. Bye, now."

Hanging up Lee chortled and Amanda asked, "All right. What did the sneaky ones want this time?"

Lee sighed and shrugged and responded, "Well, they were hungry. So Mark and Julie are gonna take them out later for breakfast with them and then bring them home."

Amanda shook her head and commented, "I've always taught them not to take advantage of people. I don't believe them-"

Lee stated, "Honey, it's fine. Carrie's their stepmom, so they figure it's all relative anyway."

Just then a car honked outside and Dotty grabbed her purse and answered, "C'mon, Kelly. We have to go..."

Kelly went with Dotty to the door and Lee queried, "Hey! Your old man doesn't rate at least a hug here?"

Kelly went to Lee's arms and hugged him remarking, "Bye, Daddy!"

Lee kissed the top of her head and answered to Dotty, "Thanks for taking her today."

Dotty nodded and commented seeing Amanda lay down on the couch, "Um, I think my daughter would be more comfortable upstairs. Bye."

She and Kelly left and Lee turned to see Amanda falling asleep on the couch.

Shaking his head he sighed and scooped Amanda up answering, "I think she's right, Honey. Let's go."

Amanda mumbled as Lee put her down on their bed upstairs, "I can sleep...anywh-"

Then she was out!

Lee chuckled as he took her shoes off and putting the blanket over her he gave her a kiss and replied, "See you later, Sweetheart."

When he got back downstairs he called Billy and went over the previous night's events and asked, "Anything I need to come in for? No? All right. Well, I'm gonna take a nap myself but call if you do need me in, all right? Thanks. Bye."

Lee hung up and remembering that Amanda hadn't called the school yet, went ahead and called to speak to the vice principal to explain their absence for today.

Afterwards he hung up and went to stretch out in the den for a while thinking, Maybe energy will return tonight...

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 34

It was around dinnertime when Dotty and Kelly returned from Roanoke.

The boys caught up on their sleep and were helping Lee with dinner when Dotty and Kelly came through the door.

Kelly excitedly ran to her father asking, "Daddy! Can I have a giraffe?"

Lee chuckled hugging her and looked at Dotty stating, "So much for my kid missing me today."

Dotty opening a souvenir bag to show a stuffed giraffe to everyone answered, "Apparently, this one isn't quite big enough to suit her."

Lee looked down at Kelly and shaking his head as he gave her a kiss replying, "No, Honey. There's no room at this inn for a giraffe. I'm sorry."

Just then Amanda came downstairs and queried, "What's this about a giraffe?"

Kelly sighed and hugged Amanda remarking, "Mommy, I want a giraffe like the one at the zoo but Daddy says no. And what's an inn?"

Phillip nudged her gently and responded, "He means a full house. But you'll know about that when I teach you someday to play poker-"

Amanda narrowed her eyes at him answering, "You certainly will not, Young Man. And just what do you know about playing poker? Anyway, what can I help with here?"

Lee kissed her and commented, "Nothing, Sweetheart. The casserole is almost ready to come out and the salad has been made which means what, Troops?"

They all chorused, "Go wash up!"

As the kids and Dotty went upstairs Lee hugged Amanda to him and asked, "How did you sleep, Sweetheart?"

Amanda sighed and shrugging stated, "Okay, I guess."

Lee inquired concernedly, "Just okay?"

Amanda stayed close as he wrapped his arms around her and she remarked softly, "Yeah. But it was lonely up there. And empty. You didn't have to stay down here."

Lee caressing her reached down to kiss the side of her neck and murmured quietly, "I know. But I knew you needed your rest, so..."

Amanda sighed and commented, "True. But if you think about it we won't have many more chances like this to be together until after this new little one arrives, you know?"

Lee sighed and shook his head asking, "I blew it, didn't I?"

Amanda shook her head and answered, "No, there's still later tonight..."

They were interrupted by the family impeding on their alone time once more as they came in.

Lee took the casserole out of the oven as Amanda dished everyone and then they all sat down at the table.

Phillip and Jamie discussed the baby and showed the pictures to everyone.

Dotty asked, "What did she name the baby?"

Jamie smiled and responded, "John after Grandpa King and then Dad's name as a middle one."

Amanda nodded smiling as well stating, "John Joseph. That's very nice, Sweetie."

Phillip nodded and commented, "Yeah. We started calling him J.J. I think he liked it because he smiled at us."

Dotty shrugged and quipped, "Or it was just gas."

Amanda shook her head and giggled, "Mother!"

The family laughed and the conversation then turned to Lee and Amanda as Phillip asked, "What about you two?"

Amanda replied, "What about us?"

Jamie answered, "What names do you want, boy or girl?"

Lee shrugged and looking at Amanda remarked, "I don't think we've discussed it yet. What do you think, Honey?"

Amanda pondered it carefully stating softly to Lee, "Well. If it's a boy, I've always liked your father's name. And if it's a girl, I would love your mother's name."

Lee swallowed hard as he kissed her commenting, "Thanks, Sweetie."

Amanda nodded and looking over at her mother remarked happily, "And her middle name would be Dorothy, after the best mother in my life."

Dotty's eyes filled with tears at this pronouncement and unable to reply, got up and ran from the room heading upstairs!

Lee cleared his throat as the boys and Amanda were shocked at Dotty's reaction!

Amanda shook her head and answered, "I- I thought she'd be happy. What was that about?"

Lee responded carefully, "I think you two need to talk now. It's okay. The boys and I will clean up. You go talk to her."

Amanda got up slowly and looking back at Lee queried, "She's sick, isn't she? Why wouldn't she tell me?"

Lee squeezed her hand gently and kissed it answering, "No, it's nothing like that. I promise she's fine, all right?"

Amanda nodded and left with Kelly asking, "Daddy, is Grandma sad?"

Lee touched Kelly's cheek and got up responding, "Yeah, but she and Mommy will be okay. I promise. Now, help me and your brothers. Bring over the plates to the sink, please."

As they cleaned up the kitchen Amanda knocked on her mother's bedroom door asking, "Mother? May I come in?"

Dotty sniffed and answered, "Yes, Darling."

Amanda came in and sat down next to Dotty on her bed. Rubbing her back gently she commented, "I didn't mean to upset you. I really thought you'd like your name to be included if we have a girl. Of course I like Daddy's name too, but I didn't really like Carly or Carlotta or-"

Dotty waved it away and sighed shaking her head responding, "No, I'm all right. And I'm very honored to have my name added to the baby's."

Amanda shrugged helplessly and queried, "Then what's wrong?"

Dotty swallowed and commented, "Well. You and I have been together a long time. We've scarcely been apart except when you went away to school and then your daddy died and-"

Amanda hugged her getting emotional as she replied, "Mother. I was not about to leave you then and I'm not about to now. Do-Do you think Lee and I don't want you with us when we move?"

Dotty shook her head and responded, "No, I know you do, but-"

Amanda stated wiping away tears that had now fallen, "You've been with me through everything. When I got married, when Phillip and Jamie were born, the divorce. I-I just couldn't make it without you. I-I love you dearly. If I've said or done something to make you believe otherwise, I'm sorry. You know I love you, right?"

Dotty got up quickly answering, "Amanda! Please, Darling. You're not making this very easy."

Amanda sighed and nodded replying, "All right, Mother. Tell me what it is and I promise, no more interrupting."

Dotty turned to look at her daughter and swallowed remarking, "I've watched you over the last few years struggling to raise those boys on your own-"

She then put up a hand when Amanda was about to speak and stated, "Yes, Dear. I was helping. But then you got that new job and you grew to become more confident about things and more independent. Judging by the way you were in and out of this house, I began to wonder what had changed you. Or rather, who had changed you."

She began to walk slowly around the room and continuing answered, "It's because of that I felt certain at last that you wouldn't need me the way you had before. Now, we'll always need each other in some way. But that's when I decided to go for my pilot's license. After my driver's of course. The boys were getting older and they didn't need to be looked after as much. And Kelly will be fine also. And although you love me there are times you'd prefer if I didn't pry into your personal business, hmm? Oh, it's all right. You're an adult and you have a right to privacy. I've always tried to respect that as you've respected mine and-"

Amanda baffled replied, "Mother, please. What are you trying to say?"

Dotty sighed finally and commented, "Captain Curt has asked me to marry him. I told him I had to think about it. He also wants to move to Rhode Island and I'd like to go with him. Of course I wouldn't think of leaving until after the baby comes but now that I've told you, what do you think?"

Amanda sat there a while as Dotty came over to her and sat down responding gently, "Darling, your daddy and I talked about someday remarrying other people if either of us went before the other. We wanted each other to be happy. To go on. Now. You like Curt, don't you?"

Amanda nodded as she stated shakily, "Yes, of course. I'm not exactly thrilled about you moving but I understand. You love us. But it's your time now."

Dotty nodded as they hugged and she queried, "Yes, Love. So, does this mean you approve?"

Amanda sniffed as she remarked, "Yes, Mother. Go spread your wings and fly."

Dotty kissed her and sniffed also commenting, "Don't you be sad because we'll only be an hour away if you ever need me, all right?"

Getting up she remarked, "I'd better call Curt before he changes his mind about the proposal and leaves without me."

She dialed her phone while Amanda headed back downstairs and went out to the gazebo.

Lee noticing this stated to the boys and Kelly who were watching TV with him, "Um, I'll be right back."

He went out slowly and saw his wife on the bench and going toward her replied, "You okay?"

Amanda nodded and sighed asking, "I take it she told you?"

Lee nodded and answered, "Yeah. I saw she had something on her mind the other day and kind of insisted that she tell me, thinking it was bad news. You are happy for her, aren't you?"

Amanda gulped wiping away tears and shrugged remarking, "Why wouldn't I be? That's all I've ever wanted for her since Daddy died. The house will be so empty without her, though."

Lee chuckled and responded, "With all our kids making a ruckus? You gotta be kidding..."

Just then Dotty called out from upstairs, "Amanda, Curt wants to talk to you, please."

Amanda replied, "Okay, Mother. I'll take it down here..."

She sighed and went in to get the phone bringing it out to the patio commenting to Lee, "I'll be all right, Sweetheart. Really. Go ahead in..."

As Lee went in he felt as if he should be doing something for her but wasn't sure what.

Shrugging he went back to the couch to watch TV again with the kids.

Things would smooth out soon once they settled in the new place and the baby arrived, he thought.

At least he hoped so...

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 35

Curt met Amanda at Spencer's the next day for lunch.

Looking at the menu he remarked, "The chicken salad looks excellent. I've heard good things about it here."

Amanda shook her head nervously thinking about the last time she had the item and stated, "Uh, no thanks. I'm just...not up to that. Maybe just a house salad and some iced tea."

So after Curt ordered for them and the waiter left, there was an uncomfortable silence.

Then the two began to speak at once.

"I've always liked this place."

"Yeah, the food really is delicious."

Then they both chuckled and Curt shook his head responding, "This is silly. I've been dating your mother for a while and you and I get along okay, don't we?"

Amanda nodded and commented, "I'm sorry. I suddenly feel like my mother's and my roles have been reversed here for some strange reason. I like you, Curt. I really do and I can see how happy my mother's been since knowing you. But I have to be honest here. It wasn't the news about your engagement that threw me. It was the fact that she wanted to move."

Curt swallowed and nodded as she continued answering, "Not that it's so far away mind you, but she and I haven't been separated much since I was born. It'll just take some getting used to, you know?"

Curt then stated, "Well. Nothing's written in stone, Amanda."

Amanda questioned him, "I don't get what you mean. Have you changed your mind about this after all? Please don't take my hesitation to mean I don't want my mother to be happy. Of course I do. She also told me that my father wanted her to be happy as well."

Curt cleared his throat and remarked, "Your mother talked about Carl. He sounded like a wonderful man and I'd never want to intrude on either of your memories of him. But I'll be honest here. If you have any reason at all to think that I'm not the right person for Dotty, you just say the word and I'll take my leave. No questions asked, all right?"

Their food came and they relaxed and enjoyed their meal discussing different topics feeling more at ease with one another as the lunch went on.

Later as the waiter collected their dishes and Curt was taking care of the bill he queried, "Can I offer you a lift home? I know you took a cab here, so-"

But Amanda shook her head and commented politely, "No, it's okay. I have a meeting to get to, but thank you for the lunch."

They both got up and Amanda giving Curt a hug answered, "I can't think of anyone better for my mother than you. So, why don't you give her a call and tell her not to worry. You both have my blessing."

Curt sighed as they pulled back and he remarked, "This went better than I thought it would. Thank you for putting me at ease about this. See you later."

Amanda nodded and they went their separate ways. She went to call a cab and then headed to the ladies room to freshen up.

As she left the restaurant she saw the cab approach and when it stopped she got in stating, "Columbia Gardens Cemetery, please."

A while later the cab dropped her off and she walked around the area slowly while trying to collect her thoughts.

Amanda then reached Carl West's headstone and gulped stating, "Hi, Daddy. I'm sorry I haven't been here in a while. I see Mother has, by the flowers. Oh, I know they didn't matter that much to you but she always liked to keep it nice here."

Swallowing she remarked, "Gosh, Daddy. So much has happened around here lately. Oh, I mean at home. Not here. Unless there's been new people-"

Amanda shook her head and chuckled thinking, This is when Lee would get irritated and say, "A-man-da!" She still had trouble getting to the point on things.

Holding onto the head stone she carefully knelt down to remove the dead leaves from the flowers and brushed away the newer leaves that had scattered there.

Rising she sighed and responded, "I guess Mother talked to you about Curt. He-He really is a dear man and I know Mother will be happy with him. It's just..."

She then nodded as if he'd been talking to her and she answered, "I know, Daddy. I'm not good at times with change, I'll admit. But boy, if you'd seen what I've had to deal with since meeting your latest son in-law... Ah, well. People handle things in their own way, I suppose. I've handled it pretty well because I love how my life turned out finally. I wasn't sure after Joe and I divorced because of the boys."

Tears filled her eyes as she commented, "They're getting so big and pretty soon, they'll be out of the house and-"

Shaking her head she wiped away tears and gulped responding sadly, "I guess you and Mother felt the same way when I went off to school, huh? I'm-I'm just so sorry you never got to know your grandsons. You'd be so proud of them, Daddy. And as you can see, you have Kelly now. That's Lee's little girl that I adopted and our new one coming soon..."

She then felt arms around her and sighing relaxed as she replied softly, "You somehow after all these years still know when I need you..."

Lee held her close and shrugging answered, "Curt called the house and told Dotty you had a meeting. I knew of course it wasn't an Agency thing, so I took a shot. Are you all right? I can go wait in the car-"

As Lee started to pull away Amanda grabbed his hand and shook her head and swallowed hard stating, "No, Sweetheart. It's all right. It's perfect that you're here. Just like I was there for you when you went to visit your parents."

She saw him suddenly looking up at the sky making a nervous face and she giggled asking, "What are you looking at, Lee Stetson?"

Lee shrugged and shakily replied, "Oh, I dunno. I never officially met your father and I keep expecting thunder and lightning bolts to strike any time. I'm not exactly normal son in-law material, you know."

Amanda rolled her eyes and shook her head responding, "Would you stop? If my mother approved from the get go, then Daddy approves. Case closed."

Pulling him in for a kiss they parted after a moment and she whispered, "See? Not a single cloud in the West sky. You're good as gold here."

Lee smiled and sighed commented, "Great. So, do you wanna head home now? The kids are home from school now and I came to find you also because the realtor called. We have the final papers to sign on the house."

Amanda hugged him and queried, "Do you mean-"

Lee nodded answering, "The house is officially ours! Let the celebrating begin!"

Amanda blew a kiss to her father's grave stating, "I love you, Daddy! I promise I'll bring everyone here before we move, okay?"

Lee and Amanda left feeling more secure than ever about their future...

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 36

Lee and Amanda arrived home after being at the realtor's office to sign all the necessary papers and collect the keys for their new home.

The bulk of the packing up would be done by the family but the furniture and the rest would be by the moving company who would be arriving the following week.

They were all excitedly talking over each other at dinner as the kids wanted to know whose room would be whose with Kelly remarking, "Daddy, I want the room with the tower since I'm your princess!"

Lee puzzledly looked at Amanda and then at Kelly querying, "Tower? Honey, there's no tower there-"

Dotty remembering something, got up and grabbed the folder with the home photos and finding the exact one showed it to Lee and Amanda commenting, "I think she means this one..."

Lee and Amanda saw the one and Lee responded gently shaking his head to Kelly, "You are most definitely my princess, Sweetheart. But I'm afraid that's where the attic is and we need that to store our extra stuff in, okay?"

Kelly sighed stating morosely, "Okay."

Phillip asked, "So, how do we know what rooms are ours?"

Lee answered, "Well. Mom and I are off work tomorrow, so why don't we all take a visual tour of the place and you can pick out your own rooms so we can tell the movers where to put things. Sound good, Guys?"

The kids cheered and then Amanda looking at Dotty asided to her, "Well? Would you like to tell them now?"

Dotty nodded and Amanda tapped her fork to her glass and stated, "All right, Grandma has something to tell you all. And you can hold your questions until after she's finished."

The kids stopped to listen as Dotty remarked with a sigh, "Well, I'm so thankful that you all have a new chapter in your lives to celebrate with. As do I. Captain Curt has asked me to marry him and I've accepted. Now, I'll always be a part of your lives but I won't be moving with you after all. Curt has decided to open a flight school in Rhode Island and I'll be joining him. So. Before you get all maudlin on me, I must tell you that I'll only be an hour away and I'm not leaving until after your new sibling arrives."

Sighing once more Dotty commented, "Now you may ask your questions."

Kelly's mouth quivered as she asked sorrowfully, "You mean you won't be my grandma any more?"

Dotty pulled Kelly to her lap and holding her close responded softly,"I will always be your grandma just like Phillip and Jamie and your parents will always be your family as well. Besides, you like Curt, don't you?"

Kelly nodded as Dotty kissed her answering, "That's good, Dear. Because he will be Grandpa Curt to you all after we're married, all right?"

Amanda noticed that the boys had got up and left the table to go outside to the yard quietly.

Lee was about to get up but Amanda put up a hand to still him and commented, "I'll be back."

Amanda found her sons sitting quietly at the picnic table and joined them stating, "C'mon, Guys. She's not going to the moon. She's gonna be with us always in spirit and you can call or visit with her any time. Also, she'll come whenever we need her for anything real important, you know?"

Jamie looked at his mother with tears and gulped responding slowly, "But she's been with us our whole lives. What do we do without her?"

Then Dotty appeared kissing him and Phillip answering gently, "Listen. I love you with all my heart and I always will. But I feel that I need a new start. Would you want me to carry on like this when you both start college? You'll be fine, all right? And believe me, I will miss you like crazy."

Phillip gave Dotty a hug and kiss replying, "We love you too, Grandma. And we're happy for you. It-It was just a shock, you know?"

Dotty nodded as she put her arms around both grandsons stating, "I know, Darling. But I'm glad you all like Curt anyway."

The phone rang just then and Dotty turned back to go in but Amanda commented, "Lee's in there. He'll get it."

Looking at her sons she remarked, "How do you think I feel? She's been with me longer than you guys. My whole life too, in fact. So if anyone has a right to be sad here it's Your's Truly."

Dotty sighed and shaking her head answered, "Amanda Jean! What did I tell you about being maudlin?"

She paused and then asided to her, "I cried this morning before breakfast."

Amanda nodded and replied, "I cried last night. Poor Lee didn't know what to do with me-"

Lee came outside stating, "Honey? That was Chris Parker on the phone. He said day after tomorrow would be good for the adoption. It really was a birthday present for me, huh?"

Amanda commented, "Sure. Plus with the move and all it made sense."

Kelly came out and asked, "Mommy? Can I watch Cinderella again? It's my favorite."

Amanda smiled and nodded answering, "Okay, but bedtime right after. Since tomorrow is Saturday, you can take your bath in the morning. We have things to do in the afternoon."

Kelly nodded commenting, "Thanks, Mommy."

She went in happily as Jamie sighed and stated, "She must have seen it thousands of times."

Amanda giggled and responded, "Yes, the same way you two like NASCAR races."

Phillip protested, "Hey! Those are excellent to watch right, Lee?"

Lee smiled and answered, "You bet, Chief."

Kelly came out suddenly with Francine and remarked, "It's Aunt Francie!"

As Kelly went in once more Lee asked, "What brings you out here?"

Dotty queried, "Can I get some coffee for you?"

Francine smiled but commented, "No thanks. Just dropped by to bring Lee an early birthday present."

Lee took the envelope Francine presented him with and smiled stating, "We don't usually exchange. What's up?"

Francine sighed and sat down at the table replying, "Well, this is a gift from all of us down at the office. For your new place."

Lee opened the card and reading it laughed and showed it to Amanda, who smiled as well.

He then opened the document enclosed with the card and swallowed hard remarking slowly as he looked at Francine and then Amanda, "You're kidding? The-The whole place? That's way too generous."

Francine smiled and shrugged answering, "Yeah, that's what I told Billy but my jaw dropped when he told me who signed off on it."

Lee shook his head as he realized who she meant and asked, "No. Dr. Smyth? Really?"

Francine smiled and commented, "Yeah. Boggles the mind, right? But maybe he was thinking of the new arrival."

Then she and Lee shared a look and shook their heads responding together, "Nah..."

Amanda giggled and replied, "You're probably right about that. I remember the Christmas office party he attended one year where I kissed him on the cheek in greeting and said, "Merry Christmas, Sir."

Francine groaned and answered, "Yeah. I'll bet that went well. What did he say?"

Amanda commented, "He said, "King. Don't do that again."

Lee nodded and remarked with a laugh, "Oh-ho! That sounds like Smyth!"

Dotty stated testily, "I'll bet he gets a lot of coal in his stocking every year."

Amanda smiled and quipped, "Ah. To know him is to try to avoid him, Mother."

Francine getting up replied to Amanda, "Well put." She then kissed Lee on the cheek and stated, "Happy Birthday, Big Fella. See you later..."

Dotty got up remarking, "I'll walk you out."

As the two walked away Lee called out, "Thanks, Francine."

Phillip looked at Lee and asked, "So, what was the gift?"

Lee replied, "Free security installation for the entire house on the office."

He showed Phillip the document that stated, "Paid in full."

Jamie saw it and commented, "Good thing Phillip didn't try to help with it-"

Phillip poked his brother's arm and retorted, "I'm excellent in the mechanical stuff."

Lee smirked and remarked, "Oh, yeah? I seem to recall after I started to date your mom, you decided to check out my 'Vette. And what did you tell me as you were leaving for school that day, Young Man?"

Phillip shrugged and answered, "That the fuel injector was messed up? But maybe it was messed up before I looked under your hood that day."

Lee chuckled and shook his head responding, "No way, Pal. I have the car looked at at least once a month-"

Amanda smiled stating with a smirk, "Only once. Yeah, right."

Lee cleared his throat and asided, "Hey, c'mon! All right, I try to only do it once a month. But we do have a difficult job as you know."

Amanda sighed and commented patting his hand, "I know, Sweetheart. I was teasing."

Lee looking at his watch responded, "Hey, Guys. Could you go see if Kelly's still awake? She's probably nodded off by now on the couch."

The boys got up and chimed, "Sure, Lee. Night."

Amanda cleared her throat and waved them back asking, "No hug for me, huh?"

They groaned but came back to her giving her a hug stating, "Night, Mom. Love you."

Amanda shook her head as she watched them go in and remarked, "Can't believe I have to practically beg them for hugs these days."

Lee got up taking her hand and answered, "C'mon... You never have to beg me, you know."

Amanda smiled as they went into the house for the night together and she commented, "Oh, I know. I know..."

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 37

Lee's birthday arrived and the family set out on their busy day as Kelly had her play at school.

Lee had borrowed Jamie's video camera to capture the whole thing and as it was a special day, they let Kelly leave early to have lunch with her parents and grandmother and then go get Phillip and Jamie later.

The boys had tests that morning so leaving early was out of the question for them which worked out well because the adoption was set for after school, anyway.

As the family went to pick up the boys later Kelly asked, "Daddy, did you get all of the play on that thing or do I have to do it again tomorrow?"

Lee and Amanda chuckled and Lee stated, "No, Sweetie. I got it all and we'll watch it together tonight before you go to bed, okay?"

Kelly sighed and answered, "Phew! I'm glad, because that was a hard play!"

Amanda nodded and smiled back at her remarking, "Well. You were very good, Honey. Daddy and I are real proud of you."

Dotty asked Kelly, "So Sweetheart, when is your next play?"

Kelly shrugged replying, "I don't know, Grandma. I don't think I want to do another one. It was too hard-"

Lee glanced at Amanda and rolled his eyes as he drove shaking his head.

Amanda patted his hand and quietly shushed him as she sensed he was going to comment but all he responded to Amanda quietly was,"She was a butterfly. How hard was that?"

Amanda asided to him, "She's eight and has trouble concentrating sometimes. Let it go."

Lee sighed and shrugged as they pulled into the school parking lot and looking around, Lee spotted the boys and honked the horn.

Jamie and Phillip got in the back greeting everyone and Amanda queried as Lee pulled out of the lot, "How were the tests, Guys? Do you think you did all right?"

Phillip shrugged and commented, "I think I did okay on my history test. Jamie? How about you?"

Jamie remarked quietly, "I guess all right. Fractions still get to me, though."

Amanda noticed his demeanor and answered lightly, "I'm sure you both did really well. We're proud of both of you whatever grade you get, okay?"

Jamie shrugged and asked, "Even if we stunk?"

Lee nodded and agreed with Amanda replying, "I don't think either of you stunk. And even if you got so-so grades, it means you both tried your best to do well. That's all we care about. You both are pretty good students and I happen to think that if you buckle down early enough you'll be all right through your tests."

Phillip asked, "What does that mean?"

Jamie stated looking at his brother, "It means you shouldn't wait until the night before and cram-"

Phillip nudged him roughly and responded tersely, "You are such a little-"

Amanda put up a hand to silence her eldest answering firmly, "Boys, stop it! Jamie. You're right that you shouldn't wait until the last minute to do anything but at the same time you know better than to tattle on each other. You're getting too old for that, all right?"

Looking at Kelly she responded, "That also applies to you, Young Lady. We'll handle the discipline here, okay?"

Kelly protested, "But I didn't do anything!"

Lee pulled into the courthouse parking lot and parked with everyone exiting the car and replied, "Well, that's in case you do sometime."

As the boys walked up the steps Amanda stopped them commenting, "Wait. I brought your ties. Come back, Fellas."

Phillip and Jamie grumbled going back to Amanda stating, "Aw, man..."

Dotty shook her head and reproached them commenting, "C'mon. It's a special occasion and we want you to look especially nice, all right?"

She fixed Phillip's and Amanda fixed Jamie's and the women sighed as they looked at the two brothers.

Amanda remarked to a passerby, "Excuse me. Could you take a couple of family pictures for us, please?"

The woman nodded answering, "Of course. My, what a handsome family."

They all posed together, and then it was just Lee and the boys.

Amanda felt a lump in her throat as did Dotty as the men's picture was taken.

The woman finished and handing Amanda back the camera commented, "Good luck to you all."

Thanking her the family went into the courthouse and Chris met them all outside the judge's chambers.

He stated to Amanda swallowing hard, "I was so sorry to hear about Joe, Amanda. He-He was a good guy."

Amanda nodded as they hugged and she answered, "Thank you.. Carrie said to tell you thank you for the flowers and she'll call you soon, all right?"

Chris nodded and replied looking at Phillip and Jamie, "You guys have shot up since the last time I saw you. When was that? The soccer match in Alexandria two years ago, right?"

The boys nodded and Jamie responded to Amanda, "I need to go to the men's room."

Chris stated pointing, "Sure. It's just down that way to your left, okay?"

Jamie left without a word to him and Lee sensed something was bothering him and queried to Phillip, "Good idea. Why don't you go as well and then we can all go in, huh?"

Phillip nodded and left with Chris answering, "It's okay. We'll wait for you."

Phillip gave him a strange look as he walked away and Chris shrugged to Amanda and Lee commenting, "I'm sorry. Did I say something to upset Jamie?"

Lee shook his head and sighed stating, "No, Chris. But I'm thinking that he may have second thoughts on this-"

Dotty sensing they needed privacy remarked to Kelly, "C'mon, Sweetie. Let's go wash our hands, hmm?"

Kelly sighed and showed her hands to Amanda answered, "Mommy, my hands are clean! You saw me do it at lunch, right?"

Amanda gave a thank you wink to Dotty and replied to Kelly, "You can't do it too many times, all right? Now. Please go with Grandma while we talk to Chris, okay?"

Kelly sighed and walking away with Dotty responded, "Okay. But this is the last time today!"

Lee chuckled as he watched her walk away and answered, "We'll talk about that later, Honey."

Focusing back to Chris he stated, "I don't mean they don't want the adoption, but I think they'd really rather not have my name after all-"

Amanda shook her head as she patted Lee's arm commenting, "Oh, Sweetheart. That's not true! They love you-"

Lee squeezed her hands and remarked reassuringly, "And I love them. But I won't force the issue. Look. It's a part of who they are, right? I think they were just caught up in the initial moment of giving me the card and video, all right? I think that's what's bugging Jamie now. He in some way may feel as though he's disavowing his father's memory in some way. And even though Phillip hasn't said in so many words he may feel the same way, you know?"

Amanda swallowed hard as she nodded slowly thinking back to the day weeks ago when the boys came to her with the idea for Lee's present.

Phillip at the time had commented, "We wanna do this, Mom. I don't think Dad would've minded because he knows we'll still love him anyway."

Jamie agreed with Phillip and responded, "Yeah, Mom. I think Lee will like this and we'll all be happier, right?"

Amanda had tears come to her eyes as she brought them to her for a hug answering softly, "Yes, I think we will. But you know Lee would love you even if you didn't want to do this, right?"

The boys nodded and Phillip pulled back and asked, "Yeah. But can we go to the cemetery and talk to Dad about it anyway?"

Amanda nodded as she kissed them and replied gently, "We'll go right now. Grandma's here with Kelly so we'll let her know we'll be out for a bit, okay? I love you both very much."

They stated together, "We love you too, Mom."

Lee cleared his throat bringing Amanda back to the present and responded, "Honey? Here they come..."

Amanda sighed and answered, "I guess I should talk to them-"

But Lee held her back as Dotty and Kelly came back as well and he commented softly, "No, Sweetheart. Chris. Would you take the ladies inside with you and tell the judge we'll be right in, please?"

Kelly looked at Lee and queried, "What's wrong, Daddy?"

Lee touched her chin and responded, "Nothing, Sweetie. Go in with Grandma and Mommy now, all right?"

She nodded and left with Dotty.

Amanda was heading in but watched Lee go over to the boys slowly and thought sadly, Boys, please don't break Lee's heart...

Finally she went in with Dotty and Kelly and Chris and waited with them.

Meanwhile Lee stated to the boys, "Guys. Let's have a seat here for a minute, okay?"

The three sat on the bench outside the chambers and Phillip asked, "Lee? Aren't we gonna be late?"

Lee shook his head and answered, "No, it's okay. I told Chris to let the judge know we were talking for a minute here, all right?"

Clearing his throat he looked at both boys and remarked softly, "I can't tell you what it means to me that you want me to be your dad for real here. I know I've said that before to you, but I mean it. Now I know your intentions were honorable in wanting to do this but Fellas, you need to speak up now if you don't want to share my name after all. We need to always try to be honest with one another, huh?"

Jamie's eyes filled with tears as he asked quietly, "You mean, you wouldn't be mad at all if we-"

Phillip protested, "Jamie! It was your idea first!"

Jamie got up as he wiped his tears and gulped commented, "I-I know. But what about Dad? You still love him, don't you?"

Phillip replied loudly shaking his head, "Don't be a dork! Of course I do! But this won't change it-"

Lee put up a hand as passersby looked in their direction quizzically and he whispered bringing them close to him, "Hey, Guys! Guys, c'mon!"

Sighing as the boys were trying to calm down Lee responded, "All right. Let me make this clear, okay? I'll love you boys as my own with or without my name so whatever you decide here is fine with me. You got it?"

As the boys slowly nodded Lee kissed both boys temples and whispered, "Okay. Let's head in before the judge decides to scrap this appointment, huh?"

They all got up from the bench and went into the chambers and met with Judge Taylor who had a private talk with the boys before the papers were signed.

About an hour later everyone left the chambers as the adoption was complete. Lee after thanking Chris for everything looked at his watch and stated, "Okay. Who's ready for dinner?"

The kids cheered as they jumped in the car. Phillip and Kelly rode in the back compartment of the Jeep and Jamie sat next to Dotty in the back seat.

Dotty remarked as Lee was pulling out, "That was a beautiful ceremony, Boys. And I'm glad you're feeling better about things, hmm?"

Phillip smiled as he reached over to poke Jamie lightly and answered, "Yeah. We are, Grandma. We are..."

Jamie smiled back at Phillip realizing things would be all right after all as the family headed to dinner...

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 38

Curt came by a few days later with a U-Haul to help Dotty move her things out.

They'd had a simple wedding ceremony earlier that week in the backyard not wanting a big fuss made.

Amanda and the boys looked around the house as though it were half empty as Dotty noticed the quiet from her daughter and grandsons and stated, "My Darlings. You knew that this would happen someday, didn't you?"

Amanda nodded as she had her arms around both sons and replied quietly, "We know. But we just didn't think it would feel this bad."

Dotty shrugged and commented, "Well, it's better than the alternative."

Amanda shocked looked at her mother and reproached her remarking, "Please don't say things like that, Mother. I refuse to think that way."

Dotty chuckled and hugged her responding, "I'm sorry, Sweetheart..."

Lee and Curt were coming downstairs with the dresser and when they reached the bottom Lee asked the boys, "Can you guys get the bed out? The sheets are packed up-"

Dotty shook her head answering, "No, they're not. I'm leaving the bed and sheets here. You can use them for the guest room at the new house."

Amanda sighed commenting, "You've had that bed since I was a little girl. I used to love jumping on it-oops!"

Dotty responded quickly pointing a finger at her daughter, "I knew your father used to let you do that! Shame on both of you!"

Amanda laughed hugging her as she stated, "Oh, Mother! All kids have done it at one time or another..."

Lee and Curt soon came back in and Lee asked, "Is that it then? Anything else up there?"

Phillip remarked, "I'll go check."

He left and Amanda swallowed hard answering lightly, "Um, I'll be right back."

She headed outside to the patio and Lee replied to Dotty, "I'll go check on her."

Lee found her at the table and sat next to her. Putting his arms around her he whispered lovingly, "Hey. Weren't you the one telling the boys that she wasn't going to the moon? It's an hour away-"

Amanda nodded but cried, "I know, but it might as well be a lifetime away!"

Dotty soon appeared and stated to Lee, "Excuse me, but I have to cheer my little one up here."

She sat where Lee did and held her replying soothingly, "I used to sing to you when you'd have a particularly bad day from school or whatever. Do you remember what song it was? Your daddy tried to sing it when I had the flu one time and I couldn't be there."

Lee queried, "He didn't sing well?"

Dotty smiled faintly and shook her head commenting, "It made her cry even harder, Poor Thing."

Amanda sighed as she leaned into her mother and nodded remembering as she answered sniffing, "He-He thought it was that Jack Sprat song. I loved Daddy, but he couldn't carry a tune to save his life."

Phillip came downstairs and went to Curt at the French doors stating, "Everything's out. What going on?"

Curt remarked in a low voice, "Your mom's not dealing with your grandma leaving that well."

Jamie came over and answered, "Maybe we can tell her jokes."

Phillip shook his head and jeered, "It won't work, Genius. Besides, Grandma will fix it so Mom feels better."

Curt gestured to the boys quietly for them to go out and listen as Dotty began singing softly,

"Hush little baby, don't say a word

Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird don't sing

Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring.."

Lee then joked asking, "Better than mine?"

Dotty gave him a stern look and continued,

"And if that diamond ring turns brass

Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke

Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat.."

Amanda interrupted with giggles and Dotty responded, "Well, what's wrong with that? It's part of the song!"

Amanda cleared her throat and answered, "I-I know, but it's just so silly to have that in a song!"

Dotty shook her head as everyone laughed and she answered, "May I continue? You're being as critical as your father was. Now..."

She continued,

"And if that billy goat won't pull

Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull turn over

Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover..."

Kelly then came out and asked, "Daddy, are we getting a dog?"

Everyone except Dotty laughed as she stated, "No, Young Lady. Now please be quiet while I finish, hmm?"

Lee picked Kelly up and whispered to her, "Shh."

Dotty continued once more as she sang,

"And if that dog named Rover won't bark,

Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart..."

Lee couldn't resist commenting as he interjected, "i don't think she'd do well with a horse considering her allergies."

Dotty glared at him and responded crisply, "One more interruption and you will be sent to your room, Young Man!"

Lee silently nodded as the others tried hard not to laugh.

Dotty sighed and commented, "Last part if you all care to hear it..."

Continuing she finished tenderly with,

"And if that horse and cart fall down

You'll still be the prettiest baby in town..."

Everyone clapped as Dotty kissed Amanda answering softly, "Feel better now?"

Amanda sighed and hugged her mother remarking, "Much! I love you, Mother."

Dotty gulped and got up with her stating, "I love you too, Darling. In spite of all the interruptions."

Curt cleared his throat and commented, "Well, we'd better hit the road. You know traffic will be heavy soon."

Dotty nodded and they all headed out to the driveway.

Amanda hugged Curt and responded, "Guess I don't have to ask you to take care of her, right?"

Curt gave her a kiss and replied, "No worries, Honey. I will."

Lee and the boys shook hands with Curt and he gave Kelly a hug and kiss as well responding, "You guys can come visit any time, okay?"

As Curt got into the car Dotty stated, "I'll be right there, Dear."

Then she faced the family. Going to Lee first she remarked, "You were an eleven when I met you and you still are. Thank you for being so good to my daughter."

Lee chuckled answering as they hugged, "It's easy when she has you for a mother. I love you."

Dotty then knelt down to Kelly who asked, "Grandma, why do you have to go?"

Dotty hugged and kissed her commenting, "Because, Sweetheart. Everyone that grows up has to have an adventure in their lives. But that doesn't mean that they forget the people that shared the early part of their lives, all right?"

Kelly nodded and stated, "I'll still miss you."

Dotty gulped and answered, "I'll miss you as well, Honey."

Then she faced her grandsons and responded, "I know you're getting too big for mush, but-"

They hugged and kissed her answering, "We love you, Grandma."

As they parted Phillip asked, "Call if you need us, okay?"

Dotty wiped her eyes and gulped replying, "I will. Take care of this family, please. I'm counting on you, hmm?"

Jamie remarked, "We will, Grandma."

Dotty and Amanda then hugged and Amanda jerked suddenly stopping!

Lee queried concerned as he put a hand on her shoulder, "You all right, Honey?"

Amanda gulped and covered by nodding and stated, "Yeah. Guess the baby wanted to say goodbye, too."

Dotty felt Amanda's belly and nodded after a moment commenting, "Yes, it did. Don't worry, Little One. I'll be back soon enough to help your mother."

Sensing then that Amanda needed another moment with Dotty Lee answered, "Okay, Gang. Let's go in and start lunch. Who wants what?"

Kelly piped up as they went in, "Spaghettio's!"

The boys chimed. "Meatloaf sandwiches!"

Dotty watched them and then looking at Amanda asked, "Are you really all right or should I stay one more night?"

Amanda brushed it off replying, "No, I'm fine. I'm not alone here."

Dotty walked with her to the car and hugging her once more she got in and responded, "Please, Dear. Call me if anything should happen, hmm?"

Amanda kissed her and answered, "I love you, Mother. Have a safe trip."

She watched as they slowly left Maplewood Drive and then went toward the front steps and stopped feeling something in her backside!

Taking a deep breath she rubbed the area that was bothersome and muttered, "That's what I get for trying to nap in the wing chair yesterday. Ooh..."

She went into the house to join her family for lunch...

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 39

As Amanda came back into the house Kelly ran up to her and asked excitedly, "Mommy, do you want Spaghettio's for lunch or meatloaf? I know you liked my lunch the other day-"

Amanda took a deep breath and let it out slowly trying to mask anything being wrong as she swallowed hard and replied, "N-No, Sweetie. Um, I think I'm gonna go lay down for a little bit. I promise I'll eat later, okay? Go ahead and eat with Daddy and the boys."

Kelly commented quickly, "All right."

She ran back into the kitchen as Amanda went up the stairs slowly thinking to herself, Oh, no! I can't be ready yet! My due date isn't for two weeks yet! I'll just lay down and everything will be fine...

As the boys were getting the meatloaf out of the fridge Kelly remarked, "We're having Spaghettio's too, you know. Mommy likes them."

Lee nodded chuckling as he answered, "Okay, Kell. We got the message. I'm heating it up right now as we speak..."

He then heard Amanda call for him from upstairs stating, "Lee! Could you come up here quickly, please?"

Lee heard a slight panic in his wife's voice and sensed trouble as he turned off the stove suddenly and responded to the kids, "Guys, put everything away and then take Kelly over to Lombardo's. This may be it."

He tore from the room and got up the stairs two at a time as he reached the bedroom and then saw Amanda standing at the bathroom entrance and looked on the floor.

There was a definite puddle there!

Amanda shrugged and gulped remarking, "My water just broke. I'm so sorry. I thought we had more time!"

But Lee shook his head answering quickly, "No, Sweetie. It's okay, really. Your bag is still in the closet and packed already, remember? Let's just get you out of here..."

He called downstairs, "Phillip? Are you down there still?"

Phillip answered, "Yeah, Lee! Jamie took Kelly over. He'll meet us at the car. Is Mom okay?"

Lee came out to the hall to the top of the stairs and tossing the Jeep keys to him commented, "She's fine, Pal. I have to get her and her bag down. Start the car, please."

Phillip nodded quickly and rushed out stating, "Got it."

Lee rushed back to Amanda who shook her head responding, "I don't understand why it's coming now. I was so sure-"

Lee cupped her face and kissed her replying, "Hey! Relax, huh? We'll make it, all right? Let's get your bag and go."

He got the bag and putting her coat over her answered as he helped Amanda out and downstairs, "Okay, Mommy. Let's go have a baby..."

As they got downstairs to the front door finally Phillip met them and queried, "All set. What else?"

Amanda cried then commenting, "Oh! The movers are coming tomorrow! I'm not ready for them yet. What do we do? And Mother just left..."

Lee rubbed her back soothingly and calmly remarked, "Shh, Sweetheart. Calm down. Phillip is gonna help you to the car while I get word to the doctor that we're on the way and to Billy to track down your mom. Don't worry. She won't miss this!"

He went back in and getting on the phone dialed the Agency getting through to Billy's extension.

When Billy answered Lee replied, "Billy? I have a Priority One here. Locate Curt and Dotty. They're on the way to Rhode Island right now but Amanda just went into labor here. Also, we have the movers coming tomorrow and it's too late to cancel them now for their appointment in the morning. Could we have someone man the house while they're getting us moved out? Great, thanks. I've gotta go."

He then dialed Amanda's doctor's office and left a message for her to meet them at the hospital and hung up dashing out the door.

Jamie and Phillip were waiting in the car with Amanda as Lee came out and got in quickly and pulled the car out of the driveway.

Amanda gasped as a pain hit her! She asked, "M-Mother? What about-"

Lee squeezed her hand stating, "Billy's getting the word out to find her and Curt. Don't worry, Sweetie. Just breathe and take it easy. We'll get there in time, okay?"

They made it to Parker General in time and Lee filled out the paperwork for Amanda to be admitted while the nurses were prepping her for delivery.

The boys sat in the waiting room anxiously. Lee had told them to stay put and he'd come out shortly with an update and Jamie queried, "You think this is how Dad felt when we were coming?"

Phillip nodded and replied, "Yeah. But I'm sure Mom's okay, Jamie. At least Lee's with her, you know?"

Jamie nodded commenting, "Yeah, but I'm still scared."

Phillip nodded and remarked, "I know. Me, too. But Mom's strong. She'll be all right."

Lee came out to them and the boys jumped up stating, "Is Mom okay? Can we see her?"

Lee put up a hand answering, "Relax, Fellas. We have a while yet. She's at three centimeters right now and she has to be at ten."

Jamie asked, "Then what?"

Lee smiled and responded, "Then you'll have your new sibling, Ace."

Suddenly Francine arrived and replied, "Lee, how's Amanda?"

Lee sighed and commented, "She's okay so far. What are you doing here?"

Francine sat with them remarking, "Billy sent me to tell you they've located Curt and Dotty, Dotty's coming back here with one of the locals and Curt went on ahead with the U-Haul and sent a good luck message."

Jamie queried, "What locals?"

Phillip shook his head and stated, "That's code for police, Doofus-"

Lee admonished Phillip answering, "That's enough, Chief. He didn't know, okay?"

Jamie poked his brother replying, "Yeah. Stop trying to show off all the time, Bonehead-"

Lee shot them a warning glance and commented firmly, "Knock it off, both of you! One more word and I'll have Francine take you both back home and you can stay with Kelly at the Lombardo's and play house or Barbies!"

That shut both boys up and Lee winked at Francine who chuckled and she nodded approvingly back stating, "Nice job, Stetson!"

Lee then got up responding, " Okay Guys, I'm gonna check on your mom and then maybe you can come see her for a minute, okay?"

They smiled and nodded with Phillip answering, "Okay, Lee. Thanks."

He stepped into the room and Amanda who was hooked up to a fetal monitor looked anxious as she asked, "How are the boys? Are they scared? I don't want them to worry about me."

Lee came over to the bed and kissed her replying, "I told them you were fine but that we had a wait ahead of us. They do want to see you, though. That okay?"

Amanda nodded and gasped with another pain answering, "Of course it is. Did anyone find Mother?"

Just then Dotty came in and went to her commenting reproachfully, "Didn't I tell you to tell me if something was wrong, Young Lady? Honestly!"

As they hugged Amanda shrugged and replied, "Well, I thought it was just because I tried to nap yesterday in the wing chair... I'm not due for another two weeks as it is, Mother!"

Lee opened the door and gestured to the boys stating, "C'mere, Fellas. Your mom wants to see you."

They rushed in and went to hug their mother as Lee left them all to go back to the waiting area and sit with Francine.

Francine queried, "Why aren't you in there with them?"

Lee sighed and remarked in a low voice, "They need their time together. Besides, there won't be a lot of time after the baby comes. Our schedules will change a lot."

Francine stated carefully, "That reminds me. How's Kelly doing with all this?"

Lee shrugged replying, "Okay, I guess. I'll call Mrs. Lombardo in a while and check on her. Why do you ask?"

Francine responded, "Well, she might be feeling left out of some stuff. I mean, the boys have attention from you and Dotty's focused on Amanda right now and like you said things will change at home understandably when you bring the baby home-"

Lee cut in with, "That reminds me. I asked Billy if he could have someone man the house tomorrow with the movers coming in case I can't be there-"

Francine nodded and sighed remarking, "Yeah, I know. Beaman and I were drafted. Leatherneck's already at the new house making sure the security system's in place. He'll talk to you tomorrow about it."

Lee smiled answering, "Thanks. I really appreciate it. I know it's not dangerous work but-"

Francine shrugged and replied, "Oh, I don't know about that. Something strange going on with Smyth today. Billy couldn't keep tabs on him so Beaman did and zeroed in on some phone calls. We're having them checked out. He's gonna let me know if anything comes up."

Lee shook his head and sighed commenting, "No one's ever been able to figure Smyth out. Hey, did you ever get the idea that maybe he was dropped on his head as a kid and that's why he can't stop spouting nursery rhymes?"

Francine laughed and shook her head stating, "No such luck. From the background checks he's had I've heard he's even normal and that's not saying much, you know?"

Lee laughed and replied, "You mean Amanda type of normal, or-"

Francine sucked in a breath and winced responding, "Oh no, Honey. That guy's in a class all by himself. Amanda's normal we've all adapted to but with Smyth, we may never know what makes that guy tick. It's a little unnerving, you know?"

Lee nodded answering with a smile, "Well, Amanda's perfect just the way she is. Let's not put her in the same category as Smyth, okay?"

Looking at his watch he got up stating, "Let me go call Mrs. Lombardo now. Why don't you head in and say hello to Amanda? I'm sure she wouldn't mind a visit?"

But Francine swallowed and commented quickly, "Uh no, thanks. I'm fine right here."

Lee gave her a sidelong glance and answered teasingly, "It's okay, Francine. The baby's not gonna pop out while you're in the room. I don't think, anyway."

Francine got up sighing and poked his arm remarking with a sneer, "Shut up, Stetson. I'm going!"

Lee laughed as they parted in the waiting area and he went to a pay phone thinking, Not a normal day if I can't get a rise out of her...

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 40

Francine came into Amanda's room and smiled at her with a tease stating, "Must be nice to lounge around like this while the rest of us are slaving away out there."

Amanda dealing with another contraction answered gasping, "W-Wanna trade p-places? I'll gladly go get the bad guys for you now!"

Dotty patted her daughter's shoulder commenting, "It's all right, Darling. Francine was just teasing."

Dotty glanced at Francine then and replied, "I daresay, that would be interesting to see."

Francine shrugged responding, "I don't follow, Mrs. West?"

Dotty giggled as Amanda laid back to rest after the contraction finished and remarked to Francine, "You in labor. That's all. You at least look like someone who could handle it."

Amanda chuckled and looked at Francine answering, "Oh, I'd definitely get tickets to see that. By the way, have you seen where my wayward husband went?"

Francine replied, "Yeah. He was calling your neighbor to check on Kelly and then he'll be back."

Phillip piped up, "Good. I'm starved."

Jamie added, "Me, too. Can we go to the cafeteria?"

Dotty nodded and stated to Phillip as she got a ten out of her wallet handing it to him, "You get sandwiches and drinks for yourselves and I want you to bring change back to me, all right?"

Phillip and Jamie nodded with Phillip asking, "Sure, Grandma. Thanks. Do you want anything?"

Dotty shook her head answering, "No thank you, Honey. I'll get something with Lee later."

They were about to leave when Amanda asked, "Can I get hugs first, please? I may not see you for a bit, okay?"

The boys kissed and hugged her commenting, "Good luck, Mom. We love you."

Amanda felt something strange then and hugged them back quickly responding, "I love you, too. Behave, all right?"

The boys left and Amanda's fetal monitor was going off and Amanda looked at Dotty and stated, "M-Mother, I don't feel so good here. What's happening?"

Francine remarked quickly leaving, "I'll get a nurse..."

As Francine went down the hall she signaled Lee who on the pay phone with Kelly suddenly replied, "Um, Sweetie, I'm gonna have to go. I think it's time for your new sibling to arrive, okay? Mommy and I love you and we'll talk to you soon, all right?"

Kelly sighed and answered, "Okay. Just don't forget about me, all right?"

Lee smiled and commented, "Never, Honey. Keep being good for Mrs. Lombardo, okay? Bye."

They hung up and Mrs. Lombardo responded to Kelly, "There. You see? Your daddy didn't forget about you. After your mommy has the baby, they'll be home. It just takes a while, that's all. But your family still loves you. Now, would you like a snack?"

Kelly shook her head and asked, "No, thank you. Can Chester and I go to the park?"

Mrs. Lombardo smiled and nodded replying, "You know, a bit of fresh air will do us both good. Let's go..."

Meanwhile at the hospital the boys were eating their lunch when Francine came into the cafeteria and joined them at the table stating, "Hi Guys. Look, your mom's in the delivery room right now. She's okay still, but Lee and your grandma felt that you might be getting bored sitting around here. So if you want, I'll take you home and you can stay at your neighbor's place tonight since Kelly's already there."

Jamie asked, "But all our stuff's packed for the move tomorrow."

Phillip answered, "Think of it like camping. We don't always have our regular junk with us like we do at home, right?"

Jamie smiled then commenting, "Yeah. No toothbrushes-"

Francine smirked and replied, "Nice try. Lee talked to Mr. Lombardo already and said they have what you'll need for tonight, all right?"

Phillip sighed and remarked, "So much for roughing it."

Francine nodded and answered, "Yeah. So, showers and brushing teeth and getting to bed early since you're moving tomorrow. What do you think?"

Phillip somberly asked, "Is Mom really okay, Ms. Desmond?"

Francine put her hand on his arm reassuringly and nodding stated, "She's really okay. Your grandmother and Lee are with her and they just don't want you to worry, all right? And you guys can call me Francine."

The boys looked at her and one another and nodded with Phillip answering, "Okay. We'll go home. Oh, here..."

Phillip gave the change he owed Dotty to her querying, "Can you make sure Grandma gets this?"

Francine got up with them and putting the change away stated, "You got it. Oh, I have something for you as well."

She hugged both boys and commented, "That's from Lee thanking you for being so patient today and he said he'll talk to you soon, okay?"

The boys nodded as they headed out to the parking lot and Francine went toward the Jeep.

Jamie asked, "How's Lee getting back?"

Francine remarked, "I'm borrowing this to get you home and then coming back. I have only a two seater usually like Lee does. Don't worry. You'll see me in the morning when the movers come."

Phillip queried, "How come?"

Francine remarked, "Well, Lee and your grandma could be here overnight waiting for the baby so Lee asked me and another co-worker to supervise while the movers get the house empty."

Unlocking the car she gestured to the car stating, "C'mon, let's go."

As they left the parking lot, the doctor and midwife were in the delivery room with Amanda who was finally at ten centimeters, but something was about to change!

Dr. Field looked at Lee and Amanda and remarked urgently, "The baby looks to be in the breech position. I'm going to try to move it in the right direction, but if I can't get it there we'll have to go with a cesarean. Amanda, I know you must be worried. But these kind of births happen sometimes. I promise you'll be fine, all right?"

When Amanda nodded Lee squeezed her hand and kissed her temple answering, "You'll be fine, Sweetheart. Just relax, huh?"

Several hours later Lee emerged from the delivery room and went to the waiting room where he found Dotty asleep on a sofa toward the back.

Shaking her gently he woke her commenting, "Amanda's fine and so's your new granddaughter."

Dotty hugged Lee and responded excitedly, "Oh, my! May I go see them now?"

Lee responded, "They're taking Amanda back to her room and the baby's in the Neonatal Unit."

Dotty seeing something in Lee's eyes asked, "What aren't you telling me?"

Lee swallowed and stated, "It was going to be a natural delivery but then it turned to a breech and they had to do a cesarean..."

Dotty nodded slowly and remarked, "But Amanda's all right?"

Lee nodded answering, "Yeah, she handled it like a trooper. We just wanted the baby to be all right, you know?"

Dotty got up and stretched replying, "Oh, what time is it?"

Lee commented, "Seven A.M. by my watch. C'mon. We'll get some coffee and then go see the ladies."

Meanwhile Efraim and Francine pulled up to the curb at Amanda's place.

Getting out Efraim commented looking at Francine still sitting in the passenger seat, "You coming? Lee's counting on us. C'mon, shake a leg."

Francine couldn't believe the guy's attitude! She sneered and muttered under her breath as she exited the car, "So much for being a gentleman-"

Efraim queried walking to the front door, "What's that?"

Francine sighed and answered, "Nothing,"

As she got to the door Efraim responded nervously, "Uh, do you have a key to get in? Wait! I have my pick lock here and-"

Francine chuckled and replied, "Oh, Amanda's neighbors would love that and then what? We get hauled down to the police station?"

She nudged him aside and opened her purse to get Lee's key but Phillip appeared handing her one stating, "Morning. Here you go, Francine."

Efraim patted Phillip's shoulder and responded, "Thanks. You can run on home now-"

Francine looked at Efraim commenting incredulously, "You can't be serious? Why would a stranger have their house key? This is Lee and Amanda's oldest, Phillip! Phillip, this is Efraim Beaman. A co-worker from IFF."

Efraim gulped and apologized answering, "Sorry. I- I should've realized."

Phillip smirked and stated, "No problem. Here, let me..."

He opened the door and the three walked in and Efraim commented glancing at Francine, "I assume there's coffee here for us, unless you brought some?"

Francine shook her head looking at Phillip responding, "I don't believe this."

She then answered Efraim replying, "Why would I? Why didn't you? God, do I have to do everything?"

Phillip smirked at how they sounded just like his parents and responded, "No problem. Follow me..."

They followed Phillip to the kitchen where there was a thermos and paper cups and sugar packets and stirrers.

Phillip smiled and commented, "Lee thought in case you didn't bring any. But he said you're on your own for meals."

Then they heard someone coming in replying, "The movers are here!"

It was Jamie and Phillip yelled back, "We're in the kitchen!"

Jamie came in as one of the movers entered the house stating, "Hello?"

Francine came out as Mrs. Lombardo entered as well remarking, "Boys, c'mon. They're here now so let's let them be. Besides, Kelly wants to have breakfast with you."

The boys said goodbye to Francine and Efraim as the movers began their work.

At the hospital Lee and Dotty went to Amanda's room and the nurse there responded, "Let me bring in your little girl..."

Dotty came to Amanda's side and hugged her commenting happily, "Oh my sweetheart! How are you feeling?"

Amanda sighed and nodded answering slowly, "Tired but all right, Mother. I just wish..."

Lee stated gently, "We know, Honey. But she's here and both of you are healthy, okay? You heard the doctor. These things sometimes happen. You didn't do anything wrong, huh?"

The nurse came in with the baby and Dotty gasped at how adorable the child was.

Lee smiled answering, "Seven pounds, eight ounces. Isn't she a beauty?"

Dotty nodded and asked, "May I hold her?"

Amanda smiled as she looked at Lee and remarked, "We wouldn't have it any other way."

As the nurse put the baby in Dotty's arms Dotty began cooing, "Aren't you the most precious thing in the world? Next to your mother and your siblings, of course."

Lee and Amanda chuckled at that and Dotty queried, "Well, what name have you bestowed on this angel?"

Lee winked at his wife and replied, "Well, we thought it only fitting that she be named after the two best mothers we know."

Amanda smiled and commented, "Mother, may we present Miss Jennifer Dorothy Stetson. You wouldn't mind a namesake, would you?"

Dotty felt tears come to her eyes as she gave the baby to Lee and went to grab a tissue wiping her tears and shook her head responding, "Oh, you two give me far too much credit. I certainly don't want to let this child down in any way."

Amanda gulped as she grabbed her mother's hand and answered softly, "You couldn't possibly. You are the best mother in the world. You're everything to us and I want her to know that as she grows up."

Lee cleared his throat as he brought their daughter over to give to Amanda and stated humbly, "You're the best example we can give our daughter now. But I will be telling her about my mother as well. At least, what I can recall."

Dotty hugged Lee then replying softly, "Thank you. Thank you both..."

The nurse came in and answered, "I'm sorry, but I need to take the baby back to the nursery now. Mr. Stetson, there's a call for you at the nurse's station."

Lee nodded clearing his throat as he responded, "Thanks."

He kissed Amanda commenting, "I'll be back."

Then looking down at his daughter in the bassinet he replied, "We'll be taking you home soon to meet your brothers and sister. Keep getting stronger, okay? We love you, Sweetie."

With that Lee and the nurse walked out with the baby and Amanda was nodding off.

Dotty kissed her and answered gently, "You rest, Sweetheart. I'm going to check up on the other kids, okay?"

Amanda mumbled tiredly, "Thanks..."

Dotty left the room smiling as she thought, Carl, Amanda's life is complete now and I couldn't be happier.

She walked down the hall to a pay phone to call Mrs. Lombardo...

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 41

Lee got on the phone at the nurse's station and stated, "Stetson."

It was Efraim who replied, "Hi, Lee. The movers got here a little bit ago. One of the boys let us in. I'm sorry in advance that I didn't know it was Phillip-"

Lee shook his head commenting, "Where's Francine?"

Efraim answered, "Oh, she's in the house. She has a certain temper in the morning. Did you know that? Anyway, I decided to wait in the car-"

Just then Francine tapped on the driver's side window and he let it down remarking, "Hold on a sec, Lee."

Looking at Francine he asked, "What?"

Francine sighed and responded, "Let me talk to him."

Efraim replied, "Shouldn't you be in the house supervising?"

Francine growled, "Let's trade places. That is, if you can handle it-"

Efraim angrily stated, "What is with you today? I know it's not the fanciest job and I'm sorry you got stuck with me, but-"

Francine opened the door and gestured answering, "C'mon. It's important, all right?"

Lee couldn't take another minute of their squabbling and sharply commented, "Beaman! Put on the speaker now!"

Efraim did and remarked, "Okay. Now what?"

Lee replied, "Just a second."

Covering the mouth piece he looked at the two nurses at the desk and apologized responding, "Excuse me, Ladies. I have to get through to my co-workers."

He then gave a shrill whistle into the mouthpiece and barked, "Knock it off! Put Francine on. And thanks for going with her today. You're making my day so much less stressful!"

Efraim blanched and getting out of the car stated, "Geez, Lee! You don't have to yell. Seriously. Get a grip."

Lee chuckled commenting, "Oh, I'd like to. Around your throat. But I've got no time for games. Let me talk to Francine."

As Efraim got out of the car and headed to the house Francine answered, "Thanks for that. What's up?"

Lee responded, "Billy's headed over to the new place. We need help with the coding in the system. Could you send Efraim over there to help with that?"

Francine groaned as she looked over at him near the front door. She couldn't believe this guy actually worked for the Agency!

He was clearly put out by how she and Lee were treating him today. What was his problem, anyway?

Lee asked, "Francine? What's wrong?"

Francine sighed and answered, "Nothing a little damage control won't cure. I'll send him on his way. How's Amanda?"

Lee smiled responding, "She's great. We had a little girl! Seven pounds, eight ounces. Named her after mine and Amanda's mom."

Francine smiled replying, "That's great, Lee. Give her my best and tell her I'll be by to see her soon. Listen, I'd better go. Beaman's attempting to help the movers with a dresser-"

Lee covered his eyes and shaking his head remarked, "Please stop him. If anything gets wrecked, I'll be hearing about it."

Francine swallowed and stated firmly, "No worries, huh? I'll see you later at the new place. Bye."

Lee hung up with her and heading back to Amanda's room, found Dotty on the pay phone nearby.

Dotty was commenting with a shrug, "Well, I understand. But you and I have both talked to her. It will just take some time for her to adjust, that's all. She feels left out. Believe me, when her parents have some time they'll talk to her and everything will be fine. At least the boys agreed to spend some time with her... What? Well, of course. No, no. That's all right. That's the perfect distraction right now. You go right ahead. I'll tell them. All right. Thanks for watching them. I'll have Lee call soon when he's ready for them to go to the new place. Bye."

She hung up with a pensive look on her face and Lee queried, "What's up?"

Dotty shrugged replying, "Nothing, really. It's just that Kelly's feeling a little lost right now with everything going on. I told her about the baby and that you all were fine but she's rather hurt that you haven't talked to her yet."

Lee sighed and answered, "Aw, the poor kid. Well maybe if Amanda's up to it I'll have her call-"

Dotty shook her head and stated, "Now why shouldn't you call? She'd like to hear from both of you that she means something to you. She does, doesn't she?"

Lee responded with a shrug, "Of course she does! I promise. As soon as we get settled in the house, I'll talk to her. Were they heading out somewhere?"

Dotty nodded and commented, "The movies. Although Kelly doesn't seem all that enthused to go as it is."

Lee gestured to Amanda's room and remarked, "Let's see what Amanda thinks..."

After Lee gave Amanda Francine's message and Dotty explained about Kelly's moodiness Amanda sighed and shaking her head got on the phone to the Lombardo's.

Waiting for someone to answer she responded to Lee, "Honey, you've been a father longer than five minutes with that girl. I should think by now you'd know how to handle it."

Hearing a voice she remarked, "Hi. It's Amanda. Yeah, everything's fine with me and the baby. Tell the boys I'll talk to them in a minute. Can I talk to Kelly first?"

After a few moments Amanda heard her voice and stated, "Hi, Sweetheart. How ya doing?"

Kelly answered sullenly, "Fine. Are you and Daddy coming back soon?"

Amanda cleared her throat replying, "Well, it's gonna be a couple more days until your new sister and I can leave but Daddy's gonna come get you guys in a little while and take you to the new house. Won't that be fun?"

Kelly shugged and sighed commenting, "I guess. But I like it here with the Lombardo's. Can't I stay with them?"

Amanda swallowed and looking at Lee answered quietly, "I'm gonna talk to Daddy about that but for now, why don't you go to the movies? I think it's very nice that they wanted to treat you and your brothers today, okay? And Kelly? We absolutely love you to pieces and would be very sad if you didn't want to live with us, Honey."

Kelly gulped and replied, "Cross your heart and hope to die?"

Amanda nodded and stated, "Cross my heart, Sweetie. Now you go have fun at the movies and Daddy will see you soon, all right?"

She then handed the phone to Lee answering, "She'd like to hear it from you, now."

Lee sighed and taking the phone stated, "Hi, Baby. Yeah, Mommy's telling the truth. I can't wait to see you, Sweetheart. Do me a favor, okay? Tell your brothers to pick me up some of that red licorice when you're there. Why? So you and I can have it later. Um. After dinner, of course. The boys? Nah, they'll be too full from popcorn to enjoy it."

He chuckled at her response and nodded commenting, "Right. I love you too, Honey. Have a good time. Listen, can you get your brothers on the phone? Mommy wants to talk to them now. Thanks, Sweetie."

Phillip got on and asked, "How's Mom?"

Lee replied, "Here she is, Sport."

Amanda got on and answered, "Hi, Honey. How are you guys doing?"

Phillip shrugged and commented, "We're okay, honest. So we have a sister?"

Amanda smiled and remarked, "Seven pounds, six ounces and we named her Jennifer Dorothy."

Jamie queried, "Oh. After "Wizard Of Oz" Dorothy?"

Phillip groaned answering, "What a dweeb! Grandma's name is Dorothy! Sheesh!"

Amanda reproachfully stated, "C'mon, Phillip. Don't pick on him. He forgot, that's all. Well, I'm gonna let you go now. Enjoy your movie, Boys. I love you."

Jamie and Phillip replied, "We love you too, Mom. Bye."

When Amanda hung up Lee cleared his throat and shook his head responding about Kelly, "Wow. It never occurred to me that a kid that age could feel so insecure about things."

Amanda looked at Dotty and then back at Lee and answered, "Well, of course she does. And I know you don't like talking about your upbringing that often but didn't you feel a bit like that with the Colonel at first, hmm?"

Lee nodded slowly and shrugged replying, "Yeah. And I guess that's sort of why I acted out a bit with him..."

Amanda added softly, "And held things in as well, huh? Kelly does the same thing sometimes."

Lee gave his wife a questioning look asking, "Really? I never noticed that."

Dotty smiled at him and answered, "Well Dear, fathers never do. Amanda went through a little something when she was Kelly's age."

Amanda puzzled queried, "I did? When?"

Dotty hugged her stating, "The first time your daddy and Hunter Conrad went away for a fishing weekend in West Virginia."

Amanda shrugged and responded, "What happened?"

Dotty sighed and remarked, "Oh, you stomped and sulked all over the place after he'd gone so sure that he didn't love you because he didn't take you with him! I had quite a time trying to convince you otherwise. But you remember what happened later, don't you, Missy?"

Amanda sighed and nodded slowly as she gulped recalling fondly to Lee, "Daddy came home that Sunday night and told me the fish were mad at him because he didn't bring his special girl with him. Then I was sad all over again because I thought he meant Mother."

Lee chuckled and answered, "Oh, boy..."

Dotty kissed Amanda's cheek commenting, "Then I had to explain to her that her father had two special girls in his life and that he was very lucky. Of course later, I had to explain to my dense husband that Amanda needed to hear from him that she was loved and appreciated as well."

Amanda beamed as she responded, "Daddy then took both of us fishing the following weekend and soon after that it was just Daddy and me because when Mother saw him gut a fish-"

Dotty shuddered as she answered, "P-Please, Darling. Don't go into detail, hmm? Let's just finish this tale by saying that you and your daddy shared some things and you and I shared things, too."

Dotty looked at Lee remarking, "She and I loved to go shopping and go to see movies with Cary Grant or Fred Astaire. The only movies he ever wanted to see were with James Cagney or whatever shoot 'em ups there were at the time."

Looking at his watch Lee smiled and asked, "I'm sorry. I forgot to ask you earlier if you wanted to get something in the cafeteria. You must be starved, huh?"

Dotty nodded and commented, "Just a little."

Amanda looked under her covered lunch dish and making a face replying, "Anyone care for my lime green Jello?"

Lee kissed her and shook his head stating, "No thanks, Sweetheart. We'll pass, but we'll bring you back something if you want?"

Amanda responded, "Something from Emelio's, maybe?"

Lee replied, "Nice try. When you're released, we'll talk. But I don't want your doctor mad at me for sneaking in contraband-"

Amanda pleaded with them as they left, "Oh, c'mon! A burger from Marvin's? A Choco Blocko shake? Pleeease?!"

Lee and Dotty shook their heads on their way to the elevator...

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 42

It was later that afternoon when Lee picked up the kids and brought them to their new Rockville home.

He had gone there earlier while they were at the movies with the Lombardos to make sure everything was done with the security measures.

And now they were starting to settle in as he checked on their progress of unpacking the boxes in their rooms as he told them, "I want this all ship shape for your mom when she and your new sister come home day after tomorrow, okay?"

Phillip snickered and replied, "Ship shape? Give me a break..."

Lee sighed realizing how much he sounded like the Colonel just then and nodded answering, "Okay, okay. But you get my drift, right?"

Jamie nodded and smiled stating, "Sure, Lee. You can count on us."

Lee smiled back and remarked, "Thanks, Fellas. Appreciate it."

He looked around noticing Kelly wasn't there and called out, "Kell? Where are you, Sweetie?"

Phillip answered in a low voice, "Um, Lee? You might have noticed that she wasn't too thrilled to leave the Lombardo's place."

Jamie nodded agreeing as he added, "Yeah. And she was quiet in the car on the way here, too. I don't think she's too keen on the new baby, you know?"

Lee nodded and commented, "Yeah. Well, your sister Jennifer is not something we can give back for a return and we have no intention of doing so even if Kelly's nose is out of joint about it."

Phillip shrugged and remarked, "Don't worry about it, Lee. She's just a kid. I went through the same thing when Junior came along-"

Jamie made a face and was ready to clobber his older brother when Lee put up a hand stating, "Okay, Fellas. Stop. I get it. I have to talk to her and make her understand that we have enough love for her as well here. You guys keep going with the unpacking and I'll go see where Kelly went off to."

Just then they heard the front door open and Dotty's voice call out, "Hello! I have provisions for anyone who's hungry!"

The boys tore out of the room and went down to greet their grandmother and help with the groceries.

Lee came into the kitchen greeting Dotty with a hug and commented, "I was going to go out later and get dinner for them. You didn't have to do all this. How are my girls?"

Dotty smiled answering, "Both are fine and sleeping now. I told Amanda I'd stop by in the morning to see her and to now check on the other family. So, how is the unpacking going?"

Before Lee could stop Jamie he replied, "We're almost moved in but Kelly's AWOL-"

Dotty alarmed now asked, "Wh-What? Where in heaven's name is she? I told you to talk to her-"

Lee shook his head and glared at Jamie answering, "I'm sure she's fine and around here somewhere, Dotty. Don't worry, huh?"

Dotty nodded and stated, "Right. Well, while you check the rest of the house I'll go check her room. You don't mind, do you?"

Lee sighed seeing as he had no choice but to go along with her commented, "No. But I'm telling you she's fine."

When Dotty left and headed upstairs Lee stated to Jamie, "What's the matter with you, huh? You wanna scare her and your mom for nothing?"

Jamie bowed his head and remarked quietly with a shrug, "Sorry. She had a right to know, though."

Lee swallowed and touched his arm answering, "Aw, it's okay. You did mean well. But I'll bet Kelly's just hiding out up in the attic or something. She's okay. Believe me-"

Then Dotty called out, "Lee? Could you come up here, please?"

Lee and the boys came upstairs and they found her in Kelly's room where there were still a lot of boxes but on the bed lay Chester and a bag of red licorice marked, "Dad".

Dotty commented, "I think we should be concerned now as that girl scarcely goes anywhere without her friend, and her sleeping bag is missing. I know the kids got everything from the Lombardo's place before you brought them here, correct?"

Lee somberly said with a slow nod, "Yeah, you're right. Would you mind hanging out here with the boys while I scour the neighborhood? She can't have gone that far. But please. Don't tell Amanda, huh? I don't want her worried unnecessarily, okay?"

Dotty sighed and nodded replying, "All right, Dear. But what if-"

Lee squeezed her hands and answered softly,"Hey. I don't want you to go there, huh? I'll be back soon with her. Don't worry."

Going downstairs he grabbed the car keys off the kitchen counter and went out the door muttering, "Kelly, what's going on with you?"

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 43

Dotty and the boys got the groceries put away and Dotty stated to them, "All right. I have hamburger meat and rolls. I also have chicken and salads and-"

But the boys grew quiet and Dotty asked, "What is it, hmm? You both have very good appetites and don't hesitate when it comes to picking out a dinner. So, what's wrong?"

Jamie answered, "What if Lee doesn't find Kelly? I mean, I know she's a girl and all but she's not a bad sister-"

Phillip nodded and shrugged commenting, "Yeah, Jamie's right. Anyway, I think what Jamie means is that we aren't hungry right now anyway. You know, because of the popcorn we ate at the movies."

Dotty went to hold them close and remarked quietly, "Yes, I figured. But I also know that you're both worried as am I about Kelly. But I promised your father I wouldn't tell your mother just yet because he just may find her and then it would've been for naught."

Jamie gave her a peculiar look and queried, "Huh?"

Phillip sighed and replied to his brother, "She means it woulda been a waste of time. That Kelly woulda been okay after all and that's why we aren't telling Mom about it."

Dotty nodded and answered, "That's very astute, Dear. Now, starving yourselves is also not the answer. So, burgers tonight or chicken?"

Meanwhile Lee was combing the streets in search of Kelly, his initial frustration turning to genuine worry.

Shaking his head as he drove around he thought, Haven't we been good for her, Amanda? I mean, we basically give her anything she wants within reason of course. What is in that eight year old head of hers suddenly?

He chuckled then out loud stating, "I can just hear her now. I'm eight and three quarters, Dad!"

Finally he saw her on a bench just outside a bus depot!

"Thank God!" he replied as he parked across the street and got out slamming the car door!

He stopped himself taking a breath and thought to himself, Cool heads prevail here, Stetson. Don't blow it! Your family would never forgive you.

He looked both ways before crossing over to where his daughter sat.

As Kelly saw him she looked fearfully at him and asked, "Am I in trouble?"

Lee casually sat next to her and remarked, "No. Why would you think that?"

Kelly sighed and responded, "'Cause I know I'm not supposed to go anywhere without telling somebody but I just wanted to be by myself."

Lee cleared his throat and nodded lightly glancing at her stating, "I get it. Things have been a little crazy lately with our moving and the new baby-"

Kelly cut in, "You don't need me there now that you have her."

Lee sighed and queried, "Now who ever said that?"

Kelly shrugged as tears came to her eyes and commented, "Nobody. But I know that's what everybody's thinkin', right?"

Lee shook his head thinking, Man, this kid is so wrong! Gotta get her back on track.

He tried a different approach and answered, "Yeah, okay. You got a point."

He noticed a small bag next to her sleeping bag and asked, "What's that you got there?"

Kelly saw what her father was looking at and gulped replying slowly, "Well, I was gonna take a train and go back to Arlington. To the Lombardo's. But the man in this buliding said I didn't have enough money."

Lee queried, "How much do you have?"

Kelly swallowed and answered quietly, "It's my birthday money and my Christmas money together. It was $25. B-But I got hungry and got a sandwich and a drink and stuff for the road and now I only have $5 so I can't even go on the bus..."

Tears fell from her eyes as she spoke softly then and it was killing Lee not to want to hold his little girl and tell her everything would be all right!

No, he thought. She has to want to be with us. I gotta do this right.

He reached in his pocket and gave her his handkerchief stating, "I see. Here. So, what's your plan now?"

Kelly blew her nose and shrugged replying, "Well, maybe I can get a job and then go back."

Lee nodded slowly and commented, "Yeah. That's a good idea. So what kind of job do you wanna get?"

Kelly stated thoughtfully, "Well, Mom says I clean real good and Grandma says I plant flowers real good. And I like to draw in my art class."

Lee snapped his fingers and remarked, "Hey. What about that plant hanger you made for Mom one time? That was pretty."

Kelly rolled her eyes at Lee answering, "Dad, that was macrame and it wasn't that good. It broke the first time Mom put a big plant in it."

Lee shrugged, "So, it's just for smaller plants. No big deal. Hey, I got an idea. Since you want to get a job so bad let's see around here if they need a hard working girl like you. What do you think?"

Kelly brightened and stated, "Hey, yeah! Thanks, Dad!"

They got up and Lee took her hand and remarked, "Let's try at that deli over there first."

As they headed over Lee knew what the outcome would be and thought, She has to learn this the hard way, I guess.

As they entered the shop the man behind the counter asked, "What can I do for you today?"

Kelly piped up, "I want to work here. Do you have a job I can do?"

The man looked amusedly at Lee and answered Kelly," We're always looking for enthusiastic people. How old are you?"

Kelly smiled, "Eight and three quarters, Sir."

Lee chuckled and remarked, "Going on twenty."

Kelly gave her father a strange look and asked, "Huh?"

Lee cleared his throat and stated brusquely, "Nothing. Tell the man what you can do, Honey."

So Kelly went through her list of "qualifications" excitedly and when she finished the man remarked, "Well, let me speak to my manager and see what he thinks."

As the man went in the back for a moment Kelly beamed commenting to her father, "I just know they'll want me, Dad! Then you and Mom will be proud of me!"

Lee cupped her chin and smiled responding softly, "We already are, Baby."

The manager soon came out and greeted Kelly remarking, "Can I interview you for the position right now, Young Lady?"

Kelly smiled and replied, "You bet!"

Looking at Lee she queried, "Dad? Could you wait outside, please? I won't be long."

Lee smiled and winked at the two men and then kissed his daughter's forehead stating, "Sure. Good luck, Sweetheart."

As he went outside he went to his car and called the house and Dotty answered, "Hello?"

Lee replied, "Hi. It's Lee. How's everything going there?"

Dotty answered in a ramble, "Everything's fine and put away and the boys hooked up their video game and are playing now and where's Kelly?"

Lee shook his head chuckling as he answered, "Your granddaughter's fine and she's interviewing for a job right now-"

Dotty was appalled and replied, "Lee Stetson! Have you taken leave of your senses?! What happened to bringing her straight home? Amanda will not like this at all!"

Lee held the receiver away for a moment and quickly commented, "C-Calm down! Look, I have a plan in motion and it's working so far. Don't worry. She'll be home before you know it, okay? She's fine. We'll be home in a little while."

Dotty sighed and answered, "I suppose if my daughter calls I'm still not to say anything?"

Lee smiled and remarked, "That's right. Oh, here she comes. Gotta go."

He hung up before Dotty could say anything else as he saw his daughter's crestfallen face. Bingo...

He got out of the car and went back over to the bench and asked evenly, "So, what happened?"

Kelly sighed responding quietly, "The man said I was a sweet bright girl and that someday I could probably work there."

Lee nodded querying, "But?"

Kelly morosely answered, "But I'm not old enough. It's-It's not f-fair, Dad!"

Lee rubbed her back gently and soothed her replying softly, "I-I know, Honey. He probably meant that you have to wait until you're at least Phillip or Jamie's age. But at least he liked you enough to talk to you, huh?"

Kelly nodded stating, "Yeah. He was nice and didn't yell at me at least."

Lee looked at his watch after a moment and sighed asking, "Okay, so now what do you want to do?"

Kelly gulped and remarked, "I-I still wanna go back. At least for a while. Okay?"

Lee swallowed as he looked into her eyes and slowly nodded.

He commented getting up and taking her hand, "Okay. Look, you really don't have enough stuff with you so why don't I get you back to the house and I'll help you get some more to take with you, all right? We'll miss you, but I understand that this is what you need to do for now. I'll call the Lombardo's on the way home, okay?"

Kelly went into his arms and nodded stating, "Thanks, Dad. I love everybody but..."

Lee hugged her gently and spoke into her hair replying, "I know, Honey. Let's head home, huh?"

So as Lee drove he called the Lombardo's who agreed to have Kelly stay for a while.

When he and Kelly got in the door Dotty hugged her granddaughter stating, "Oh, I missed you so much, Sweetheart. Come have some cookies and milk while your father and I talk, all right?"

When Dotty and Lee were alone in the den Lee explained the situation remarking, "It'll just be for a week. The kid's really hurting and forcing her to stay here is only going to make it worse, you see?"

Dotty sighed and threw up her hands answering, "All right. But now you have to tell Amanda. And I don't mean by phone, Young Man."

Lee nodded agreeing and stated, "Okay. I'll drop Kelly off and then go see my wife. Suppose I don't have to ask this, but-"

Dotty sighed and nodded replying, "Of course I'll stay. Get going."

As Lee and Kelly drove off later Phillip watching them go commented to Dotty, "Mom's not gonna like this, is she?"

Dotty shook her head answering, "Definitely not..."

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 44

Lee and Kelly got to the Lombardo's and as they both got out of the car Lee commented, "You know, it's still not too late. I mean, if you want to change your mind about this?"

But Kelly sighed and shaking her head replied, "No. I'm sorry, Dad."

Lee saw the pain in his daughter's eyes and wished he could take it away but nodded stating, "Okay. Can't blame me for trying. Let's bring your stuff in, huh?"

As they reached the front door Kelly pausing asked Lee, "Will Mom be mad that I'm doing this?"

Lee knew the answer already but remarked aloud, "She never wants you to be unhappy, Honey. She'll understand. Don't worry, huh?"

Mary Lombardo opened the door after they rang the bell and smiled saying, "Well, my goodness! We've barely had a chance to miss you and here you are again! Come on in."

Lee and Kelly entered and put her things down and Kelly answered, "Thanks for letting me stay a while."

Mary hugged Kelly and replied, "Of course, Dear. Now why don't you take your stuff up and then we can figure out our dinner, hmm?"

Lee started to help her but Kelly shook her head and lightly smiled commenting, "It's okay, Dad. I got it. Thanks."

She started to go up but then turned back into her father's arms and hugged him stating, "I love you, Dad."

Lee hugged back tightly and kissed the top of her head responding shakily, "I-I love you too, Baby."

As they pulled back Lee knelt in front of her and clearing his throat remarked quietly, "Now, you have our work number and the house number. You call anytime you want and we'll come get you, all right?"

Kelly nodded as she wiped her eyes and nodded answering, "Yeah. Tell Mom I love her and that I'm okay, please?"

Lee nodded squeezing her hands as he got up stating, "You bet. See you later. Be good, huh?"

As Kelly went up the stairs she stopped and responded, "Oh, Dad? I left Chester at home. I thought maybe Jenny could have him. Would that be okay?"

Lee winked at her and commented softly, "Thank you, Sweetheart. I'm sure she'll love it."

As Kelly disappeared upstairs Mary answered to Lee, "I'm sure she'll be fine, soon. Please don't worry. And you're not imposing on us. She's a wonderful girl."

Lee nodded and looking at his watch stated, " Yeah, she is. Well, I've gotta go see Amanda. Take care and thank you again."

As he was pulling out of the driveway his car phone rang and he picked up answering, "Stetson."

Amanda's voice came through loud and clear as she asked, "What the Sam Hill are you thinking of, Buster?! You get yourself over here right now and explain this idea you have about Kelly!"

Lee gulped and replied, "Sw-Sweetheart! Calm down. I can explain everything. As soon as I get there, okay?"

There was a dial tone then as Lee groaned and shook his head remarking, "Great! When I find out who snitched, I'm gonna...!"

When he arrived at Amanda's hospital room a short time later, he saw she was breastfeeding their daughter and clearing his throat stated, "Hi. Um, maybe the nurse can take Jenny back to the nursery while we talk. When you're finished, that is."

After a moment Amanda got up from the bed and put Jenny back in the hospital crib and getting back into bed sighed and replied tiredly, "No, Lee. I want Jennifer to hear how her father let her older sister leave home with nary a care as to how her family may feel-"

Lee's voice rose as he responded, "Oh, knock it off! I know what I'm doing! Give me some credit here, huh?"

Amanda's voice squeaked as she answered,, "Credit? For what? For not talking to Kelly sensibly? For not making her see that we love her endlessly even though things have changed slightly? What in the world made you think that having her live away from us was a good idea?"

Lee felt his blood boiling and sighed. As levelheaded as Amanda usually was, she wasn't grasping the real picture!

Shaking his head he commented cooly, "All right. Let me ask you something. How old was Phillip when you and Joe decided to split? I know you divorced in '82 but I mean when you mutually decided to separate?"

Amanda shrugged as she thought back and remarked, "Uh eight, I guess. But what does that have to do with now?"

Lee tried again by asking , "Okay. Did he ever think about running away then?"

Amanda was bewildered with her husband's question and shaking her head replied, "A little. He did tell us he wanted to go with Joe because he felt I was making Joe leave. He was upset, of course. Joe and I did our best to explain to him and Jamie that it wasn't their fault at all, that it was just something we had to do and that we would always love them and be there for them. What are you getting at?"

Lee sighed as he sat in the chair by Amanda's bed and stated quietly, "Because all kids think about taking off at least once in their lives. They think that the grass will be greener on the other side of the fence. I myself wanted to bolt from the Colonel when I was Kelly's age. We just weren't seeing eye to eye on anything."

Amanda nodded slowly and queried, "So, what happened?"

Lee shrugged and replied, "Barney Dorsey happened. Three different times I tried to leave the base. The first time the Colonel tried to reason with me. Second time he threatened to put me in military school. Third time he gave up and had Barney take over as surrogate parent as it were."

Amanda sighed and answered, "I'm still not sure what you're getting at in regards to Kelly. Would you please get to the point, here?"

Lee nodded and stated, "My point is that today's kids are different. They have to be treated differently then we were. Honey, Kelly is feeling alone and displaced. By bringing her back home now, she'd only want to take off again. Sh-She has to want to be with us, okay? It killed me to leave her with the Lombardo's, but I really think she'll start to miss us enough to want to come back home real soon."

Amanda gulped and asked, " I-I see. How long do you wanna do this experiment?"

Lee sighed and replied, "I told Mary it would be for a week, tops. But she agreed to let Kelly stay as long as necessary. Would you just go along with this for a little while? Please? Oh, Kelly said to tell you she loves you and that she's okay."

Amanda swallowed and nodded commenting with a shrug, "O-Okay. I guess we have to do this. I'm not thrilled, but I don't want her miserable either."

Going over to Jenny Amanda stated quietly, "Guess I have to trust your daddy one more time, hmm?"

Lee came over to join his wife and putting his arm around her looked down at Jennifer and winking at her remarked gently, "And that my baby girl, is how I get out of the doghouse with your mom."

Amanda chuckled and whispered to Jennifer, "Don't you grow up and pull this same stunt with me. I know all my kid's tricks now..."

Lee smiled as he kissed her cheek and asked, "So, 'fess up. Who ratted me out about the plan?"

Amanda shrugged and answered, "Don't you think I coulda figured it out by the sound of my mother's voice?"

Lee grumbled, "She promised-"

Amanda smiled and commented quickly, "Gotcha! I heard a little something in Jamie's voice when I talked to him earlier. I pushed it out of him. Anyway, I have a point to make here..."

Lee looked concernedly at her responding, "Oh?"

Amanda nodded and stated emphatically, "Yes. Let's really talk when we have something to deal with the kids about, okay? I don't want them to feel that they can't come to both of us to work something out. Especially when it's this important, all right?"

Lee sighed and kissed her remarking, "Okay, okay. Oh, by the way. The ice may be melting a bit from Kelly's end. She left Chester at home and thought maybe Jenny would like him. What do you think about that?"

Amanda swallowed and stated, "Well, she's always been a sweet girl. Guess she is growing up-"

Lee made a face and Amanda queried gently, "What is it, Honey?"

Lee shrugged and responded, "The term, "growing up". I mean, I-I know it's gonna happen but I thought it would be a long time from now like when I'm better prepared for it..."

Amanda sighed and kissed him answering softly, "All right, we've exhausted this discussion enough for tonight. Why don't you go home and see to the boys while Jenny and I get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

Lee hugged her and nodded responding, "Right. The two of you coming home where you both belong..."

Looking down at Jenny he caressed her cheek and quietly commented, "Don't keep your mama up too much tonight, Little One. You'll be doing enough of that later."

As Lee left the hospital parking lot he called the house from his car phone and Dotty answered.

He replied, "Hi. Just wanted to let you know that your daughter and I talked and although she isn't happy about Kelly being away, she's trying to work through it and see this from my perspective for now."

Dotty sighed and remarked, "Well, I'm glad she's at least calmer about it. Is everything still set for the morning? I have the baby's room all set. The boys helped me get it ready."

Lee smiled as he got on the turnpike and stated, "Yeah. In case I haven't said it already, Dotty-"

Dotty shook her head and swallowed answering, "I told you I'm happy to be here for all of you. But Curt has missed me lately, so..."

Lee nodded and replied, "I figured. Well, once we get them settled in it'll be okay. But I do thank you for everything. You know that, right?"

Dotty gulped and answered, "Of course. And you've made a real difference in my family's life so I really must thank you as well."

Lee cleared his throat and stated quickly, "Well, I'll see you soon then."

They hung up with Lee feeling suddenly on top of the world...

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 45

The following afternoon Lee had brought Amanda and Jenny home from the hospital but left shortly after and as Dotty helped get the baby settled down in her crib which was temporarily in Lee and Amanda's room, she noticed her daughter looking somber.

She asked finally,"Honey, what is it? Lee told me how you talked everything out about Kelly so I assumed it was all right now. It is, isn't it?"

Amanda shrugged and sighed as she went to sit on the bed answering, "I-I dunno, Mother. I mean I know Lee meant well, but he still should've come to me first about it. I mean, Kelly's still only eight. She doesn't know what she wants or she's afraid to tell us, I think."

Dotty gave one final glance at Jenny before joining Amanda on the bed and shaking her head stated, "I'm not sure where exactly you're going with this, Darling. Care to explain?"

Just then the phone rang and Phillip yelled from down the hall, "I've got it, Mom."

Amanda called back, "Thanks, Sweetheart."

Turning back to Dotty she remarked slowly, "I would, except I'm not really sure myself. I mean, look. Kelly knows how much we love her and yes, there's a change because of Jennifer. But it's a wonderful thing. She has absolutely nothing to feel threatened about. Gosh, she's a big sister now. I still can't wrap my head around the fact that she wanted to leave us in the first place-"

Phillip came to the doorway and responded, "Excuse me, Mom. Mrs. Lombardo's on the phone. I would've gotten Lee, but he had to go out-"

Amanda went to the phone and commented, "Yeah, I know. It's all right. Thanks. Hello?"

While Amanda spoke to Mrs. Lombardo Dotty came out to the hall and asked Phillip, "Is my cab here yet?"

Phillip shook his head and replied, "Not yet, Grandma. Do you really have to go?"

Then Jamie appeared commenting, "Yeah. We won't mind if you and Grandpa Curt wanna stay with us. Please?"

Dotty held them close to her and sighed answering softly, "Oh my sweet boys...I will miss you terribly, but this is your new life with your parents and new sister. You have to develop a routine with her first before you think about regular visits. Even with me, hmm? So, I'm going to go downstairs and-"

Then Amanda appeared a few moments later with a different outfit on and her purse querying to Dotty, "Mother. I hate to even ask this because I know Curt's expecting you home shortly and you've stayed longer than you really wanted to, but could you possibly wait until I get back? I won't be long, I swear. And if Lee calls or comes back tell him I'm fine and that I'm handling it, okay?"

Before Dotty had a chance to answer her daughter's abrupt ramble, Amanda kissed her and was out the door!

Dotty sighed and asked, "Phillip, could you please go bring my bag back up while I call Curt? Who knows when either one of your parents will be home?"

She went into Amanda's room muttering, "First he takes off and then her! Those two, I swear!"

Jamie followed Phillip downstairs and asked, "What's going on, Phillip? Why did Mom leave, and where's Lee?"

Phillip looked upstairs and shook his head commenting, "Lee said he had a work thing. He couldn't talk about it, and Mom? Well. When I was talking to Mrs. Lombardo, I heard crying in the background. It was definitely Kelly! Mrs. Lombardo didn't want to worry Mom, but she didn't know what to do since Lee wasn't here, you know?"

Jamie sighed and replied, "Yeah, but I still don't get why Lee let Kelly stay there if she was supposed to be here with us? I mean Mom would've clobbered us if we just said,"Oh, we're gonna stay at Billy Barton's instead of moving with you guys. Right?"

Phillip shook his head and groaned remarking, "Gimme a break! Let's go upstairs and see if Grandma's okay. All I know is, I'm glad I'm not a parent. There's way too much stress in this house already! And we just moved in, didn't we?!"

TBC


	46. Chapter 46

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 46

Amanda arrived at the Lombardo's and Mary Lombardo gave her a hug as she stated, "I'm so sorry you had to come, what with you just getting home with your new little one. How is she?"

Amanda nodded and smiled showing her a picture that Jamie took answering, "She's doing very well, thank you. I know you would've had Lee come but he was called to work. Now, where's Kelly?"

Mary sighed and gestured upstairs commenting sadly, "Up in the guest room. She didn't eat her breakfast and then went to lie down. I thought she was sick but she wasn't. A little while ago she was very upset and kept saying that no one cares that she's here and that no one said goodbye when she left your house. Then she told me that Lee went along with her coming here, that he didn't seem to mind that she wanted to come. That he let her do anything she asked without getting mad at her."

Hesitating she then remarked, "I wanted to phone our doctor but then I thought of getting one of you here. I-I just didn't know what to do. I'm so sorry-"

Amanda put an arm around her and responded gently, "It-It's all right. I told Lee he should have discussed this whole thing with me before bringing her here. I was pretty upset with him. But it sounds as though now he was right about having her want to come home. And I think we've reached that point. Um, let me go see if I can talk to her..."

Amanda went upstairs to the guest room and knocked gently on the door stating, "Kelly? It's Mom. Can I come in?"

Kelly sniffling answered, "I guess."

Amanda came in and Kelly was laying on the bed, her back to her.

Amanda sighed and sat down and nudged her asking, "Well? Do I get a hug or something? I mean, I did come all this way to see you..."

Kelly turned over and sat up as Amanda held her close and remarked, "That's better. Now, what's going on with you, Miss? Why do you suddenly feel like nobody cares about you when you know that isn't true at all?"

Kelly protested as tears began to fall and she whimpered, "But it is! Grandma left and didn't say goodbye and I didn't say it to her and no one cared when I left the house either! And Dad didn't make me come home so he doesn't care either-"

Amanda shook her head confusedly as she cut her off with, "Wait, Honey. Slow down now. Grandma said goodbye to all of us when she moved out of our house here. What do you mean she didn't..."

Amanda soon realized that Kelly meant Rose as Kelly wiped her eyes querying, "Why couldn't I say goodbye to Grandma? Why did she go without saying goodbye to me?"

Amanda swallowed hard as she shook her head and replied quietly, "Gosh, Sweetheart... I'm so sorry you've been so mixed up about things lately."

Tipping Kelly's chin up towards her she answered softly, "I guess Daddy and I have to have a talk with you about your Grandma Rose, hmm?"

Kissing her cheek she straightened and reached for the phone remarking, "I'll see if Daddy can come by here and then we can straighten this out, okay?"

Amanda dialed the Agency and Lee's extension.

Francine picked up answering, "Desmond."

Amanda stated, "Hi, Francine. It's Amanda. Is Lee there by any chance? It's important."

Francine shook her head replying, "No, sorry. He and Billy had to go to New York. It was a last minute thing, but Lee said to tell you he'd be home at the earliest tomorrow afternoon. He was sorry he couldn't get into details but sometimes things happen that way as you know. Can I get a message to him?"

Amanda shook her head stating, "No, thanks. I'll wait for him. Thank you, though. Bye."

Hanging up she looked at Kelly responding, "Sorry, Honey. Daddy's out of town right now but until he gets back, why don't you and I have a talk?"

Kelly shrugged and asked, "About what?"

Amanda reached for a tissue and wiped Kelly's face and replied, "Here. Blow your nose. Do you know what mind reading is?"

Kelly shook her head as she blew and Amanda continued as she threw the tissue away, "Well, you're upset with Daddy and me right now and I think I know part of it is the move and the new sister you have but the rest, I'm just not sure about. See Sweetie, when you hurt we all hurt. That's how it is in our family. Now the reason I mention mind reading is because unless you tell us what's wrong, we can't help you. We just don't know what's on your mind, okay? Mind reading is when you know exactly what the other person's thinking. Gosh, wouldn't that be something if we could all do that? Then there would be so much less in the world to worry about, right?"

Kelly sighed and nodded as Amanda brushed her hair out of her face and remarked gently, "Now. A long time ago, Grandma Dotty helped me figure out something about a friend at work who was telling everyone he was fine but really was hiding his feelings about something."

Kelly asked, "Why did he do that?"

Amanda shrugged and responded, "Well, I guess at the time he was afraid of looking foolish when he was just trying to work through the problem on his own. But sometimes you need to talk to someone for help, even if it hurts to admit to yourself or someone else that you care for that you're in over your head and you can't solve the problem on your own."

Caressing Kelly's cheek she answered softly,"Honey, you have to tell us if something bothers you, okay? We all love you and want to be there for you, all right? So... do you think you'd like to come home with me now and we can talk to Daddy tomorrow about Grandma Rose?"

Kelly thought carefully for a moment and replied slowly, "Can I think about it? I don't know yet, okay?"

Amanda nodded and getting up from the bed kissed her stating, "Okay. I'm gonna go down and have tea with Mrs. Lombardo and call Grandma Dotty to let her know I've been here with one of my best girls."

Kelly half smiled and replied, "Thanks, Mom. I love you."

Amanda winked remarking, "I love you too, Sweetheart."

When Amanda came downstairs Mary asked, "How is she? Everything all right now?"

Amanda sighed and commented, "Yeah, I think she'll be okay. We still have some stuff to iron out with her but she's fine for now. May I use your phone? I need to call home and also get a message to Lee who's out of town at the moment."

Mary nodded and responded, "Go right ahead. Would you like some tea?"

Amanda chuckled and stated, "You read my mind, Mary! Thank you..."

TBC


	47. Chapter 47

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 47

Lee came home just after the family had finished dinner.

When he got through the front door he greeted Phillip stating, "Hey, Chief. Where is everybody?"

Phillip answered, " Hi, Lee. Jamie's watching a movie and Mom and Kelly and Jenny are upstairs."

Lee confusedly asked, "Kelly's here? When did she come over?"

Phillip remarked evenly, "Last night. She's home for good now. Mom brought her home."

Looking at his watch he then asked, "Okay if I call Suzanne? I know it's late, but I wanna do it before I hit the sack."

Lee blankly looked at him and then shrugged responding, "Y-Yeah, sure."

With that, Phillip went into the den closing the door.

Lee went to see Jamie next.

Jamie was sprawled out on the floor with a bowl of popcorn in the family room and seeing Lee stated, "Hey, Lee. Wanna see "Raiders Of The Lost Ark" again? I can go back-"

But Lee shook his head commenting, "No, thanks. Could you pause that for a second though, please?"

Jamie did what Lee asked and looked at him quizzically querying, "What's up?"

Lee shaking his head asked, "I'm just confused here. What happened with Kelly? What made her decide to come home suddenly?"

Jamie shrugged answering, "I dunno. Aren't you glad? Anyway, I think you should ask her and Mom-"

Just then he heard Amanda call out, "Lee? Is that you, Sweetheart?"

Lee nodded leaving Jamie as he headed to the landing and looked up at his wife and smiled replying, "Yeah. Hi."

Amanda came down the stairs and kissing him asked, " Hi. Have you eaten? You look exhausted."

Lee shrugged as he took off his tie answering, "Nah, I'm not hungry. The flight was rough on the way back. What's this I hear about Kelly being back? I'm gonna go say hello-"

Amanda stopped him stating, "Please don't right now. She's asleep anyway. We had a pretty big day getting the kids registered at their schools. Everyone starts tomorrow. In fact-"

She called out to Jamie, "All right, Jamie. Time to come up, Honey. Got a big day tomorrow."

Jamie answered protesting, "Aw c'mon, Mom! I'm getting to the best part!"

Lee commented brusquely, "C'mon, Sport! You heard your mom. Let's go."

They heard grumbling and muttering as Jamie remarked, "Of all the stupid..."

But they saw Jamie coming to the stairs a few moments later responding, "I left some popcorn for you Lee, if you want it. Goodnight."

He brushed past both his parents as he went up and Amanda cleared her throat stating, "Um, Goodnight?"

Jamie rolled his eyes but came back to kiss her cheek and deadpanned to Lee, "Do you need one, too?"

Lee chuckled and stuck out his hand replying, "How about just a high-five, Pal."

Hitting Lee's palm with his own Jamie again stated, "Goodnight."

The two remarked, "Goodnight."

Lee sighed as he and Amanda were alone finally.

He asked, "Okay. Can we discuss the Kelly thing now?"

Amanda nodded as Lee led her to the family room.

He picked up the popcorn bowl Jamie had left on the floor and placed it on the coffee table stating to Amanda, "So, what made Kelly decide to come home after all?"

Amanda leaned against him as they sat together on the couch and sighed commenting slowly, "Well, it seems she's real confused right now about the time when Rose died and why she didn't get to say goodbye. Also, she's a bit upset that you didn't kick up a fuss when she wanted to stay at the Lombardo's. I explained to her that she needs to tell us when she's unhappy from now on so we can help her out. That we didn't know she really didn't want to go."

Lee shook his head replying, "I-I guess I handled this whole thing badly, didn't I? I just naturally assumed she knew what she wanted and I was giving her some space so she wouldn't be sulking around here. I wasn't gonna let it go on too long. She is only eight, after all."

Amanda kissed him responding, "Well Sweetie, your heart was in the right place. I know that but like I said before, we have to be sensible and talk things through where any of our kids are concerned, okay? And if I'm not here or Mother isn't, just check the books here if you're unsure about a situation-"

Lee sighed and remarked tiredly, "Homework? C'mon! I've been around this family enough through the years. I've handled enough things with the boys to know more than I did before."

Amanda nodded and answered, "Yes, but now you are dealing with an eight year old girl and her newborn sister. Girls are different from boys. You have to treat them different-"

Lee put up a hand and responded, "Stop! Sounds very much like the same speech I gave you when I was trying my experiment."

Amanda nodded and replied, "Yes, but your little experiment didn't go as well as you'd hoped it would. So now, we're gonna do this the way it should have been done earlier..."

Lee chuckled teasing, "Uh, I'm gonna go live with the Lombardo's for a while?"

Amanda poked him in the ribs commenting, "No, Smarty Pants! No. We're gonna talk to Kelly and make sure she understands about Rose and help her with anything else she needs, all right? This way, we'll be ready when stuff happens with Jennifer down the road-"

Lee sighed as he laid back against the cushions defeatedly and nodded answering, "Okay, okay. So, when do we start?"

Amanda remarked matter of factly, "The sooner, the better. Tomorrow sounds good, hmm?"

Lee nodded hesitantly and replied, "Yeah, all right. Tomorrow. But right now, could we head up? I'm beat..."

Amanda stood up and taking Lee's hand pulled him up and smiled stating, "Sure, let's go."

Lee stopped and answered, "Um, why don't you go up first? I wanna put this popcorn away and lock up."

Amanda kissed him and responded, "Thanks. See you in a minute."

As she headed up Lee checked all the doors and set the alarm system for the night. Taking the bowl to the kitchen, he got a plastic bag and emptied the remainder of popcorn but not before grabbing a handful to eat.

Making a face as he chewed he asked aloud, "Who puts garlic and cheese on popcorn? Ugh..."

Putting the sealed bag in the pantry with the snacks, he shut off the kitchen light and went upstairs.

Before heading to his and Amanda's room he couldn't resist going to Kelly's room to check on her.

Adjusting her blanket he then sat down in the rocker across from her bed and watched her sleep thinking, How could I have been so dumb about this?

Pulling the rocker closer to her bed he swallowed hard and reached out to tenderly rub her back stating in a whisper, "I'm so sorry, Baby. But I promise you. I'm gonna do better in the dad department. Whenever you need me I'll be there, okay?"

Then Kelly slowly moved and rolling over stated sleepily, "You're already a great dad. Best in the world."

Lee sighed and whispered as he rose from the rocker, " Really? But I just blew it by waking you up. Go back to sleep, Sweetheart. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Kelly rubbed her eyes asking, "Can't I have a hug first?"

Lee swallowed again and pulled her to his arms whispering, "You bet, Honey..."

And from out in the hall Amanda watched the scene and whispered, "Oh, yeah. You two will be just fine..."

TBC


	48. Chapter 48

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 48

Amanda had just put Jennifer down for a nap when the front door slammed the next afternoon and of course it woke Jennifer immediately!

Amanda sighing yelled down the stairs, "What have I told you boys about slamming doors? I want to see you both right now! No, wait! I have to try and get your sister back to sleep. Stay there and I'll be down shortly."

When Amanda came down after a half hour, the boys were in the kitchen at the table doing their homework.

She stated crisply, "I know you could care less, but it took quite a while to settle your sister down. Hopefully, she'll sleep until almost dinner. Now. I think you owe me an apology, don't you?"

Jamie looked at his mother hurtfully stating, "It wasn't us, Mom. It was your other daughter."

Amanda looked bewildered as Phillip cleared his throat replying, "The moody one."

Amanda was surprised and asked, "Kelly? What's wrong?"

Jamie shrugged and answered, "We don't know. We met her as she got off her bus down the street and she was saying that boys are stupid and mean and know nothing, including us. We left her alone after that..."

Amanda softly remarked, "I see. Where is she?"

Phillip pointed to the back yard commenting, "On her swing set."

Amanda sighed and went to the back door responding, "Let me know if Jen wakes up, will you? I'm gonna go see what's bothering Kelly."

Amanda went out and coming towards Kelly queried, "Well, what's got you all unhappy? What happened in school today?"

Kelly wiped her eyes and sighed replying, "Mom, Boys are stupid and mean and don't know anything! I hate them!"

Amanda went to sit on the swing next to Kelly and commented firmly, "Yes, I got that highlight from your brothers. But don't you include them because you're upset. That isn't nice. Daddy and I have tried to teach you all to respect people even if you don't agree sometimes. Tell me what happened today."

Kelly sighed and responded sullenly, "Well, we have a goldfish in class. So, after recess it was my turn to feed it. But when I went to give it some food, it wasn't swimming around. So I told Mrs. Jenkins that the fish was sleeping. But this dumb boy-"

Amanda reproached her replying, "Kelly..."

Kelly remarked nodding, "I know. Terrence is his name. Anyway, he laughed when I said the fish was sleeping. He looked at it and said, "How stupid are you? The fish bought the farm. It's dead!" That's when Mrs. Jenkins told us both to go back to our seats and she'd take care of it later."

Amanda swallowed hard and answered gently, "So, did Mrs. Jenkins tell you later what happened to the fish?"

Kelly teared up and shook her head crying, "No. She just said it was time for a new fish but that it wasn't my fault. Mom, I didn't hurt the fish! I swear!"

Amanda pulled Kelly gently to her as the girl sobbed in her lap!

Amanda rubbed her back soothingly and whispered, "Shh, Sweetheart. It's all right. I promise. Everything will be all right... Shh. Hush now."

Just then Phillip came out and remarked, "Excuse me. Mom? There's a Mrs. Jenkins on the phone. She wants to talk to you."

Amanda nodded commenting to Phillip, "Yeah, okay. I'll be right there, Honey. Thank you."

As Phillip went back inside Amanda kissed Kelly's temple and softly replied, "Look. I need to talk to your teacher now. Why don't you go upstairs with your brothers and take snacks with you, all right? But please be quiet because Jen's taking a nap, okay?"

Kelly nodded and wiped her eyes again getting down from Amanda's lap stating, "I'm sorry, Mom."

Amanda cupped her daughter's tear stained face and kissed her again answering gently, "Sweetie. you did nothing wrong here. Now. Go on and go wash that pretty face of yours because I want to see a smile on it, okay?"

Kelly nodded again and went inside as Amanda sighed wondering how to deal with this problem.

Getting up from the swing she went inside and answering the phone stated, " Hello? Mrs. Jenkins? Sorry. We have a bit of a situation here."

Nora Jenkins remarked, "Yes, I know. But I called to explain why I didn't tell Kelly the truth about the goldfish. I don't know what Kelly understands about death, whether it be a person or animal. I'm not in favor of traumatizing a child in any case. Has she ever lost anyone special in her life?"

Amanda sighed and commented softly, "Yes, as a matter of fact. When I first met Kelly, she was three and just lost her grandmother."

Mrs. Jenkins nodded and answered, "I see. Well, I feel that it should be up to the parents to tell their child what they need to know. Does Kelly remember what happened to her?"

Amanda had a realization come to her and stated quickly, "I think she might know some, but she's confused about it. Look. I need to cut this short. My husband will be home soon and I have to discuss this with him now but I appreciate you calling, all right?"

Mrs. Jenkins responded evenly, "Of course, Mrs. Stetson. Goodbye."

Amanda replied, "Goodbye."

They hung up and then Amanda looked at the time and dialed Lee's car number. He should be on the way home now.

But there was no answer.

Shaking her head Amanda hung up and remarked aloud, "I hope we can help Kelly with this, Lee. Please be home soon..."

TBC


	49. Chapter 49

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 49

It was just dinnertime when Lee came home and Amanda was calling the kids down to eat.

The boys came down hurriedly greeting Lee and running past him to the kitchen.

He chuckled stating, "Well. Hello to you too, Fellas..."

Amanda kissed Lee and remarked, "Hope you're hungry. I've got plenty of pot roast."

Then noticing Kelly not around she asked the boys, "Did you see Kelly on your way down?"

Jamie cutting his meat commented, "She said she wasn't hungry, Mom."

Amanda sighed shaking her head and Lee concerned queried, "Oh? Is she sick?"

Before Amanda could answer Phillip replied, "A goldfish went belly up in her class today when she was gonna feed it and she's freaked out about it. She thinks the teacher blames her or something."

Amanda glared at her eldest responding firmly, "Thank you, Town Crier! Can I please finish telling Lee what happened, hmm?"

With that Amanda led Lee in the den answering, "That's basically what happened except they left out the part where Mrs. Jenkins called here telling me the story and explaining that she didn't want to in her words, "traumatize" Kelly with the death of the goldfish. She thought it was better that we help her understand the situation. To make her see that it wasn't her fault after all."

Lee shrugged confusedly asking, "Why would she be upset? She knows about death. Her own grandmother alone says it all-"

Amanda cleared her throat commented, "Lee! Don't you remember when I met Kelly? She told me Rose was taking a nap. The child was only three at the time. She thought the woman was sleeping? I was the one who called the police and ambulance to have them take care of her-"

Just then Kelly was at the doorway and her mouth quivered as she tearfully queried, "Y-You sent Grandma away, Mom? I didn't say goodbye because of you?!"

Amanda went to her asking, "Kelly? Sweetheart, please listen-" But Kelly ran back upstairs sobbing and locked herself in her bedroom!

Amanda gulped and sighed as she sat on the couch stating quietly, "W-Well, there goes my Mother Of The Year award from h-her."

Lee joined her on the couch and pulling her to him answered, "Damn... I forgot all about that! Great. I thought we could explain what happened when she got older. I get it now. She thought the fish was sleeping also?"

Amanda nodded as Lee rubbed her back and she remarked sadly, "Yes. I talked to Kelly earlier and I thought she was okay but now... I just made things worse."

Pulling back from Lee she asked, "I know they took Rose to the morgue, but I don't remember what happened later. We were so busy getting Kelly situated with us that I didn't think of a memorial for Rose. I-I feel just awful about it."

Lee tenderly squeezed Amanda's hands replying, "Sweetheart, it was my fault as well. The coroner said she died in her sleep from heart failure and went almost immediately."

Thinking of something Lee commented going to the phone, "I'm gonna check with Billy on this..."

As he dialed he responded, "Once we found out that Rose was Kelly's grandmother and there was no one else related besides Eva who was also gone, I arranged to have Rose cremated. Her urn's still at the Agency someplace. How could I have forgotten that?"

Billy answered, "Melrose."

Lee stated, "Billy, it's me. Listen, we have a problem with Kelly. Is Rose Morgan's urn still in the Agency somewhere?"

Billy nodded solemnly replying, "Yes. In the place with our other fallen agents who were without family. I'm sure glad Harry Thornton thought of that idea years ago. What happened with Kelly, Son? Is she all right?"

Lee swallowed hard and remarked, "There was an incident at school with a goldfish that died. Kelly thought the fish was just sleeping... like her grandmother was. She's mixed up right now and hurting bad. I'll be there soon to get the urn. Thanks."

Billy swallowed hard and answered, "Tell Amanda if there's anything we can do-"

Lee nodded and stated, "I will. See you in a bit."

Hanging up Lee turned to leave and Amanda stated, "Honey, it's getting late. You can do this tomorrow. You have to eat something now."

Lee kissed her and shook his head responding, "No. I'll get the urn and be back soon. You go on and eat. When I get home, I'll talk to Kelly, okay? Don't worry."

But Amanda couldn't help but worry as Lee left and she went out to the foyer and looked upstairs to Kelly's room and thought, It's gonna be a long night...

TBC


	50. Chapter 50

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 50

When Lee arrived at the Agency he headed to Billy's office and came in to sit down on the couch.

Billy came over and sat next to him and asked, "Are you all right?"

Lee let out a breath he'd been holding in and shook his head stating, "Not by a long shot. Did your kids ever have pets that died?"

Billy thought carefully and counted on his hand commenting, "Fish, gerbils, hamsters. My wife and I drew the line at an iguana my oldest wanted, but yeah, we ran through the normal gambit ourselves. Would you like me to go with you to get Rose Morgan's urn, Son?"

Lee half smiled and stated, "No, thank you. I've just gotta get my bearings here. I have no real idea how I'm gonna explain Rose's death to Kelly."

Billy shrugged and remarked, "Well, Amanda's with you. She'll help-"

But Lee shook his head answering sadly, "Uh, not for this I'm afraid. Amanda and I were discussing the day Rose died and Kelly happened to hear Amanda tell me about the police and ambulance that "took care" of Rose before I came over to the house."

Billy sighed and commented, "Oh, boy."

Lee gulped replying, "Yeah. Kelly thinks Amanda didn't let her say goodbye, since she knows Rose is in heaven. It's just so messed up here."

Billy queried, "Do you recall what the Colonel told you when your folks died?"

Lee thought back carefully and slowly shook his head stating, "I was four at the time, but I think it was my grandmother and a few other relatives who just said that my folks were in a better place...something like that. But the Colonel? His words to me at the time were along the lines of,"This'll be hard Skip, but we'll muddle through the best we can. Time marches on..."

Billy groaned at Lee's family's comments and answered, "Well, death is a hard subject to deal with. But when you're a child, it's even trickier. I meant what I said earlier, Scarecrow. If you need anything let me or Jeannie know, all right?"

Lee swallowed and getting up from the couch clapped Billy on the back responding softly, "Thanks, Pal. See ya later."

Billy nodded and remarked, "I'll call the area and let them know you're coming..."

When Lee arrived the guard let him in and Lee replied quietly, "I'll need a minute here. Thanks..."

When the guard left the room Lee sat down on the bench and looked at all the agents spaces first.

Swallowing hard he responded softly, "You all were the best. We owe our lives to you. We'll never forget you or your extreme sacrifices to our country."

He then saw Rose's urn and suddenly began to rock back and forth as he began to sob quietly and remarked to her, "She's-She's just a baby! How-How do I tell her about you?! You were her whole world!"

Standing up suddenly he began pacing responding angrily, "And Eva?! If you were here right now, I'd-"

He continued seething, "Boy, you were some piece of work! Knowing you were gonna have that kid and you didn't give a damn! You could've told me and we could've worked out something! You just did what you wanted no matter who it hurt! Boy, I hope you're rotting someplace else because you sure don't belong where your mother is right now!"

The guard came in just then and asked, "Sir? Are you all right?"

Lee realized then how loud he must have gotten and nodded replying softly as he cleared his throat, "I-I'm sorry. Let me get Ms. Morgan's urn and I'll be out of your way. Excuse me..."

The guard nodded and unlocked the case that the urn was in and handing it to Lee commented, "So sorry for your loss."

Lee answered quietly, "Thanks. Do-Do you have any kids?"

The guard shook his head and responded, "No, Sir. But my fiancee and I are talking about it-"

Lee answered cutting him off, "Thanks very much for your time."

As Lee left, Billy was watching the video monitor from the office and had seen Lee's heartache unfold!

Turning the monitor off Billy sighed and swallowing hard commented, "Scarecrow, you and Amanda both are to be commended on how well Kelly turned out despite who her mother was! You'll get through this somehow. God speed, Rose Morgan. Your granddaughter's going to be just fine with that young man as her father. You made a wise decision bringing her into their lives..."

Getting up from his desk he got his jacket and left his office somberly.

Meanwhile Lee driving home to Rockville remarked slowly, "Kelly's gonna be all right, Rose. Don't you worry. I'll think of some way to help her through this, God help me..."

TBC


	51. Chapter 51

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 51

Lee came into the house slowly still unsure of how to begin to tell his daughter about her late grandmother.

Going into the den he closed the door putting the urn on the desk and asked helplessly, "What do I do here, Rose? Where do I begin?"

Then Amanda came in hearing him and stated quietly, "Start anywhere you want, Sweetheart. It won't be easy. It never is. But just take your time with her about it."

Swallowing hard she noticed the urn and remarked lightly, "You know, there never is a set time to do something like this. Maybe if you try to do this tomorrow-"

Lee shook his head and growled at her, "No! Haven't you always told me that you should do things immediately because it will just get harder the longer you do wait?"

Amanda went to him and nodding touched his arm answering softly, "Yeah, but in this case-"

Lee pulled away from her and commented, "Honey, Kelly is just now realizing that she didn't get to say goodbye to Rose. She doesn't understand why. And Rose has been gone awhile now. I'm surprised the kid's not angry with me at all about this."

Amanda sat on the couch and shrugged lightly, "She-She loves you. You're her father-"

Lee went to join her and as he sat down he replied squeezing her hands, "And you're her mother. The best one anyone could hope to have in this world. She's upset with you now but she does love you. Don't-Don't ever doubt that for a second, okay?"

Amanda went into his arms and answered softly, "I-I can't reach her. She went upstairs to take a bath and wouldn't let me help her with her hair like she usually does. Jamie's up there getting her ready for bed..."

Lee chuckled as he kissed Amanda's temple stating, "Well, he won't wanna do that every night. Neither will Phillip. Trust me, Sweetie. She'll come around, soon."

There was a knock at the door and Lee queried, "Who is it?"

Phillip replied, "It's me, Lee. Okay if I come in?"

Lee answered, "Sure, Chief. Come on in."

Phillip came in and replied, "Sorry to interrupt. Mom, Jenny's awake and I think we're out of diapers. Want me to go get some more?"

Amanda sighed and got up responding, "No. There's some more in the linen closet if you and your brother had paid attention when I went to the store the other day and watched me put them there-"

She then realized he wanted to talk to Lee alone! She thought, What is it with these boys?

Leaving the room she stated, "If you want to talk alone with Lee, just tell me honestly. I just changed your sister not half an hour ago Young Man, and you know it! Goodnight."

Amanda left and Phillip looked at Lee and sheepishly commented to Lee, "Sorry. Guess I gotta work on my interrupting skills, huh?"

Lee chuckled commenting, "Um, talk to your grandma first. She knows all the tricks. What's up?"

Looking at the urn suddenly Phillip sighed and asked, "That's Rose?"

Lee nodded and clearing his throat replied, "Yeah. I'm uh, getting ready to tell Kelly about her. Why?"

Phillip queried slowly, "Well, do you know where she'll be buried?"

Lee shook his head uncomfortably answering, "No. And I'm not looking forward to the discussion here. I'm hoping that Kelly will tell me whatever she can about her life with Rose. You know, favorite flowers, music that Rose liked. I know she was only three when Rose died, but she did remember going to see Santa with her. Maybe there's some more we can work with here to give Rose a proper farewell..."

Looking at the time he responded, "Well, I'd better go talk to her."

Phillip shrugged and asked, "Need some help? I know it wasn't easy for us when Dad died."

Lee swallowed hard and winced replying softly, "Thanks, but I'd better handle this alone. Can you guys find something to do upstairs while I talk to her? I'd appreciate it."

Phillip nodded and leaving the room stated, "Sure. Good luck."

Lee waited until both boys went to their rooms and then headed up to Kelly's room.

She was getting a book out and got into bed when Lee came in responding warmly, "Hi, Sweetie. How are you doing?"

Kelly half smiled and answered, "Okay, I guess. Can you read me "Peter Rabbit" tonight?"

Lee swallowed and commented gently, "No, Honey. Maybe tomorrow, all right? But we need to talk. A-About Grandma Rose, okay?"

Kelly sighed and replied sadly, "I miss her. Do you think she misses me?"

Lee went to her and picking her up kissed her answering softly, "I'm sure she does, Sweetheart. Um, let's go downstairs for a bit, hmm?"

Kelly nodded and Lee took her downstairs to the family room and sat in the rocker putting Kelly in his lap and asked her slowly, "Pumpkin, what do you remember about your grandma? You told us about Christmas but was there anything else special that you did with her? I know you were a bit younger then and you may not remember much but-"

Kelly cut in, "She liked Rockaway. She liked shells."

Lee puzzled queried, "You mean Rockaway Beach, Honey?"

Kelly nodded adding, "Yeah. We went once. We saw a rainbow. It was nice. Can we go sometime? Jamie said he'd help me build a sand castle..."

Just then Amanda came in and remarked softly, "Hi, Sweetheart. I see you're all ready for bed, huh?"

Kelly looked at Amanda and then at Lee asking in a pouty voice, "Why's she here?"

Amanda's face clouded over and Lee sternly replied to Kelly, "Hey! She's your mother. She loves you very much and she wanted to be here with me to talk to you about Grandma Rose so you be nice, Young Lady. Do you understand me?"

Kelly slowly nodded and Lee sighed and continued responding,"All right. Now, remember the day you met your mom?"

Kelly responded quietly, "Grandma was sleeping. I couldn't wake her up. Mom had Grandma Dotty take me back to her house. Why couldn't I see her any more, Daddy?"

Lee's stomach was turning as he thought, The moment of truth.

Clearing his throat Lee began,"Well Sweetheart, Grandma wasn't just sleeping that day. She was sick."

Lee then took Kelly's hand and put it against his chest and asked gently, "Do you feel that?"

It took Kelly a minute to do so and she then queried, "What is that, Daddy?"

Lee answered, "That's my heartbeat. You know when the doctor takes his stethescope and puts it on your chest and back? Well, that's so he can listen to your heart to make sure everything's okay. It's the same for everyone...And-"

Amanda went to sit on the couch and saw Lee was hesitating on the next part so she added gently, "Honey, the day I met you? Well, Grandma Rose was sick and I didn't know what to do so I called the police and ambulance because that's what we're supposed to do when people are sick or in trouble. Do you understand?"

Kelly nodded but stated, "But I loved Grandma. I would've helped her!"

Lee kissed her temple and commented softly, "We know that Sweetie, but at that point Grandma Rose was too sick for anyone to be able to help her. She... She died, Honey. Her heart stopped beating. So when you thought she was sleeping, she... she was gone."

Kelly's face then scrunched up and she cried, "Like the goldfish?"

Amanda swallowed and slowly nodded as she whispered to her, "Yes, Sweetie... Like the goldfish. Her physical being is gone, but her spirit is always here with you just like Daddy and I said. She will always love you and she knows how much you loved her. And Honey, we'd like to help you say goodbye to Grandma Rose in a special way. So if you can think of things she really liked such as flowers or music or even pictures, I think that would make the day really special. Okay?"

Kelly was sobbing now and getting down from Lee's lap, ran from the room and went upstairs!

Amanda got up to go after her but Kelly came down again quickly tears still streaming down her face as she cried replying quickly with heavy sobs, "She liked sunshine and rainbows and b-balloons! Big blue ones!"

Kelly looked at Amanda then responding, "She liked those yellow things in the garden, Mom! Gr-Grandma Dotty puts those in!"

Amanda was stymied as she looked at Lee! What yellow things?

Then Lee remembered after he met Amanda for the first time and had been hiding in her bushes that she told him to "get off the tulips"!

He sighed stating, "The uh...tulips, Honey?"

Kelly nodded furiously and cried, "Yeah! Can we have those, Mom?!"

Amanda pulled Kelly to her for a big hug and kissing her answered, "You bet, Sweetheart! Anything you want..."

Lee's eyes were damp as he reached over to rub Kelly's back as Amanda held her tight and commented softly, "Grandma Rose is so proud of you, Baby. And we are too..."

Clearing his throat once more Lee stated gently as Amanda put her down on the couch getting a tissue and wiping Kelly's face, "There's one more thing I have to tell you about, Honey. It's about when people who we loved are gone and where they go before going to heaven."

Kelly sighed and queried, "Where, Daddy?'

Lee shook his head feeling suddenly overwhelmed by the question and remarked blankly, "Where? Well-"

Amanda continued for him answering, "It's a very special place called a cemetery where people go to pay respects for their loved ones. See, their family and friends go to church for a memorial service and then they bury their loved one in the ground. It- It doesn't hurt them at all there. And people go visit their graves as often as they want and say prayers and it makes the families feel better and they leave flowers on their birthdays or whenever they want."

Lee nodded and added taking Kelly's hand, "There's also this way. C'mere, Honey..."

He brought Kelly into the den and on the desk was the urn as he softly replied, "Um, sometimes people are cremated which means they're put in a very warm room and their bodies turn to a soft ash and you can scatter the ashes anywhere your loved one wants to be remembered. It can be any special place they've been or seen during their lifetime. Someplace they really liked..."

Amanda came behind Kelly and commented gently, "Sweetie, you think about it and let Daddy and I know and we'll do something this weekend, all right?"

Kelly nodded and stepped close to the desk and gulping answered, "She liked the balloon song, too."

It was Lee's turn to quizzically ask, "Balloon song? Honey, what did it sound like?"

Kelly sniffed and wiping her eyes as she looked at the urn responding, "It was about flying and stars and floats. That's all I know. I'm sorry."

She then stated quietly, "I love you, Grandma..."

Turning back to Lee and Amanda she asked, "Can I go to bed now? I'm real tired."

Lee caressed her cheek and nodded, "Sure, Sweetie. Let's all go up. It's been a long day."

As they all left the den Kelly queried to Amanda, "Can you tuck me in, Mom?"

Amanda swallowed and nodded, "Yeah, sure. Let's go..."

As the three family members went up Lee felt relief that their talk with Kelly had gone well and that their explanation passed muster. They did the best they could considering she was only eight years of age...


	52. Chapter 52

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 52

Friday afternoon, Amanda and Dotty were out shopping while the kids were in school. Dotty had come to stay for the weekend while Curt was out of town.

Amanda told Dotty what had happened with Kelly and the talk that she and Lee had with her about Rose and the memorial they were planning for that weekend.

As Dotty helped Amanda inside with the groceries she remarked sadly, "Oh, that poor child. Is she all right?"

Amanda was holding Jenny and shrugged answering, "She's having a bit of trouble sleeping lately and she hasn't been eating much either, but we think after we have the memorial things will get somewhat back to normal. At least, we're hoping that."

Jenny gurgled and Amanda nodded at her commenting softly, "I know, Sweetheart. You're worried about Kelly too, huh?"

Dotty smirked and shaking her head replied, "Oh, Amanda! Must you tease your daughter like that? She couldn't possibly know at this stage what we're even talking about, Dear."

Amanda smiled back at her mother and answered lightly with a grin, "Oh, I wouldn't be too sure, Mother. Why just the other day I swear it looked like she was laughing at Lee when he made a silly face at her."

Just then however Jenny started to fuss and Amanda sighed responding quickly, "Oh, boy. Here we go. Nap time. C'mon, little one. Say bye bye to Grandma..."

As Amanda was heading upstairs Dotty cooed answering, "See you later, Darling... Sweet dreams."

When Amanda came back down she heard music from the kitchen and knew Dotty had turned on the small radio that Amanda kept on the counter.

It was on an oldies station that had just finished a Glenn Miller tune and Dotty sighed as she commented, "They sure don't make music like that any more! I remember when your daddy and I went to a friend's wedding. I tried to get him to do the Lindy with me and the poor man seemed to have two left feet and constantly stepped on my toes! That's when I decided that we should stick to the slow dances... Oh, how I miss that man!"

Amanda gave her mother a kiss on the cheek stating softly as she swallowed, "Me too, Mother. He did show me how to do the Cha-Cha."

Dotty chuckled and nodding replied, "Yes, and how was that even possible? The Lindy and the Cha-Cha are almost similar in their movements! Ridiculous!"

Amanda laughed knowing her mother was a bit confused and answered,, "Oh, Mother!"

She then stopped when she suddenly heard the next song playing and hearing the lyrics shouted, "That's it! That's the song!"

Grabbing the phone she quickly dialed the Agency and the "Q" Bureau extension and Lee answered, "Stetson."

Amanda replied, "I found the song Kelly was talking about with the balloons! Listen!"

Amanda turned up the radio slightly and put the receiver to it. The song playing was "Up Up And Away" by the Fifth Dimension!

Amanda got back with Lee responding, "Isn't that terrific, Sweetheart? I think I have that record somewhere, too! We'll have to play it for Kelly tonight, huh?"

Lee nodded excitedly and commented, "Yeah. That's great, Honey! Listen, I'm gonna finish up here and then go get Kelly from school. Mrs. Jenkins asked to see me since you and Dotty weren't home earlier and she couldn't get a hold of you."

Amanda puzzled asked, "Anything the matter?"

Lee shrugged it off remarking, "No, I don't think so. I think if it were really serious she'd have asked me to bring you. Don't worry, huh? See you later."

Amanda sighed and replied, "All right, Sweetie. See you soon. Bye."

As she hung up Dotty saw the worry on Amanda's face and queried, "What is it, Darling?"

Amanda shrugged and answered, "I dunno. Maybe I'm worrying for nothing. But because of the goldfish incident i can't help it, you know?"

Dotty sighed and shaking her head stated firmly, "I'm sure Lee's right. As the saying goes, "Don't borrow trouble", okay?"

Amanda nodded and commented brightly, "You're right, Mother. Now, Let's see what we can fix for dinner..."

Lee got to the school at three o'clock just as school was letting out. He made his way inside the building and went to the main office asking where Mrs. Jenkins classroom was.

The receptionist there told him it was down at the end of the hall on his right.

Thanking her he headed out and found the room minutes later.

Coming in he greeted her stating, "Mrs. Jenkins? Lee Stetson, Kelly's dad."

Mrs. Jenkins shook his hand and remarked, "Please sit, Mr. Stetson. Thank you for taking the time to see me."

As Lee sat he asked, "No problem. Where's Kelly?"

Mrs. Jenkins answered, "Oh, she's in our art room drawing pictures. I told her you'd be by to get her when we're through."

Lee nodded and responded, "Is there anything wrong here? My wife's mother is visiting for the weekend and they must have been out when you tried our house earlier."

Mrs. Jenkins sighed and stated carefully, "Mr. Stetson, we had what we call a Sharing Day today. Everyone brings in something for the class to enjoy together for homeroom."

Lee shrugged and replied, "Okay. So, what did Kelly bring in? She didn't tell us anything about it."

Mrs. Jenkins commented, "Well, she decided to share a story about her grandmother Rose Morgan."

Lee smiled and remarked, "Well, she loved the woman very much and she had some happy memories with her. She told my wife and I about Christmas and going to the beach..."

Lee then saw a certain look on Mrs. Jenkins face and queried carefully, "What is it? Look, Kelly is a very loving, very giving child. She wanted to share things about her grandmother because she meant a lot to her. I don't see what's so wrong about that."

Mrs. Jenkins stated slowly, "Mr. Stetson... I don't begrudge Kelly's memories of Ms. Morgan. However, some children here aren't as lucky as Kelly's been. They don't have two parents to care for them, or siblings. Some children's parents don't show up for conferences or Parent-Teacher Night. Some come from broken homes. They just don't wish to be reminded how little they have, and-"

Lee by this time had heard enough and stood up replying angrily, "Mrs. Jenkins! Forgive me, but if you knew Kelly's background, you wouldn't be so judgemental here. Kelly had it pretty rough when I first met her. She was three when Rose died and she had no one else! My wife and I who work together but weren't married at that time decided to raise her together once I learned she was my daughter and her real mother...Well, I won't go there. She's gone also so it's a moot point. But from now on, we'll just have Kelly share books or toys if she chooses to do so. Wouldn't want to offend anyone by getting too personal here, hmm?"

Mrs. Jenkins put up her hand and shaking her head answered quickly, "Mr Stetson, please. All I meant was-"

Looking at his watch he sighed and commented, "Save it, Lady. We're done here. I'm taking my daughter home now."

He shook her hand replying, "Thank you for the chat. It was very enlightening. Good day..."

Lee left quickly and going down the hall back towards the office found the art room and came in responding, "Kell? It's time to go, Sweetheart."

Kelly smiled and got up to put her sweater on asking, "Hi, Daddy. Wanna see my picture?"

Lee came over and saw she had tried drawing the family and the house and returning the smile stated, "That's real nice, Honey. C'mon, let's go."

But Kelly tugged at his hand responding, "Wait. I didn't finish coloring everybody yet."

Lee tweaked her nose and commented, "You can finish at home with your crayons, all right? C'mon..."

They gathered her books and bag and went out to the car and as Lee buckled her in her seat Kelly queried, "Daddy? Are you mad at me?"

Lee kissed her cheek and shook his head answering, "Of course not, Sweetie. Daddy's just tired."

Shutting her door he went around and got in starting the car when Kelly replied, "Mrs. Jenkins looked sad and wouldn't let me finish talking about Grandma Rose. Why, Daddy?"

Lee cleared his throat and shrugged commenting gently, "I don't know, Baby. Maybe she had a hard day but believe me it had nothing to do with you, okay? You're perfect just the way you are. You wanted to make people happy today by sharing happy things about Grandma Rose. That's always a good thing. Don't ever be sorry about that, all right?"

Kelly sighed and asked, "Okay, Daddy. Can we go get ice cream?"

Lee chuckled as he looked at the time and answered, "No, Honey. It'll spoil your dinner. Besides, I'll bet Grandma Dotty has cookies or something for dessert. Let me find out."

He dialed the house and Amanda answered, "Hello?"

Lee smiled and stated, "Hi. Your daughter here wants to know if there are any treats for after dinner."

Amanda smiled and looking at Dotty remarked, "Oh, she may have something Kelly likes. Is she partial to brownies?"

Lee cleared his throat and commented, "Let me ask."

Looking at Kelly he queried, "Um. You wouldn't want yucky old brownies, would you?"

Kelly brightened and responded, "They're not yucky at all! I sure would, Daddy!"

Lee chuckled and answered Amanda, "Yeah, she wouldn't mind at all."

Amanda laughed stating, "I had a feeling! Listen. Please tell her that she has to finish what's on her plate first. Even if it's asparagus, okay? That goes for her daddy as well."

Lee shrugged replying, "Sure, no problem. See you soon, Honey."

Hanging up Amanda shook her head at her mother responding, "We'll have to watch Lee carefully tonight, Mother. Last week, I caught him "helping" her finish her succotash so she could have a treat! Honestly!"

Dotty laughed and stated, "Well, you know how picky children can be about certain food, Dear."

Amanda shrugged and commented, "What's wrong with succotash? Or beans for that matter..."

TBC


	53. Chapter 53

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 53

As Amanda got Kelly ready for bed Friday night Kelly remarked, "Mom? I know what to do for Grandma Rose. Can Daddy come up here?"

So Amanda called down the stairs, "Lee? Can you come up for a minute, please?"

Lee was checking the phone messages in the den and answered, "Sure, Honey. Be right there."

It took him a few minutes but he came up and Kelly sighed asking, "Daddy! Where have you been? I need to talk now!"

Lee chuckled as he looked at Amanda who smiled as he stated amusedly, "Well, forgive me! I had phone messages that couldn't wait. What's up, Buttercup?"

Kelly shook her head as she commented to Amanda, "He's so silly, Mom."

Lee cleared his throat responding, "C'mon. It's bed time. What's up?"

Kelly replied, "I know how to say goodbye to Grandma tomorrow."

Amanda gently stated correcting her, "You mean the way you want to, Sweetie?"

Kelly rolled her eyes and remarked, "That's what I said, Mom. Don't you listen?"

Lee admonished her quickly commenting, "Hey! No sass, Young Lady! What do you want to do?"

Kelly asked slowly, "Well, can we take her to Rockaway Beach and bring the flowers and song?"

Amanda nodded slowly and put up a finger saying, "That reminds me. Just a minute."

She left the room for a moment and returned with the boys cassette player.

Amanda queried, "Is this the song, Sweetheart?"

She played the music and Kelly brightened excitedly, "Yeah, yeah! Now I remember! Grandma loved this song! Thanks, Mom!"

Amanda hugged her and remarked giving her a kiss, "Okay Honey. Lie down now. We have a big day tomorrow."

Lee kissed Kelly and commented tucking her in, "Sweet dreams, Baby Girl. We'll see you tomorrow, huh?"

As Lee and Amanda got to the doorway to leave Kelly called out, "Wait!"

Amanda and Lee sighed and Lee asked, "What is it?"

Kelly replied, "Can everybody come?"

Amanda queried, "Everybody? Like Grandma Dotty and the boys, too? Well, of course they're coming, Honey. Who else did you mean?"

Kelly sighed and stated, "Like Uncle Billy and Aunt Francie, too."

Lee swallowed hard and went over to hug Kelly remarking softly, "Well, that's nice. They're out of town right now though, Honey. But don't worry. They'll be there in spirit, okay?"

Dotty came in then answering, "Excuse me. I forgot. These arrived for Kelly earlier..."

It was a lovely bouquet of yellow tulips in a vase! There was a card attached and Lee asked, "Can I read this, Kell?"

Kelly nodded happily remarked, "Sure, Daddy."

Lee cleared his throat and read, "To honor Grandma Rose on her special farewell. Love, Uncle Billy and Aunt Francine."

He looked at Kelly who yawned and stated, "That was very nice of them, wasn't it?"

Kelly nodded and laid down murmuring, "Yeah, sure. Goodnight..."

Lee looked at Amanda and Dotty and gestured to Kelly remarking, "How do you like that?"

Dotty smiled commenting, "Don't worry. It'll mean much more when she's awake tomorrow."

As the two women left Lee looked down at Kelly and bent to kiss her forehead whispering, "Goodnight, Pumpkin. We love you."

Lee came downstairs to the kitchen and shook his head as he got a beer out of the fridge and went to sit at the table with Amanda and Dotty stating, "I dunno what tomorrow's gonna be like... Whew!"

Amanda patted his hand and replied, "It'll be fine, Sweetie. Sad, but fine. That was very nice of Billy and Francine to think of Kelly that way. We'll have to thank them."

Dotty noticed Kelly came into the room and asked, "We thought you were tired, Dear. What's wrong?"

Kelly went to Lee and queried, "Daddy? Where will Grandma be when we let her go?"

Lee looked to Amanda and shrugged as he pulled Kelly into his lap and thinking quickly slowly commented, "Well Honey, what we're gonna do is get a boat and sail near the beach and we'll let her go in the ocean and that way she'll be around that area so she can enjoy it the way she used to. That'll be nice, right?"

Kelly then asked, "But how will we know if she likes what we did?"

Amanda jumped in answering, "There will be a sign or signal from up above to let us know. Do you know where I mean?"

Kelly asked thoughtfully, "Heaven?"

Lee smiled and nodded responding, "Yes. That's where we'll get the word that everything is okay from Grandma Rose. Now, will you please go to bed?"

Kelly sighed and commented tiredly, "All right. But don't start anything without me, okay?"

Lee put up a hand stating, "We promise, Honey. Now, up to bed."

When Kelly finally left Lee put his head in his hands and groaning answered, "Wow! The questions kids have..."

Dotty smiled and giggling responded getting up, "I think you did a marvelous job with her! Amanda's right. It will go beautifully tomorrow. Now, I don't know about the two of you but I need some sleep. Goodnight."

Lee and Amanda commented to her as she left, "Goodnight."

Lee yawned and getting up stated, "I'm beat. Let's turn in, huh?"

Amanda got up and nodded replying, " Me, too. It's amazing what energy they seem to have at that age."

The two went upstairs each wondering what the next day would bring...

TBC


	54. Chapter 54

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 54

The ride home from Rockaway Beach that Saturday afternoon was somewhat quiet except for comments made by Dotty and the boys about the weather which turned out spectacular for Rose's memorial.

Kelly was seated in the far back buckled in but it was as though the light had gone from her eyes and heart!

Amanda glanced through the rearview mirror at her in the front from time to time and tried to send her an understanding smile now and then but Kelly avoided her look and anyone else who tried to engage her in conversation.

Jamie then asked Lee, "Can we go to Quickie Chickie tonight? They got this new sandwich and-"

But Lee swallowed hard and clearing his throat replied carefully, "No. Sorry, Ace. I'm a bit tired. You can wait until next weekend. The sandwich will still be there, right?"

Jamie looking at Phillip shook his head slowly and shrugged stating, "Uh, yeah. Sure. Sorry I bothered you-"

Amanda sensing Lee's anger building put a hand on his arm to keep him calm as he drove and answered quickly, "It's okay, Sweetie. It's just been a long day for everybody and your grandma has to get home."

Just then Lee realized something and made a sudden u-turn startling them!

He responded sighing, "Sorry, Gang. I forgot we were taking Grandma home ourselves. Everybody okay?"

They all answered they were fine and Lee not hearing anything from Kelly queried, "Kell? You all right, Honey?"

Kelly sighed and mumbled something and Lee shook his head and responded angrily, "Kelly Evelyn! Answer me, please!"

Kelly shouted, "Fine!"

Lee put up a hand and sighed commenting, "Okay..."

Changing the subject he asked Dotty, "When is Curt getting home, Dotty?"

Dotty looking at her watch stated, "Hmm... he may be home already. May I use the phone to call him?"

Amanda handed her the receiver and dialed the number for her.

Dotty spoke as she heard the voice on the other end, "Hello, Darling. Yes, we're on the way."

Hesitating at the question she was then asked she replied slowly, "The weather cooperated very well for us. It was fine, Dear. Well, I don't want to tie up Lee's phone too long. I'll see you soon, Sweetheart. Bye, bye."

She handed the receiver back to Amanda and responded, "Thank you."

The silence was evident once more as they completed the trip pulling into Dotty's driveway sometime before dinner.

As Dotty got out Kelly unbuckled herself and jumped out of the back hatch answering, "I have to go, Mom. I'll be back."

The boys chimed, "Us, too.."

As they all got out of the car Curt greeting his wife and her family queried concernedly, "Anything wrong?"

Amanda shook her head commenting, "No. Just a long trip."

Dotty remarked, "You know, we have plenty of food since I went to the market the other day. Why don't you rest and you can have dinner-"

Lee shook his head and cut in, "No, I'm afraid not. Thank you, but we have a long drive ahead of us."

Amanda gave him a look bewilderedly stating, "It's only an hour. Of course we can stay-"

Lee angrily retorted, "Not when I have to fill up the gas tank and deal with the traffic on the I-9, Sweetheart! Go get the kids. I'll be in the car."

Amanda shaking her head walked away answering, "I have to freshen up myself anyway..."

Lee grimaced as he got in the car slamming the door yelling, "Hurry up, then!"

Dotty went to Lee and responded brusquely, "I know you're still upset by what happened with Kelly earlier but believe me, you're not the first parent who's had to spank a child! It's not easy for anyone the first time. You were frightened by what she did! We all were, but taking your fear and anger out on all of us isn't helping. You need to talk to Kelly when you get home-"

Lee cleared his throat and sighed commenting calmly, " Dotty... I appreciate you wanting to help here but if I had wanted your input I'd have asked for it, okay? Please just stay out of it."

Dotty sighed and put out by his attitude stated, "Have a safe trip home..."

She left the driveway near tears and Curt witnessing this remarked to Lee carefully, "You know, if you had been drinking I'd understand this behavior. But you haven't. What I suggest you do is to go home and cool off. And when you've got your head together, you call and apologize to your mother in-law. She deserves at least that much after all she's done for your family. Do we understand each other, Son?"

Lee knew he'd gone over the line this time and slowly nodded swallowing hard as he answered quietly, "Y-Yeah, you're right. Could you please go see if they're ready, though? Thanks."

Curt sighed deeply and nodding went inside the house.

After a few moments Amanda and the boys came out and got in the car.

Lee starting the car asked, "Where's Kelly?"

Amanda buckled up calmly and commented, "She's staying here tonight because you and I need to talk. Besides, she's not your biggest fan right now and frankly I don't blame her."

Lee looked at her astonishedly and remarked, "Oh, come off it! You were just as scared as I was when she climbed over that boat railing! I have every right to be upset!"

Amanda curtly replied, "Sure you do! But we have to do this right! You can't just be King Kong here and order her to do something now. We have to explain to her why we were frightened so badly! Now... Let's go home, please?"

Lee sighed as he looked to his sons and queried, "I take it you agree with your mom on this one?"

Phillip and Jamie looked at each other and then back at him nodding silently.

Lee replied irritatedly as he put the car into gear and backed out, "Fine."

But as they got to the end of the driveway Amanda made Lee stop by stating, "You forgot something."

Lee growled, "Oh what is it, now?!"

Amanda glanced at his lap and as Lee followed her eyes he sighed deeply.

He shrugged as he responded putting on his seat belt, "I just forgot, that's all. Sue me..."

Amanda snorted, "Oh I'd like to do more than that for today's performance, Pal! But let's take care of it at home, shall we?"

TBC


	55. Chapter 55

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 55

The family came into the house and the boys headed upstairs to change with Amanda stating to them, "I have leftover chicken and dumplings for dinner if you guys want, okay?"

Phillip paused on the stairs and commented, "Thanks Mom, but we're not real hungry right now. Maybe later. Is that all right?"

Amanda nodded in understanding and replied quietly, "Of course, Sweetheart. Um, Lee and I need to talk anyway..."

They parted and Amanda saw the den door closed but saw the light on under the door.

She made her way to the den and knocking asked carefully, "Lee? May I come in?"

Hearing no response Amanda came in quietly and closing the door, went over to where Lee sat at his desk.

He was staring out the window holding a scotch in his hand not moving.

Amanda slowly went over and carefully took the scotch out of his hand and placed it on the desk where a coaster was.

She then put herself in his lap and putting her arms around him remarked softly, "Sweetheart, please listen to me. You didn't do anything wrong. Every parent has gone through this before-"

Lee began to shake and began sobbing answering, "I hit my baby! How could I have done that?! Did you see the look in her eyes? She's scared of me now!"

Amanda shook her head and cupping his face replied quickly, "No! No, she isn't! She's upset and a little hurt, but she has to understand that what she did was wrong! Believe me, Honey. Joe and I went through it with the boys. They scared us awful a few times in their lives and we just had to let them know that it wasn't acceptable behavior! A spank now and then just teaches them to know right from wrong. It also means love. We love our kids enough to worry when they do crazy things like that. Now sometimes a talk can be just as effective."

As Lee was trying to calm down Amanda rubbed his back soothingly as she continued responding, "You didn't plan to spank her, Sweetie. It was a knee-jerk reaction to something that could have hurt her. You were frightened. It happens. It's hard but it's part of parenthood, all right?"

She waited until Lee began to relax and nodded to her stating slowly, "I'm-I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me earlier with you all. I just couldn't believe Kelly did that without thinking about the consequences..."

Amanda nodded and replied with a shrug, "Yeah. I mean I know she's only eight, but I think we should talk to her tonight about it..."

Lee cleared his throat and wiping his eyes stated, "So, I should go get her at Dotty's now?"

Amanda kissed him and commented, "The sooner the better I say. Now, you go on ahead and I'll call Mother to let her know-"

As Amanda reached for the phone Lee took her hand away shaking his head as he answered gently, "Uh-uh. Curt made it clear I was to apologize to Dotty for my behavior earlier at their house. Let me call..."

Lee dialed and waited as Phillip knocked asking, "Mom? Can Jamie and I come in?"

Amanda looked at Lee who nodded and she stated, "Sure, Fellas."

As they came into the den Lee heard Dotty's voice come on the line and straightening in his chair replied, "Hi. It's Lee. I wonder if you might do your idiot son in-law a favor and please find it in your heart somewhere to forgive him for his obnoxious behavior earlier? I realize that I shouldn't have taken my anger and fear out on the people that I love dearly, including you. And also while you're considering that, could you please get our daughter ready to come home? I'll be there shortly, all right?"

Chuckling softly at her reply he responded, "Thank you. I'll let Amanda know. Bye, bye."

As Lee hung up Amanda queried, "What did Mother say?"

Lee smiled and answered, "She said she'd consider it but if he ever pulls that again, he'll be disowned from the family."

Amanda hugged him and laughed commenting, "Ooh! You'd better behave from now on, Mister!"

Lee chuckled again and nodded stated, "Got that right."

Then realizing the boys were still in the room he looked to them answering, "Oh. Sorry, Guys. What do you need?"

Phillip remarked, "Well. When you talk to Kelly, can we help out? After all, Mom and Dad went through stuff with us too. We wanna explain stuff to her."

Jamie nodded adding, "Yeah. Like what to do and what not to do so she doesn't get creamed-"

Amanda reproached her son answering, "You certainly were not "creamed" as you put it, Sweetheart. Your dad and I just did our best to try and steer you both in the right direction. Most of the time it worked but sometimes you got off course, didn't you?"

Phillip and Jamie sighed and nodded remembering their less-than-stellar moments as kids!

Lee stated looking at his watch, "Okay, then. Let me go get the wayward child and I'll be back soon for our family discussion...um, after dinner all right?"

Amanda smiled as they walked out to the front door commenting, "Absolutely. Let me get our dinner in the oven and it should be ready by the time you and Kelly return, okay?"

Lee kissed her and stated leaving, "See you all in a while..."

As he shut the door Amanda heard Jenny crying and sighed replying, "I'll start dinner after I look in on your sister, Fellas."

Phillip remarked, "We'll start dinner, Mom. No worries."

Amanda hugged both sons commenting, "I have the two best boys in the world here! Thank you."

As Amanda headed up to see Jenny Jamie asked, "How do we know which container has the chicken?"

Phillip groaned answering, "You know Mom labels everything, Doofus! C'mon!"

They headed to the kitchen to get dinner ready...

TBC


	56. Chapter 56

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 56

When Lee arrived Dotty let him in with a hug stating, "Curt had to run an errand. Kelly's in the other room watching TV..."

Looking at the expression on her son in-law's face she commented, "She's all right. Believe me."

Lee answered uncomfortably, "You uh, did tell her that I was picking her up?"

Dotty sighed and shook her head as she replied, "Yes. What is it with the two of you, anyway? Goodness, Carl had to spank Amanda when she did something-"

Lee laughed out loud answering, "Oh, I find that hard to believe! My wife misbehaving? Do tell..."

Dotty gestured to a chair responding, "Sit down."

Lee sat and Dotty sat across from him at the kitchen table as she remarked, "Amanda was ten. She was at the park with some friends and I told her to be home before supper. She was never late until this one time. It had started to rain and I thought surely she would've come home before that. Well, she didn't. I called her friend Mary Ann McCabie's house to check and see if maybe she went there until the rain stopped. She didn't. In fact, Mary Ann had been there at least half an hour before that..."

Lee noticed Dotty's expression change as she continued.

She answered quietly, "I was naturally panicked by this time. I called a taxi to go out and look for her but she wasn't at the park or anywhere that she and her friends usually go. So, I went home and of course it was too late to call Carl at his office because he'd already left. I couldn't do anything else but wait and get supper ready."

She sighed and Lee patted her hand urging her to continue.

Dotty commented, "When Carl came home I told him what happened and he was upset thinking Amanda deliberately disobeyed us. I told him that there had to be a good reason she was late when the phone rang. It was the drug store from two blocks over saying that Amanda was there but she didn't have enough money to call because she had broken a shoelace and had to get a new pair which was a bit more than she thought. She was too upset by then to call thinking how angry we would be with her."

Lee sighed and asked, "What did Carl do?"

Dotty swallowed and recalled, "He said he would go get her and when they both came home I could tell something happened between them by their silence. It was awful. The two picked at their food and finally Amanda asked to be excused and kissed me goodnight and went upstairs. Carl and I discussed it and he told me he was relieved when he saw her but scared at the same time and spanked her when they got to the car. He said that she cried and told him she'd never do it again and that she hoped he still loved her anyway..."

Lee took a deep breath and let it out slowly stating, "Whew...how could she think that he wouldn't-"

It was at that moment when things became clear for Lee concerning Kelly!

Clearing his throat he nodded getting up with Dotty as he pulled her into a hug replying softly, "I get the feeling this story was an attempt on your part to bring Kelly and I together. Was it?"

Dotty chuckled and pulled back slowly putting up a hand commenting, "Oh, it happened all right! It was a few days before they were at ease with one another in the house. When the virtual smoke cleared Carl and I sat her down and told her that if she ever needed help like that again, she is to tell one of her friend's parents and they would let us know so we can fix it. Carl then added that he hit her because he loved her and she worried us to death! They were friends again that weekend when he took her fishing with him and Hunter Conrad."

Clearing her throat Dotty gestured toward the family room and responded, "Now. Why don't you two make up yourselves?"

Lee kissed Dotty and answered warmly, "Thank you..."

Lee went into the family room and knelt down to the easy chair next to Kelly and stated gently, "Hi, Pumpkin. Ready to go home?"

Kelly shrugged and remarked quietly, "I don't know. Do you want me there?"

Lee looked astonishedly at Dotty and she urged him to continue!

Lee sighed and commented, "Well, I wouldn't be here if I didn't, would I?"

Kelly piped up, "You would if Mom sent you."

Lee swallowed hard and replied firmly getting up, "Kelly Evelyn! You either come with me now or I'll have Grandma bring you home. But either way Young Lady, you are coming home. Is that clear?"

Kelly looked at him and then Dotty who stated, "Your choice, Darling. But I know your family misses you very much, including your daddy here. It's time you went home."

Kelly slowly got up from the chair and nodded.

Dotty got her jacket and putting it on her gave her a hug commenting in a whisper, "Daddy loves you and I think you need time to talk, all right? I love you."

Kelly gulped and hugged Dotty back stating, "I love you, Grandma. Bye."

So she and Lee were on their way home as he tried to figure out how to repair things between them...

TBC


	57. Chapter 57

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 57

There was silence in the car for a time as Lee drove on the expressway back to Rockville. He turned on the radio lowering the volume so he could just have it as light background noise.

Glancing through the rearview mirror at Kelly his heart ached as he was hoping for some sign that she'd be willing to talk by now.

He slowly shook his head as he thought, C'mon, Kid. Give me a break! Don't you know how much you mean to me? Your mom's right. Parents get mad sure, but they calm down eventually.

His mind went back to when he was in high school and The Rolling Stones were the thing to listen to!

He remembered wanting their latest album but the Colonel put his foot down stating, "That trash?! I won't have you playing that at the base. No Sir! When you move out on your own that's a whole different story, Skip..."

But he wanted to hear how they sounded on the base P.A. one morning. As the record he borrowed from one of his school buddies, "Jumpin' Jack Flash" blared through the intercom, Lee was all into the sound as he air guitared outside of the quarters he shared with the Colonel!

Suddenly the men from the Colonel's squadron from every direction came out of their quarters afraid there was a drill they had missed and that they'd be in big trouble!

The sight of Lee air guitaring to the music made the men smile and clap along until the Colonel came out of his quarters and signaled to his staff sargeant to "kill" the music!

There was dead silence as the Colonel approached his nephew stating firmly, "Thought I told you I didn't want that garbage on this base? Do I need to take you for a hearing test, Son?"

Lee chuckled as he answered excitedly, "Aw c'mon, Colonel! That's the best group out there right now! It would be a whole new experience for you if you just broaden your horizons a little and get away from this stuffy base! What do you say? You and me go to New York for a concert night with the Stones!"

But the Colonel sighed and shook his head responding, "No. I'm afraid you'll be busy this month, Skip."

Lee sighed and answered, "Yeah, I know I have school and homework. But if you let me go, I swear I'll keep up with my studies, Sir. You won't be sorry. Please?"

The Colonel cleared his throat and commented firmly, "No. I know I won't be sorry because I'm giving you a direct order. You not only will not be attending that show but you will be in K.P. and Mess Tent duty for the next month! Now, go see Barney to find out your duties. Dismissed!"

The venomous look that Lee gave the Colonel as he walked away toward the Mess Tent did not go unnoticed by the men, or the Colonel for that matter as Lee spat out thickly, "Go to hell...Sir!"

And it didn't end there. There was a war of words between them that lasted late into the night with the end result being that the Colonel had hit Lee for the first time across the face!

It was almost two weeks before they spoke civil to one another again as Lee bunked with Barney until his "duty" was over.

Barney spoke to each man privately trying to gain a truce between them which eventually did happen, but it was a long time before things became comfortable again.

And now as Lee continued driving he came back to the present as Kelly asked suddenly, "Daddy? Why did you spank me?"

Lee swallowed hard as he replied, "Because damn it Honey, you scared the life out of me! Please tell me why you did that crazy stunt!"

Kelly gulped and answered softly, "I didn't want Grandma to be lonely."

Lee gasped at her answer and looking around quickly, found a spot on the side of the expressway to pull off to and park the car for a moment.

He got out and got in the back seat unbuckling Kelly.

Pulling her into his lap he shakily replied, "K-Kelly... Listen to me very carefully Sweetheart, all right? I need you to understand this! Mommy and I talked to you already about what happened to Grandma Rose and why we were having that memorial, didn't we? Going into that water would've been very dangerous because it wouldn't have brought Grandma back at all and we could've lost you! Do you have any idea what that would've done to our family?!"

Kelly shook her head at his statement and began to cry as Lee rocked her in his arms and tried to soothe her as he continued responding gently, "I-I know, Baby. I know how much you want her here to talk to and everything. Believe me, I know exactly what you're going through because when I was four years old I lost my parents. Your Grandma and Grandpa Stetson are up in heaven as well, along with Grandpa West. Honey, I feel the same way. I want a magic potion to bring people I care about back, too..."

Then taking her hand he kissed it and stated softly, "Remember how I told you that Grandma would always be with you in your heart? Well, it's true. The people that are in heaven stay with you in your heart and they never leave you. They're always keeping watch over you. And... someday Honey, we'll all be up there with them. It's just the way life is. I don't really understand it myself..."

Kelly cried harder as Lee clearing his throat kissed her temple as he got his handkerchief and wiping her tears remarked slowly, "It would absolutely destroy our family if anything happened to you, Kelly Evelyn. Please don't worry about Grandma, okay? She's not in any pain and she's happy knowing you're safe down here with all of us, huh?"

Kelly sighed and nodded answering, "Okay. Daddy, I'm sorry I scared you and Mom. Can we go home now?"

Lee gave her a final hug and kissed her cheek replying, " Yeah. I'm sorry too, Honey. Let's go home."

He got out of the back seat and buckled her in again before getting back in the driver's side to start the car and looking carefully before pulling the car back on the expressway was surprised at Kelly's next question.

She asked quietly, "What about my mom? Is she with Grandma, too?"

It took every ounce of strength that Lee had to carefully comment, "I'm-I'm sure she's fine."

Changing the subject he remarked quickly, "Kell? Why don't you try and nap for a bit? We've still got a little way to go until we get home, all right?"

Kelly yawned then and replied closing her eyes, "Okay..."

Lee turned the radio back on low volume and sighed as he thought, Boy, do I need a drink!

He then dialed home and Amanda answered, "Hello?"

Lee cleared his throat and stated, "Hi. I've got Kelly and she's okay for the most part. We'll be home soon..."

Amanda queried carefully, "Is everything all right between you now?"

Lee chuckled softly as he answered, "Honey, I'm not even sure I'm all right! But we're talking and that says a lot right there. See you soon. I love you. Bye."

Amanda sighed and replied, "I love you too, Sweetie. Bye, bye."

Hanging up Amanda saw the boys come into the kitchen with Phillip asking, "Was that Lee? Are they on the way?"

Amanda nodded and commented, "Yeah, they are. But let's see after dinner if we still want to have this talk with Kelly tonight, huh? I'll bet they're both really worn out..."

TBC


	58. Chapter 58

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 58

Lee and Kelly came into the house a while later looking every bit like a father/daughter team that had been through the wringer and then some!

Amanda and the boys hugged Kelly and Phillip remarked, "Hey, Squirt. We missed you. Did Grandma send cookies home with you?"

Amanda countered with, "You know perfectly well she left some in the bread box before we left today."

Then she sighed and queried, "Is that why the two of you weren't hungry when we got home? Did you sneak a few while I was upstairs with Jenny earlier?"

Jamie stated, "No, Mom. We didn't have any today. Honest. It's just..."

Kelly sighed as she took off her jacket and murmured, "I made everybody mad today, Mom. I'm sorry."

She dejectedly went into the family room and curled up on the couch.

Lee and Amanda shook their heads as she went to hang up Kelly's jacket in the hall closet and the boys and Lee went into the family room with Lee responding to Kelly, "Hey! Take your shoes off before getting on the couch, Sweetie."

As Kelly took off her shoes she tossed them into a corner with Jamie shaking his head commenting, "Not cool, Kell! You're supposed to put them either by the stairs or take them to your room right, Mom?"

Amanda nodded as she stood by the couch where Kelly laid and gestured stating, "Yes, Jamie. Thank you. Kelly, please put them away. We need to have a talk."

Kelly rolled her eyes as she got up and did what Amanda asked with Lee remarking, "And no derogatory looks or sighs either, Young Lady."

Kelly came back to the couch and sat down asking, "What does that mean, Daddy?"

Phillip commented, "It means even though you don't like them telling you what to do, you have to be polite and don't sass or make faces."

Kelly pouted as she sat down on the couch once more replying, "Boy, everybody hates me now."

Amanda looked at Kelly stunned as she answered, "Kelly Evelyn! We don't hate in this house! We get upset or disappointed with each other, but we never hate. We're just trying to explain why we were upset about what happened on the boat."

Sitting down next to her Amanda commented softly, "Honey, you scared us all to death today. We understand how much you miss Grandma Rose and we're truly sorry about that, but Sweetheart... Please talk to any of us here if you're feeling too sad about things all right? What makes our family truly special is the way we love one another and work hard to help each other out."

Lee sat on the other side of Kelly and kissing her temple stated, "Mom's right, Baby. Come to us any time if you have a problem or a question. It's not dumb to ask but if you don't ask, we can't help, okay?"

Kelly nodded slowly and then asked Phillip, "Did you ever get picked on at school?"

Phillip answered, "Sure. Why? Has someone been picking on you?"

Kelly was hesitant to reply and Amanda responded, "Sweetie, what happened?"

Kelly sighed and commented, "Yesterday, some kids were mad at me because Mrs. Jenkins was gone. But I didn't do anything-"

Lee put up a hand and remarked, "Whoa. Slow down, Honey. What do you mean, gone? Maybe she was out sick or something."

Kelly shook her head and answered, "No, Daddy. The principal told our class that we're getting a new teacher because Mrs. Jenkins quit! Then after class, some of the kids told me that it was my fault because of the goldfish."

Lee and Amanda looked at one another and shook their heads. They would have to look into what really happened!

Lee stated carefully, "Kelly... Don't worry about it, all right? Mom and I will find out on Monday but we promise you, you did nothing wrong."

Jamie piped up, "And if those kids start after you again, you just come get your big brothers. We'll set them straight!"

But Amanda admonished her son replying, "James Joseph, you'll do no such thing! You know how Lee and I feel about fighting."

Looking at Phillip she added, "And that goes for you as well, Young Man!"

Phillip put up his hands retorting, "Hey, I didn't say anything-"

Lee countered with, "Well that's in case you do, Pal. Now, how about we have dinner and call it a night, huh? I know I'm beat..."

Amanda stroked Kelly's cheek gently as she replied, "And I know someone else who's had quite a day...Honey... Why don't you and your brothers go up and get washed and then come back down and set the table, all right?"

Kelly nodded and as she rose she hugged Amanda stating, "Sorry I was a stinker today."

Amanda returned the hug and kissed her cheek commenting, "All is forgiven, Sweetheart. Go on now..."

So the boys and Kelly went upstairs while Lee and Amanda got things ready in the kitchen.

Lee queried, "Wonder what's up with Mrs. Jenkins? What made her quit all of a sudden?"

Amanda sighed and shrugged as she brought out the salad from the fridge along with the dressing while Lee brought out plates and brought them to the counter.

She answered curiously, "It does seem odd that she would up and leave in the middle of the school year. I mean usually, most PTA officials get prior notice if a schoolteacher was resigning or there was a change in the curriculum."

Lee nodded and then went to the stairs and called out, "Hey, Guys! C'mon down and let's eat, huh?"

All three came bustling down and set the table in record time as the family finally sat down to eat. It had been a long day and hopefully things would settle down now as far as Kelly was concerned...

TBC


	59. Chapter 59

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 59

Lee and Amanda arrived at Kelly's school around lunchtime when the principal asked to have a meeting with them.

But when they came into the conference room they were surprised to see Mrs. Jenkins there along with the principal and the head of the school board as well!

As the couple sat down the principal Mr Clayton spoke first stating, "Thank you for coming, Mr. and Mrs. Stetson. I realize you're fairly new to our community but we feel we owe you an apology from Mrs. Jenkins herself for the recent turn of events in her classroom concerning Kelly."

Amanda then remarked looking at Mrs. Jenkins, "Thank you. I must say I was a little surprised by your attitude about the goldfish. Couldn't you have at least put her at ease about it being gone instead of saying you needed to replace it soon? She was upset when she felt that you somehow blamed her for it-"

Mrs. Jenkins tensed up and commented, "Again, I do apologize for that. However, we're there for the children to teach them curriculum, not to be their surrogate parents-"

Lee cut in answering incredulously, "Surrogate-what are you talking about?! We never ask teachers to be surrogates!"

Mrs. Jenkins stood up as she fired back, "Oh, no? Then how come we stay late when parents "forget" to pick up their child? We not only have to grade their papers, but we have to be a taxi service for them, too! And when we get them home the parents aren't there or if they are they couldn't give a damn how long the kid has been gone and have no food for them!"

Amanda remarked back hotly, "Mrs. Jenkins! My husband and I have three other children besides Kelly and things get hectic as we both work but I assure you, we are not one of those couples that shirks their duties as parents! My mother steps in from time to time to help out when we have to be away but we love our children and we're always there for them. Trust me. If we didn't want children, we wouldn't have them, period."

Mrs. Jenkins sighed and sat down as she remarked sarcastically, "Well, bully for you! I'm so glad you're in the minority of having it all-"

Mr Clayton responded harshly to her, "Barb, that's enough! Now look, you came to me last week and tendered your resignation giving me the reason why. And it had nothing to do with Kelly Stetson! That incident just compounded your situation..."

Sighing he replied, "I think in light of the tone this meeting has taken, that you owe everyone here an explanation. Don't you agree?"

Barbara Jenkins swallowed hard trying not to cry as she nodded and stated softly, "Y-Yes, Sir. You're right..."

Clearing her throat as she looked at the four she responded slowly, "Some time ago, I had a miscarriage. My husband and I who were living in Chicago had been trying for some time to have children with no success. We moved here three years ago to make a fresh start. We talked about adopting but it never happened. I grew more and more despondent until nothing he said helped at all. We separated last year and my therapist suggested I go back to teaching. I had worked in a high school back in Chicago and it went well, but I thought I'd try a lower grade level this time."

Mrs. Jenkins paused for a moment and then with a stoic look continued quietly, "People never gave me a break growing up! Why should I do it for other people's kids?"

The four adults bewilderedly looked at her and one another trying to grasp what she was saying!

She then went on gulping as she commented, "I grew up as a foster child. It wasn't until I was a teenager that I found out that my father had died when I was two, and that my mother had abandoned me to foster care and disappeared off the face of the earth. When I met and married my husband, he helped me search for her with no luck. Just before we moved here, a detective we hired did some digging through all the information we had given to the police and turned up something a few days later. Her body was discovered in an alley not far from the last foster home I'd lived in. She was murdered. Some punk decided to off her because he thought she had money. She was a bag lady. You know, with one of those carts you see poor people push around with all of their belongings? Anyway, that's my education from the school of hard knocks. I didn't tell you all this to gain your sympathy Folks, but I teach children their ABC's and 1-2-3's. I don't do the hard discussion with kids. I can't. It has to be the parent's job."

Sighing she finished with, "And now Mr. Clayton, you have the real reason for my resignation. I've decided to quit teaching altogether. I'll be moving out of state at the end of the month."

Looking at Lee and Amanda next she answered somberly, "Mr. and Mrs. Stetson, I'm truly sorry for the pain I inflicted on your daughter. She's a wonderful girl who deserved more than I could give her in my class. I wish you good luck with her next teacher. Thank you for coming today."

Getting up from her seat she went to the door and turning back to Mr. Clayton and Mr. Connors she stated, "I left a forwarding address for my paycheck to be sent to. Goodbye and thank you for everything."

And with that, Barbara Jenkins left the room.

As Lee and Amanda sat there stunned the head of the school board Mr. Connors remarked quietly, "I'm terribly sorry. I-I had no idea. She never told anyone her real history. She only shared about the move here and the new start she wanted. If we had only known-"

Lee and Amanda shook their heads and Lee answered quickly, "No, please don't blame yourselves. I actually thought that it was my talk with her that made her want to quit. Things got a little heated that day and I took Kelly home. I-I guess she was trying to explain something, but I didn't want to hear it. So I apologize now because in my head that day I felt she hurt my child emotionally, and that to me is just as bad as being physical with someone in my book."

Amanda patting Lee's hand gently replied, "Yes, and in my phone conversation with her it just seemed as though she didn't care about my concerns at all."

Mr. Clayton nodded and commented to Mr. Connors, "Well in light of this situation I think we should meet with the other school board members and the PTA and vote to make some real changes to our school system. Don't you agree, Sir?"

Mr. Connors answered, "Absolutely. We need the right fit for each student's class so that they get the best education possible from the right teachers. I'll make some calls tonight and get the ball rolling."

They all stood at last to leave and Lee and Amanda thanked them and left.

On the way home Lee responded to Amanda, " Well, at least this is behind us. But I guess we have to let the school know what we do for a living, huh?"

Amanda stated, "Let's think about that later, all right? I want to keep things as normal as possible for Kelly. At least for now, which is why she's taking the bus home. There's been enough confusion for her lately, don't you think?"

Lee sighed as he turned into their neighborhood a short time later and nodded replying, "Yeah..."

TBC


	60. Chapter 60

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 60

The year was now 1998 and it was Kelly Morgan Stetson's sixteenth birthday.

She greeted both her parents at the table as she entered the kitchen commenting, "I won't be taking the bus today. Brynn got her license last week so she'll be picking me up for school, okay?"

Lee and Amanda were engrossed in the paper and distractedly nodded but Lee stated, "Just don't forget about tonight, Honey."

Kelly smiled as she sat down with her cereal and shook her head answering, "Oh. I won't, Dad! Tonight's gonna be a blast!"

Just then the phone rang and Kelly jumped up to answer it replying, "Hello?"

Her facial expression changed as she softly remarked, "Oh. Yeah, he is. Just a minute..."

Giving the phone to Lee she answered, "Dad? It's for you. Aunt Francine."

Lee got up and kissed her forehead as he went to the dining room to talk stating, "Thanks, Pumpkin."

Kelly no longer hungry, went to the sink to pour her cereal down the drain and washed her bowl putting it in the dishwasher.

Amanda looking up noticed her daughter's face and queried, "Honey? What's the matter?"

Kelly shrugged and replied quietly, "Nothing. I gotta go."

She went to pick up her bag and Amanda called her back commenting, "Kelly Evelyn! Come here."

Kelly turned around asking, "What, Mom?"

Amanda then patted the chair next to her and responded, "Sit. You love Aunt Francine...Now,what's that face about?"

Kelly put her bag down and sitting next to her mother shrugged and mumbled, "I dunno."

Amanda gently cupped her chin and answered, "You absolutely do know and you're going to tell me what's wrong."

Kelly sighed and replied somberly, "Well... Every time we have some big family thing to do, that phone rings and you and Dad have to go out of town for work. It's not fair. Especially today!"

Amanda nodded realizing what Kelly was referring to and holding her close stated gently, "Sweetheart, Daddy and I explained this when we told you and your brothers a while back about our careers that sometimes things will come up and that it can't be helped, all right? Now, we also told you last night that we may have to go to L.A. for a conference today but that we'd celebrate your birthday this weekend and you said you understood. Did you lie about that?"

Kelly shook her head and answered, "No. But if you and Dad are gone as well as the boys and Grandma Dotty and Grandpa Curt, what are Jenny and I supposed to do?"

Amanda sighed and commented, "Well, you don't need a babysitter but your eight year old sister does. This is just an overnight trip so while we're gone, Daddy and I will be counting on you to look after Jenny because Aunt Francine will be going with us. And trust me if it's any longer, we'll call you."

Kelly nodded and asked, " Okay. Well, what about dinner?"

Amanda remarked, "I have leftovers in the fridge you can heat up or I can leave you money to get pizza. Sound good?"

Kelly nodded as Jenny came in the kitchen querying, "Mom? Can you fix my hair for Picture Day?"

Amanda smiled and answered, "Sure, Honey. C'mere and I'll make it real pretty."

A car honked outside as Kelly jumped up and grabbing her bag kissed Amanda and then Lee, who was coming out of the dining room.

She yelled, "Bye! Love you!"

As the door slammed Lee shook his head and grinned at Amanda stating, "Shades of the boys, huh?"

Amanda chuckled replying, "Oh, yeah. I still remember when we had to get the front door to the old house fixed before we moved."

Lee nodded and commented remembering, "They were astounded when we showed them the damage and they asked, "Did we really do that?"

They both laughed at the memory as Jenny yelled, "Mom! My hair?"

Amanda shook her head as she kissed Jenny stating, "All set, Sweetie. Go get your cereal now so you're not late for the bus."

But Jenny ran to the downstairs bathroom to check and howled, "No, Mom! Not this way!"

Lee and Amanda got to the bathroom and saw Jenny's face scrunch up as she wailed, "No! I wanted the Fair Lady look!"

Lee shrugged confusedly asking, "Fair Lady? I don't get it."

Amanda sighed as she got a tissue for Jenny and instructed to her, "Blow your nose...Honey, your hair isn't long enough for that style. Remember? Besides, I think in that scene Audrey Hepburn wore a wig. I'll tell you what. When your hair grows out a bit more you and Kelly and I will go to the salon and get all dolled up for Daddy, all right?"

Jenny sniffed and nodded answering sadly, "Okay. But today's not a good day for a picture."

Lee patted her back as Amanda helped clean her face up and responded, "Oh, c'mon! You'll be the prettiest student there! You look fine, Jenny."

Amanda finished and smiled kissed Jenny's cheek stating," Daddy's right. Now, let's go have some cereal."

Jenny argued, "I wanna look beautiful! Daddy, you just say that because I'm your kid."

Lee threw up his hands and replied to Amanda in consternation, "What does that mean?"

Amanda patted his chest and commented, "It means she's eight. Let it go."

A while later as they watched her get on the bus with some other neighborhood children and the bus went down the street Lee queried shaking his head, "We're done having kids, right? Whew!"

Amanda bewilderedly stated, "I should say so! The boys being in their twenties, Kelly at sixteen and Jenny at eight years of age? It's a pretty safe bet, Mister. I took care of things some time ago. Didn't you?"

Lee sputtered as he followed her back into the house to collect their things for work, "Of-Of course I did! How can you even ask me that?"

As they walked out to the car Amanda sighed answering, "Just checking. Goodness, sometimes you still act like a first timer here. Relax, would you? Now, c'mon. We don't want to be late for Francine's meeting..."

TBC


	61. Chapter 61

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 61

On the way to school Kelly was telling her friend Brynn about the birthday night stating, "My mom and dad may have to go out of town tonight but I know she wouldn't mind if you wanted to hang out with Jenny and me. You'll ask your mom, right? Tell her Mrs. Peters looks in on us anyway when that happens. Mom's leaving money for us to get pizza if we want. Oh, and we're gonna reschedule my birthday dinner for the weekend."

But Brynn was only half listening as she pulled into the school parking lot and remarked angrily,"Crap!" as someone had taken a prize spot she wanted!

Brynn then had to park near the other end of the building and turning off the car she and Kelly got out with Brynn commenting slowly,"Gee, Kell. I'd like to, but my uncle's in town this weekend and he's taking us to Ocean City. I won't be back until late Sunday night. In fact, I'm leaving right after study hall-"

Kelly's face fell as she answered morosely, "What? B-But you're always here for my birthday! Just like I'm here for yours! This really stinks!"

They walked together into school and Brynn tried to cheer her up by replying, "I'm really sorry, Kelly. Hey! Next weekend my mom's going to visit my grandparents but my dad will be here and he can take us to an Orioles game. That'll be fun, right?"

Kelly nodded slowly and shrugged responding, "Sure... Have a good time in O.C...Thanks for the ride."

Brynn commented as Kelly walked away, "Happy Birthday!"

Kelly thought as she went off to her locker, Some birthday. First her parents, now Brynn.

Shrugging she put her purse away and with her book bag, headed off to her first class.

She and Brynn Harper had been best friends since Kelly moved in eight years ago and had scarcely been apart.

Deep down she knew Brynn didn't do this on purpose. As Amanda explained earlier, things just happen that can't be helped.

Later that afternoon as Kelly got off her bus she got the mail and came into the house stating, "Hi. I'm home."

Mrs. Peters met her in the foyer and greeting her answered, "Happy Birthday. Big day, huh?"

Kelly shrugged responding, "Well, Mom and Dad said they'd celebrate this weekend since they have to be away... So, where's Jenny?"

Mrs. Peters sighed and replied, "Upstairs. She could use her big sister about now."

Kelly frowned and asked, "Why? What happened?"

Mrs. Peters commented sadly, "There was some trouble with a bully from school who took Chester from her today."

Kelly burned slowly inside and remarked, "I'm gonna go see her."

Getting upstairs she went to Jenny's room finding her on her bed sobbing!

Kelly came over and sat down rubbing her back soothingly stating, "Shh...It's ok, Sweet Stuff. Don't worry. I'll get Chester back!"

Jenny hiccuped and sniffing queried, "How?"

Kelly sighed commented, "Tell me who has him and I'll take care of the rest. It was that Tyler kid, wasn't it?"

Jenny shook her head and replied, "Tristan! He called me a baby and then ripped Chester's ears and got him real dirty! He's so mean!"

Kelly gently pulled Jenny up to her and held her answering softly, "You're not a baby for loving something that means the world to you, Kid. They mess with our family, they mess with me, got it?"

Jenny nodded and wiped her eyes asking, "Can I go with you when you beat him up, Kell?"

Kelly shook her head responding firmly, " I'm not hurting him! You know Mom and Dad wouldn't approve. Anyway, I'm just gonna talk to him. But you stay here with Mrs. Peters, okay?"

Kissing her cheek she remarked, "I'll be back soon."

Kelly came downstairs and seeing Mrs. Peters commented, "I'll be back. Just going to get Chester."

Mrs. Peters asked, "Sure you don't want to wait for your folks to handle it?"

Kelly waved it away stating, "It's Tristan Harris down the street that has him. It's fine..."

But as Kelly fumed walking down the street to the Harris home she shook her head thinking, Why can't he pick on someone his own size?!

She then remembered her brothers taking the same stance with bullies that picked on Kelly when she was growing up and thought, Don't worry, Jenny. I'll be there for you always, just like Phillip and Jamie were for me. That's what family's all about...

TBC


	62. Chapter 62

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 62

Kelly arrived at the Harris home and rang the bell thinking, Tristan, you are going to give me back that horse and you will apologize!

Mr. Harris opened the door and greeted Kelly with a smile stating, "Kelly! Nice to see you. If you're looking for Jenny though, she should be home already-"

Kelly shook her head and swallowed hard thinking, Just be direct like Dad and keep a cool head here.

She answered, "I know, Mr. Harris. But I really came to see Tristan. He has something of Jenny's that she'd like to have back, please."

Mr. Harris cleared his throat and let her in remarking, "I see. Come in..."

As Kelly thanked him and entered the foyer Mr. Harris called up the stairs, "Tristan? Come down here, Son. I need to talk to you."

Tristan got to the stairs and was coming down when he stopped as his eyes met Kelly's!

He turned quickly and bolted back up but Kelly was able to run up faster and blocked his way at the top of the stairs!

She carefully responded, "I understand you may have something of Jenny's to return? Now, we can make this easy or hard depending on how you answer. Did you take her stuffed horse and rip the ears and get it all scuffed up?"

Tristan gulped and shrugged commenting, "Why would I? Only girls have stupid toys like that! She's such a baby-"

But Mr. Harris soon came up the stairs slowly and standing behind Tristan answered firmly, "Tristan Wilbur, you will go to your room and get the horse and give it back with an apology or I'll give Kelly "Mr. George" for Jenny to keep. Which will it be?"

Tristan shook his head at his father replying, "No, Dad! Okay, I'll get it. It was just a joke."

Kelly moved aside as Tristan stepped past her going to his room to get the toy.

She asided to Mr. Harris as they waited, "Mr. George?"

Mr. Harris asided back, "His mother gave him a Curious George doll when he was born. He doesn't sleep without it. But you don't know any of this, all right?"

Kelly smiled and they shared a wink as Tristan returned with Chester in a bag.

Handing the bag to Kelly Tristan sighed stating, "Here. Sorry, and I won't do it again."

Kelly took the bag and nodded remarking, "Thanks. You know that teasing someone is fun but it can also hurt someone's feelings. You've been teased before and you didn't like it, right?"

When Tristan nodded Kelly commented, "Well, now you know how Jenny feels."

Kelly then replied to Mr. Harris, "Thank you. I'll let myself out."

She went downstairs and headed out the door smiling. It was a win in her eyes and her parents would be impressed at how she handled herself even though she wanted to clobber that kid initially!

Soon Kelly was home and when Jenny saw her enter she squealed with delight as she saw the bag and hugged her commenting, "You got Chester back! Thank you!"

Kelly hugged her back responding, "I told you I would!"

Pulling back she looked at Jenny and knelt down to her answering, "He needs some fixing, but I need Mom to help and she won't be back tonight so let's put Chester back upstairs for now. And if you have any homework go get it and I'll help you with it while I do mine, all right? Then if you want we can order pizza for dinner, okay?"

Jenny smiled and nodded as she turned and ran up the stairs yelling, "You're the best, Kell!"

Mrs. Peters came out from the family room with her purse and looking at her watch commented, "I'm sorry, but I really have to go now. Anything else you need?"

Kelly apologized and remarked, "I'm so sorry I kept you this long. We'll be all right. Have a good weekend, Mrs. Peters."

Mrs. Peters smiled and answered, "You too, Dear."

Calling up the stairs she stated, "Bye, Jenny! Be good now!"

Jenny came downstairs responding, "Bye, Mrs. P! Thank you!"

The woman left and Kelly saw Jenny had her school folder and gestured to the kitchen replying, "Let's go get our work done. Want some milk?"

Jenny nodded as they walked to the kitchen and she sat down as Kelly got her milk and asked, "You had your snack already though, right?"

Jenny commented, "Yeah. Mom only lets me have two cookies and milk so I won't be full for dinner."

Kelly nodded and answered, "I know. She used to do that with me when I was your age."

With an impish grin she went to get a glass of milk for herself and grabbed two cookies from the cookie jar and returning to the table sat down and broke off half of one giving it to Jenny stating in a whisper, "I won't tell Mom if you don't, Squirt."

The two girls laughed together finishing their snacks and doing their homework...

TBC


	63. Chapter 63

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 63

Kelly and Jenny were finishing up their homework in the kitchen when the phone rang.

Kelly answered, "Hello?"

Francine replied, "Hi, Kell. It's Aunt Francine. Is Jenny there with you?"

Kelly nodded commenting, "Yeah. We're doing our homework. Are you going with Mom and Dad to L.A.? They said they might have to and-"

Francine nodding responded, "Yeah. They're enroute as we speak, but there's been a change in plans. I'll tell you about it when I come by in a few minutes. See you soon."

They hung up and Jenny asked, "What's going on?"

Kelly shrugged and stated, "I dunno. But if you're done your work now, let's go up and you can take your bath and I'll call for pizza, okay?"

Jenny sighed answering, "You know what?"

Kelly replied, "What?"

Jenny shaking her head remarked, "You sound just like Mom."

Kelly giggled mussing Jenny's hair as she commented, "I'll take that as a compliment...I think. Let's go, Kid."

When Francine arrived a short time later she let herself in with her key that Lee and Amanda gave her and called out looking around, "Hey, Girls? Where are you?"

Kelly answered, "Up here, Aunt Francine. Jenny's taking a bath."

When Francine came up to the bathroom Jenny smiled and asked, "Wanna see me swim under water?"

Kelly and Francine both alarmed shouted, "No!"

Jenny sighed as she got up and took the towel Kelly gave her stating, "You guys aren't any fun."

Then seeing the pajamas Kelly put on the counter for her she shook her head commenting, "Kelly! I wore those last night! Mom always gets me different ones-"

As they began to argue over it Francine put up a hand remarking, "Stop!"

The two girls looked strangely at her and Kelly queried, "What's the matter, Aunt Francine? We always do this."

Francine groaned nodding as she responded, "And yet you never pick up on how annoying it is! Now. Let's clean up here and then get you packed."

Kelly bewilderedly asked, "Which one of us?"

Francine quipped with a grin, "Clearly just you because Jenny wants to stay here by herself...Of course I meant both of you! Let's go!"

Kelly again queried, "But where are we going?"

Francine replied, "You're coming with me for the weekend. Please get yourself and Jenny ready while I straighten up in here."

Kelly surprised looked around the bathroom and queried, "Are you sure?"

Francine sighed stating, "Despite what your parents may have told you about my lack of cleaning skills, I can hang a bath towel on a rack and wipe a tub down. Would you go get ready?"

Kelly shrugged and went with Jenny to get themselves packed.

When Francine finished, she headed to check on the girls when the phone rang.

Answering the phone in Lee and Amanda's room she responded, "Hello?"

She nodded to the caller and commented, "Oh, hi. Yeah, they're getting ready now."

She then rolled her eyes and shaking her head replied, "Well, of course I have it under control. Just because I don't have kids, doesn't mean...Oh, never mind! Would you stop hovering? We'll see you there soon! Goodbye!"

Hanging up irritatedly she went to Jenny's room where Kelly was helping her pack and asked, "How's it coming, Girls?"

Kelly sighed answering, "Jenny said you need to say the magic word before she does anything else here."

Francine shrugged and remarked, "I see. Since you're ready, wanna help me out here? What magic word?"

Kelly smiled stating, "It's a game she and Mom play sometimes. If Mom forgets to say please, then she has to use another word."

Francine smirked and answered, "Okay. How about broccoli?"

Kelly and Jenny made a face and chimed together, "Eww! Gross!"

Kelly then commented, "I seriously hope I don't have to eat that where we're going!"

Jenny added vehemently, "Yeah! And succotash, too! Yuck!"

Francine chuckled and answered, "Let me guess. Because you're both allergic, right?"

Kelly giggled stating, "Whenever Mom makes it for dinner she tells Jenny to finish it all or no dessert."

Francine gasped playfully and responded, "How tragic! Takes me back to when I had liver and onion nights."

Both girls squealed in disgust and Francine yelled over them, "All right! Enough fooling around here! We have to go!"

Within another half hour the three girls were in the Agency limo headed for Dulles...

TBC


	64. Chapter 64

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 64

As the girls headed to Dulles in the limo Kelly asked Francine, "What about the mail and the papers?"

Francine responded, "Mrs. Peters will be house sitting while we're gone."

Jenny then tapped her querying, "Can you read me a story later? Mom and Dad usually do before I go to bed."

Francine looked at her watch and eyeing her strangely stated, "On a Friday night? You surely can't be Lee Stetson's child! Why, I've known him to be on quite the bender for days on end and-"

She stopped herself and shook her head replying quickly, "Uh, what I meant was-"

Kelly smirked and grinning questioned, "It's okay, Aunt Francine. I know he wasn't always with Mom. But go ahead and tell us what he was like before he met her."

Francine felt both girls staring intently at her and quickly remarked, "Um, he collected stamps from all over the world! Ah, here we are at Dulles!"

So as the three checked their bags and then went to their gate to board Jenny asked Kelly, "Why didn't Aunt Francie finish her story about Daddy?'

Kelly clearing her throat stated, "Because the rest of it was for adults only, meaning I'm not even supposed to know about it."

As they boarded Francine moved the girls ahead of her querying, "Who wants a window seat, huh?"

Jenny happily ran up to where Francine directed her and went to sit down putting her bag of books and crayons at her feet.

Kelly sat in the middle of the row and Francine sitting on the end seat remarked, "Okay, Girls. You'd better buckle up because we'll be leaving soon."

As they did so Kelly asked, "Can we get a drink or something?"

Francine nodding commented, "Sure. But not until we're in mid flight do they come around to give us our snacks, all right?"

Jenny looking through her bag answered, "Kelly! You didn't pack Chester?! You know I always sleep with him!"

Kelly sighed and stated, "Squirt, you know I left him at home because I can't fix him on an airplane. Besides, you still have Ryder. You like him too, right?"

Jenny sighed and shrugged replying sadly, "I guess, but I still miss Chester."

Kelly tired of the discussion of the said horse looked at Francine and mouthed slowly, Help me!

Francine chuckled and responded, "Oh, c'mon! Don't tell me you didn't drive your folks nuts when you were that age!"

Kelly mockingly patted her chest and batted her eyes innocently answered, "Moi? I was a model child to have around."

Francine giggled and rolling her eyes commented, "Oh yeah! Right!"

Looking at Jenny she remarked, "Honey, why don't you color or read, okay? We have a while yet before we get to our final destination."

Kelly eyed Francine suspiciously and queried, "May we know where, now?"

Francine sighed and decided to tell her at least part of the truth.

She answered, "L.A... Look, your folks felt really bad that they had to put off your birthday dinner so they decided to have me bring both of you for the weekend. Is that okay?"

Kelly squealed in delight as she hugged Francine fiercely and commented, "Oh, thank you! This is gonna be so rad! I only wish Brynn could be here, too! She's always wanted to go out there and meet celebs!

Sometime later as the plane had reached altitude and Kelly had nodded off Jenny tapped her with no response and then tapped Francine who asked, "What is it, Sweetie?"

Jenny rubbed her tummy stating, "I don't feel good, Aunt Francie! Can we go home now?"

Francine saw that Jenny wasn't playing around as she nudged Kelly awake and commented, "I have to get Jenny to the bathroom quick. Can you order iced tea for us and whatever's good for an upset stomach, please?"

Kelly yawned and remarked, "Mom usually gives her ginger ale. No problem."

Francine no sooner got Jenny to the bathroom then Jenny threw up!

Coming back a while later she got Jenny settled back in her seat and sat down as Kelly gave Jenny a blanket answering, "You'll be all right, Kiddo."

The flight attendant came by with their drinks and as Francine thanked her she noticed Kelly's drink and questioned, "What is that?"

Kelly smiled and stated, "It's my birthday drink. They call it a Pink Lady-"

Francine picked it up as Kelly was about to sip it and glared at the attendant responding curtly, "You are aware she's only sixteen? Not twenty one! I could have your job, Lady!"

Kelly was about to protest when the attendant smiled and answered carefully, "Ever hear of a Virgin drink? It's pink grapefruit juice with Sprite and a cherry. Try it."

Francine took a sip and slowly nodded giving the drink back to Kelly replying, "Here. I'm sorry. It's fine."

Kelly shook her head as she watched Francine's expression and thought, What did she think I ordered? Whew...

Landing a couple of hours later they were met in the terminal by Amanda, who hugged both her girls stating, "Happy Birthday, Kelly! Good surprise?"

Kelly grinning from ear to ear answered, "The best, Mom! Thanks! Where's Dad?"

Amanda distracted by Jenny commented, "He's back at the hotel taking a nap even though all day he'd been telling me he doesn't get jet lag..."

She knelt down to Jenny asking, "Sweetheart, what's the matter?"

Jenny leaned against her mother moaning, "I don't feel good, Mommy. Can you make me better?"

Kelly piped up, "She barfed on the way here-"

Amanda shook her head stating firmly, "Kelly!"

Kelly protested, "Well, she did! Ask Aunt Francine! Anyway, I got a cool drink called a Pink Lady and-"

Amanda was floored as she glared at Francine querying, "What? How did that happen?"

Francine sighed and remarked, "Relax, Mama Bear! It was a Virgin one. Can we get our luggage and go already?"

Amanda nodded as she picked up Jenny and led the way responding, "Okay, okay."

On the way to the luggage carousel Amanda asided to Kelly, "Think Aunt Francine needs a nap as well?"

Kelly giggled as Francine walking beside them answered, "You know, maybe I do. It's not easy going cross country with two wonderful but fussy girls!"

Amanda chuckled stating, "You're preaching to the choir, Francine..."

TBC


	65. Chapter 65

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 65

When the group arrived at the hotel finally Francine queried in the elevator, "All right. Who stays with whom here?"

Amanda stated, "Kelly can bunk with you and since Jenny's not well, she stays with Lee and me."

Looking at Kelly she asked, "Honey, can you help me with Jenny first and then go get settled with Aunt Francine, please?"

Kelly nodded slowly answering, "Sure, Mom."

Francine remarked as she picked up the bags, "I'll take your stuff with me. See you in a bit."

Kelly sighed as she followed her mother and Jenny when they all exited the elevator at the correct floor.

As Amanda opened her hotel room door Lee came over to greet his girls with a smile and hugging Kelly first replied, "Hi, Beautiful! Happy Birthday! Surprised?"

Kelly nodded returning the hug commented, "Totally, Daddy! This is so great!"

Lee chuckled kissing her and answered, "Beats ordering takeout, doesn't it?"

Kelly beamed responding, "Oh, a hundred times better!"

Lee then noticed Jenny in Amanda's arms and concernedly asked, "What's up, Buttercup?"

Jenny moaned, "I feel yucky, Daddy!"

Amanda giving Jenny to Lee remarked before Kelly could, "She got sick on the plane. Put her in the other bed while I call Room Service for some ginger ale and meds."

Lee bringing Jenny over laid her down as Kelly got the pajamas out and between the two of them got Jenny comfortable.

Kelly then remembered Ryder and pulling him out of the bag gave him to Jenny stated softly, "Here's your pal, Squirt. Don't worry. You'll be okay soon."

Jenny nodded and replied, "Thanks, Kelly. I'm sorry I got sick."

Kelly kissed her cheek commenting, "Hey... Not your fault. You probably were so excited about the trip your tummy couldn't handle it. Just relax for a while and I'll see you later, okay? Love you."

Motioning Lee and Amanda over by the door she responded quietly, "I had to bring Ryder because Tristan Harris from down the street took Chester from Jenny at school and messed him up bad. His ears are ripped and he's all dirty. I-I didn't know what else to do since I couldn't fix him on the way here, you know?"

Lee shook his head stating, "I'll just have a talk with him when we get back and-"

Kelly shook her head answering, "It's okay, Dad. I talked to him already. He won't mess with Jenny any more."

Amanda didn't like the sound of that statement and questioned her intently, "Meaning what, Young Lady?"

Kelly saw her mother's unhappy stare and put up a hand to reassure her responding quickly, "It's fine, Mom. I just talked. No hitting, all right?"

Lee groaned replying, "I should hope not, Kelly. We taught you better than that."

Kelly shook her head commenting, "Oh, believe me! I was pissed about it but yes, I do know better. Besides, his dad was there so between the two of us he got the message how wrong it was."

There was a knock at the door and Lee asked, "Who is it?"

The voice answered, "Room Service."

Kelly responded, "Be right there."

Looking at Amanda she asked, "You don't need me any more right now, do you? I'm kinda wiped and I wanna take a shower, okay?"

Amanda smiled and gave her a hug stating, "No. Go ahead, Sweetheart. And thanks for helping us out with Jenny."

Lee gave her a hug also commenting, "Yeah, you go on and relax. Let Aunt Francine know if you want any snacks. I'll call her in a while when we find out what's going on with Jenny and then we can plan on dinner, all right?"

Kelly nodding looked over at Jenny remarked, "See ya, Munchkin."

Jenny waved and called back, "Bye, Dodo!"

Lee and Amanda chuckled as Kelly left and Room Service came in with supplies.

He commented to Amanda, "Takes me back to the boys... "Dweeb" and "Doofus".

Amanda shaking her head giggled as she then concentrated on the supplies that were brought in for Jenny's recovery.

Hopefully she'd be okay before dinner...

Meanwhile Kelly knocked on the door of the room she was sharing with Francine.

Opening it Francine let her in and asked, "How's Jenny?"

Kelly yawned commenting, "Mom got her ginger ale and some other stuff so hopefully she'll be fine later. Dad said I could get snacks since we don't know when dinner will be."

Looking at her watch Francine nodded and answered, "All right. Since we do have some time, why don't you get a shower and I'll order some stuff, okay? I went ahead and unpacked for you. Your things are in the bathroom already."

Kelly nodded and as she headed toward the bathroom she did a double take as she saw a gorgeous pink dress hanging up! Beside it were matching shoes and on the vanity were matching earrings!

Whirling back to Francine she gulped and asked slowly, "Was-Was that the dress we saw in New York? The one Mom thought was too expensive?"

Francine nodded and smiled giving her a hug stating, "One and the same! Happy Birthday, Kelly!"

Kelly remarked happily, "Thanks, Aunt Francine!"

Francine pulled back getting caught up in her happiness and cleared her throat replied, "Y-You're welcome, Honey. C'mon. Hurry up and go shower so we can chill for a while, huh?"

As Kelly went into the bathroom the phone rang.

Francine picked up answering, "Hello?"

It was Lee.

He responded, "Jenny's got a stomach bug. She should be all right in the morning but it's one of those twenty four hour things. Amanda just spoke to the hotel doctor on the phone and he told Amanda we just have to ride it out. We've got everything here and Amanda's staying with her of course."

Francine groaned and commented, "Poor kid. Are we rescheduling the dinner plans then?"

Lee sighed and responded, "Amanda insisted that we don't. No one else has arrived yet but I'll let you know when they do. Besides, I think I know of a way to have everyone together tonight. I'll talk to you later."

Hanging up Francine thought, There's always something with this family...


	66. Chapter 66

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 66

It was time.

Francine finished helping Kelly get ready and then finished working on her face when there was a knock at the door and Kelly stated, "I'll get it. It's probably Dad."

But the biggest surprise came as she opened the door and her friend Brynn was standing there!

Kelly was flustered of course and asked confusedly, "How did you-? When did you-? Oh, get in here already!"

The girls squealed and hugged at being reunited and as they chattered excitedly someone came in remarking, "Nice! I come all this way and you ignore me!"

Kelly turned and gulped at seeing Phillip standing there!

He asked, "What's the matter? You don't have a hug for your big bro?"

Kelly giggled and jumped into his arms giving him a big hug commenting, "Ooh! Thanks for getting Brynn here! You're the best!"

Phillip returned the hug shaking his head answering, "Sorry, Kell. Wasn't me. I'm in San Francisco now, remember?"

Phillip had been there a few years where he started his own business after college restoring classic cars and recently had become reaquainted with Suzanne, his first girlfriend from Arlington.

Kelly greeted Suzanne with a hug and queried teasingly,"Aren't you tired of his mug yet?"

Suzanne shrugged and quipped, "I'll see after tonight."

The trio laughed and Francine commented, "Okay. I'm all set. How about you, Kell?"

Kelly swallowed and nodded with Francine responding quickly, "No, no! No tears. We don't have time for that. Let's go..."

As they walked to the elevator Kelly turned remarking, "Wait. I wanna go see Mom and Jen first-"

Phillip turned her back around answering with a nod, "You will, Kid. Soon. C'mon."

They all entered the elevator and Kelly asked Brynn, "So you left at Study period? That means-"

Brynn raised her hands commenting, "My uncle was in town, I swear! He took me to Dulles where I met up with your folks and we all came in together."

Kelly shook her head as tears came to her eyes and she apologized responding, "I'm so sorry I was so mad about you not being home and all."

Francine patted her shoulder answering softly, "It's the element of surprises, Dear. In other words, they got you good!"

Laughing as they all came out of the elevator they walked to the hotel banquet room where Jamie stood at the entrance and held out an arm for Kelly querying, "May I escort you to your table, Miss?"

Kelly swallowed and replied, "Can I at least hug you first? I didn't know you were gonna be here either!"

Jamie pretended annoyance and nodded slowly sighing as she hugged him and he stated, "Happy Birthday, Sis!"

Then a voice remarked, "Oh, for heaven's sake! May I greet her now?"

Another voice responded, "You heard her. Bring her in already!"

Kelly came in seeing Grandma Dotty and Grandpa Curt and going to hug both answered, "I'm gonna cry now! You stinkers!"

Then Lee appeared answering, "Hey! Is that any way to talk about your loving family?"

Kelly went to him next and hugging him cried, "You're too much! I love you, Dad!"

Lee held her and clearing his throat stated, "I love you too, Baby. But there's two more people that want to see you... Look at the screen up front."

As Kelly looked to the front of the room at the video screen where she saw Amanda and Jenny waving and Amanda blew a kiss to her responding happily, "Happy Birthday, Sweetheart! I love you! You look absolutely gorgeous! Thank you, Francine!"

Francine nodded and asided to Kelly, "Dodged a real bullet there. Could've gone either way."

Jenny then blew a kiss as well asking, "Are you happy now, Dodo? I wish I could come down there. Looks like fun! Happy Birthday!"

Lee shook his head answering , "You stay where you are, Young Lady. We'll see you later. Feel better, okay?"

Jenny sighed stating, "Okay, Daddy. Nuts!"

The group laughed as Kelly blew another kiss and replied, "Love you guys, too. And Squirt, I promise to save some cake for you, all right? Bye. See you later..."

The screen went dark as everyone went to the big table where there were horderves and drinks set up and then they gathered at the table to sit and relax as everyone caught up with their lives of late...


	67. Chapter 67

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 67

After dinner Lee got up from the table and went to the microphone in the front of the room and stated to the family, "Could I have your attention, please?"

The group stopped chatting and looked to Lee as he remarked, "Thanks. Today marks my daughter's sixteenth birthday and for the life of me I...I don't know how that happened. I mean one minute she was three and the next she's this beautiful young lady you all see here..."

Kelly gulped and shaking her head commented softly, "Daddy, don't make me cry."

Lee swallowed hard and asked, "Me not make you cry? Honey, I'm crying on the inside already! But all day I was trying to figure out just how to tell you tonight-"

Just then Francine answered, "Look at the screen. I believe help has arrived."

As Lee turned he saw Amanda come on the screen and she replied softly, " I have, indeed. Kelly... As long as I've known your daddy he's denied it to the hilt, but I know for a fact he's shy."

Everyone chuckled except Lee who pointed to the screen and responded, " Hey...Stop telling people that, huh? It's not true."

Amanda giggled and smiling commented, "Ohh, right! Anyway, I heard a song a while back that just may convey everything here. It's time for Lee to dance with his little girl who isn't so little any more, but always will be in his heart...Boys? Can you set that up now, please?"

Jamie set up the video camera while Phillip had the song "Butterfly Kisses" by Bob Carlisle play through the sound system as Lee and Kelly began to dance slowly with Kelly smiling commenting, "I love this song."

As they continued Lee stopped her at one point and remarked, "Something's missing here, though."

Kelly smiled querying, "What?"

Lee sighed answering, "How about you take your shoes off and put your feet on top of mine like you used to?"

Kelly blushed stating, "Daddy, I'm not five anymore. I don't want to hurt your feet!"

Lee grinned and cocked his head replyng, "C'mon. Make your old man happy."

Kelly grinned back and responded, "Only if you stop calling yourself old. You're not old."

Lee narrowed his eyes and asked, "Okay. What am I then?"

Kelly removed her shoes and holding Lee's hands as he helped her to stand on his feet stated happily, "Distinguished."

Lee groaned gesturing to Curt and remarked, "Grandpa's distinguished. Think again..."

Kelly sighed as she thought hard and answered, "Okay, how about debonair?"

Lee guffawed as they danced once more and he replied, "No need to suck up, Honey. You are in my will, trust me-"

Kelly gasped and shook her head commenting, "Daddy, stop talking about that stuff! We're supposed to be having fun here, okay?"

Lee held her close and kissed her temple answering, "You're right, Sweetheart. And your mom's right. You are gorgeous tonight. Aunt Francine is pretty good with makeup but I'll tell you something. Even if you didn't have any on, you'd still be the prettiest one here..."

As the song ended the two walked back to the table hand in hand as everyone clapped and Kelly sighed responding, "Now who's sucking up? You must want something real bad from me, Daddy."

As they sat back down at the table Lee looked at everyone there asking, " I am not sucking up! Am I right or aren't I?"

Curt chuckled and shaking his head replied, "Don't ask me. I think all the ladies are pretty here tonight."

Dotty smiled with a knowing look to her husband and responded lightly, "Appropriate answer, Dear."

Curt protested in earnest stating, "You know I meant it! Didn't you, Kelly?"

Kelly leaned over and gave Curt a kiss on the cheek commenting to Dotty, "He sure did, Grandma."

Dotty sighed remarking, "He only says things like that to stay out of the doghouse with me. But fortunately he hasn't done anything lately to upset me so he's telling the truth now."

Phillip then shook his head querying, "Hey, how about us guys? We cleaned up pretty well here too, you know."

Kelly teased as she got up to hug her brothers, "Oh, okay. You're pretty, too!"

With that they jumped up and started chasing her squealing form around the room as Lee and the others chuckled watching the siblings horse around!

After a moment Francine saw Lee's expression change as he swallowed hard and she touched his arm asking, "Hey...You okay?"

Lee shrugged and replied lightly, "Yeah. Just got some stuff on my mind. I've got something to talk to Kelly about later and it's not gonna be as fun as this party is..."

Francine got up remarking suddenly, "That reminds me. Hold off on the cake until I get back, okay? I have her present back in the room."

Lee shook his head stating, "You didn't have to get her anything else, all right? She loves the outfit and jewelry alone already. And bringing her and her sister out here to celebrate? That put her over the top, literally. She's having a great time, believe me."

Francine patted his back before leaving replying, "I know. But this will be a nice finish to the evening..."

As she left Lee shook his head thinking, Kelly, when I think of how you almost didn't have Amanda and me in your life... I've never been more grateful that things turned out the way they did, Honey...

TBC


	68. Chapter 68

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 68

Francine returned swiftly with her gift and everyone there including Amanda and Jenny from the video screen sang to her as the hotel staff brought out the cake!

Lee smiled stating, "Make a wish, Honey."

As Kelly sat there with tears in her eyes Phillip joked, "C'mon already. They'll turn the fire extinguisher on if you don't blow 'em out now!"

Dotty admonished her grandson softly with a poke to his arm, "You stop that! She'll be fine."

Kelly then blew the candles out and everyone clapped as the cake was then being cut into pieces and distributed among the family.

Kelly then asked one of the servers, "Could you put aside two pieces for my mom and sister? I'll take them up later."

But Jamie remarked, "That's okay, Kell. We gotta go talk to Mom anyway."

He and Phillip hugged Kelly responding, "See ya later, Alligator."

Kelly smiled answering, "After a while, Crocodiles!"

They left with the cake pieces and Dotty commented, "Well, Sweetheart. How about opening some gifts, hmm?"

She opened the first one from Brynn which was a scarf that perfectly complimented the tweed jacket and skirt her parents got her the year before for Christmas.

Kelly hugged her stating, "This will be great in the fall! Thanks, Brynn!"

Next she opened from her grandparents a leatherbound journal with the inscription inside saying, "For wherever life takes you, we'll be with you always. Love, Grandma and Grandpa."

Kelly hugged them responding happily, "Thanks you guys! I love you!"

They hugged her back and Curt clearing his throat answered, "Many happy returns, Muffin."

Kelly gulping opened a card next from Jenny. It simply said, "Come upstairs for mine. It will make you shine! Love Jenny."

It was in Amanda's writing but she got up commenting, "Thanks everybody. I'll never forget this night. It was great."

Lee nudged Francine noticing her bag and queried, "What about yours?"

Kelly overhearing replied, "But Aunt Francine! You got me and Jenny here and the super outfit! You've been way too generous!"

Francine smiling gave the bag to Lee remarking to Kelly, "Quite right. Here you go. Brynn and I have a movie to watch now anyway. I believe you will have something else to do. Goodnight, all."

Kelly watching Francine and Brynn leave asked Lee, "What did she mean by that, Dad?"

Just then Dotty and Curt were getting up from the table and Dotty kissed Kelly stating, "We're going up to our room now, Sweetheart. See you in the morning. Thank you for letting us celebrate with you."

Kelly kissed both grandparents and nodded answering, "Thanks for everything. I love you."

It was just Lee and Kelly now and Lee clearing his throat replied, "Well, let's go up for a bit and see your mom and sister. We'll come back down in a while, okay?"

They got to the room as Jenny got up from bed and went to hug Kelly commenting, "Thanks for the cake but Mom said I can't have it 'til tomorrow."

Amanda sighed responding to Lee, "Her stomach needs time to rest, that's all."

She guided Jenny back to bed stating, "C'mon, Honey. Lie back down."

As she got back in bed she protested, "But what about my present? Can't she see it yet?"

Amanda nodded commenting, "Of course. That's why they're here, Sweetie."

Jenny clapped her hands remarking excitedly, "Goody!"

Bending over the side of the bed she reached underneath pulling out a gift bag and gave it to Kelly answering, "Mom helped me shop 'til I dropped!"

The family laughed as Kelly took the bag and sitting on the edge of the bed opened the bag removing the pink tissue paper surrounding the gift.

Kelly pulled out a jewelry box and opening it found a pretty gold Emerald birthstone necklace inside!

Everyone oohed and aahed as Kelly took it out and Lee helped her put it on answering softly, "It's looks great on you, Honey."

Jenny saw Kelly's face and queried, "Are you gonna cry? I didn't mean to make you sad, Kelly."

But Kelly pulled Jenny to her gently and kissing her cheek shook her head as she gulped stating, "N-No, Squirt. I love it and I love you, okay? Thanks. You're the best!"

Then hugging Amanda Kelly cried, "Thanks, Mom! I-I don't know where I'd be without you and Daddy today!"

Amanda sighed as she held Kelly tightly and kissed her temple responding, "We're so grateful to have you in this family, Sweetheart. We don't want you to ever forget how much we love you, okay?"

Kelly nodded as tears flowed and she shook her head stating, "Never..."

Lee cleared his throat as Kelly and Amanda composed themselves finally and he remarked gesturing to the boys, "Ahem...All right. Your brothers have something for you also. Guys?"

Phillip commented, "Kelly, we know you still have some lessons left to take for Driver's Ed. So... When the day finally comes for you to get a car, this will be yours."

Jamie handed her a photo of a classic two door blue Ford Mustang!

Kelly jumped up and squealed, "Are you kidding?! Oh my gosh! How cool! Thank you!"

As she hugged her brothers Lee took a look at the picture and whistled while Amanda looked also at the car and shook her head answering, "Boys, this is an awfully expensive car! How did you-"

Phillip shook his head at Amanda commented, "Mom, it's okay. I got a great deal for it through some friends of mine. I'm still restoring it but when it's finished, it's gonna be great!"

He then replied to Lee, "And Dad, you can even get a look at it and check it out. The only thing she'll have to do is get insurance and her gas because Jamie took care of the parts and labor, okay?"

Lee sighed and asked Amanda, "Well... Honey, what do you think?"

Amanda stated with a shrug thoughtfully," I guess it'll be all right. As long as she does well on her test and the actual driving, I don't see why not-"

Kelly hugged both her parents and commented, "Thank you and don't worry! I'll be careful!"

As Lee pulled back from her he responded firmly, "I'll make sure you are! It's not gonna be just you and Brynn after you get your license, Young Lady. I'm taking you out myself to show you the ropes. Driving is a privilege but it's a responsibility that you can't take lightly, all right?"

Kelly gently mocked him asking, "Now where have I heard that before? Oh, yeah. When you were teaching Phillip and Jamie to drive."

Seeing her father's look of consternation cross his face she giggled and kissed his cheek answering softly, "I get it, Dad. I'll be okay."

Taking the car photo from her mother she commented quickly, "I'm gonna go show Aunt Francine and Brynn now. They're gonna flip!"

She ran out of the room as Amanda looked over at Jenny who had fallen asleep again and going to her remarked quietly, "We must have bored her with the car talk."

Lee sighed as he tucked Jenny back in and kissed her forehead stating, "I for one am glad we didn't give her the cake now. She'd be as excitable as Kelly is right now. Whew!"

Amanda nodded giggling answering, "Sugar high running rampant."

She then noticed the boys still there and queried, "Something else, Fellas?"

Jamie nodded as they all sat down on the other bed and he responded, "Yeah. Carrie called me the other day and asked if Phillip and I were busy this summer. She's going to Estoccia to help out there for a while and wanted to know if we wanted to go. J.J.'s excited to go anyway since Carrie's talked about how Dad helped people there."

Amanda smiled commenting, "That's a wonderful idea, Honey. I'm sure your dad would be very happy about you all going but please keep in touch with us, all right? You're older but we're entitled to still worry about you, aren't we?"

Phillip and Jamie nodded as they hugged Amanda remarking, "Yes, Mom."

Lee smiled answering, "They'll be fine, Sweetheart. They know if they run into any trouble they can call us, huh?"

Amanda nodded as they all got up from the bed and stated, "Yes, they do..."

The boys yawned and Phillip replied, "Well, we're gonna hit the sack. See you tomorrow."

They all hugged and the boys went off to their rooms as Lee turned to get some things out of his suitcase.

Amanda asked, "You're going to talk to Kelly now?"

Lee swallowed hard and nodding remarked slowly, "Yes. It might take a little while so don't wait up, okay?"

Amanda stated, "Do you need any help with it? I could have Francine come stay with Jenny-"

Lee shaking his head kissed her gently responding, "I'll be all right. It won't be easy but Kelly's older and it's time we had this conversation. Don't worry, huh?"

But as Amanda watched Lee leave the room and she prepared for bed, all she could do was worry about this very important talk of theirs...

TBC


	69. Chapter 69

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 69

Lee and Kelly came into the banquet room later that evening for their talk.

Kelly remarked as they sat down on the nearby sofa, "What's this about, Dad? You sounded mysterious before and it kinda worried me. Are you or Mom sick?"

Lee shook his head and stated reassuringly, "No, it's nothing like that. But I got something the other day from John Kirk. You remember him? He was Grandma Rose's lawyer and he helped us with finalizing custody of you. But first..."

He reached into the bag he brought with him and pulled out Chester who had been fixed up and cleaned like brand new!

Handing him to Kelly he commented, "Here you go, Honey."

Kelly was astonished as she asked holding her cherished friend, "But how-I left him at home! I swear, Dad!"

She then shook her head and replied quietly, "Wait...Aunt Francine? She's too much!"

Lee chuckled and responded, "Yeah. Sometimes way too much...But she's been a good friend to us and believe me, you don't want her for an enemy."

Kelly smiled and nodded commenting, "She's cool. She gets me, you know?"

Lee answered, "I get you too, okay? But I'm only your dad, so-"

Kelly kissed him remarking softly, "The best anyone could have."

Lee cleared his throat and stated, "Thank you, Sweetheart. I, uh, hope you still feel that way when I give you this. Kelly, this was among your grandmother's papers that Mr. Kirk had. Your mom and I have Rose's papers from her old house but this wasn't in there. It's from your birth mother Eva..."

Lee swallowed and shook his head slowly as he gave her the envelope and commented, "I didn't know anything about this or what's in it. Now there is a trust from her and I had it checked out because she was involved in the wrong side of our business and I had to be sure the money was clean, which thankfully it is. Your grandmother added to it over the years up until she died but it's safely in my account which we'll work out when you're of age to receive it, okay?"

As Kelly nodded slowly Lee put up a hand replying, "Wait. I have something else here..."

He pulled out a small box from his jacket pocket answering softly, "She-She asked me in a letter to save this for you. It's a bracelet that I'd given to her from after we'd gotten to know one another. I had planned to propose but before I could she told me about marrying Angelo Spinelli. I don't know if you remember me telling you about that? You asked me one time a while back about her..."

Seeing Kelly's pensive expression he sighed and gestured to the envelope stating, "Well. I'll be quiet now and let you look at it. If you want to know something that isn't there just ask, all right?"

Kelly commented, "Okay."

She opened the envelope and a photo hit the floor as she took out the paper with it.

Lee picked it up and slowly gave it to her responding shakily, "It's of you and Eva. I guess the day you were born."

Kelly opened the letter. It was dated May 3rd, 1982.

She read aloud:

"My Darling Kelly Evelyn,

At last you have arrived and as I lay here holding your beautiful tiny form in my arms, I cannot help but wonder what your life will be like without me to guide you safely through it. It was never my intention to leave you but my life has become far too complicated and dare I say dangerous to have you with me. I know it will be hard to understand how I could ever think of leaving you behind but you will be well loved and protected by not only your grandmother but also your father one day.

So it is with a heavy heart and great sadness that I must leave you with your grandmother Rose Morgan. She is a wonderful woman who will be there to watch you blossom into the fine and strong young lady I know you will be one day. Love and kisses forever. Your mother, Eva."

Kelly gulped and wiping away a stray tear she queried, "She didn't even mention you by name. Why?"

Lee clearing his throat as he looked at the letter replied gently, "I guess because she was afraid that if the wrong people found out about you, that you'd be taken. She must have figured out a way to safely get you to your grandmother. Thank God for that, Baby."

Kelly looked at the photo and then began to tremble and sank down to the floor!

Lee pulled her close and alarmed queried, "What's wrong, Sweetie? Tell me!"

Kelly covered her face in her hands and began rocking back and forth as she began to cry in anguish, "I remember, Daddy! I remember!"

Lee joined her on the floor and held her as he quietly murmured, "What do you remember, Kelly?"

Kelly visibly shaken now cried, "I had a nightmare about it! It was at the airport, wasn't it? You and Mom and me and Aunt Francine and Uncle Billy! And Mom was hold-holding a gun on Eva, right?! And then you were trying to get to me and then there was an explosion, right?!"

Kelly began to sob then and Lee was trying to comfort her when Amanda suddenly appeared into the room and going down to the floor gently brought Kelly to her arms and rocked her as the young girl wailed asking, "Why did she wanna hurt us, Mom? Daddy? Why?"

As Amanda rubbed her back trying to soothe her Lee kissed the top of Kelly's head murmuring softly, "It's all right, Sweetie. Everything's gonna be all right. Don't you worry."

He then got up slowly and went over to the far wall where there was a phone and dialed Francine's room.

When she answered Lee remarked swallowing hard, "Uh, Kelly's gonna be with Amanda and I tonight. Would you mind getting her night things and take Jenny to your room now, please?"

He then stated with concern as he looked at Kelly and Amanda huddled on the floor as Francine asked, "What happened?"

Lee replied, "Um, I'll tell you tomorrow. She's not in good shape right now. We'll be up soon though, okay? Thanks..."

They hung up and Lee went back over and carefully scooping Kelly up walked out to the elevator with Amanda, who brought everything that Lee had back in a bag.

As they got on the elevator and went up to their floor Lee shook his head sadly answering, "Why did I do something so stupid? I should've let you come with us! You knew it was gonna be bad, didn't you?"

But Amanda caressed his cheek and commented softly, "Sweetheart, you couldn't have known! You were just giving her the bracelet and talking to her about Eva. I didn't know she would remember that awful day, either! It was so long ago..."

When they got off at their floor Francine met them at their room with the hotel doctor stating, "I wasn't sure if she was sick or-"

Amanda nodded answering as she took Kelly's things, "Thank you, Francine. And thanks for letting Jenny stay with you and Brynn tonight. We'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

They parted and Lee brought Kelly into the room and put her on the bed remarking, "Honey. We're gonna have the doc check you out for a minute, all right? We'll be right over there, huh?"

Kelly barely nodded as the doctor checked her over carefully.

After a few minutes he commented coming over to them at the other side of the room, "She seems to be in some sort of shock. I'm not totally sure but has she repressed something recently that caused this?"

Lee sighed and shook his head answering, "No. It was from a while ago. We're going to be leaving tomorrow. Is there anything you can give her that will help her sleep tonight, Doc?"

The doctor nodded and responded, "I can give her a light sedative but I suggest you take her to your regular doctor when you get home."

Lee and Amanda nodded as Lee commented, "We will, Doc. Thank you."

The doctor gave Amanda the sedative replying, "She should be all right for the trip home but call downstairs if you need anything else tonight, hmm?"

Amanda answered, "We will. Thank you, Doctor. Goodnight."

Lee walked him out as Amanda got Kelly changed for bed and tucked her in where Jenny was earlier and giving her the pill and some water responded, "Here, Sweetheart. Take this. You'll be better soon, I promise."

As Lee came back Kelly swallowed stating, "I'm sorry, Daddy. I ruined everything."

Lee shook his head as he sat down on the edge of the bed and whispered, "No, no! You didn't, Sweet Pea. But we'll talk about it later, okay? You just try to go to sleep now, all right? We love you."

Amanda taking the glass from Kelly then brought Chester over to her replying, "You're not too old to have this guy with you, huh?"

Kelly took him from Amanda as she kissed her and commented quietly, "Thanks, Mom."

Lee then kissed her and got up whispering, "Night, Honey."

Amanda and Lee then got ready for bed themselves but knew sleep would be a long time in coming for them as they worried about their daughter that night...

TBC


	70. Chapter 70

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 70

It was two A.M. as Lee and Amanda were sleeping but Kelly was in the midst of a bad dream!

Kelly could see the airport and envisioning everyone, could hear the conversation as Lee demanded that the bomb that was rigged to her be removed at once!

She heard Amanda who had a gun on Eva state, "For once in your miserable life Lady, you're gonna do right by your child and tell Lee the truth!"

Then she saw strange men swoop in and remove the bomb from her and Francine grabbing her in the nick of time as everything blew!

Kelly then awoke from her dream screaming, "Daddy! Mommy! Where are you?!"

Lee and Amanda jumped from their bed and rushed to Kelly who was shaking!

Amanda turned on the light and responded softly, "Kelly, you're all right. We're right here, Sweetheart!"

Lee wrapped her in his arms and kissed her temple stating, "Mommy and I are here, Honey. You're-You're safe. Shh... Just relax, Baby."

Kelly gulped and shuddered asking, "Why did you have a gun, Mom? What did Eva do, Daddy?"

Lee put Kelly in Amanda's arms and answered, "I'll be right back..."

Going out of the room he went to Francine's room and knocked quickly.

She opened the door and looking back to make sure the girls were okay shut the door slightly and clearing her throat asking softly, "What's up? How's Kelly?"

Lee shook his head and sighed commenting, "Not good. Could you get a hold of Pfaff and tell him we're bringing Kelly into the Agency as soon as we land from Dulles and he can start helping her?"

Francine nodded responding, "Okay. What about Jenny and Brynn?"

Lee sighed and remarked, "Call Dotty now and ask if Jenny can go home with her for a few days. And if you can, see if you can get Brynn to O.C. since her family's still there for another day."

Francine nodded and seeing his worried expression squeezed his hand gently and stated, "Hey...Kelly's gonna be all right. She's a tough kid. Whatever's going on with her, you are not to blame, huh?"

Lee slowly nodded and giving her a hug responded warmly, "Thanks. I was just telling her earlier what a good friend you've been to this family."

Francine faintly smiled answering, "You're welcome. Billy, too. He would've been here if he hadn't been sick and Jeannie made him stay home. I'll call him and fill him in on this though, okay?"

Lee nodded and commented, "All right. I'd better get back. See you later."

When Lee returned to the room Amanda had gotten Kelly dressed and was getting ready herself stating, "I think the sooner we get home the better, huh?"

Lee nodded kissing Amanda answering, "Right, Honey. Thanks. Let me get changed and we can go."

In another half hour they left their hotel room and stopped by Francine's room to say goodbye to Jenny.

Jenny asked, "Can't I go with you, Mommy?"

Amanda hugged her and gave her a kiss remarking wistfully, "No, Honey. See, Kelly isn't feeling well and we have to go see the doctor with her. But you're gonna have fun with Grandma and Grandpa at their house while we're gone, okay? We'll call you tonight. We love you."

Lee kissed Jenny and hugged her responding, "Be good, okay? And we're glad you're feeling better, Sweetheart."

Then Kelly swallowing hard hugged her querying slowly, "Do you mind if I hold onto Chester for a while? He makes me feel better."

Jenny smiled answering, "Sure. So do Mom and Dad."

Kelly sighed and nodded kissing her and replying, "I-I know. I love you, Squirt."

Jenny hugged her remarking, "Love you, too."

Then Brynn who came to the door hugged Kelly commenting, "Feel better, Pal. And don't worry about school, okay? I've got your back."

Kelly began to cry stating, "I-I love you. See you later."

Next they stopped by the boys room and Phillip remarked holding her, "You'll be all right, Kell. We've got the best parents looking out for us, right?"

Kelly nodded and then hugged Jamie and he responded, "We'll call you tonight. Love you."

Kelly gulped, "I love you guys, too. Thanks for being here."

The last stop was Dotty and Curt's room where Dotty held Kelly as she cried answering gently to her, "You'll be fine, Honey. We'll be talking to you, all right?"

Kelly hugged both her grandparents as she said, "Thanks for coming for my birthday. I love you."

Knowing Amanda needed a moment with her mother Lee took Kelly to the elevator.

Dotty hugged her daughter commenting firmly, "Kelly will be fine. You have to believe that, all right?"

Amanda nodded as tears fell and she gulped stating," I know Mother, but it's hell watching her go through this and not being able to help her with a simple hug or talk!"

Dotty nodded and pulled away responding, "You'd better go, Sweetheart. I love you."

They kissed and then Amanda went to the elevator trying to compose herself.

As the three went down in the elevator Kelly sighed replying softly, "I'm sorry, Guys. I ruined the weekend-"

Lee squeezed her hand as he held it and gently remarked, "No, Baby. You didn't. But you need help and we're gonna get it for you because that's how much we love you, okay?"

Kelly nodded as Amanda held her other hand commenting, "You'll be fine soon, Sweetie."

As they headed to the airport Lee and Amanda hoped that was true...

TBC


	71. Chapter 71

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 71

Lee and Amanda waited outside the Agency hospital room as Dr. Pfaff talked to Kelly trying to help her through her meltdown from the previous night.

Dr. Pfaff remarked, "All right, Kelly. Please tell me as much as you can remember about that dream you had about the airport when your parents and Francine and Billy were there with the Spinellis."

Kelly swallowed and stated with a sigh, "Okay... Well, these two guys were there laughing at Dad because I had a bomb strapped on me and he yelled at them to take it off but they wouldn't and then Mom and Mr. Spinelli and Eva came out and Mom h-had a gun on Eva and told her to tell Dad the truth about something-"

Dr. Pfaff asked gently, "The truth about what?"

Kelly shook her head and gulped commenting sadly, "I don't know, 'cause then Aunt Francine grabbed me when people started yelling and then the explosion happened! That's when I wake up!"

Looking at Dr. Pfaff she asked, "Can you find her so I can ask her why she did what she did to us? I gotta know! No mother I know would do the crap she did!"

Dr. Pfaff cleared his throat and queried, "Kelly, do you remember how old you were when this happened?"

Kelly shook her head slowly answering sadly, "No, but I know Grandma Rose was gone. That's when I lived with Manda-uh, Mom and Lee-I mean, Dad. Can I go to sleep now? I'm beat."

Dr. Pfaff nodded and touching her shoulder responded gently, "Of course. I'll be back later to check on you."

As he stepped out of the room he commented to the nurse who was going in, "Please give Kelly the sedative dose we discussed when she was brought in and continue to monitor her."

The nurse nodded and replied, "Yes, Dr. Pfaff."

Lee and Amanda stood up as Dr. Pfaff went over to the waiting area.

Lee asked, "Okay, Doc. What's going on with our kid?"

Dr. Pfaff smiled and commented, "The very fact that you trust me with her when you for years referred to me as a "quack" speaks volumes, Scarecrow. You've matured. I'm impressed."

Lee groaned and remarked irritatedly, "Cut the comedy, will ya? What about Kelly?"

Dr. Pfaff looked at Amanda and answered, "Always the charmer, isn't he?"

Amanda sighed and responded angrily, "Look! If you had been through as much as we have with that little girl, you wouldn't be so flip right now! Just tell us what we should be doing to help her so she can come home!"

Dr. Pfaff shook his head stating, "You know, I think I liked you two better when you were just working together. You've become too much like him to suit me, Mrs. King-"

With that Amanda pushed him up against the wall and glaring at him replied, "For the last damn time, it's Mrs. Stetson! Do you understand me?!"

Dr. Pfaff gulped and nodded as Lee squeezed his wife's shoulders answering quickly, "Hon-Honey, relax! Hey... Why don't you go call your mom and check on Jenny, huh? We promised we'd call, all right?"

Amanda swallowed hard as she let go of Dr. Pfaff responding softly, "I-I'm sorry. We're just really worried and it's getting to us, you know?"

Dr. Pfaff nodded and commented gently, "I understand, Mrs. Stetson. When you come back though, the three of us need to talk about how to proceed here."

Lee kissed Amanda's temple remarking softly, "She'll be okay, Sweetheart. She knows she has the family pulling for her, right?"

Amanda nodded as she pulled away from Lee and headed to a pay phone.

Meanwhile Lee asked, "Can I see her?"

Dr. Pfaff nodded and queried, "Of course, but I need to ask you. Do you remember how old Kelly was when the incident happened?"

Lee thought carefully and replied, "Four or five, I think. I can't be sure. Too much that went on with DCF and everything just all kinda ran together like a blur. I'm sorry I can't be more definite about it."

Dr. Pfaff slowly shrugged and answered, "It's fine, Scarecrow. We'll take it a step at a time, hmm?"

He gestured to Kelly's room and stated, "Go ahead and see her whenever you want. If you'd like, I could arrange for cots to be set up in her room for you both. But we don't have to decide anything right now."

Looking at his watch he responded, "Well, I have to check on some other patients. I'll be back to check on her in a while."

Lee took his hand and swallowing hard shook it answering, "Thank you. We do appreciate anything you can do to bring her back to us..."

Dr. Pfaff clearing his throat commented carefully, "I'll certainly try but I need you to remember something, Lee."

Lee shrugged and asked, "What?"

Dr. Pfaff sighed and replied, "You and Amanda have been extraordinary parents to her since she first came into your lives. Those of us that know you here are behind you both one hundred percent and you have no reason whatsoever to feel guilty about what's happened. She knows her family loves her and wants her well again. This problem stems from her birth mother, Eva Spinelli. Now to what extent I can't be sure yet, but we'll figure that out together."

As Dr. Pfaff left the area Lee went into Kelly's room and seeing her asleep pulled the chair close to the bed and sat down near his daughter. Noticing Chester on the floor he picked the horse up and carefully tucked him in with her whispering, "Daddy's right here, Honey. I'm not going anywhere..."

TBC


	72. Chapter 72

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 72

Lee was looking at a magazine in the room as Kelly began moaning in her sleep.

He took her hand and brushing the hair away from her face with the other hand he tenderly whispered, "Hey, Sweet Pea. I'm right here, okay?"

Kelly opened her eyes and slowly looking around the room glanced at Lee asking, "Dad? Where am I?"

Lee stated, "You're in the Agency hospital, Honey. You-You aren't feeling so great, so Mom and I brought you here to have our friend Dr. Pfaff take care of you."

Kelly then sat up slowly and queried, "Did he find her, Dad?"

Lee puzzled asked, "Who, Sweetie?"

Kelly yawned answering, "Eva. I asked him to find her so she could tell us why she did those awful things and tried to hurt me that day."

Lee felt as if a truck hit him as he replied carefully, "Um, Honey? There's something you gotta know-"

Just then Billy poked his head in querying, "All right if I come in?"

Lee got up and greeted him with a handshake saying, "Hey...How are you feeling?"

Billy nodded stating, "Good enough to be here now. Sorry I couldn't join you in L.A. but the doctor suggested no flying with my sinus infection."

Lee sighed and shook his head responding, "Ooh, that's rough."

Billy remarked gruffly, "Don't I know it! Between the doctor and Sargeant Jeannie, it was all I could do not to tear out of my house...But she means well and I'm damn lucky to have her."

Going over to Kelly he smiled and commented, "Did you enjoy your party, Dear?"

Kelly nodded and replied quietly, "Yeah. I missed you and Aunt Jeannie, but thank you both for the earrings. They'll go with everything."

Billy chuckled as he patted her hand answering, " You're welcome...Look out, Lee! She'll have dates lined up around the block before you know it-"

Lee shook his head stating, "Don't remind me, huh?"

Clearing his throat he then queried, "Uh, Sweetheart? I have to talk to Uncle Billy out there for a minute, okay? I'll be right back."

Kelly nodded as Lee kissed her cheek and she asked, "Where's Mom? Can I see her?"

Lee nodded and responded, "She was calling Grandma to check on Jenny but I'll send her right in."

As Lee and Billy walked out into the hall Amanda greeted Billy as she walked up to them stating, "How are you feeling, Sir? I'm sorry you and Jeannie couldn't make the trip."

Billy remarked, "Much better, thank you. From what Francine tells me, things aren't so good for Kelly right now. You go on in and we'll meet you in the conference room afterwards, hmm?"

Amanda worriedly looked at Lee querying, "Has something else happened?"

Lee swallowed and commented, "She just asked me before Billy came in if Pfaff had found Eva yet. She wants Eva to tell her why she did that stuff at the airport..."

Amanda sighed sadly and shaking her head replied, "Oh, Lee!"

Lee squeezed her hands gently and stated firmly, "I-I know! But she can't have us falling apart on her! We're her lifeline, all right? How's Jenny?"

Amanda answered, "She loves being with Mother and Curt but wants to be with us, too. I told her it would be a bit longer until we'd be home. Maybe we could go see her tonight, huh?"

Lee nodded and stated, "Well, let's see how Kelly is later. I don't feel right about leaving her as it is, you know?"

They all parted and Amanda came into Kelly's room and hugging her asked, "How ya doing, Sweetheart?'

Kelly shrugged and commented, "Okay, I guess. Where's Dad?"

Amanda sat in the chair that Lee just vacated and replied softly, "He and Uncle Billy had to talk about some things. Do you want me to get you anything, Honey?"

Kelly shook her head slowly as tears filled her eyes and she asked sadly, "I'm a mess aren't I, Mom?"

Amanda sighed and getting out of the chair answered as she gestured to Kelly, "Schooch over and let me join you here, okay?"

Kelly moved aside on the bed to allow Amanda to get beside her.

Amanda wrapped her arms around Kelly holding her close as she responded gently, "Kelly Evelyn Morgan Stetson...You are not a mess, Young Lady! Your daddy and I love you to pieces and we'll get through this together. Just like we get though everything else, all right? Now...Why don't you and Chester here take a nap, huh? I'm a bit tired myself, so I'll join you."

Kelly wiped away a stray tear and gulped remarking, "I'm sorry, Mom...If it wasn't for me freaking out last night-"

Amanda kissed her forehead and commented gently, "Hush now! Go to sleep."

Kelly leaned into Amanda as she closed her eyes.

As the nurse came in Amanda stated to her, "Could you let my husband know I'm gonna be here for a bit? He's in the conference room with Billy Melrose."

The nurse nodded as she made some notations on Kelly's chart answering, "I will, Mrs. Stetson..."

Amanda thanked her as she left and sighed as she looked at her daughter. She and Lee had a lot of work ahead of them to get Kelly well again. Shaking her head she thought, Damn you, Eva Spinelli!

TBC


	73. Chapter 73

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 73

Lee went to check on Kelly after his talk with Billy and saw Amanda asleep beside Kelly in the bed.

A nurse came in and whispered to Lee, "I didn't have the heart to wake either of them."

Lee nodded and asided, "I know, but I think my wife needs a change of scenery. Would you tell Dr. Pfaff we'll be back later?"

The nurse nodded as Lee then carefully went over and kissing Amanda's temple whispered, "Hey, Sweetheart? C'mon... Let's go see Jenny now, huh?"

Amanda stirred and answered, "Yeah, okay."

Lee helped extricate her from Kelly as she got out of the bed carefully.

As they got to the door Kelly stirred and asked sleepily, "M-Mom? Dad? Where are you going?"

Lee came back over and kissed her stating, "We're going to go see Jenny for a bit. We'll be back to have dinner with you though, okay? And Aunt Francine is gonna stop by to see you when she gets a chance, all right?"

Kelly queried slowly, "Okay. But tell me the truth. How sick am I?"

Lee swallowed as he stroked her cheek and commented gently, "You're not sick, Honey. But as much as Mom and I love you, we can't seem to fix whatever's wrong. And that's why you're here. So we can get you the help you need and we can all go home."

He then cupped her chin and remarked softly, "But listen, Sweetheart...You did absolutely nothing wrong. So don't blame yourself for anything that happened, all right?"

Kelly shook her head as tears filled her eyes and she replied, "You didn't either, Dad. I love you and Mom both!"

Lee hugged her and Amanda came over to hug her as Lee responded, "We know you do, Baby...Get some rest and we'll see you later, huh?"

Lee and Amanda took a moment to gather their thoughts as they sat in the car before leaving the Agency.

Lee shook his head slowly and stated, "I swear, Honey. It's like she's totally with it and then..."

Amanda swallowed hard and reached for his hand commenting, "I know, Sweetie. The thing that frustrates me the most is that she's in pain and we don't have the answer to magically heal her."

Lee remarked with a shrug, "Well, we know Eva's responsible. Looks like Kelly must have blocked out the fact that I told her about Eva being gone. God, what a mess!"

Amanda gulped asking, "What do we tell Jenny?"

Lee sighed answering slowly, "We tell her that Kelly's not feeling well and that we aren't sure what's going on-"

Amanda shook her head and queried, " That sounds a bit flimsy, don't you think? I mean-"

Lee hit the steering wheel with the palm of his hand and growled, " Damn it, Amanda! Look, Jenny's only eight years old. I don't want another kid traumatized, all right?! It's bad enough what's going on now-"

Then as he looked over at Amanda who was clearing her throat, he realized he upset her and sighing responded carefully stroking her arm, "Aw, Honey... I'm sorry. I'm just tired and frustrated-"

Amanda nodded and retorted pulling her arm away, "Yeah? Well, it hasn't been a ball for me either! You know, sometimes I think you have it in your head that you are the only one going through this! And I thought we had to be a lifeline for Kelly and we couldn't fall apart here?"

Lee commented slowly, "Y-Yeah. You're right, Sweetheart. So, what do you wanna do here? Do we wait to go see Jenny or-"

Amanda swallowed and shaking her head stated, "No. I'll go and think of something to tell her that won't be so bad. I think we need some space right now. I've decided to go home to grab an overnight bag and stay with Mother and Curt anyway. We'll take turns-"

Lee groaned responding, "Oh, c'mon! We just had a little argument-"

Amanda sighed and answered, "Lee...We have to be there for both our daughters. It certainly won't help if we're at each other's throats. Kids are sensitive to parents having trouble. I know from when Joe and I first started having problems what it did to the boys-"

Lee remarked cooly, "You and I are nothing like you and Joe were."

Amanda shrugged and replied, "You're right. But I don't want it to suddenly get to that point, you know? We still love each other but if we don't take care of this now it could pull us apart and I think you know that. Then what would we do?"

Lee sighed and responded, "Okay. But don't you think Kelly will blame herself if you aren't here? You just finished telling me that-"

Amanda put up a hand and replied, "If one of us is here with her she won't feel that way. She understands that we love her and aren't going to desert her. I'm sure she's missing Jenny as well but knows we need to check on her, all right?"

Lee nodded as he handed her the car keys and stated softly, " Okay...See you tomorrow?"

They hugged and as Amanda kissed him she answered, "I love you. Get some rest, all right?"

Lee swallowed and remarked gently, "Yeah...You, too."

As Amanda drove off Lee shook his head thinking, Good job there, Stetson! When are you gonna learn?!

TBC


	74. Chapter 74

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 74

Kelly was watching from her hospital room window as her parents parted, each going in different directions and sighed muttering, "What now?"

Francine entered the room and overhearing Kelly asked, "What, Honey?"

Kelly shook her head and turned to her commenting quietly, "Hey, Aunt Francine. What are you doing here?"

Francine came over to her and giving her a hug stated, "Just coming to see my cool girl, that's all. What's going on?"

Kelly remarked sadly, "Something's up with Mom and Dad. They said they were going to see Jenny, but only Mom left. Wonder why?"

Lee walked in at that moment and happened to hear the question and answered, "Honey, everything's fine. Believe me. But we decided it would be better if she and I took turns going to visit your sister until you're better, okay? She'll be back in the morning. Now who wants pizza for dinner, huh?"

Meanwhile Amanda was on her way to Rhode Island to see Dotty and called her commenting, "Hi, Mother. Listen, I'm coming by to spend the night. Is that okay? No. No, nothing's wrong. I just want to spend some time with Jenny, that's all. She's still missing us, I hope? Well, good! Give her a big kiss for me and tell her I'll be there soon, all right? I love you. See you shortly..."

As Dotty hung up with her daughter Curt queried, "Anything the matter?"

Dotty sighed and dialed the Agency hospital stating with a shake of her head, "Well, the fact that my daughter is coming to see Jenny alone doesn't make me feel good in the slightest. I know Kelly isn't well at the moment, but her sister should have both her parents here to reassure her that everything's all right, you know?"

Curt was baffled. All this fuss about who comes to visit the girl? Ridiculous!

He then checked himself silently shaking his head thinking, Every family is different. Including the one you married into! Keep quiet from now on. Let them ask if they want advice.

As the Agency hospital receptionist answered Dotty asked, "Yes, I need to speak to Lee Stetson, please? This is his mother in-law. He should be visiting with his daughter, Kelly..."

When Amanda arrived close to dinner time Jenny was beside herself and hugged Amanda tightly commenting, "I missed you, Mom! Where's Daddy?"

Amanda kissed her cheek and answered softly, "He's still with Kelly, Sweetheart... Why don't you and I have a talk over here, all right?"

As they sat on the family room couch Amanda cleared her throat and remarked, "Honey, Kelly has been having some bad dreams lately and that's why Daddy and I had her see a psychologist...That's someone who helps people that can't help themselves when they're sad the way Kelly's been lately. Do you understand, Sweetheart?"

Jenny sighed and shook her head asking, "Can't I make her feel better? She likes my knock-knock jokes from school!"

Amanda chuckled and tweaked her nose remarking, "Yes, Sweetie. Those are rather cute, but Kelly's not in the best mood for those yet. But she loves you and misses you bunches! I promise, okay?"

Jenny then asked, "But why didn't Daddy come?"

As Amanda was getting ready for her response Dotty scoffed and replied, "Because they had a little tiff and didn't want you to think they didn't love each other any more-"

Amanda gasped and stared at her mother answering, "Mother! Where did you hear that as if I didn't know?"

Dotty commented with an aside, "After dinner, Darling."

Jenny looked at both her mother and grandmother and then queried to Curt, "Grandpa, what are they talking about?"

Curt touseled his granddaughter's head and smiled remarking, "When you're older, you'll understand, Dear...Of course I'm older than any of you and even I don't understand."

Jenny then crinkled up her face at him and asked, "Huh?"

Amanda giggled and hugged Jenny stating, "It's all right, Sweetheart. We'll talk more after we eat. C'mon, let's help Grandma get everything on the table, hmm?"

Back at the hospital Lee and Kelly had their pizza and she then thought it was a good time to bring up the topic of her father staying behind while her mother went to visit Jenny and asked, "So. Why did Mom go and leave you here alone?"

Lee sighed and stated, "I'm not alone, huh? I'm here with my best girl...Um, one of my three best girls. I don't consider that alone. Do you?"

Kelly smirked and responded, "Dad! You know what I mean! I really wouldn't have minded if you and Mom went to Grandma's together. I mean, I am old enough to be here by myself."

Lee shrugged as he pulled a deck of cards out from his pocket and quipped, "I never did teach you the game of Gin, did I?'

Kelly shook her head commenting, "No, but you certainly taught me how to avoid a discussion easy enough. And you're still going to tell me later anyhow. But you're on. And thanks for hanging out with me..."

Lee shooting her an amused look chuckled and responded, "No... Thank you, Sweetie. Most girls your age think their dads are a drag."

Kelly leaned over to kiss him and replied softly, "Well, I lucked out with mine."

Lee narrowed his eyes at her answering suspiciously, "O-Okay, Miss Snow Job. What do you want? A raise in allowance, perhaps?"

Kelly shrugged remarking, "No. Why would you think that?"

Lee chortled and replied, "B-Because your mom showed me the picture of the boots you wanted at the mall and they cost more than a dry cleaning bill! Sorry, Sweetie. No dice. Let's play cards..."

As he was dealing out the cards Kelly watching him asked, "Well... What if they were for Brynn's birthday? Could I get them then?"

Lee sensed he was being hoodwinked and shook his head responding, "Nope. If they're for Brynn, then let her folks buy them..."

Kelly sighed knowing she overplayed her hand here as Lee went on to explain the game of Gin...


	75. Chapter 75

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 75

Lee smiled as he turned off the TV they had in Kelly's room and stated, "Nothing like a good game of Gin and a classic movie with the Duke, huh?"

Kelly got into bed yawning and remarked with a shrug, "It was fine, Dad."

Lee got her comfortable and answered shaking his head, "Well. Considering you beat me at Gin three times my guess is that you really do know how to play that game and you were just feeling sorry for me because Mom's not here. Am I right?"

Kelly shyly glanced his way and commented, "Maybe..."

Tickling her nose with Chester's and making her laugh he responded, "A-ha! It's okay, though. Really. I appreciate you looking out for me."

Kelly queried carefully, "So, what happened with you and Mom?"

Lee sighed as he sat on the edge of her bed and answered, "Well, we were going to go see Jenny together but we weren't sure collectively how to explain your problem to her. See... It hurts us when you kids hurt and we can't help you. So I told your mom that we could just say for now that you aren't feeling well but we don't know the cause which is why you're being checked out."

Kelly shook her head slowly and smirked stating, "So...Other than the fact that you just rambled like Mom, she's telling Jenny something the kid will actually believe?"

Lee groaned as Kelly laughed and he responded, "Yes, Miss Smarty Pants! Okay. It's late. Why don't you try and get some sleep, huh?"

Kelly was hesitant as she laid back against her pillow and murmured, "Dad...I'm kind of afraid to go to sleep. I mean, what if I have those dreams again? I'm not afraid of the dark, but-"

Lee nodded somberly and stated, "I know, Sweetheart. I'm here of course, but let me see what your mom can do."

He dialed Dotty's number and Curt answered, "Hello?"

Lee commented, "Hi, it's Lee. Can you ask Amanda to come to the phone, please? Kelly wants to say goodnight."

Curt smiled and responded, "Sure. Hold on..."

A few moments later Amanda got on remarking, "Hi, Honey. How's she doing?"

Lee commented, "We watched the Duke and she beat me three times at Gin."

Amanda smiled and asked, "Gin? Whoever taught her to play that?"

Curt who was nearby tapped Amanda and raised his hand guiltily.

Amanda nodded stating, "Curt did. Of course. Mother's game is Bridge. I should've known."

Lee clearing his throat answered, "Listen, Sweetheart. Kelly's not ready for sleep at the moment...I thought maybe you could help out with that?"

Amanda remarked slowly, "Ohh, I see. Sure. Put her on."

Amanda hadn't done it in a long time but she knew what Kelly needed.

Kelly took the phone from Lee and got on stating, "Hi, Mom."

Amanda replied, "Hi, Sweetie. You doing okay?"

Kelly shrugged as Lee held her hand and she answered, "I just don't wanna sleep yet if you know what I mean?"

Amanda nodded and responded gently, "It's all right, Honey. That's what we're here for. Now, make room for your daddy like you did for me earlier. I'll wait."

Kelly covered the receiver stating to Lee, "Mom wants you to sit next to me on the bed first."

She made room as Lee got comfortable next to his daughter and he asked, "Now what?"

Kelly queried to her mother, "Now what, Mom?"

Amanda commented, "Hold the phone so you both can hear me, all right?"

Kelly positioned the phone and Lee replied, "Got it, Sweetheart."

Amanda sighed and replied, "Okay. Here comes the Sunshine song. Lee? When I'm finished, we'll talk, okay?"

Lee smiled and answered, "All right, Honey. Take it away..."

As Amanda sang "You Are My Sunshine", Kelly leaned into Lee's arms and he gently rocked her to get her to relax.

As Amanda finished, it had the desired effect. Kelly was asleep!

Lee carefully got out of the bed and tucked Kelly in kissing her forehead.

He then took the phone over to the other side of the room and responded quietly, "You're amazing...And I'm really sorry about earlier, Honey. You're right, though. We should be a team on this. It's the hardest thing we've ever been through with her, huh?"

Amanda swallowed sadly and replied, "Yeah...That's why I'm hoping Dr. Pfaff will be able to help her."

Looking at her watch she stated softly, "Well, I'm gonna let you go now. You need to sleep as well."

Lee queried, "Before you go, how's Jenny?"

Amanda answered, "Well, she's missing you of course but I simply told her some of the truth. That she's had bad dreams and we don't know how to make it better for her, so she's getting a doctor's help right now."

Lee nodded slowly and shrugged commenting, "Oh, yeah. That's certainly a lot better than my "not feeling well" theory."

Amanda replied, "Honey. Jenny's only eight I know, but she can understand some things. That's why I thought we could try to explain it a bit better for her, you know?"

Lee stated, "Well. If I haven't said it in a while to you...I love you and I'm very glad you're a part of my life, okay?"

Amanda smiled and commented, "Duly noted and same here. I love you, too, Sweetheart. Goodnight."

Lee replied, "Goodnight, Honey."

Hanging up he checked to make sure Kelly was comfortable before he went to lay on the cot nearby.

Hopefully they'd both sleep through the night...

TBC


	76. Chapter 76

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 76

It was just before dawn when Kelly was once again faced with a dream.

This time she was in a room and much younger, tied to a chair with Amanda also tied up and Eva and two men she didn't recognize.

She looked at Amanda and asked, "Manda? Why are we here? I'm scared!"

Amanda swallowed hard and tried to assure her stating, "It's all right, Honey. I'm sure they'll tell us soon. Right, Eva?"

Eva nodded and going to Kelly knelt down to her and touching her knee gently remarked, "You are my greatest achievement, Kelly Evelyn. I brought you here to tell you how much I love you and to apologize for leaving you years ago-"

Amanda cut in shaking her head, "Oh, please! You think this is going to make Lee see you differently? To what end, Eva? He already is thanking God that Kelly is safely with him-"

Eva glared at Amanda and remarked bitterly, "If it hadn't been for you, I would've wound up with Lee after all-"

Then one of the men spoke to her angrily responding, "You used me and then tossed me away in that junkyard! You belong in prison!"

Eva shook her head answering, "Angelo... I'm sorry, but you got in the way. It-It was nothing personal. I did love you-"

Angelo Spinelli laughed and commented sarcastically, "Of course you did, Darling. As I did you...But little did I know what would ensue after we reunited-"

Suddenly Amanda got free of her ropes and charged at Eva knocking her to the ground!

They tusseled for a bit and somehow Amanda had gotten hold of Eva's gun and getting up she yanked Eva up with her and pulling Eva's arm behind her replied quickly," Angelo! Untie Kelly and let's get out of here!"

As Angelo helped Kelly and they went behind Amanda to escape the other man responded angrily, "This wasn't part of the deal, Eva! We were only supposed to get the kid and take off! You didn't think this through! I'm not going to jail because of your stupidity!"

The man then grabbed Kelly from Angelo and attached the bomb that was in the room on her stating angrily, "This ends now! Let's go!"

Eva paled and commented bewilderedly, "Gary?! What are you doing? Take that off my child right now!"

Gary laughed and replied, "Don't pretend with them, Girlie! This was your idea all along! You said to me the other day when you were hatching this little plan of yours, "If I can't have my child, then no one else will! We'll die together!"

Minutes later they were all in the airport terminal where Lee was shouting at Eva to take the bomb off of Kelly but Eva swallowing shrugged answering, "He's-He's bluffing. It's a fake. Don't worry. It won't go off."

Within minutes however the bomb squad rushed in and took the bomb off of Kelly as Lee seeing the lit timer going down shouted, "Everyone down now!"

Francine grabbed Kelly in the nick of time as the bomb blew!

Kelly then woke screaming for Lee who rushed to her and gasped, "It's okay, Baby! I'm right here! Shh, shh, shh!"

As Lee held her trying to calm her down the nurse rushed in querying," Is everything all right? What happened?"

Lee shook his head and replied, "Get Dr. Pfaff here now! We need him!"

The nurse nodded rushing out as Lee rocked Kelly and tried soothing her responding, "I'm here, Sweetheart...Please try to tell me what happened, okay?"

But Kelly shook her head stating, "I'm too scared, Daddy! I'm too scared!"

While Lee held onto her he reached for the phone and dialed Curt and Dotty's number and waited.

Dotty then answered, "Hello?"

Lee gulped and commented, "Dotty, it's me. Is Amanda awake yet? I need to talk to her now!"

Dotty nodded and remarked quickly, "Hold on. I'll get her..."

As Lee waited he rubbed Kelly's back soothingly and whispered quietly, "You're safe, Baby. Everything's all right..."

Amanda then got on the phone asking urgently, "Lee? What is it? Is it Kelly?"

Lee swallowed and nodded helplessly as Kelly cried in his arms!

He queried, "She had another nightmare! How soon can you get here?"

Amanda commented, "I'll leave right now. See you soon!"

They hung up as the nurse came in answering, "Dr. Pfaff's on his way. I'll need to give her a sedative to calm her down, all right?"

Lee nodded as he kissed Kelly responding softly,"It's all right, Honey. Mom's coming but we need you to relax now, okay?"

Kelly gulping replied, "Yeah, okay. You're-You're not going anywhere are you, Daddy?"

As the nurse administered the sedative Lee shook his head answering, "No, Sweetheart. I'm staying right here until you feel better, huh?"

A few moments later Kelly was calmer but asked, "Daddy, why am I so scared?"

Lee shook his head remarking slowly, "I-I don't know, Sweet Pea. But we'll find out...Hey, do you wanna try eating some breakfast?"

Kelly sighed as she leaned against her pillow and shrugged stating, "Maybe just a banana and some juice. Is Mom coming?"

Lee nodded and commented, "I just talked to her, Sweetie. She's gonna be here soon. I'll uh, get your breakfast just outside here and be back quick, all right?"

Kelly nodded and replied, "I'm sorry, Dad. I don't know why I'm so scared-"

Lee kissed her temple answering gently, "Hey. You have nothing to be sorry for, okay? I'll be right back..."

He left the room as Dr. Pfaff was coming off the elevator and stated to him, "Good morning. How are you both doing?"

Lee raked both hands in his hair responding angrily, "My kid's had another nightmare and I don't know how to help her! How do you think I'm doing, Doc?"

Dr. Pfaff put up a hand replying, "I'm sorry. I know how hard this must be, but we'll have an answer soon. Why don't you go get some coffee? Have you contacted Amanda?"

Lee nodded gulping as he commented, "Yeah. She's on the way."

He looked at Kelly's closed door and then at Dr. Pfaff stating, "I want my kid back! I want her healthy again. Can you fix this or not?"

Dr. Pfaff swallowed and responded, "I'll do my best. Let-Let me go try to talk to her for a bit. I'll meet you in the cafeteria when I'm through."

As Lee nodded and headed for the elevator Dr. Pfaff called out to him, "I am sorry, Scarecrow."

Lee stopped at the nurse's desk then stating woodenly, "My wife's gonna be here soon. Could you send her down to the cafeteria when she arrives?"

The nurse answered, "Of course, Mr. Stetson."

Lee thanked her and going down in the elevator with tears in his eyes he thought, Please be okay soon, Kelly...

TBC


	77. Chapter 77

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 77

Amanda entered the Agency hospital and headed for Kelly's room when a nurse stopped her stating, "Mrs. Stetson? Your husband asked that you meet him in the cafeteria. Dr. Pfaff is in with your daughter right now and will meet you both downstairs when he's through talking to her."

Amanda nodded but asked,"Is Kelly all right?"

The nurse commented, "They had to give her a sedative to keep her calm a little while ago."

Amanda thanked her and headed down to the cafeteria.

Seeing Lee in the far corner of the room her heart ached for him!

He looked exhausted, his facial features gaunt as she approached him answering softly, "Hi, Sweetheart."

He got up to go into her arms and began sobbing responding shakily, "Wh-What's wrong with our kid, Amanda?! Why can't we help her?!"

Amanda's eyes filled with tears as she replied gently shaking her head holding her husband, "I-I don't know, Honey. But we've gotta let Dr. Pfaff do the hard stuff first to try and get through to her, okay? At-At least she knows we love her and won't desert her...Shh..."

When they both calmed down a bit they sat down and then saw Billy and Francine coming over to join them.

As the two sat down Lee cleared his throat and taking the napkin in front of him wiped his eyes commenting embarrassedly, "I-I'm sorry for any display you just saw, but-"

Billy sighed and remarked, "Son, do not apologize! We know more than anyone outside your family what you've been through since Kelly entered your lives. We're here for you, all right?"

Francine swallowed and commented softly taking both Lee and Amanda's hands, "Just like you're a lifeline for Kelly we're one for you both, too."

Amanda nodded as she wiped away tears stating, "Thank you. I just wish we knew what was going on up there..."

Back at Kelly's room Dr. Pfaff responded, "All right, Kelly. I know this is difficult but you've got to talk about your dream in order to move past it and heal. You understand that, right?"

Kelly nodded as she wiped away a tear stating, "Yeah, but I'm still scared. Is my mom here?"

Dr. Pfaff nodded and answered, "I'm sure she is. I had the nurse send her down to meet your father and stay there until we were done here. Now, please start by telling me the first thing you remember from your dream."

Kelly gulped and remarked carefully, "Okay. Well, Mom and I were in a room with Eva and two guys I didn't know. I was little for some reason and called Mom Manda? Anyway, Eva was trying to tell me that she was sorry for leaving me and how much she loved me."

Her face changed and she commented softly, "Then Mom got mad and took Eva's gun from her and tried to get us away but-"

Dr. Pfaff wrote furiously on his pad and nodded answering, "It's all right, Kelly. Go ahead..."

Kelly continued and replied shakily, "Then one of the guys p-put a bomb on me and we left the room and I saw Daddy and he yelled at Eva to get it off me but she wouldn't! Then someone took it off and Aunt Francine grabbed me and it went off!"

Kelly then sobbed shaking her head stating anxiously, "I don't know any more! Can we stop, please?!"

Dr. Pfaff finished writing and swallowing patted her hand commenting gently, "Yes. I know it was hard, but we're done for now. Thank you, Kelly. You did very well. Get some rest now and I'll be back later to check on you."

As he left the room with the nurse he stated, "Continue to monitor her. I'll be in the cafeteria."

The nurse nodded answering, "Yes, Dr. Pfaff..."

He came into the cafeteria a little while later and seeing the four agents at the table, went to join them.

Lee queried anxiously, "How's our girl? What happened?"

Dr. Pfaff looked at Amanda stating, "Before I tell you anything... Amanda, can you tell me what you remember about that day at the airport with Eva?"

Amanda asked directly, "Anything specific or-"

Dr. Pfaff stated, "Well, she recalled you and Eva in a room with her and you both were tied up and she said there were two men also in the room that she didn't recognize..."

Amanda thought back carefully and responded, "There was Angelo Spinelli of course and I can't remember if it was one of the Jones brothers or the man that was on the plane with Leatherneck and I-"

Lee shook his head confusedly asking, "Wait a minute...What man? What plane?"

Amanda touched his hand and commented gently, "Sweetheart, remember when Dr. Scardelli sent me packing to get rest and I was to go on the cruise? Well, that was when we were given the false info about the paternity. Anyway, Angelo was relocated in Alaska and Leatherneck went with me in case there was trouble and-"

Lee nodded and remarked, "Oh, yeah. Billy didn't want me in the air when I got that info. I remember now. They sent you to tell him... Damn! Eva played all of us!"

Billy sighed and commented, "Well, at least we managed to save Kelly that day."

Amanda sighed and stated, "Thank goodness-"

Lee snapped his fingers and answered, "Wait a minute! Of course! You brought Eva out pointing a gun at her and saying she had to tell me the truth about something! That was it, wasn't it, Honey? That Kelly was really my kid!"

Amanda nodded and stroked his cheek responding softly, "Yeah..."

Looking at Dr. Pfaff Amanda asked, "Was that what Kelly remembered?"

Dr. Pfaff stated slowly, "Actually, she recalled you getting angry at Eva. Didn't know what it was about. Then afterward you got Angelo and Kelly out while holding the gun on Eva and also that the other man put the bomb on her and when you went out to the terminal you insisted Eva tell Lee the truth. Kelly didn't know what truth you were talking about. Lee then yelled for Eva to remove the bomb but she wouldn't. She then remembered Francine grabbing her just before it blew...I'm afraid that's all she recalled before getting upset again."

Lee sighed replying, "Well, we know more now than we did before...God, that poor kid..."

TBC


	78. Chapter 78

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 78

Lee, Amanda and Dr. Pfaff came into Kelly's room later that morning and seeing all of them Kelly half smiled and asked, "So, I'm cured, right?"

Amanda went to hug her and kissing her cheek remarked, "Good morning, Sweetheart. We've been going over your dream and we figured out some things."

Kelly puzzledly queried, "You mean, the dream wasn't real?"

Lee shook his head commenting sadly, "No, Honey. It was, but you were pretty young when it all went down and-"

There was a knock at the door and Francine came in with a folder stating, "I thought these may help, Dr. Pfaff. I have photos of the people involved that day and it may jog Kelly's memory a bit."

But Dr. Pfaff answered slowly, "I know you're trying to help Francine, but this may do more harm than good-"

Lee sighed and responded, "It will help her because we were all there that day, except for you of course. So maybe you should let us handle it from here-"

Dr. Pfaff shaking his head replied hotly, "And there it is, Folks! He's going to spout once more that I'm a quack and I don't see the real picture after all..."

When they all began arguing their points and Billy came in soon afterward overhearing the discussion Kelly suddenly shouted above them, "Stop!"

All of them at once stared at her and she swallowed and remarked, "Aunt Francine, May I see the pictures, please?"

As Francine ignoring Dr. Pfaff's outstretched arm to stop her went to the girl Kelly commented, "Thank you."

Sighing as she first looked at her parents photos she gulped and then looking up at them as they approached she responded, "I don't think you'll ever know how much you both mean to me. You've always been there every step of the way since I've known you and I'll always be grateful...Thank you."

As Lee and Amanda held her Lee gulped answering softly, "You are our heart and soul, Baby. You change our lives for the better each day you're in it."

Amanda kissed her replying, "Daddy's right. We have a lot to be thankful for with you as well."

Kelly cleared her throat as she then looked at Billy and Francine's photos and answered softly, "Uncle Billy and Aunt Francine...If it weren't for you two, I'd probably still be in foster care today. You went up, down and around rules just to make sure I'd be with my parents anyway. You're the best."

Then slowly she took Francine's hand and stated, "I probably thanked you already for saving me that day , but can I do it again?"

Francine shrugged and hugging her quipped, "Can't hear it enough, Kid. Go ahead."

Kelly wiping a tear away remarked, "Really, Aunt Francine. If it wasn't for you that day..."

She stopped as a realization came over her and she swallowed hard responding, "Oh, my God!"

Lee asked quickly, "What, Honey? What is it?"

Kelly hunted through the photos until she came upon Eva's and shaking stating, "She's-She's gone, isn't she, Daddy? She's dead, right?"

Amanda nodded rubbing her back to soothe her and commented, "Yes, Sweetheart... She is. She can't hurt you or any of us any more, all right?"

Kelly then shook her head in anguish and answered, "B-But I wanted to ask her things! Like why did she do those horrible things if she loved me? She wanted to take me with her and away from Daddy! Why?! Why was she like that when Grandma was so good?!"

She sobbed as Amanda held her and Lee remarked gently holding her hand, "I-I dunno, Sweetie. And unfortunately we'll never have the answers now but the important thing is that we're together and nothing is going to separate us ever again, okay?"

Kelly nodded and murmured, "I wanna talk to her."

The group looked at her and then each other with wonderment and Amanda responded carefully, "Sweetie, she's gone as we just went over-"

Kelly shook her head and commented sadly, "N-No! I mean, go to the place to talk to her...Please?"

Dr. Pfaff clearing his throat stated, "I think what Kelly means is to go to the terminal where the incident occurred so that she can have some sort of closure..."

He then asked Kelly, "Is that what you meant, Kelly?"

Kelly slowly nodded and sighed replying, "Yeah, I guess...So, can I? Please?"

Lee and Amanda looked at one another as Dr. Pfaff responded carefully, "If you all go to face it together, then you all will begin to heal from there..."

Lee and Amanda then nodded slowly as they realized Dr. Pfaff was right and Lee sighed answering, "All right. We'll go. But if it's too much for you Kelly, you say the word and we'll leave, all right?"

Kelly nodded and commented, "Thank you, Daddy."

Tomorrow will be a true test for them all...

TBC


	79. Chapter 79

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 79

Kelly and her parents and Billy and Francine arrived at the exact terminal the next morning where that fateful incident occurred years ago.

The Agency had arranged to have the terminal closed while they worked through the memories.

Kelly asked Francine, "Where was Eva, Aunt Francine?"

Francine swallowed hard and went to the exact spot where the rubble was that contained Eva and Angelo and stated softly, "Right here, Honey."

Kelly nodded and placed their pictures down on the spot.

Next she walked toward the middle and looking at Lee queried, "Was I right here, Daddy?"

Lee nodded somberly stating, "Yeah. But remember, Sweetheart. You don't have to go through this. Mom and I can tell you what you need to know any time, okay?"

Kelly remarked nodding, "I-I know, Dad. But If I don't do this, how can I get better? Just please let me do this, all right?"

She continued and gesturing to Amanda queried, "Mom, you were where?"

Amanda walked to the area where she brought Eva out and sighing answered, "Here, Sweetie."

Kelly sighed commenting, "And Uncle Billy, you and Aunt Francine were over behind Daddy, right?"

Billy nodded answering, "Yes, Dear."

Kelly stated responding slowly, "All right. Now...I was here and what I remember was that Eva said it was a fake bomb. That it wouldn't go off."

She then shook her head remarking, "Wait...Mom, you told Eva she should tell Daddy the truth once and for all. You-You had a gun on her. Why?"

Amanda swallowed hard and commented sadly, "Because I wanted her to let us go and tell Daddy the truth that Angelo was not your real father as she had led others to believe. That holding us wasn't going to make Daddy like her any better. You see, Honey... Eva's plan was actually to take you away with her and away from us. She never planned to do the right thing by you. Somehow along the way, things got difficult for her and instead of going against the KGB, she went against us and her husband. She thought she could get away with it. Now, she didn't put the bomb on you! That was one of the other men that she had doublecrossed that day. She in fact wanted him to take the bomb off, but he wouldn't."

Kelly gulped and queried, "So, what happened to Mrs. Michaels?"

Billy sighed and replied, "Her name was actually Ms. Ariana Mikhail and she was with the KGB. She is in prison and has been for several years now. We do constant checks to make sure she hasn't escaped. She's in solitary confinement. You don't have to worry about her any more. The Agency deeply apologizes for everything you went through, Kelly. But at least now, you won't have to live in fear."

Kelly nodded slowly and then walked over to Eva's spot and sat down Indian style.

She looked over at Angelo's spot and stated, "I'm sorry for what Eva did to you. You didn't deserve any of it. You were innocent like the rest of us."

Lee saw Kelly then look at Eva's spot and started to go to her but Amanda put up a hand halting him by answering softly, "Sweetheart, please... Let her do this on her own. I know how much you love her, but she needs to do this alone to heal properly, all right?"

Lee gulped helplessly with tears in his eyes and commented, "She's my baby! How can I?"

Amanda sighed and remarked evenly, "She hasn't been a baby in a very long time and if I have faith in her, then you should too."

Lee nodded answering, "I-I do, but I can't stand to see any of our kids in pain-"

Kelly then responded gently, "Daddy, I'm fine. But I need to finish this so we can go home, okay?"

Kelly then stated angrily looking at Eva's picture and shaking her head, "I don't understand you! Someone as wonderful as Grandma Rose raises you and you turned into someone hateful. You robbed me of three extra years I could've had with Daddy!"

Taking a breath she gulped as tears came to her eyes and she then replied, "But at the same time, I have to thank you. Because if things hadn't turned out the way they did, I wouldn't have had the wonderful family I found after all with Daddy and Manda and my grandparents and brothers."

As her tears fell she sighed and answered finally wiping her eyes, "Amanda King Stetson is everything a wife and mother should be and more! And if I turn out to be just like her, I will truly be blessed! May God have mercy on your soul. Goodbye, Eva Morgan Spinelli..."

Kelly got up and went to her father for a hug and she queried, "Did I do all right?"

Lee kissed her and nodded responding gently, "You absolutely did and I couldn't be more proud of you, Honey!"

Amanda hugged her next and remarked softly, "I love you so much! Thank you, Sweetheart!"

Kelly nodded and commented, "I love you too, Mom. And I meant every word."

Then looking at Francine and Billy she replied, "Thank you for your help. Today and always..."

She hugged them and then asked Lee, "Can we go get Jenny now, Dad? I'm sure she wants to come home, too."

Lee nodded and then looking at Amanda answered, "Sure, Honey. How about it, Sweetheart?"

Amanda stated, "You bet. Let's go."

They went back to the Agency first where Dr. Pfaff had a final check with her and releasing her from his care, gave Lee and Amanda a sedative prescription for Kelly in case of any more nightmares but recommended for her some one on one outpatient therapy for the next month, to which Kelly agreed.

Late that night at home, Amanda turned over in bed and found Lee's side empty and went to look for him all the while knowing where he was.

She crept into Kelly's room and found him sprawled out next to the bed on the floor with a blanket and pillow!

Amanda knelt down and whispered to her husband, "Kelly isn't going anywhere, Honey. She'll be just fine now."

Lee sighed as he pulled Amanda to him and laid her down next to him replying, "I know. But I want her to know I'm not going anywhere, either. Humor me, all right?"

Kelly then rolling over murmured, "Guys? Could you go to bed, please? I'm okay. I love you."

Lee chuckled and responded getting up slowly with Amanda, "Busted!"

Lee bent down and kissed Kelly's cheek stating, "Night, Pumpkin."

Amanda kissed her next remarking, "Sorry, Sweetie. Sleep well."

As they left Lee left the door ajar and Kelly answered, "Dad? The door?"

Lee sighed and closed Kelly's door hearing then, "Goodnight!"

Lee shook his head replying, "Goodnight." as he and Amanda went back to their room and settled again in bed for the rest of the night...

TBC


	80. Chapter 80

Kelly's Journey Continues

Chapter 80

It was now May in the year 2000 and Kelly Morgan Stetson was graduating high school.

She had a moment of self reflection as she scanned the crowd gathered in the auditorium.

How far she had come since first joining her beloved family, who were all seated just two rows behind the graduates looking proudly at her with their unending love and support.

The commencement began as the people focused on the principal coming to the podium.

He stated, "Rockville High faculty, graduates, and honored guests...I welcome you all to this fine occasion when many of the parents seated here will witness their sons and daughters come up to receive their diplomas and end their tenures here. You should all be very proud of how far they've come in their achievements.

One such young lady has exceeded our expectations in her studious manner and has been named Rockville High's Senior Class Valedictorian...Miss Kelly Rose Morgan Stetson!"

As Kelly went up to the podium and the audience clapped her entire shocked family began whispering to each other stating things like, "Did she say anything to you? No! I never heard a thing! That little minx!"

The family knew of course of the legal middle name change as Kelly wanted to honor her late grandmother, but being valedictorian they never knew beforehand as they sat beaming with pride!

Kelly began, "Rockville faculty, fellow graduates, family and friends. To quote Lao Tzu, a journey of a thousand miles begins with one step...Well. In my case had you all been with me from the beginning of mine, it would've seemed like one big rollercoaster ride!"

As the crowd chuckled Kelly smiled and remarked solemnly, "But I digress. There's another saying I've liked over the years. From Shakespeare's Hamlet, Polonius said: "This above all. To thine own self be true and it must follow, as the night the day, Thou canst not then be false to any man." I think what he's trying to tell us is that while we take this next journey in our lives, we must be aware of our beginnings but not to let it define us. As our world changes, we must change with it and be the best we set out to be...Thank you."

Her family stood up and cheered along with the crowd as Kelly went back to her seat.

Lee cleared his throat as he sat down and Phillip teased, "Gee, Dad. You're not crying, are ya?"

Dotty smiled and answered her grandson, "It's perfectly all right for a man to show emotions. Why, I remember when your mother was born. Your grandfather Carl was beside himself and-"

Lee shook his head stating firmly, "I'm not crying, okay? I just had something in my eye...It happens. Can we drop it now?"

Amanda patted her husband's arm and commented gently, "Sweetie, it's all right. You were just showing how proud you were of Kelly. We all are..."

Jamie managed to get the entire graduation ceremony on video and later Kelly met with the family as they congratulated her out in the parking lot in front of her new blue Ford Mustang complete with a big red bow!

Kelly hugged her brothers responding, "This is awsome! Thank you so much!"

She then saw Lee's slightly worried face and sighed giving him a hug and answered, "Daddy...If you want, you can come back to the house with me while I change to go to Brynn's house for the party? I'll even let you test drive it, okay?"

He thought carefully as he almost considered it, but then caught Amanda shaking her head and replied, "No, Sweetheart. It's your night. You go on and have fun, all right? We'll see you later..."

Kelly was about to leave when she saw Jenny over by the family car looking less than thrilled by everything going on.

She commented to her parents, "I'm gonna talk to Jen for a second."

As Kelly went over to the car Dotty asked, "I wonder what could be wrong? She was happy earlier."

Amanda sighed remarking, "Well, Mother. I think Jenny's beginning to realize that Kelly will be out of the house soon and it's upsetting her."

Lee shrugged and lightly queried, "She's just going out tonight. What's bad about that?"

Amanda answered, "Honey, I meant when Kelly leaves for college."

Lee argued, "Sweetheart, she's only going to UVM. Remember? She's staying at home to save money."

Amanda nodded and looking at her other family members rolled her eyes replying, "Yes, Dear..."

Kelly nudged her younger sister stating, "What's up, Squirt? You okay?"

Jenny shrugged and leaned against the car commenting, "Why do you have to leave? We had it good at home."

Kelly hugged her close responding, "And we'll still have it good. But remember my speech about change? It's scary, but it's a good thing. And you're my number one, all right? Nothing's gonna change there. I promise, okay?"

Jenny half smiled and shrugged answering, "All right. Thanks, Kell. I love you."

Kelly kissed her cheek remarking, "I love you, too. See ya later..."

As Kelly returned to her car Lee asked with concern, "Everything okay with you two?"

Kelly sighed and nodded as she replied, "Sure, Dad. She thought I wouldn't be around much any more, that's all. But she's fine now."

Amanda hugged her replying, "You're a terrific big sister, you know that?"

Kelly shrugged and teased, "Of course I am! See you later!"

She got into the car with her diploma and pulled away as her proud parents watched.

Lee sighed as he looked over at Jenny stating, "One more to go..."

Amanda put the palm of her hand on her forehead and shaking her head answered, "C'mon, everybody. There's plenty of food at the house..."

As they all got into the Wagoneer Lee caught a strange look from his wife and queried, "What?"

Amanda sighed commenting, "You exhaust me..."

The whole group in the car laughed as Lee pulled out of the school parking lot.

As Lee drove everyone back to the house Amanda remembered Kelly's speech about change and realized that for Lee, it would take some time for him to adjust to his now grown up daughter and all it entailed.

But she knew he wouldn't have missed it for a moment as the family looked foward to a bright new future together...

The End


End file.
